Duskfall
by ohxmyxria
Summary: -AU- All her life, Bella has taken the safest route, never brave enough to step out of her shell. Now, desperate to rebel from everything she has always been, she runs off to Vegas where she pursues adventure & friendship - maybe romance as well?
1. The Dusk

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

A/n: Yes, it has been a while, huh? I've been working on this story on and off over the summer but I've only just gotten to posting it. You can expect an update once a week, but I'll warn you if I can't make the deadline for any reason. If you have any suggestions for lyrics to use for quotes, please send them to me in reviews. And without further adieu, I present "Duskfall"!

**Chapter 1: The Dusk  
**

_"Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and glances." - The Higher; "Insurance?"_

* * *

Vegas. When you think of this city, typically, you see this: a wired-up place of lights, passion, and freedom. Everywhere, the signature gold coins of the casinos spill out, bathing one in the lavish life most can only dream of. Pretty women line the roads in outfits that leave little to the imagination. Elvis constantly rocking out in his white jumper, pronouncing a couple man and wife. Alcohol can be consumed at all hours. All of the hottest clubs are open until six in the morning. Utter insanity and adventure awaits all. Las Vegas: it's the city of excitement.

Well, for tourists, anyway.

"Hurry it up, Angel. Those men in 207 ordered this food an hour ago!"

Narrowing my eyes, I snapped back at the bossy woman, "Then five more minutes won't kill them. And, for Christ's Sake, stop calling me Angel! It's not my name!"

The assistant chief, nicknamed not-so affectionately 'Crow', was clearly not in the mood. Her crazy, black hair that seemed to consume the white top on her head appeared to be growing with her anger. She shook her head wildly, the illusion of her mop of hair expanding seeming all the more possible. "Don't they teach you girls manners, nowadays? I'm your superior in here and I do not appreciate-"

"Hold that thought." I pulled out an invisible notebook and began flipping through it frantically. "Let me see, let me see," I mumbled. I did this for a full five seconds, thoroughly confusing Crow. Giving up, I slammed the 'notebook' suddenly. "Nope. I can't find anywhere in my diary that says I work in the kitchens. And, since I don't seem to work in the kitchens… Why, that would mean I _don't_ work for you. Indeed, that would mean you are in fact _not_ my superior." I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking. "Quite a conundrum for you, sweetie, because that would mean I don't have to take your crap. How sad."

Her face turned an unhealthy shade of purple then. "W-why you…!" Sputtering nonsensically, she took a few steps closer to me, closing the distance rapidly. And while I wasn't afraid of the old hag, I backed up, not wanting her to get any ideas. Those hooks she called fingers were already reaching towards my throat. "Listen to me, you _insolent brat_," the older woman practically growled.

I cut her off quickly, not wanting her to get on a roll with her insufferable nagging. "Oops! Would you look at the time! Those men will be furious if we don't get this meal up to them. Don't want to waste anymore time down here, Ms. Crow – I mean, Coal!" I swiped the silver platter from her hands, placing it on the cart with a grin. "Shame on you, oh Assistant Chief, for keeping me in here for so long! What would the Head Chief say," I taunted, wagging a finger. But before she could say another word, I took off at a rapid speed, zooming out of the kitchens to several dishwashers' applause.

But I heard her shout out at me as I ducked into the service elevator, "Despite your relationship with Head Chief, he'll still put more stake in what I say, doll! You won't be getting special treatment for long!" Her words made me laugh.

You see, I worked in the Duskfall Towers, a fancy little hotel in central Vegas with a five star rating. Yeah, maybe 'little' wasn't the right word for it. The buttons on the side of the elevator went all the way up to 30, with about 70 rooms per floor. In comparison to places like the Hilton, that didn't sound too impressive, but you forget where this place was. Las Vegas could get pretty pricy, especially now around spring time because everybody was getting married. This meant a raise in bachelor/bachelorette parties, run away marriages, and wedding anniversaries. These things were all the elements people needed to pay a visit to our hustle-and-bustle city.

Because it was the busy season, no hotel was going with empty rooms at the moment. And, since Duskfall was ritzy without the massive price tag, many of the younger tourists to the town booked with us. That, and for our reputation.

I sighed, turning around critically, admiring my appearance critically in the stainless steel plating of the elevator. The reputation of Duskfall was that of a party hotel. Does that perhaps clash with the five star rating? Not at all. See, everything inside and out of this place was the height style and elegance. Rich, expensive carpeting, romantic lighting, in suite kitchens, the works. Oh, and the staff. Nobody_ ever_ forgot about the staff.

The elevator chimed, letting me know I had reached my destination. With a trained speed and strength, I effortlessly wheeled the cart topped with dishes down the row of rooms. The room was easy to find, marked in bold numbers and a tell-tale blue sign. The sign was meant to show that this room was expecting service, and the color to express that it was a male party; the color was extremely important. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, a lightly knocked on the door, calling in my most pleasant voice, "Room service."

They had to have been waiting at the door for me, because it opened immediately. Four tall, young men, in their mid-twenties I assumed, stood in the threshold. One of them, a man with dark hair, moved to the front of the pack, appraising me with his eyes like a piece of meat.

It would have been insulting, if that wasn't what I basically was.

He lifted his hand behind his back, getting a high-five from one of his friends. "Score. We've got a sexy little angel." His eyes never left my chest. "You are an angel, right?"

I brought my hands to the silver nametag on my upper chest, tilting it up for him to better see. "That's what the tag says, hun." I made my voice as sickeningly sweet as possible. I thought I sounded rather sarcastic, but from the expressions on their faces, they clearly begged to differ.

I really didn't see what was so 'angelic' about my costume, anyway. It was far raunchier then I would have liked. A baby doll of pure white that ended a few inches below my belly button was just about all it was. Simple, clear heels that laced up my legs with white ribbons were on my feet while a gold tiara, a stand in for a halo, sat amidst my chocolate brown waves. Accenting what was clearly supposed to be a demure, white motif, I wore ivory eye shadow and lipstick. In actuality, I felt like a Victoria's Secret model reject.

The man shifted hastily in his the spot he stood, a signal to me that inappropriate thoughts were running through his head and running down to his other head. Typical. But I knew how to work with it. I ran a hand down my body seductively, tugging on the end of my barley-there costume. "Are you going to take your food in, or just stare at me a bit more," I teased, pouting my lips a bit and licking them.

That move was my 'final attack', as everyone called it.

The dark-haired guy, and his three friends melted right then and then. I could feel their eyes roaming all over my body as I wheeled the cart into their room, leaving it in the center of the dinning room where they had clearly been drinking from the mini bar. Ew. Had they been drinking in hopes of their meeting with their bell girl, thinking it would go farther then just dropping off food? What, did they mistake me for some cheap prostitute? Pigs.

Repressing a surge of anger, I counted calmly in my head for a few seconds while the guys just stood there like the morons I already knew them to be. Once I was better, I prepared myself to face them.

Swishing my hair out with one hand, I spun the spot to face them with my most 'angelic' smile. "Don't worry about paying, boys. It'll be tallied in with your bill when you check out." I strolled casually back to the door where they were all still crowded around, swishing my hips as a friend had taught me. If nothing more, I was a pretty darn good saleswoman, and my body was my selling point at the moment. "It's been so nice meeting you all," I added, coyly peeking up from under my eyelashes at the dark-haired guy whom I had pegged as the ringleader of them.

He tried to stutter some reply, but he seemed a bit preoccupied. "W-wait! You-you wanna hang out with us? It's my bachelor party tonight, ya know."

_Pervert._ A giggled while shaking my head in a silly manner, mentally giving him the finger. "Oh, you. I'm working right now. It would be so unprofessional if I hung out here with you all, no matter how much I want to." Lie. Big fat lie. I would much rather dig my fingernails through my eyelids.

His face fell. "Oh… yeah. I understand." His friend whispered something in his ear then that made his eyes light up. "But after your shift…?"

"I'll see." Total lie. Must be making it a habit.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself, he dug a roll of bills out of his pocket. "Before I forget, he's your tip. And don't forget to come see us soon, Angel. We'll be waiting."

I nodded, an unconventional answer, taking the money. "Thank you so much." I promptly headed back to the area where the service elevator was. "And don't forget to call down for room service. If I don't get your job, then one of our other lovely ladies will. Tootles, boys," I called over my shoulder, slipping into the steel room and disappearing out of their sight.

Once I hit the button to the first floor, I unrolled the wad. I cheered silently when I counted it out to be about sixty buckets, making it one of better tips of the evening. Every once and a while, some jerk would roll up a bunch of ones, covered with a twenty, his number stashed in the mess; I had learned to be weary of tips since learning of guys like that from my coworkers.

Now, I'm sure you're thinking, what the hell? And you're thinking I work at some underground, seedy place, huh? Wrong. Five star, remember? Nope, this place wasn't like that. The owner called it a cosplay hotel, like the ones he owns in his homeland of Japan. They were all the rage there, so he had hoped to duplicate the success here. And it was working. I know, it's a very perverted thing and you could probably never imagine working in a place where you were half naked all the time. Hell, most people think this type of job is only for the trashy girls, and think I'm trash, too, for that matter.

I disagree.

First off, people on the street don't know me and don't know anything about my situation. What if I was a desperate, single parent with a track record of doing drugs trying to stay clean and make some decent money? I'm not, but it was a what-if scenario. My point being, don't judge what you know nothing about. Maybe if we just gave some people a break… Well, anyway, I don't see anything wrong with working in a place like this at all. No, one hundred percent serious! I mean, I'm not doing anything illegal, I'm not selling my body for sex, and I'm not selling drugs. This job wasn't horrible all in all. Not mention, the money was awesome.

The only thing that rubbed me the wrong way was the men. Most of the outfits were no worse then something you'd see for Halloween on Mean Girls or in a hot dance club. All of the risqué spots were covered and nothing was too low cut. But the way the men here looked at you… well, you'd might as well be naked, like how they were picturing you. I got extreme satisfaction in wooing these perverts out of money only to leave them hanging. They deserved it. And I constantly had to ask myself what was wrong with the women who loved them. Really, what in the hell was up with their fiancées? Those women must have no taste in men whatsoever.

I was lost in thought as I ditched the cart in the kitchen, ducking into the employees' private lobby. This was our secret getaway; the abandoned ballroom, furnished sparingly was couches, tables, and a TV. In between assignments, we came here to relax or bitch respectively. It could get crowded in here at the turning of afternoon shifts to night shifts, where more people had to work. Thankfully, most of us just worked four or five days a week. There was only so much of this place that most of us could take, though a few crazies worked all-day shifts.

Although most of our customers were men, you did get the a few bachelorette parties booking rooms. So the staff mirrored that with about one guy to ever three girls that worked here. And even though it was beyond taboo to date within the workplace – almost as taboo as it was to date the customers - you'd still have to be blind not to ogle coworkers of the opposite gender. Now, because of what our customers expected of the employees, you could be sure that the bell boys and girls were usually good-looking too. It was one of the traits they considered before hiring you, as shallow as that was. And, supposedly, it was very flattering if you managed to get the job.

"Bella! Over here!"

My head jerked up as I heard my name called. The voice sent a smile over my features as I directed myself towards them. On the couch sat one of my best friends, Angela. She handed me my overcoat before I sat down. Pulling it firmly around myself, I plopped beside her. "Angela! Hey! I haven't worked a shift with you in a while. Where've you been hiding missy? School?"

She laughed, yanking her plaid mini skirt lower down her calf. "Hilarious, Bella. But, now I have to ask in retaliation, did you hurt yourself? You know, when you fell out of heaven?" Angela tugged at my halo/tiara.

My face darkened. "Not even funny. I had at least ten guys ask me that today!"

This only served to make Angela laugh harder. "At least they didn't make you were the wings. Count yourself lucky, Bella. Those things were murder," she reminisced. "I almost got caught in the elevator wearing those things." I caught her sympathetic look, almost begging for forgiveness. Angela always hated having people mad at her.

I waved it off. "I'm not mad, chill. I realize how ridiculous this costume is, I just don't like being laughed at when I feel so silly. This outfit is just one of the worst! We should get the higher ups to retire this thing," I added as I untied the death trap shoes. "I mean, without the wings, it doesn't even look like an angel. And with the wings, it's hazardous."

Angela nodded her head. "And it is one of the… um, 'less' outfits."

In this hotel, we had a rating scale for the costumes we wore as uniforms, since we switched between them each shift. The 'less' outfits were the extremely inappropriate ones. This consisted of the Angel, Devil, Mermaid, Bunny, and Cheerleader costumes, to name a few. The 'more' outfits were more reasonable, in our opinions. Which costume you got depended on the rotation schedule, unfortunately. With over thirty girls working here, the cycle went a bit slowly. Sometimes, you could manage to trade with another girl, but it depended on who you asked. As a general rule, the less you wore, the more you made in tips – unless you were good at selling yourself, no matter what you were wearing. So if you got stuck with a particularly bad ensemble that you refused to wear, you might be able to peddle it off on the more desperate women here.

I sighed, looking over Angela's outfit. "The School Girl. You got so lucky, Ang. I'm in the 'less' end of the outfits spectrum until Sunday. Tomorrow I'm stuck as the Mermaid." I blanched, not looking forward to that one.

"Will Lauren be working that shift? She might switch with you. You know she's in the hole since she got evicted from her apartment."

I closed my eyes, massaging my temples. "No, she switched off with Tanya. It's her kid's birthday. I sent them a card and money with our names on it." Lauren wasn't my favorite person, but in this business, we had to remain united. She was still a coworker who had fallen on tough times. "How much did you rake in tonight?"

Angela dug into the pocket of her blazer, pulling out a thick wad. "Let's see… I won't be up again for the rest of the shift, so I might as well count my earnings now…" I gave her a minute to shift through her bills. When she looked up, her expression was disappointed. "All shift, I only made a little over four." Four hundred. That was considered a pretty bad night around here.

I nodded. "Well, you forget to count in your actual hourly wages. Cheer up, Angela!" I pulled her into a tight one-armed hug, trying to cheer her up. "Someone must not be flirting enough, huh? Where is that sassy thing that would pick up six hundred easy ever night?" I dug my elbow into her side.

Her cheeks filled up. "Oh, Bella. I'm not the same person. I just don't feel comfortable doing something like that anymore. Not since I met Ben…"

Ben, Angela's super sweet boyfriend. I hung out with them a lot and I could tell that they were really in love. It almost made me feel jealous. Ben and Angela had been getting serious recently. She met him two months ago when he moved into the apartment complex she lived at. She said they had hit it off right away. I said she had the best luck.

"You know," she dropped her voice to a scandalous whisper. I leaned in closer. "He wants me to quit working here. Says I don't need this place anymore, and that I could do better. Bella, he wants me to finish college, and to move in with him. This whole thing seems to be going way too fast for me."

I smiled as encouragingly as possible. "You should listen to him. He wants what's best for you. Ang, I've been telling you for years that you can do so much better then this place. I know you can, and so does Ben. You should have gone back to college a while ago. And if you move in with him, you won't have to worry about paying your own rent. It's perfect."

Her eyes reflected worry still. "What if I can't make it in college? Or worse, what if Ben and I break up? Then what, Bella?"

But I shook my head. "You're super smart; school will be a synch for you. Have some faith in yourself. Besides, I think you and Ben will be together for a very long time, Ang, so don't freak out over what-if's that will never be." I flicked her nose. "I have a good sense about these things. He really loves you, so I think you should do it. At least move in on a trail basis."

For the longest time, Angela didn't say anything. Her tresses of light brown hair fell over her face, hiding her expression from me. And when she did speak, it was a muffled sound. "But… what about you?"

I was beyond confused. "What about me?"

"I… I can't just let you work her without me. By yourself… what kind of friend would I be if I ditch you-"

"Stop, stop." I turned her towards me, holding her by the shoulders. "Don't tell me you're only working here because of me. Angela! Come on, I'm a big girl! I'll be fine here!" Having Angela worry for my sake warmed my heart, but also made me feel guilty. "I want what's best for you. And if this place isn't it, then you should get out of here. Okay?" Slowly, she bobbed her head. "Good, now that that is settled, let's get out of here to celebrate you moving in with Ben! But first, maybe you should tell Ben."

She lifted her head up, smiling. "I'll call him right now. You should invite Alice, Rose, and Jessica, too."

"Remember, this whole night is about you and Ben. Don't worry about me so much. I'll be fine." I pulled her into another quick hug before dashing into the changing room.


	2. Anticipation

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

_A/n: Yeah, I got this chapter out pretty quickly. Just really excited about this story. Remember, leave reviews with comments and suggestions because they give me the confidence to keep posting, pathetic as that may be._

**Chapter 2: Anticipation**  
_"And if you say this life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood." - Santana, "Smooth"_

In the dressing room, I quickly shed the white garment. It was a pretty little number, but more suited for someone's bedroom then anywhere else. I had to admit, I would have to be lying otherwise, if I said I didn't feel quite empowered when I was all dolled up in these uniforms. Sure, it could be degrading at times to be ogled by sleazeballs, but what woman didn't enjoy a little attention every once and a while? It was strange when I thought of who I was only a few years ago and compared myself to who I am today. Strange and lonely, somehow.

Angela slipped into the room just as I had tugged on my favorite pair of skinny jeans. She was extremely fast in undressing, tossing the outfit into the laundry basket eagerly as if she couldn't wait to be rid of it. That was more then likely the case.

I pulled my jade tank top over my head, calling to my friend in a muffled voice, "Ang? Any idea where we are going tonight? It's your night so it's only fitting you pick."

"Oh." She paused in the middle of yanking on her modest pink dress. "Well, I don't really know. I kind of hoped you'd have an idea," Angela admitted in a sheepish voice.

I winched. "Seriously? Come on, this is_ so_ not my area of expertise."

I wanted tonight to be special for Angela and Ben, but planning nights on the town was not my forte. I was more of a stay in movie night girl. Angela was the same, I knew. I guess the partying spirit wore off of you once you lived in one of the biggest party cities in the United States; you just got too used to going out and it no longer was some big deal. And Angela and I were not the type to go clubbing and the like to begin with. But I knew someone who was. "Do you have any objections to letting Aly plan the night?" I asked cautiously, fishing my cell phone out of my purse. "I mean, she'll blow the whole thing out of proportion and junk… but this is her type of thing."

Angela utter a single deep sigh. She knew as well as I the consequences of letting Alice plan nights out. But we really didn't have a choice. Defeated, she waved her hand. "But ask her not to get _too_ out of hand. I know restraint isn't in her vocabulary, but… Tell her to keep in mind that I work the day shift tomorrow."

I nodded before hitting Alice's speed dial button. Flyleaf's "Breathe Today" took the place of the ringing without warning, nearly blasting off my ear off. I was hearing in a muted way and my head was throbbing painfully. "_Ow!_ She so owes me the cost of a hearing aid!"

Sparkling laughter followed the end of the callback tone. "'Ello, Bella love. I recognized the sound of your lovely threats."

I chuckled lightly, amused – as always - by her persistently nonchalant attitude, bringing the phone back to my ear. "Dear Alice. Are you busy?"

"Nah-uh. My table is empty right now. Some more guys just lost a few thousand to me." She chuckled again in her musical way. Honestly, I had never heard a voice as lovely as hers. It constantly caught me off guard and lulled me into a sense of peace. "You would think they would learn better then to raise so foolishly when I'm dealing the deck. Anyway, what's the deal? Are we going out tonight?"

I swear, that sixth sense of hers was uncanny. "Yes, actually. We're celebrating tonight. Angela is finally moving in with Ben." I pulled the phone away from me in just enough time. Alice's squealing really would have made me deaf where her ring back tone had failed.

"Oh my gosh! Really?"

"No, I'm lying to you completely, Mary Alice," I answered sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is a nasty habit, Isabella," she retorted, also pulling the full name card.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure, Mom. Anyway, she's planning the whole shebang. Moving in with him, going back to college, and even quitting her job here."

"Quitting Duskfall? That's a shocker. You guys make such good money there."

I laughed, balancing my phone with my shoulder as I pulled a comb through my hair. If we were going out, I at least wanted to look nice. "You want to apply for her job? You're plenty beautiful enough." Really, Alice was much more then beautiful. She had flawless skin and these bright, hazel eyes that she claimed saw 'beyond the stars'. With her petite height and grace, she was aptly nicknamed Pixie when she dealt cards at the casino. Guys would flock to the table either thinking she would like to get some drinks with them or because they assumed she would be easy to beat. They were wrong on both counts.

"Oh ho no! Not a chance, Bella. My place is here, at the casino. It's my calling. Besides, I have a feeling Mr. Right will be coming along any day." Her voice wasn't hopeful, but instead, matter-of-fact. "I need to be here when that happens. I'm sure of it."

"You've been predicting Mr. Right's arrival for weeks. You sure you're not just wishing?" I loved Alice like a sister, but she was extremely picky when it came to guys. Not just anyone would do for her. I respected that, only because I agreed that she was way too good for most of the guys who flocked to her, but she also happened to be a wild flirt. Alice loved boys, plain and simple, but not enough to settle. She would get a mob of guys to surround her on the dance floor but always refuse offers to take her out. That was typical of her and it drove all of us mad to watch.

"You know my slogan. 'Don't bet against Alice.' You'll feel really silly when I'm right, Bella. Trust me." She paused for half a second. "Hey, maybe my special guy can introduce you to yours!"

"Now that _is_ wishful thinking!"

We wrapped the call up after deciding to go drinking and dancing at Shimmer, a hot bar in the area. It was close enough to the apartment that Alice, Rose, and I shared that we could drink and just walk home – Ang and Ben weren't big drinkers, so they would be fine to drive home themselves and drop Jessica off too. I explained the plans to Angela, who approved and then sent it to Ben via text. He replied back that he would meet us there, as would Alice.

"Did you call Rose?" Angela checked us both off the clock as we headed to my car, my baby. It wasn't anything fancy, but it worked just fine, for which I was grateful. I had bought it very cheap since it was an old cop car Impala. The paint job needed some work, but I thought it gave it character. Everyone else sadly disagreed.

"Nah." I unlocked the doors, gesturing for her to open her side. "She quit Cachet a few months ago and works at Shimmer now, so I thought we could just surprise her. Knowing Rose, she'll get some guy to cover for her and end up hanging with us instead of actually working." I shrugged as I turned the car on and pulled out of the employee parking lot. I figured we could drop my car off at my apartment and just walk to the club since it was a few minutes away. "This is Rose we're talking about. She's done this kind of thing a fair few times."

Angela giggled. "And they'll never fire her. She just brings in too many customers for any sane manager to get rid of her. The business would spiral down, I'm positive."

Angela was completely right about that. If being a card shark was Alice's thing, then bartending was Rose's. She was a master when it came to mixing drinks; she had been doing it since high school, she told us. And, like me, she knew how to use her body to sell. Rosalie was practically a model. Statuesque, blonde, and with all the curves you could dream of and more; she seemed more the type to work at Duskfall. But she claimed the limited selection of good-looking customers was the reason she wouldn't be caught dead there.

We enjoyed a private laugh at Rosalie's expense as I pulled my car into my favorite parking space at the apartment complex. Since I roomed with Alice and Rose and we split the rent three ways, we could afford to live in a pretty nice place. Nice for Vegas, anyway. It was in a four-story building with about ten rooms on each floor. The higher up you went in the complex, the nicer the spaces turned out to be. The girls and I managed to snag the last room on the top floor. With three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a breakfast nook, and three reserved parking spots, it was well worth every penny we put into it.

"Are you going to go dressed like that," I asked Angela as we filed out of the car. "We have plenty of time to go up and change, you know."

Angela seemed to be debating this. "This dress really isn't for dancing, but I would never fit in your clothes." Angela was just off of six feet, considerably taller then my mere 5'4".

"Rose won't mind if you raid her closet." I tugged the girl towards the main entrance.

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure? Shouldn't we call her first to ask?"

Ignoring her, I continued to drag up her along. We waved to a few tenants as we made our way to the elevator. "Ang, what's ours is yours. You know that. How many times have we had you crash over with us? And how many months ago did we offer to have you move in with us?" I hit our floor's button, tapping my foot impatiently. "Seriously, we're all like family."

My friend smiled despite herself. "I just hate being a burden to you guys."

"And that is why we get along so well, Ang. We want you to be a burden and won't stop until we see it happen. You always have our back and we want to return the favor."

We fell into a comfortable silence as the doors opened to our destination. Per Alice's request, we made sure to wipe our feet on the matt upon reaching our door – that girl could be so anal about things like that – and made sure to lock up once we were in. Given a little push by me, Angela hesitantly opened the door to Rose's room while I skipped over to the bathroom Alice and I shared.

Neither Rosalie nor Alice were too keen on sharing bathrooms are first, something we learned did **not** work for us in months prior. Though both were already drop dead gorgeous, they still felt the need to spend a good half and hour or so plastering on make-up before starting the day. And so, since we had worked out our schedules so we all worked on the same days with around the same hours, everyone was getting ready for work at the same time. This meant that prep times clashed. Chaos ensued.

At the time, we had just moved into our first apartment together. One that had only one bathroom. So, how it basically happened each day was Alice and Rose would kill each other for bathroom time while I made breakfast – I woke up before either of them so I could get my shower in first; neither of them were early raisers. One month of that was all we could stand. When the lease was up, we began searching for out next home, one with enough bathrooms to keep us all sane. And this place had been, to quote Goldilocks, "just right". We were all just glad that our friendship had lasted through that whole ordeal.

A quick shower was the first of my priorities. A few hours at Duskfall was always enough to make me feel icky all over. In and out in less then three minutes, with washing my hair, a new personal record. I was just shutting off the water when Angela started knocking on the door. "What's up? Did you find something you liked?" I pulled a towel around my body and opened the door, letting the steam out.

Angela looked striking in Rosalie's gray and white striped tank top. It was one of her few conservative tops, I recalled, so it was probably one of the few things I could picture Angela actually wearing. Despite working at a 'cosplay club', Angela was surprisingly demure. It was a part of her charm though. She had finished the outfit off with a dark pair of jeans and some cute silver heels. Simple, yet sweet.

"And you're sure Rosalie won't mind? I don't want her angry at me."

"Relax. If you're so worried, text her to warn her." I followed Angela out of the bathroom, but turned into my own room rather then joining her in the living room. "I'll be out in five minutes, tops. Just watch some TV or something."

While not as fashion forward as my roommates, I had been told I had a style all my own. Clean cut tops with a nice pair of slacks or jeans. Not a lot of jewelry, besides a necklace and some earrings. A classy style, I liked to think. I got my fill of sexiness at Duskfall, thank you very much.

Since we were going to be dancing and drinking, I went with a pair of black leggings under a bright yellow tank top that reached down to my thighs to work as a dress. Sitting in front of my mirror, I applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss and eye liner. My hair was impossible, so I pulled it up into a high ponytail with a matching yellow scrunchie. Heels were never a good idea for me when I knew I would be trying to dance, so I pulled a pair of sunny flats from Alice's closet, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Angela was waiting for me at the door. "You look cute," she commented as I wiggled into a black jacket.

"As do you," I replied back, offering her my arm. Linked together, we left the apartment, locking up. "Ben won't know what hit him."

"Yeah…"

I raised an eyebrow, confused by her lack-luster response. Sure, she could be quiet at times, but, from knowing her for so long, I knew something was up. "Something wrong, Angela? You seem pretty quiet."

"Just… just thinking."

"About…?" I prompted.

"The future."

"Care to elaborate? It's like pulling teeth with you." My voice was light and teasing, but I was actually very worried about her. This seemed to be much bigger then I had at first assumed. Her vague answers were freaking me out even more then if she had said nothing.

The good thing about Angela was that if she really trusted you, she could bare her soul as if nothing. I often admired how trusting she could be.

"Oh Bella…" She gripped my hand tightly as me neared the elevator. Her voice shook a bit as she went on. "Everything. It's everything. What if this is all a mistake? What is we are moving too fast? Moving in might be a huge mistake for us!" Panic was apparent in her eyes. "This could ruin everything, Bella. I don't want that! I can't lose him!"

"Whoa, whoa. Chill. You're losing me." I locked my fingers with hers, applying light pressure. "You really like Ben, Ang, so what aren't you telling me? There has to be more to the story then this because I know you trust Ben. So what is really going on? I've never seen you so hesitant about something like this." She still said nothing as we entered the elevator, staring at her shoes and taking deep breathes. "Spill it. I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

Her eyes avoided mine. "It's only… Well, we haven't had sex yet."

Now I was even more lost. "…Okay? Not seeing anything wrong with that. Didn't you say you wanted to wait until marriage? Why the sudden change of heart?" Was she afraid Ben didn't find her attractive in that way? That seemed un-Angelalike.

"Oh no!" She looked horrified, her cheeks turning bright red. "I do want to wait, and Ben has respected that. But… I mean, now we'll be living together. If you're living with a man… well, it's expected that you would share the same bed. Does he expect us to do that, too? What if Ben gets frustrated that I don't want to?" She lowered her voice as we crossed the threshold of the elevator, entering the main lobby again.

I rolled my eyes, opening the door that led outside for her. "Is that what you're worried about? Sheesh, Angela, you had me worried that it was something huge, like he already had a kid by another woman." I patted her on the back comfortingly. "Look, I know Ben. If you say you want to wait, I know he'll wait. He loves you and everything about you. Especially that you're still a virgin."

"You don't think it's… weird that I haven't slept with him? I'm already 22. I might be the only virgin left in this town."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Uh… not quite."

"What? Are you serious? You're a virgin too?" It was a bit insulting that she sounded so disbelieving. "But I thought… I mean, I didn't ask you about it because I wanted to respect your privacy, but all the girls at Duskfall said you and Head Chief Jacob were-"

"That was a_ lie_." Every time I heard that rumor, it hurt. For people to assume such a thing without even bothering to ask my side of the story. "Look, I got a little drunk with him one night, and I ended up saying over at his place. But nothing happened." Under her incredulous gaze, I backtracked. "Okay, some things happened. But I didn't have sex with him."

"Oh jeez. I feel awful for believing that rumor."

"I understand why; everyone says it, so I don't blame you." But I did blame a certain someone. I attempted to distract myself from my murderous thoughts by charging back into Angela's dilemma. "Just forget about that. We're talking about you here. Ben is going to respect that you want to remain a virgin until marriage. I know it. And if he doesn't, feel free to move in with us, okay?"

Once we had made it a block away from Shimmer, my phone started ringing. The sound of Pink's "Trouble" told me it had to be my blonde best friend. I quickly adopted a cheerful tone. "Hey Rosie. What's kicking, chicken?"

"Oh, don't pull that card with me, Jelly Belly," she retorted, using her own stupid nickname for me. Her strategy was always attack back once under fire. "You guys will be here soon, right?"

Angela must have told her the plans when she asked about borrowing the clothes. "Yessiree. Did you switch off with someone so you can party with us?"

"Yeah, that one blonde guy or something."

I had to laugh aloud as we crossed the street. "The blonde one? You mean Mike, the guy you've slept with twice now? You should at least learn his name, Rose."

"Maybe if he had given me something to scream about, I would have." That one had made even Angela laugh, pulling her out of her funky mood.

"Okay, okay, enough about your all-too healthy sex life. What did you call for?"

"Which one of you invited Jessica?"

I paused, sharing a knowing look with Angela who looked a bit guilty. "Rosalie, look. This is Angela's night. If she wants Jessica to be there-"

"Then I should be okay with it. Yeah, you've given me this speech before, Saint Bella," Rose growled, her tone sharp. It quickly shut me up. "Fine, I get it. But she keeps walking past me giving me these dirty looks. Oh, there she goes again! I just want to rip her curls out of her head one by one! Bella, you can't expect me to deal with her dirty looks all night. Not even with the strongest alcohol in the world would I be able to deal with her attitude."

I sighed into the phone. I counted Alice, Rose and Angela to be my very best friends. And then there was Jessica. She was the black sheep in a fair few ways. For one, she had a very snobby attitude on her. The rest of us – even Rose, despite her temper – were what we considered to be pretty nice. We didn't tear other girls down, or talk bad about someone who had never done a thing to us. But Jessica was a drama queen. She wasn't happy unless she had some dirt on someone to spread. Alice said Jess's gossip mongering was just to cover up her insecurities.

Angela and I had met Jessica at Duskfall, where she worked as a chief. She had applied again and again to be one of the bell girls, but kept getting rejected. None of us had the guts to tell her why, though. She wasn't very pretty; in fact, you might even go as far as to call her unattractive. But she used double the make-up that Rose and Alice did to try to make up for it. It wasn't working.

But Angela felt bad for Jessica, so she always invited her out with us. And somehow, Jessica always managed to ruin the evening. She got along well enough with Angela, but she hated the rest of us with a burning passion. I figured it was because, boywise, Angela was the only one who wasn't a threat. Ang had her man and was happy to keep it that way and turn other guys away. But the three of us were single. Maybe Jessica didn't like the attention we got from men when we went out or was just jealous of us in general. Whatever the reason, she would spend the night trying to get attention while glaring at us from under three pounds worth of make-up. It was a bit of a mood killer.

"Please Rose, just ignore her. Don't acknowledge her and it'll be fine." I knew I was begging for the impossible, but I wanted tonight to go smoothly for Angela and Ben's sake; they hated being in the middle of this whole crap with Jess.

Perhaps Rosalie picked up on my insistent tone, because she backed down, rather uncharacteristically. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to give her my discount on drinks." And then she hung up.

I closed my phone, slipping it into my pocket. "I'm so sorry about this," I apologized quietly when Angela sighed aloud. "I know this has been going on forever with Jessica. I just thought she would eventually get over it and start to warm up to us. Maybe it's not meant to be, but I'll try to get Rose not to make a scene of it."

"I understand no need to apologize."

Alice was waiting for us in front of the club. She looked amazing and showy, in a dark pink cocktail dress that came to just above her knees. It was usually what she wore at the casino when she was playing rather then working. While on the job, she wore a dark pair of slack with a white dress shirt and jacket with a pink bowtie. Her dress, while beautiful, just didn't seem like clubbing clothes. So why was she wearing that dress? If she had time to stop home to change like she must have, couldn't she have picked something else? She must have noticed my questioning look because she spun around on the spot for us as we neared.

"Unlike you, I didn't have time to stop home to change after work. I keep this in my locker there, though, in case some handsome man shows up suddenly," she explained, smoothing down the outfit. "When one is looking for the love of their life, proper attire is key. No way was I going to jump into some guy's arms looking like a penguin!"

"And that logic is exactly why you're our Alice," I snickered. "Oh jeez! You look like a showgirl!"

"Maybe," Alice countered, lifting her chin up defiantly, "But I'm sure I'm the hottest showgirl you'll ever meet." Angela and I chuckled, giving our consent to that. With confidence like that, how could we doubt her? "Now come on. Ben is waiting for us all inside. He was getting us a booth while I waited for you two slowpokes." With that, she ushered us inside.


	3. Words Of Wisdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Raggedy Ann.**

**Words Of Wisdom**  
_"You say you believe in love. And still you run. You only believe in God when you come undone." -Journey, "Easy To Fall"_

Inside, the club was amazing. You know, unless you were prone to seizures or something. All the walls and the roof were painted pitch black to better reflect the lights. What looked like miles upon miles of neon lighting were snaked around the club, winding everywhere. All the poles that rose from the dance floor were glowing in bright colors of lime green, hot pink, bright yellow or icy blue as well. They matched the ones that lined the ceiling in rows or else wrapped across the stairways' banisters and the bar area. And while one would think the lighting would be too dim, it actually wasn't. The beams of light made everything and every one glow strangely, giving a futuristic look to the club.

Looking down at my own top, the yellow that was once canary now looked lighter and brighter. Almost like bleach yellow hair. The white strips in Angela's tank top were also glowing, but in a purplish shade. And Alice! Well, she looked even pinker, if that was possible. The sight of her made me laugh aloud.

It wasn't too difficult to find our booth. Ben was wearing a modest white polo that, unfortunately for him, was also lavender under the funky lights. It was like a glowing, Barney-colored beckon. Beside him at the booth was bombshell blonde Rosalie. Her work outfit had clearly been discarded in her locker for she was dressed to the nines. Her cherry red dress clung greedily to her form, emphasizing her every curve and elongating her already leggy legs. Her normally golden blonde halo of hair was now a shade of lemon, giving her the appearance of a heavenly being. That is, disregarding her scowl.

"Thank goodness," she huffed as we joined them. "I thought you would never show up. I've been keeping Benny-boy company while I avoided a certain someone." We all knew who she was talking about, but I for one could appreciate her trying to avoid upsetting Angela. "Alice, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Shove it, Rose. Lead me to the bar. I need to do some shots, ASAP. These godforsaken lights make me look like a flippin' flamingo."

"I'll go with you guys. Ben, Ang? You guys want anything to drink?" They both declined the offer like I knew they would, so I went off with my two best friends, leaving the couple to celebrate privately.

Alice gripped my arm as we bounced along with the music heading towards the bar. "Oh god. Raggedy Ann, at 12 o'clock!" Rosalie took cover in a crowd of dancing girls immediately. "Bella! Duck!" The black-haired beauty yanked me behind the stairway's neon pillar just in time. A hardly dressed Jessica stalked off pass us, her eyes locked on some poor red-haired man on the dance floor. We remained near the floor until she was out of sight. "Woo! Skank avoided; night saved."

Rosalie jumped back into our group, offering Alice a low five. "Nice work, Aly. Mission accomplished."

I could only sigh. "Mission: avoid Jessica all night?"

"Yes sir!" Alice broke into a military salute. "The target is skankified and dangerous. Avoid at all costs! I repeat, avoid at all costs! Take no prisoners! Do you copy?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Rose and I answered in unison, breaking into hysterics.

Eventually, we made it the bar, well out of Jessica's line of sight. Since Rosalie had taken off, we knew it would be beyond difficult to get a decent drink from the remaining bartenders. Without a word, Rose vaulted over the bar – a scandalous feat once taking in account the shortness of her dress – and took her place among her male coworkers. They all looked flustered to say the least, most likely more used to seeing her in her uniform – one that didn't leave this much skin exposed.

"M-ms. Hale? Since you're not on duty, you really can't be back here." A younger looking guy with greasy black hair had the nerve, or lack of self preservation, to approach Rose while she had a glass bottle in her hand. Alice and I exchanged grins, waiting for the explosion.

"Sorry, you must be this hot to talk to the blonde," she answered smoothly. Ignoring him altogether now, she continued the mixing of three drinks. But they guy didn't take too kindly to that, for he was still trying to block her way. "Listen, Urkel, get out of my way or suffer the consequences. They will be dire." Her sharp glare left no doubt about that.

She shoved past him, sliding our drinks over. "Okay, one Screaming Orgasm for little Alice, one Sex on the Beach for me, and one White Russian for Bella. Drink up ladies. We'll come back for shots," she added over her shoulder to the guy. In one smooth move, she was back on out side of the counter, leading the way to our booth with Alice and me in tow.

"Wow, Rose, way to hand his testicles back to him in a body bag," Alice snipped, slurping her drink. "You could have been a pinch less mean."

"Oh cut the bull. The Saint act is Bella's shtick."

"Should I be offended?" I interrupted.

"Back to the point, Rosalie," Alice cut in. "What has that guy ever done to you? He probably peed himself. I'm always with you on the male ego bashing bandwagon, but wasn't that a pinch much for someone like him?"

Rose sipped her drink. "Alice, as a female bartender, most men don't take me seriously. I'm just a piece of ass, albeit, a fine piece of ass. Normally, I deal with it; you guys know how I love the attention. But even I get sick of being made into a 'how many blondes' joke." She slid into the booth then, moving over enough to make space for the two of us to join her.

"Okay, ladies, hands in. Do you feel sometimes like, working in a city like Vegas, you're not taken seriously?" It was indisputable as we all lifted out hands into the air. "Next question, who here knows their male coworkers or customers are picturing them naked when they talk to them?" Again, all the hands went up. Rose sighed. "Okay, one more question. Who here has accepted that they will only be a piece of ass in the eyes of most males?" This time, only my hand went up. All eyes fell on me.

"Look, working in a place like Duskfall, I've just about given up hope in the opposite sex. Oh, no offense Ben," I quickly added to him.

"None taken.

"I spend long hours dressed as-as a nurse or a bunny and have guys speaking to my chest. The bosses say we should be flattered, but it's degrading. And then consider this; every guy who shows up at Duskfall is engaged. They're about to pledge themselves to some woman for the rest of their life, but their eyes are glued to my boobs. Really, what does that say about every single guy who has a bachelor's party?" I crossed my arms, pouting. "Are there no decent men left in this world? Once again, not counting you, Ben."

"Still not offended, Bella."

Rosalie took my hands in hers. "But that was my whole point in asking that last question. These jerks here won't take me seriously now. Not until I kick some ass and whip them into shape. But I haven't given up hope yet. And you shouldn't either."

"She's right, Bella." Alice had an optimistic look come over her face. "I work as the only female card shark. And I'm okay with this. They used to think I was just some sideshow attraction. That is, until I hit my streak. I haven't lost one game since I started working, and I don't plan on ever. They respect me, Bella, because I was strong and didn't take their shit. I was persistent, and you need to be, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Ladies, this isn't some Bella-help, pity party. My views on men haven't changed, and until I met a guy who will look me in the eye when he speaks to me, you can bet they aren't going to change." _Which will be when hell freezes over_, I thought to myself.

Rose and Alice still looked worried, however, so I decided to do something very un-Bellalike. I scooted out of the booth, downing the rest of my drink in one gulp. "We came here to forget our problems and celebrate our friend getting serious with Ben. So let's get out on the floor! Let's have some fun around here, okay?"

Angela snorted into her hand. "Is Bella the klutz actually offering to go onto the dance floor?"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Ben pretended to duck under the table.

"Yuck it up, you two. I've accept the fact that I'm going to leave here tonight with a few broken bones. Be that as it may, I am so ready to dance. What about you guys?" I pumped my fist into the air.

Alice was quick to follow me. "Yeah! Shove the crappy jobs! We're here to break loose!" She tightly gripped my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. Rose was on our heels in seconds, grinning wildly. We were _so_ ready to get crazy.

-x-

When I awoke the next morning to a massive hangover, I knew right away that I had deserved it. I was never a big drinker, so being a lightweight was only natural. But when I got around Alice and Rose, who both could be fine after six shots of pure Jaeger, I tended to try to keep up. Big mistake. Big, _big_ mistake.

"Who's idea was it to make the sun so effing bright?" My covers were back over my head in an instance. It did little to block out the rays of the sun, unfortunately, as I was wide awake. My head was already spinning, the side effect of too much alcohol. From experience, I knew today would be a horrible day. A throb in my skull seemed to confirm this. "Aspirin…"

My first move was to yank the curtains close. With only the minimal of light streaming through, I already felt a bit better. Before leaving my room, a tugged on one of my ridiculously scruffy, extra large t-shirts. Alice wanted to burn them, but they were so darn comfortable that I wouldn't give her the chance.

Already getting the coffee ready, bless her, was in fact Alice. Skipping around the kitchen, she didn't notice my presence in the room until I was right behind her, looming menacingly as she stood between me and the medicine cabinet. "Morning there, Bella! You seem to be nursing one hell of a hangover, huh?" Even with huge bags under her eyes, she was the pinnacle of cheerfulness. I wanted to smack her.

I brushed her off, reaching for the bottle of pills that would make everything better. "Lower for voice, for Christ's Sake, Aly," I hissed darkly, regarding her tolerance to alcohol with envy. "It should be illegal to be so peppy after clearing away all those shots. Why don't you suffer from alcohol poisoning, ever?" She was a tiny thing, all 100 pounds and 4'10" feet of her. Shouldn't I, who out weighed her by a good 20 pounds, be able to hold my liquor better? It just wasn't fair.

She wagged her finger in that annoying, I-am-all-knowing manner of hers. "Bella dear, you forget, I work at a casino. On a good day, I polish off around five or six beers. During the night shift, almost twice that. Ingesting alcohol while handing people their own butts at cards can do wonders for your tolerance level." And then she had just enough time to dodge the kitchen sponge I threw at her, further increasing my annoyance.

"How can they allow you to drink on the job? That must be illegal somehow." I poured myself a mug of coffee, adding my regular pound of sugar to the concoction.

"Everyone is drinking in there, so they can't say a thing if we put away a few with the customers. We're just drinking to be hospitable most of the time, anyway. Even the manager lights up in the back with our regulars." Alice shrugged. "C'est la vie. Welcome to Vegas."

I opted to return to my coffee rather then answer her; I was so not in any condition to point out the unethicalness of it all.

A good hour later, Rosalie made an appearance. Her usually silk locks were a mop upon her head, something none of us were used to. Rose always had to be the incarnation of perfection. So, seeing her with bed head and an unflattering grey sweatshirt, threw Alice and me for a loop.

"So this is what Cinderella looks like after the clock strikes midnight," Alice snickered as Rosalie dropping onto the couch with us.

"Bite me, midget. Not in the mood."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hangovers are my thing, Rose, and I don't take too kindly to you edging in on 'em. Aspirin's on the counter if you need it."

"That's not it." Rose swiftly raked through her messy blonde tresses, her soft blue eyes unfocused. "Just… Uh… Well, I missed my period last month, is all." My jaw fell open. But before either of us could comment, Rose tacked on in a rush, "But I just got it now. Check the responsibility lectures at the door, please. I don't want to hear it." And she did look miserable, so I decided to be comforting Bella.

I put my arm around her, adding delicate pressure on her shoulder. "That's a very lucky call, Rosalie. Why didn't you tell us you were worrying about something like this?"

"I can handle this stuff myself, thank you very much."

"But Rose," Alice whispered in her lithe voice, "You have us. You don't have to go it alone. There's no need for it." She paused. "But… I don't get it. If you're not pregnant, they why the fuss? I would think you would be ecstatic that it was just a false alarm."

"Uh… well… I… " She shut her mouth then, hunching over so she was glaring at the floor, clearly not sure how to answer. Her silence was deafening.

Something clicked in my head then. My eyes widened to the point of popping out when Rose responded with even more silence. "Rosalie Hale! You weren't- you couldn't have been _trying_ to get pregnant, were you?" Alice clapped both of her hands over her mouth in horror. I had promised not to give her a speech, but it was different now. She wasn't just being irresponsible; she was being impulsive and stupid! "Are you insane! You're only 23 years old, and you're trying to have a baby? Have you thought about how expensive that would be, or how much work a child is? And what about the father?" I could feel myself getting worked up, and apparently, so could Rose.

"Enough. Please." She dropped her face in her hands. "I don't know what I was thinking, okay? When I hooked up with that guy from work, I… I lied and told him I was on the pill, so he didn't have to worry about the condom. I-I just snapped."

"Why?"

"I can't say, Alice. I just… I wanted more, you know? Sure, we live in a huge party city, and God knows I love to get crazy but sometimes I start to think. What happens next? How long can I keep up with just going out dancing and drinking, hooking up with guys I could careless about? What happens down the road? Where am I heading? What about my future?"

She huffed out angrily, leaning back against the couch, her hair fanning around her. "Two or four years down the line, I don't still want to be some bartender in Las Vegas. Seeing Angela get her life back on track like she is has made me wonder about my own. I want what she has: a steady boyfriend I can see getting down on one knee for me eventually, a chance to grow as a person and expand my field in life. I've wasted eight years of my life just partying around. My college degree is rotting away while I do shots with some guy's best man in the back of the bar. My life just feels fucked up, ya know?"

"But how would a baby help the situation, Rose? You would just be putting another person's life into chaos."

"Jeez, Bella, you just don't get it, do you? I want to grow up and-and have a family. The whole nine-yards. Doting husband. Two or three children. White picket effing fence." By now, I could see Rosalie was nearing a break down, her eyes threatening to overflow. "Bella, you're still working through college online, so you don't understand. Your life has endless possibilities for you. Think about it. You've just turned 21, just started living away from your family in the past few years. I've been on my own since my freshman year of high school. I'm done with being this way. I'm ready to grow up already." Brushing off our hands, Rosalie stormed into her room. A few minutes later, we could hear her sobbing, so we felt it best to give her some time alone. She hated looking vulnerable like that, so I could only imagine what it had taken for her to open up to us like that.

I knew Rosalie was right; I really couldn't relate to what she was feeling. I had always been raised to think that starting a family was something for people in their early thirties. When I had first met Rose, I was fresh out of high school, a kid looking for the next big thrill. I had problems, sure, but who didn't? Rosalie had a heaping pile of issues, starting at her hateful parents and ending at running away from home. But she was so strong. She never broke down in front of me and gave me encouragement whenever I failed. I always saw her as my older sister, my partner in crime.

'_I'm done with being this way.' _

Her tone had been thick with emotion when she said that, reminding me of when I first moved out here. I had been just as desperate, just as frightened of who I was. But Rose had been there for me. I should have been here for her. Perhaps… perhaps while I was busy trying to survive in Las Vegas, I hadn't realized that my friend was being pulled under. How long had she been feeling like this? Was it only recently, or something she had always harbored inside, hidden behind a mask of confidence?

Those things that Rosalie had talked about… did I want those too? Was I just too young to be considering my future? All my life, my mother had said I was old for my years, that I was very mature. I had always believed that, too, back then. But Rose… she had to grow up quickly, far too quickly then anyone should ever have to. By the time she was fifteen, I recalled her telling me, she was managing high school and nightly bartending. That type of thing, in this type of city, would harden anyone. How could I not have seen this?

"I had no idea," I mumble, shocked at my own lack of insight.

"Me either," Alice answered, curling up on the couch.

"Does that make us bad friends?"

Alice shook her head wildly, her spikes of jet-black hair flying about. "No, I don't think so. Maybe Rose is right and we're just naïve. Rose has two years on the both of us, remember. Bella? Do you think we need to assess our lives too? We haven't been at this life as long as Rose, but maybe we need to rethink where we're headed."

"Do you want what Rose was talking about? A family and kids and a husband?"

"Eventually, yeah. What girl doesn't?"

"But what about right now?"

"No. I still want to enjoy being young before I think of settling down. I don't need the family life right now."

"But Rose does."

"Yeah, I guess so."

We feel into a silence, both of us, I'm sure, with Rose's words ringing in our skulls. Everything she had said… It just made me think back to when I had first met Rose, and how Alice came along a year later to make our trio complete. Back when I had thought I needed this life, when I thought I had lost my way. Maybe now, I finally had.

_A/n: The next three chapters are going to be flashbacks from when Bella met Rose and Alice. Just wanted to tell you ahead of time. And, also, I recently reposted a few of Rio and mine's old stories. Check 'em out!_


	4. Welcome To Vegas, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

_A/n: The next three chapters will be in flashback mode! Hope this won't be too confusing..._

**Welcome To Vegas, Part 1**  
_"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas." - Katy Perry, "Waking Up in Vegas"_

* * *

I nervously crossed and uncrossed my legs under my generous skirt. This whole thing felt wrong. Very wrong.

Really, what was there for me in Las Vegas?

My mother had been begging me for weeks to reconsider this move. I would be away from any family, save for my stepfather's sister in Reno. This was a huge first, one she didn't think I was ready for. Neither did I anymore. This whole thing felt like one big mistake, rolling out slowly before my eyes as I sat back and let the chips fall where they may.

I had just graduated from the high school I had been attending in northern Reno for the past odd number of months, and I had already made my decision. I was moving out, end of story. Burdening other people with my presence had not sat well with me no matter who claimed they were okay with it. Phil's sister, Lillian, had said I was welcome to stay with her for as long as I needed, but it had made me itch. I hadn't moved in with her with the intentions of staying forever. In fact, I had never really planned on staying at all.

It all started seven months ago.

During my junior year, my mother got remarried. Most people would think, big deal, these things happened. But, my mother, Renee, was almost twelve years older then her husband. Because of this, I knew she always had this complex that he would one day get over her and move on to the next hot young thing that walked by. And the fact that she already had me, a seventeen year old daughter from her past marriage had turned a few heads in Phil's family at first. I knew they needed some time together, alone, so that they could build the foundation of their marriage. So my plan was simple: move up to Forks and spend some quality time with my father, Charlie.

Charlie had lived alone since my mother and I had moved out many years ago. I always felt bad for him, all alone, and guilty that I only saw him on the summers. Each time I saw him, he was a little more round and bald, his smile fading each visit until it was almost gone altogether. So, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for us to bond.

I had been wrong, sadly.

A month before the time I wanted to move up there, Charlie called me with some big news: he had met someone. The details were a little blurry on my side – I remember going into shock about the whole thing since I had been positive that he was still hung up on Renee – but I hung in there just long enough to hear that she was a widower with one kid and that they were engaged. From there, my plans went up in smoke. I couldn't move in with Charlie when he was now in the same situation as Renee – that wouldn't be fair. But I was out of places to go. Both of my parents were only children, so I had no Aunts or Uncles to turn to, and my grandparents had all passed away.

Then, hearing my plight, Phil suggested I stay with his only sister, the fourth year medical student Lillian Dwyer. Naturally, staying with a new relative that I had never met before didn't sound too hot for me. But, I had little options left. I talked with Lillian (she insisted I call her without her title of Aunt since she was only 26 and cringed at the thought of having a niece nine years younger then herself) I had to admit that she was a nice person. So I packed my bags and jumped aboard the next available plan to Nevada

But at the time, as I sat in the airport lobby, waiting for Lillian to pick me up, I couldn't help but to feel I should have either stayed with my mother in her new house in Florida or gone up to Forks anyway.

The plane had been relatively empty, I was happy to discover. It wasn't so much that I disliked crowds - though this was true to an extent - but rather that I liked not having my quiet disrupted. Less people equaled more peace, which resulted in blissful Bella. And the extra space in the empty seat beside me didn't hurt either.

This being said, I still couldn't bring myself to relax throughout the trip. I tried to occupy myself with reading, but the words blurred before my eyes. I had been jittery and utterly bored, so I took to wondering about my new school at the time.

I wasn't worried about the classes, but instead, the people. I figured they would be similar to the people I had encountered in Arizona. That had made me break out in a cold sweat. Back in Phoenix, I was the odd one out. Too pale, too shy, too plain. I tried to ignore how much I failed to fit in back then by seeing how lucky I was to be able to bond with my mother in lack of friends. But it all came back to bite me now. In a new town with new faces, I needed someone to be with me. I couldn't count on Lillian, for she was also one of those new faces. I would need a friend, but since I had never learned how to be outgoing back then, I was royally screwed now. Sort of like a kid who never caught Chicken Pox in Kindergarten but then got the case a million times worse as an adult. If I just could have gotten over it back then, I wouldn't have had to deal with this suffering now.

This was going to be hell, pure and simple, I remember thinking. And there is not a thing I could do about it to change anything now.

I remember thinking that now, laden with this fear of the unknown, I actually would have killed for a few annoying kids to distract me. It was if being alone with my thoughts had for once a bad thing. Ironic.

Moving in with Lillian had been easier then I would have thought. She was still bumbling though med school, so she was always busy with some big project or studying for something or another. The weekends that she was free, Lillian would be on a date or go out dancing with friends. It was as if she was shoving her bustling social life in my face. But since it wasn't on purpose and by no fault of her own, I stayed as pleasant with her as possible.

I had been used to taking care of my mother for so long, that this new found independence was scary. I had no one to clean after besides myself - Lillian was OCD around her time of the month, so she cleaned like a mad woman then. There was always food in the refrigerator thanks to Lillian's part time job as the local food store. Bills were always paid. The gardener usually cut the lawn every two weeks. Max, Lillian's ultra fluffy sheepdog, was pretty much pampered; there was no need to do anything for him besides the occasional game of fetch. Life was... easy.

Well, home life, anyway.

As I expected, the response to my ridiculously plainness was blatant shunning and complete rejection from my peers. In my homeroom class, I was only one of three people without a shade of blonde colored hair. My lab partner informed me on my first day of school that he had never seen anyone as pale as me, and asked if I had a sickness. In gym class, I was well aware of the snickers I received as I stripped down. I even had a dare directed towards me for a popular male to grope me in public to see if I really was a girl; he refused, thankfully if not somewhat embarrassingly. Was I so repulsive that he didn't even want to touch me and preferred ridicule from his friends? Ow, way to stab my already diminished pride. But you would think I would be used to such treatment from my classmates.

It was beyond a nightmare.

I couldn't stand the environment at all, so I took the only logical way out for me; I took online classes. The summer that followed my junior year was also the summer I collected my last necessary credit and graduated. Granted, my parents were disappointed that they couldn't see me walk across the stage, but they flew me to their respective houses for mini graduation parties. I was pleasantly surprised at both parties: Renee, my harebrained mother, was glowing with the pride you'd expect from a soon-to-be mom and Phil was more warm then I ever remembered him being; I was finally able to meet Charlie's fiancée and was beyond surprised when she asked me to be the maid of honor opposite her son as best man. Both of these surprises were centered towards the future, of course, as Renee was only two months along and Charlie had opted for a long engagement. My family was growing from both sides, and I was happy to find that it brought a smile to my face.

After spending a week with Charlie and Caroline, I arrived back at Lillian's with a sudden determination. I was moving... Again. The seven months that had passed taught me one thing: I wasn't ready. Not for my two extending families, not for a serious career, not for furthering my education. These things all centered around dealing with other people, something I was completely not ready for. I needed to grow as a person first and discover who I was. Didn't a ton of people take a year or two off from reality to 'find themselves'? That was exactly what this was, minus the pack backing across Europe part.

My mother was completely against it. She liked having me under Lillian's watchful eye where she knew I was taken care of. I tried to explain that the being taken care of part was partially the problem. I needed to jump out of my comfort zone, experience a somewhat wild life for a change. "All my life, I've been respectable and responsible Bella Swan," I had tried to explain to my mother over the phone for the millionth time as I packed up my belongings. "I always thought I was experiencing life, but it was a lie. Being here and seeing people move forward, I've realized that I'm stuck as the person I've been since I was ten years old. I'm ready to improve myself. I'm ready."

Renee just didn't understand. Her biggest worry was that I would waste my education like she did and never attend college, thus resulting in a horrible life. I all but screamed at her, "How can I face the idea of college at the moment, socially retarded as I am?" I had ranted for a full five more minutes before hanging up on her. A bit first grade of me to have a temper tantrum, but it got the job done with Renee backing off in the end. Sort of. She did have a few conditions, such as that I couldn't move out of the continental United States and I had to do four years of college online while I was 'soul searching'. I had accepted these limitations with as much grace as I could muster.

I had sounded so sure of myself and so committed to the whole ordeal, but really, I was scared out of my wits. And yet somehow, complete stoked. Terrified one day, excited then next; it was a bit like being bipolar. But, because of the type of person I was, I stuck to my guns when it came to decisions like this. Everyone said I was like Charlie because of that. Maybe that's why he understood so much better then Renee had.

"I'm proud that you were able to realize something so important about yourself, Bells," he had gruffly told me via phone when I informed him of my plans. "Means you've matured a lot. Not to say that you weren't always freakishly mature, but that was only mentally. You completely skipped over your childhood and most of your teenage years without realizing it. And those years make a person into the type of adult they are meant to be. I know that after you sort everything about, you'll be even more amazing then I could have dreamed. I look forward to it."

Such words, comforting and yet motivating with an underlined feeling of pride had meant the world to me. I really did take after Charlie in the way that we were people who didn't mince words. He had never been openly emotional, so to here him like that had touched me. Clearly, his fiancée had been able to mend where Renee had broken him, healing Charlie into the man my mother had once fallen in love with. It was nice to see the change that hinted at his new-found happiness. It gave me hope that I could change, too.

That was how I ended up in Las Vegas. Renee couldn't even complain too much since I was still in the same state as Lillian. And I was happy that Vegas seemed like just the kind of city that could make me loosen up. At least, I hoped so.

"Um... yes, a reservation. Under the name Swan." My voice was hoarse from the six and a half drive down. Lillian had offered to drive me, but I insisted that I would drive myself since it was easier then making her take a cab back home.

The older woman behind the desk of the hotel then flipped through her computer with a plastered on smile. After a few minutes, she found me and had the bellboy bring my things up to my room, dismissing me with a too-cheerful good bye.

My room was certainly nice enough. It was clean and somewhat spacious. The color scheme was easy on the eyes and there was even a small kitchen complete with the basic appliances. But I still felt weird staying here. I was going to go to the apartment complex during the week to sign the lease on my new home. But, until then, I would be staying in a hotel, courtesy of a generous allowance sent to me by Charlie and Caroline. I tried to refuse, especially when I saw the prices per night, but they already had booked me in.

"It's only for a few days," I sighed, dropping to the couch to flip through the channels. Naturally, nothing was on. I rolled onto my side, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's still too early to go to sleep." As it was, I was a little wired from the amount of caffeine I had ingested to keep myself alive during the drive. I sighed, deciding to just explore the hotel or something until the sleeplessness wore off.

I was just slipping on my sneakers when my phone chirped, indicating a text message.

It was from Caroline. _"Bella, I hope you find what you're looking for in Vegas. Everyone needs to take a walk on the wild side some time. All our love, C & C."  
_  
The message made me freeze. That was right, I was here to act a little crazy and get out of my skin. I was here to have _fun_. And what was I planning on doing? Walking around a hotel for a few hours and then fall asleep around ten o'clock. Boring and safe, like always.

"Nah uh, not a chance," I whispered to myself, shrugging out of my coat. I jumped onto my bed, reaching for the phone and hitting the star button.

It rang for a few times before a bored sounding male answered. "Room service. How can I help you today?"

"I know this sounds like a silly question, but do you know of any good clubs?"

A good half an hour later, I was dressed again, having changed my outfit completely. Stepping out of my comfort zone had meant trying a lot of new things. One of them had been to let Lillian finally take me on a shopping trip to buy some more age-appropriate clothes for me - she couldn't believe I was 18 and had never even worn a thong. My wardrobe had consisted of almost completely jeans and t-shirts; clothes that were comfortable and simple. And plain. Everything I had been once but refused to be any longer.

I felt like a blank canvas, just waiting for splashes of color to change everything.

I tried to be objective as I looked over my outfit in the mirror. I had switched from the usual blah to a deep emerald clubbing dress. When I had asked Lillian what made any clothes club worthy, she had used the words clingy, short, and sexy. This dress was all of the above. It actually looked like a long sleeved top, except that it reached to my mid thigh, was cut to expose the top of my chest, and was made of a silky material. I turned around several times in the mirror, examining the dress from as many angles as I could. I even did the jump test and had bent over to see if it rose too much in the back. It passed excellently.

I wasn't exactly a fashion challenged person, but I had never bothered with it at all. That left me centuries behind others my age. Thankfully, Lillian had helped me out. "Deep colors look best with silvers," I recalled, digging through my jewelry box. I was triumphant, emerging with several bracelets Renee had bought me for Christmas, a pair of dangling hoops, and a stunning heart shaped pendent; all of a brilliant silvery shade. Such small treasures, but it still made me proud to see how wonderfully they had added to my outfit. Clear, strappy heels completed the look.

Now, there was only one thing left to do. Make up.

I still didn't feel too good in this department. Lillian insisted that for me, less was more because of my expressive eyes and clear skin, but that seemed off. Hadn't I seen hundreds of girls my age piling on the eye shadow, the lipstick, the blush? Would I look incomplete with just eyeliner and some lip gloss, like I didn't match this outfit? I would hate to look like some pretender playing dress up in mommy's clothes...

"Have a good night," I called out to the bellboy who had carried my luggage, passing him as I walked out the glass doors. I wasn't expecting a response, so it didn't surprise me when I didn't get one. Instead, a loud THWACK sound met my ears. I turned around sharply, shocked at the sound of impact. It was the bellboy, his eyes still glued to me as he pressed against the glass door he had clearly just walked into. I held back my giggles as best I could, but blushed uncontrollably as his mouth hung open. Did I really look so different to him? I wanted to look nice, yes, but like an improved Bella rather then a different person. I waved gingerly at him, heading towards my car. I could have sworn I heard a deep moan, but it could have just been my imagination.

The bellboy's reaction gave me a bit of confidence, a new bounce in my step and swish to my hips. It was... empowering. To go from plain Jane to... gosh, what was I even classified as now? I knew I still wasn't sex in heels, but I clearly was better off then I had been for most of my life. I needed another test so I could get a better estimate.

The club I pulled up to was everything you picture about Vegas. Loud thumping music, seedy looking security, skanky chicks and all. Maybe this was a bad idea. One look at me, blushing fiercely as a dominatrix wanna be crossed my path, and they would see through my disguise. I felt like anyone could, transparent as I had to be.

One little mini make over did not a club girl make.

There was a short line that I quickly joined, scanning the crowd nervously. It seemed that everyone in front of me was decked out to the extremes. Just about every girl had wild, crazy sex hair and every guy was wearing some tight, open-chest shirt. They all looked the same; they all looked like they belonged. It was like something you saw in a magazine with the impossibly gorgeous people who clung together in groups.

The bouncers, four large men in all black and more intimidating then half the wrestlers in the world, were passing people through. Most of the crowd got waved through after a quick once over. But some people were booted on sight. I paled, realizing that I could soon be one of them.

"Next. Step up, doll." _Oh, he meant me._ I complied nervously, my head swinging forward in my nervous habit, making my bangs flop over my face. "Huh. Seems pretty shy, guys. Sorry, doll. I don't think this is the place for you. Step outta line, will ya?"

Horror raced through my veins. I hadn't passed the test. Figures. I nodded my head slightly, lifting it up enough to show the man that I had heard his request. He didn't say anything then like I expected he would, seeming frozen. I took the chance to run my eyes over him. He appeared to be the largest, and perhaps the leader with the way the other men leaned back behind him. Large with deep tan skin that darkened with the utter charcoal shade of his shades. One of his huge hands reached to the rim of his sunglasses, sliding them down his face to expose large, dark eyes.

And then something unexpected happened: his jaw dropped.

In reflex, the blood pooled in my cheeks. "S-sorry," I mumbled. "I'll just go now." I bit down on my lower lip, afraid it's trembling would alert this man to the minor break down I was having inside. Operation brand new Bella was an epic failure.

"Wait." I became aware of a warm hand around my wrist, preventing me from turning away. The large man pulled me slightly, causing me to stumble into his chest. The phase 'beefhead' came to mind as I felt the thick muscles there, but I held my tongue. "Uhh... I made a mistake. Why don't you head inside?"

"Huh?" My confusion was echoed by his large friends.

"Dude, are you serious? You never act like this." A man slightly stockier but equally as rich in skin tone crossed his arms over his chest. "What's gotten into you?"

The man who was still holding me a bit too closely for comfort silenced his friend with a glare. "I made a mistake," he repeated sharply. He placed a finger under my chin, gently lifting it up as my bangs were brushed from my eyes. "She does belong here. Look at her." With this prompting, the three other men took a step closer, invading my personal bubble.

"Whoa."

_"Nice."_

"Good call, J. Better let this one in." The last one yanked off his dark shades to wink at me suggestively. "She's a hot one."

I blushed deeply in reply.

With a nudge from his friend, the man they called J released me. I tilted my head to a side in confusion, still not sure what had happened to change everything so drastically. But these men offered me no explanation, instead turning back to the line of loud people waiting to enter the club. All except J. His eyes were focused on me with such an intensity that I shuddered, quickly turning around to enter the club and be free of his gaze.

* * *

_A/n: Review, please! And check out my other stories!_

* * *


	5. Welcome To Vegas, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Welcome To Vegas, Part 2**  
_"You only hold me up like this cause you don't know who I really am. Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you." -Fall Out Boy, "Of All The Gin Joints In All The World"_

'Wow' was the first thought that came to mind as I entered the main part of the club. Not so articulate, but still accurate.

I felt as if I was just thrown into a mosh pit. Hundreds of loud, sticky bodies, all desperately thumping to the bass of some music I didn't recognize. It was utter chaos as the bodies grinded together suggestively, and dangerously. Just over the heads of the crowd, I spotted a part of the club for sitting and drinking. While I wasn't a fan of alcohol, that area looked like the safest place at the moment. As carefully as possible, I began elbowing my way through the crowd, avoiding strangers' body parts as best I could. Still, by the time I was leaning against the far wall, I was sure I had been dry humped at least twice and had someone's hand on my ass almost constantly. I was too mortified to do anything but stare outwards blindly as I slid against the wall. _So not what I had imagined._

The room around me would have been pleasant, had it not been for the crowd of people on what I decided was the designated dance floor. There didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the layout of this club. One wall was jade green, another white with pink polka dots. None of the tables matched each other or the booths around them. Even the floor itself was a mosaic of mismatched tiles. I felt like I was standing in a hippie's closet. Colorful, but with a unique charm to it. I could easily see why so many people would come here to party. There was an undeniable air of freeness to this place.

As I caught my breath and calmed down, I people watched. It was a habit of mine to observe each person who caught my eye, comparing how well I seemed compatible to them. But everyone here seemed to be out of my reach. There was no one I thought I could get along with, and in all honestly, I didn't feel like trying. It would be fruitless anyway. I was so out of place among the crowd. I wasn't even being pessimistic, sad as that was. It was the all-too clear truth.

It was overwhelming.

How could I bring myself to start a conversation with any of the half-dressed females or sleazy males? Was I just being snobby? I didn't think so somehow; just being honest. I had nothing in common with anyone in the room. Maybe on the outside, I could pass as one of them, but even I couldn't hide what was inside, who I was. Like a sheep in wolf's clothing.

The security guard had been right the first time: I didn't belong here.

Groups of people walked past me, laughing loudly as they went. They all seemed to be having a good time. Would I be having just as much fun if I had came here with friends? I doubted it, for some reason. I still wouldn't have felt at home here.

It was amazing. I had been so worried about getting _here_ and getting_ in_ that I had never even considered what I would_ do_ once I got here. I had never even thought that I would end up in this situation. Alone and, quite frankly, embarrassed.

I scrambled to my feet, throwing myself into the nearest stool at the bar. I needed some time to gather my composure. The closest people to me, two tall men, were two stools over. Neither of them looked my way, their eyes glued to a blonde woman behind the bar.

In that instant, I was insanely jealous.

I honestly couldn't even say why. Maybe because I could just tell that a girl like her would never have problems attracting people to her like flies. Men would be all over someone like her. Someone. Clearly, she was a someone.

What did that make me? Oh right, a nobody.

I sighed, combing my fingers through my hair absentmindedly, playing in my head everything that had brought to me this point in time and wondering where I had gone to wrong. Looking back, it was like I had always taken the wrong path, the safe path. When Renee and I had moved to Phoenix when I was five, I hadn't even tried to be friendly. When I was signed up to do ballet against my will, I would stand shyly off to a side. Even when I had moved in with Lillian, I had put no effort into making the most of meeting new people. It was blatantly obvious. I was a failure as a human. Were some people just born to be special, like that blonde girl? If that was true, then there had to be people born to be unimportant. That had to be me.

I slumped over on the bar, cradling my head on my arms. "What did I do to deserve this?" My voice was thick as I fought back the urge to sob in public. I should at least be able to make it back to my hotel room before I shattered.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I looked up and was met with the most beautiful pair of eyes. Such a deep shade of blue. This man was so close to my face, I could have counted every one of his eyelashes. Shocked, I pulled my face back. The man chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." Without another word, he slipped into the seat beside me, his body facing me rather then the bar.

"Uhh. What?" _Nice Bella._ I felt like a complete idiot, spouting out the first thing that had came to mind. Here was my chance to have a conversation and I had to ruin it, like always. I could feel my cheeks fill with blood as I looked down to my hands.

But he didn't seem to be too put off by my response. Someone as handsome as him had to be used to girls fawning over him. In fact, the lack of intelligent conversation was probably what he looked for in his girls. "I heard you mumbling to yourself. What's got you down? Your boyfriend?"

_Oh, suave way to see if I am single. _I would have normally rolled my eyes at hearing some an obvious attempt at flirtation, except that it was directed at me. That was new. I ducked my head slightly, trying to hide my bright red cheeks. "Uh, not quite. Just feeling overwhelmed. I'm new to the area."

His eyes lit up at that for some reason. "Oh, really? Visiting or moving?"

"Moving."

He placed his hand over his heart. "Thank goodness. I was worried you were here for a bachelorette party or something. That would have been horrible." He leaned closer. "Would have meant I couldn't spend some quality time getting to know you."

_Getting to know me?_ For some reason, a little red flag went off in my mind at that. I wanted to dismiss his words as friendly, even romantic, but I couldn't quite do it. There was an undertone that I didn't recognize that made me uneasy. All the same, I tried to squash the instinct to run away by smiling lightly. "You want to get to know me?"

"Oh yes," he practically purred.

I paused, waiting. "Knowing my name might be a good start, you know."

"Right." He chuckled again, a throaty sound. "I'm Felix. And what could your name be? I have a feeling it couldn't be nearly as beautiful as you."

_Okay, now that was just cheesy. _All the same, it made me feel a bit shy. He was trying to hit on me. Even though he was doing a bad job, he was being pretty sweet about it. I held out my hand to him. "I'm Bella. It's short of Isabella."

He flashed me a cocky grin and didn't seem to want to let go on my hand. "A name that literally means beauty? It seems I was mistaken before."

I had always been a bit sensitive about my name. It was a bit much, really. I honestly didn't know what my mother was thinking, naming me 'beauty' with a last name like Swan. The irony of my plainness and lack of grace was not lost on me - I often said God made me this way because of my name. I was plain exactly _because_ my mother had to the gull to name me as if I should be otherwise. Yup, I was God's twisted little joke.

Surprisingly, it was easy to talk to Felix, despite how flirtatious he was. He didn't even seem to mind that I laughed off each of his compliments to cover up my unease. Every time he would hint at something between us, I would force him off course with some comment about hobbies or family. He was pretty easy to distract.

I had just told him about my father getting engaged when he cleared his throat. "So, you're new to the town, right? I take it that means you don't have a place to stay yet. I happen to have an apartment not too far away, Bella."

I pretended to not know what he was hinting at. "Oh, I actually do have living arrangements for now. I'm looking for an apartment, but my father is putting me up in a hotel for now."

Felix smiled again. "A hotel, huh? Sounds nice. I'd love to see what fancy digs you must have." His hand scooped mine up then. A slight heat radiated from the touch, but nothing to make me think I could ever date this guy. He was nice, or so it seemed, but that just wasn't enough sometimes.

I sighed, lifting my hand out of his grasp. "Oh, I'm not sure that would be a good idea, Felix. I'm not really interested in a relationship."

"Good cause neither am I." I gasped, shocked at his bluntness. He must have taken my wide eye expression as a good sign because he left his seat with a wink. "Tell you what. Think it over while I get us some drinks. You seem like a Vodka and Coke kind of girl. Be right back."

I sat completely still, in shock. I don't know why, but I assumed with the kind of heavy flirting he was doing that he was interested in me. You know, actually interested. He sure acted like it – but was that all it way, an act? We had talked for a good half an hour about ourselves, hadn't we? Did he hear any of it? I had to think not because then he would have remembered that I had said I was underage and couldn't drink. He seemed so nice to me… Was this how out of touch I was with other humans that I couldn't spot right away the kind of man he was? It was a trick to make me think he was a decent guy. Like he wanted to date me. Like… he wanted to actually liked me. But, of course, I was wrong. My eyes began to water slightly.

I searched along the bar for Felix, spotting him almost immediately. He was talking to that blonde woman, his eyes drifting from her eyes to her chest so quickly I almost didn't see it. Had he been doing that to me as well? I forced a smile over my features when he looked my way, waving slightly. The blonde's eyes followed his, widening when they fell on me. Was she as shocked as I was that Felix was hanging out with me?

The blonde sharply turned back to Felix, her eyes narrowed and she appeared to be hissing at him. Felix didn't take too kindly to that, for he appeared to be saying some unpleasant things to her. The blonde turned around on the spot, calling to someone in the back. A few more bouncers like the ones out front appeared, their gaze locked on Felix.

And then Felix fled.

I was more relieved then curious as to what had happened as I watched Felix leave the club, an angry expression on his features. My eyes wandered back to the mysterious blonde as I questioned what had happened. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her staring back at me with the same scrutiny. Then she was headed to me. I could hear her heels click loudly as she marched over to me, her arms crossed over her impressive chest. Intimidated, I leaned away from the bar as she came into hearing distance.

She was much more beautiful then I had thought. Her golden waves framed her perfect face, with the rest of her hair pulled into a ponytail. She had prominent cheekbones with a slender nose. Her almond shaped eyes were the same shade and intensity of frozen water. I focused on the way she moved, as if looking for pointers. Her steps, while quick and sharp were flawlessly smooth. It was like she was gliding. Somehow, she still managed to swing her hips enough to make men stare at her backside in awe. She was like a model in her grace and beauty.

I envied her all the more, but this feeling was now mixed with respect and admiration. This woman was just the confident type of person I wanted to be.

Once she was opposite me with the bar separating us, her hands fell to her impressive hips in an offensive stance. "What are you doing here, kid?" Her voice, even while sharp, was undeniably alluring.

I stared at my hands. "W-what do you mean?"

"Look, you might be able to fool mindless guys with that outfit of yours, but I'm not so slow. No one under the age of 21 is allowed at the bar. Heck, you shouldn't even be in this place at all unless you're 18, kid." She sighed. "Are those idiots out front not even carding girls in tiny dresses these days?"

A rush of anger flashed through me. "I _am_ 18, miss. And I didn't come here to drink alcohol." She snorted, clearly not believing me on either count. I dug into my small, white purse, retrieving my driving license that proved my age.

Her face showed shock for only a second before she jumped back to her cold demeanor. "Huh. You look like you're still 16 or something. Well, whatever. I know you were planning on drinking because that dirtball you were with told me he was ordering for the two of you."

"I wasn't with him." My tone was harsher then I had intended. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "He was hitting on me and was trying to buy my alcohol despite knowing my age. I never asked him to, nor did I intend to drink it once I realized what he was doing."

The blonde didn't say anything for a bit, just staring at me as if she could try to sense if I was lying to her. I must have passed her test because she dropped her stance. "Oh. Then sorry about that."

"I understand. I know what it must have looked like." Like I was some dirty whore planning a one-night stand with Felix. She must have saw through him in an instant. So it was only natural what she would assume of me because of that. Bring easy… that wasn't what I had wanted to become becoming to Vegas. "I should have realized what he wanted the instant I met him, like I'm sure you did. I can be so dense."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, kid." She rolled up the sleeves of her white dress shirt. "I've been around jerks like him long enough to spot 'em within flirting distance. You couldn't have seen it coming." She dug under the bar, pulling out a glass and brought it with her into the backroom. She was only gone for a second, returning with the glass full of what I recognized as Coke. "Here, drink up. There's no alcohol in it, but it should help anyway." I thanked her quietly, taking the glass from her hands. "You're new around here, right?"

"Yeah. Just got in the area. I'm moving here."

"Thought so. Men like that one only go after the new ones or the tourists." She fell silent, staring at my face, propping herself up against the bar on her elbows. "Ya know, I would recommend you find yourself a place uptown. The area around here is not so good for an 18 year old, kid."

"Why do you keep calling me kid? You can't be much older then me." It was slightly annoying.

She seemed a bit pissed at me for mouthing off at her, but ended up laughing quietly. "You've got spunk. I like that. And you're right. I'm only two years older then you." She smiled. "You just remind me of me when I was younger. I guess that was why I assumed you were a kid. Huh."

It was flattering for her to say I was like her when she was younger, though I should have been offended. I guess her comparison gave me hope. "I don't really mind. You can keep calling me kid if you like. I sort of owe you for getting rid of Felix." I never would have had the courage to do that. Knowing me, I would have tried to make up some lame excuse to get out of it.

"My pleasure. Trust me on that."

The next hour or so, we chatted lightly. I asked her how bartending life was and she questioned me about hobbies. These topics were simple enough for strangers, but enough to give us a little insight on each other. As I suspected, this woman was the strong kind. She never explained how or why she became a bartender, but shared little tidbits about the lifestyle itself. In response, I told her about things that interested me while being careful not to let her too far into me head. It was if we had an unspoken agreement not to pry. We had only just met, after all.

"So after this jackass tries to sass me and flips me the bird, I finally lose my cool and drop kick him," she concluded another of her violent stories, grinning madly. "I got booted out of the dance club, but it was so worth it to see him hack up everything he'd eaten all day! He never bothered me again after that."

I was howling by then, slapping my hand on the bar. "No way! Oh jeez, that is horrible."

The blonde agreed, flipping her bangs out of her face. "I know, right? This town is just full of creeps like him who can't even bring about a good orgasm. And it'll be a cold day in hell when I can't get my fill but then be expected to give him another go. There's only so much bull a girl can take, right?"

"Hey." One of her coworkers, a decent looking man with dusty brown hair, interrupted our fun then. "We kind of need a little help over here. You plan on doing any drink orders tonight, babe?"

With the ferocity of a cheetah, she turned to him, nearly snarling. "Fuck off, will you? I'm actually having a good time tonight, okay?"

The man backed up a little. "Look, we're off shift in an hour. Work till then, then we can go home, alright?"

The woman straightened up, looking tall and proud. "No, not alright. Don't you fuckin' boss me around."

"Please watch your language. You'll get us both canned." His eyes zoomed to me as if in apology. "I'm not trying to boss you around. You know I never would, babe. But… the customers love you, and they're all asking for you. We need you." He took a step closer, grinning suddenly. "Besides... The sooner we finish up here, the faster we can finish up at home. Heck, I'm thinking we could _finish_ a good 5 or 6 times tonight."

My cheek heated up as I understood the innuendo.

_This must be her current boyfriend_. Wanting to give them a bit of privacy, I turned my head away and resorted to stealing glances at their interaction. It reminded me a lot of high school, when I would walk around the wrong corner to find some couple getting hot and heavy in the hallway. And, just like back then, I felt awkward to be witnessing what I assumed to be a very intimate situation.

The blonde rolled her eyes then, as if bored by his come ons. She turned to look at me quickly and caught my eye with a wicked grin, then spun back around so she was pressed tightly against the man. "Well, when you say it like that…" She shoved him in the chest, pushing him away. He stumbled quite a ways, looking as shocked as I felt. "I say pass. This place is a bit below my standards, as are you, Taylor."

"It's Tyler," he mumbled, surprise all over his face.

"Pssh. Like it matters." The blonde yanked her white collared shirt over her head swiftly, revealing a white tank top. She threw the shirt at the Tyler guy, along with the black apron she wore around her waist. He caught them both, still looking like a deer in headlights. "Forget my number, will ya? I've already forgotten yours. Come on, kid." She leaped over the bar that separated us, and tugged me out of the club with her by my wrist.

"W-wait!" She didn't stop her pace, but did turn her head towards me to acknowledge me talking to her. "Wasn't that a bit extreme?"

"Ehh. I've been wanting to end it with that prick for a while now. The sex was horrible."

"That's not what I meant! What about your job?"

"Kid, there will always be a job for a hot female who can mix awesome drinks. Trust me. I've been mixing for a few years, hopping from one club to the next." She led me to the employees' lobby without hesitation.

Inside, a number of people were lodging about, most of them bouncers, it seemed. The blonde let me go, explaining that she would just be grabbing her purse and to wait for her here before disappearing into another room. Nervous, I stood with my arms locked in front of me. I was conscious of most of the big guys' eyes on my, nudging each other with stupid grins on their faces. Of course I was relieved when the familiar mane of golden hair appeared among the crowd.

She had a weird smile of her face though.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, kid. I just have a surprise for you."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her hair out with one hand while pulling a slip of paper from her pocket. "Oh, nothing much. I just so happened to run into one of the hotter bouncers. He had seen the two of us talking and asked if I knew you. When I said yes, he asked me to give you this." She handed me the paper. "Congrats, kid. You just got your first phone number in Vegas!"

I was beyond shocked when I unfolded the napkin to check to see if she was pulling my leg. Seven wonderful digits greeted my eyes in sloppy handwriting that looked fairly rushed. And above the number was a name. "J? That's not a lot to go on." All the same, I put the napkin in my purse.

"Don't worry," the blonde soothed, now leading me out of the crowded lobby. "I know him. He's a pretty good guy, and hot. Now, which way to your car?"

I raised an eyebrow as I pointed her towards it. "You know him? How well? And am I giving you a ride home?"

"Weren't you paying attention back there? I was living with that Taylor guy. Since I ended it, I'm currently homeless. I'm crashing over at your place."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Who said? I didn't invite you! I don't even know your name!" I froze in front of my car, not yet ready to let her in.

The blond held out her hand to me. "Consider me your first friend in Vegas. One, I might add, you knows all about the mysterious J, if you catch my drift. Come on. Tell me you aren't curious about the guy, kid? You know you are!"

I bit my lower lip, thinking as I stared at her hand. This girl seemed friendly enough, but should I trust it? I had already seen her blow off her now ex boyfriend for absolutely no reason; who's to say she wouldn't pull something similar to me? Every pore of my body was screaming out in rejection as I considered her. She wasn't a thing like me. She was rude and spiteful and hardcore in a way I could only imagine. Unpredictably crazy with a serious wild streak from what I knew. She was exactly the kind of girl your parents would warn you about. So I did the only thing that made sense.

I shook her hand.

She grinned again, showing off her perfect smile. "Smart choice, kid. I'm Rose, bye the way. Pleased to meet cha!"

* * *

_A/n: Make sure to review. And read my other stories!_


	6. Welcome To Vegas, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor "Empty" by the Cranberries.  
****  
Welcome To Vegas, Part 3**  
_"My identity has been taken. Is my heart breaking on me?" -The Cranberries, "Empty"_

Getting to know Rosalie Hale was like a rollercoaster ride.

She was defiantly rough around the edges. A runaway kid since 15; I guess those qualities had to be a give-in. She drank like a horse, not really giving a hoot that at 20, she was still underage. Moving from one boyfriend's house to the next in the span of two weeks was not uncommon for her. Apartments were apparently overrated. In her exact words, "Why would anyone waste money to rent an apartment when that person never spends the night alone anyway?" And all the money she made bartending (which was quite a lot, I was shocked to find out) went towards her desire for cutting edge fashion. Apparently, she wasn't content unless she was the sexiest thing in the room - a feat I could tell she had no problem making sure came true. Rose enjoyed slumming around town, looking for the next hottest spot. A rolling stone, a wayward nomad.

But, beneath it all, I was surprised to find a decent person. Outspoken and strong, while somehow still a kind soul. Rose turned out to be a big animal lover having grown up with a handful of dogs and cats with her parents. She was affectionate and overprotective, I could already tell. One of the biggest surprises, however, was her intelligence. She was majoring in psychology at the moment in her online college while minoring in automotive mechanics, which was her true passion. When not bartending, Rose liked to sneak away to the only park in the area. She found it peaceful to just take an hour or so to herself and reflect. Rose claimed that quitting her jobs spontaneously was how she got her kicks, but, for all that, she really was a hard worker. Dedicated. Her confidence was backed up flawlessly in a way I couldn't help but to admire. This girl had it together. This girl had it all worked out.

Her past was not so perfect, though. She was the oldest of three and the only girl. Her parents very well off, owned a lot of property in New York, she had said with a bitter smile. Everyone admired the Hales up there for the wealth and beauty. Rose had been all set up to enjoy the easy life with her background. But she couldn't stand it.

"My life was all planned out for me," Rose hissed after her fourth cup of room service wine. We sat on the queen-sized bed in my hotel room, trading stories back and forth, losing track of time. "Everything. I could only associate with certain people since childhood. I couldn't play with anyone whose family didn't own at least three yachts. On top of that, I was expected to be some kind of painted doll. My mother had me groomed in a bunch of boring fine arts. I took ballet, violin, and horseback riding classes since I was 4. Ha. They said a proper young woman of my lineage had to maintain an image. I was fine with it for a while, brainwashed into thinking it was all what I wanted.

"But then I found some things that really did interest me. Cars. I loved to mess around with my father's automobiles - he had a fair few, so I thought experimenting under the hood wouldn't do any harm," she explained. "I was around 13 at the time, I think. It was just so… fascinating. All these tiny little metal springs and coils, working in unison to creature one powerful machine. No matter how different the parts were that made the vehicle up, they still fit together seamlessly." She sighed. "It was like looking into a mirror. I had so many different parts to me, parts that weren't all priss and class. I knew by then that I was a harsh person by nature, though I hid it well. A smile here while spouting the worst curses in my head. Nod my head at something while silently refusing. It was exhausting to be two different people sharing a single body. But I knew my true self would never be accepted..."

She didn't say anything for the longest time, making me think she didn't want to say anymore. I was just about to lean back against my pillow to sleep when she continued on with her tale.

"I snapped, eventually ya know. I don't really know what had prompted it. It was during my freshman year of high school. I had attended the most prestigious, all-girls school in the New England area. One day, in the middle of English, I remember, I just got out of my seat and left the school altogether. I had never skipped a day in my life before, but I had reached my limit."

"What did your teachers do?"

"Called my parents. I walked into the seating room to find my mother on the couch, scowling in a manner that didn't fit her prim demeanor. She just stared at me for a while. Then, she went off." Rose chuckled. "In retrospect, it was a bit funny. That woman had always taught me that a lady should do this and that, behave this way or whatever. I almost didn't recognize her at that moment!" She giggled into her hand again. "Anyway, she went off on me. Said I was damaging our family's image, one that we had maintained since the 19th century. Really, I only walked out of class. I _still_ say she overreacted.

"But, it was the push I needed. I yelled back at her with twice the volume, told her I was done with the family. Then, I packed my bags, raided my mother's jewelry box for some pawn worthy trinkets, and was on the next plane to Las Vegas."

She went on to explain how easy it had all been. She registered in a high school in the northern Vegas area while working as a waitress at a bar. Working there, she picked up on the general idea of bartending and switched jobs. With her looks and skills, Rose had said she was never without cash. Or a man.

I guess she was worried that I would think low of her for sleeping around, because she was quick to explain herself.

"Now, kid, don't get any funny ideas. I didn't lose my virginity until I was 18. Really." I snorted, the affects of my own two cups of wine catching up with me. Rose rolled her eyes at me, shoving my shoulder lightly. "My parents sent me money while I was still a minor, so I was able to get away with having a nice apartment. But they cut me off on my 18th birthday. In truth, I had saved up enough money to keep the apartment, but it seemed a bit silly. Now free of full-time school, I planned on working even more hours. So why did I really need an apartment as nice as the one I had?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"For the next six or so months, I was living with this one guy. Royce or something. I thought he cared about me. A lot. Like, wanting to marry me in the future." Rosalie's face hardened, as if she was smelled something foul. "I was young and foolish back then. Found out he was only after me for my body. Bastard. That was my first experience with the sleazes of Las Vegas. When I was working at the bar, I always had one of the bouncers looking out for me. But by then, legal and alone, I was fresh meat for jackasses like him to exploit."

I felt Rose slip her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into an awkward, one-armed hug. "So, kid, I won't let that happen to you. Nah uh. I'll watch your back."

That was how Rose and I ended up as best friends. That same week, we rented a nice apartment together. I was worried since we had just met, but I had always been a good judge of character. Rosalie and I were as thick as thieves, and closer then sisters. She became the only person I was close to in Vegas.

Oh yes, besides J.

True to her word, Rosalie ended up setting me up with the mysterious J, who ended up not being so mysterious. J, known as Jacob when not working that club, ended up being a very nice guy, like Rose had said. Funny and cute, Jacob was my rock. He looked out for me when Rose couldn't and could be counted on for having a good time. By my second month in Vegas, we were dating.

He even set me up with a job at his other workplace where he worked as a cook; it was called The Duskfall Towers.

When he had explained the gist of the place, I was doubtful. Actually, that was an understatement. I thought it would be a low class, dirty motel type place. And even after seeing the place for the first time, I was still weary.

I don't know why it never occurred to me to question Jacob's character, really. He always seemed like a sweet guy, but I saw at times he was trying too hard. He would go out of his way randomly to buy me flowers or lavish me with gifts. Rose said he was being sweet, trying to be romantic with no prompting. And I thought so too. With me, he was a completely different person then he had been around his friends. I had been under the impression that I knew him better then anyone; that he was only himself with me while putting on an act with his friends. I would roll my eyes when he would smack my ass as his friends came into view, chalking up his behavior as male bravado.

Who would have guessed that I had been completely wrong about him?

It all started around Christmas the next year, just a few months after my and Jacob's year anniversary. The year mark had been a hump I had been worried we wouldn't reach. We weren't having issues, per say, but it was the small things. Sometimes Jacob wouldn't call me, or else he would ignore my calls. More frequently, he would get 'touchy feely' with me at work or in public. I didn't mind his affection so much, but I was starting to get a reputation around Duskfall. I really didn't like attention, and negative attention even less.

I had just gotten off shift, along with a friend of mine, Angela. The two of us were planning on going out for the night with Rose when my phone had started ringing. A smile had stolen over my face as Jacob's picture showed up in the LSD screen. "Hold on, Ang. Give me a minute, okay?" She nodded, so I walked off a bit, answering my phone. "Hey there."

"Bells, hey. What are you up to?" I didn't even notice the slight slurring of words that should have alerted me towards his drunken state.

"Not much. Me and Angela were just going to grab Rosalie to head to a dinner. You want to come with? Bring one of the guys if you don't want to be the only male-"

"Why are you always with them?" I flinched at his tone. He never spoke to me like that.

"Jake, you know I try to make time for you. But between the club and Duskfall, you're always busy-"

"So now it's my fault?"

"N-no! That came out wrong."

He had sighed deeply into the phone, a near growl-like sound. "Look, I want to hang out with you tonight. Just you and me. Ditch the chicks and be at my apartment in twenty." It didn't sound like a request the way he hung up so suddenly afterwards. I quickly told Angela of my change of plans and asked her to tell Rose I would meet her at home later.

I should have known something was off the second I walked into his apartment to find him laying on the couch, staring blankly at the screen. I should have sensed that he was off when he roughly grabbed me around the waist and started kissing me deeply without so much as a warning. I should have realized that he wasn't who I thought he was when he threw me on his bed and jumped on top of me.

I should have, I should have, I should have…

Hindsight is 20/20, after all.

The most I can say for myself is that after he had ripped off my shirt, my survival instincts kicked in. Rose had made me take a kick boxing class with her a few months ago - "You'll need to be able to defend yourself in a city like Vegas!" - so my body reacted immediately when his hands groped at my chest. I kneed him in a male's most sensitive spot, freezing him in his tracks. As he howled in pain, I jumped off the bed, snatching my coat from the floor, and made a mad dash to the door. I was back in my car and racing away before anything had really registered with me. As if I was on autopilot.

I didn't know where I was going, just that I couldn't face anyone at the moment. I parked my car in front of the apartment building that Rose and I lived at, but didn't go up to our place. Instead, I tightly fastened my jacket around me and aimlessly wandered the streets. Perhaps not the safest idea for a person who was almost taken advantage of, but I wasn't myself at the time.

My feet carried me into a karaoke bar. Since it was a Thursday night, the place was almost empty. Only a few people, tourists I think, were occupying the booths surrounding the stage. I sat down in one of the back tables, shooing away my waitress as soon as I laid my head against the table.

I felt sick. Like I would blow chunks any second.

I had been conned.

Jacob wasn't the man I thought he was at all.

He didn't care about me the way I thought he had.

He didn't care about me at all.

He didn't care!

My eyes overflowed with tears as I sobbed quietly to myself.

Around me, I was aware of hushed voices trying to get my attention. A few voices sounded mothering and worried, reminding me of Renee. I missed her so much in that moment. I should have never came to Vegas. Then none of this would have happened. I would still be ignored, yes, but wasn't it better to be ignored then deceived? No one could hurt me when they didn't know me.

"I'd like to dedicate this little song to that brunette in the corner." A voice, crystal clear and enchanting, came over the whole room through the microphone. The whole bar fell silent, even the persons whispering over me. The voice cleared their throat loudly as the long musical intro started up, quietly humming along with the tune.

And then the most beautiful string of musical notes floated out into the bar, making several people gasp aloud.

_"Something has left my life, and I don't know where it went to, ah ha ha… Somebody caused me strife, and it's not what I was seeking."_

I rolled my head to a side slightly to see the person who could have such a magical voice. I could feel my eyes widen as I observed the person.

She was a young woman who reminded me instantly of Rosalie. Not because she looked like her, but because she was so unearthly beautiful. For as tall and blonde Rose was, this girl was not. She was a small thing, perhaps a few inches short of five feet. Her hair, cut in a fashionably short, pixie style was jet-black and shot up on odd angles that emphasized her own angled face. Incredibly pale, paler then even me, this person wore soft pastels. A pink skirt that floated on her tiny waist and fell to her knees matched with a pale green camisole.

_"Say a prayer for me-e-e, help me to feel the strength I did. My identity, has it been taken? Is my heart breakin'… on me-e-e?"_ Her voice, while soft and low, still captured my firm attention. There was something about the say she sang, something that made me feel like I had known her my whole life. Realizing she had caught my eye, she winked.

_Oh. I must be the brunette she had dedicated this song to._ My cheeks filled slightly as I offered her a weak smile. It was difficult to do, and most likely came out looking like a grimace, for smiling was the last thing I felt like doing at the moment. I felt as if each line of this song was directed towards me. Perhaps that had been this girl's point for devoting this song to me. It was for me.

_"All my plans fell thought my hands, they fell thought my hands on me. All my dreams it suddenly seems… it suddenly seems… Empty."_ The girl on staged swayed with the microphone in her hands, reaching a higher octave as she vocalized.

As her song winded to an end and she repeated the chorus, I wiped my cheeks across my sleeve, trying to make myself look half-way presentable. I knew my cheeks had to be splotchy and my eyes a bright red, though. I was a wreck, but at least my outside finally matched my inside.

"Oh dear, you're still crying up a storm." The chair next to me squeaked loudly as the musical female pulled it out to join me. The girl tilted her head to a side, brushing her short hair behind her ear. "Anything you want to talk about with a complete stranger? I promise I won't judge you."

I shook my head a little. "No, thank you. There isn't much to talk about." I hiccuped, the result of me holding back my sobs. "You have a beautiful voice, by the way."

Her large eyes narrowed. "Yes, thank you. Used to be a wedding singer."

"Oh, that explains it."

"Look, I want to help you. You're so sad that it's making me sad. And I can't pull off sad as well as I can these onyx boots," she added, lifting up her foot to show me said footwear. Her face fell when I didn't respond to her quip. "Come on. No matter how bad this is, you can't just hold it inside. One, that's unhealthy. And two, you'll feel better once you get it off your chest." She slapped the table lightly. Making the waitress from the next booth over jump. "S'cuse me, waitress? Two large cokes?" The girl nodded her head and left.

"Now, start talking. I won't let you leave until you tell me what's bothering you."

I sniffled, looking at the clock on the wall. Rose wouldn't be home for a few hours anyway, but I didn't really feel like pouring my problems on a stranger, no matter how comforting a person she seemed to be. Even as she sat staring at me with a flat glare, I felt a bit more at ease then I had before coming in. Perhaps it was just the affects of her beautiful song.

I still hadn't said a word by the time our second round of cokes arrived. The dark haired woman who had introduced herself as Alice was fidgeting in her seat. My silence must really have been putting a toll on her. I was hoping that she would give up soon since I was clearly not to forth coming.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I tried again. "I just don't feel like talking right now."

"Too bad. I do."

I shook my head, not used to this behavior. Rosalie would have let this drop by now and then guilted me into telling her later. Angela would have respected my silence and let it go completely. What was with this girl? I sighed, admitting defeat. "I concede to you, Alice. You really don't give up, do you?"

She grinned, showing off her pearly whites. "Nope. It's not in my programming to surrender. Especially not when someone needs me. And, sweetie, you need me. So tell dear Alice what is plaguing you."

The better part of the next hour, I told her everything. About meeting Rose and Jacob in Shimmer, Jacob giving me his number, us eventually dating, and what he had tried to do at his apartment. I even admitted to Alice about thinking I was in love with him. It had just felt so strong, what else could it be?

"Well, duh, you loved him!" I winced at that. My first love and it had ended like that? "I mean, you were close to him, weren't you? You had to love him."

"But, Alice, if I really loved him, then wouldn't I have gone along with… that?" Now that the danger had passed, I could be properly embarrassed about almost losing my virginity in such a manner.

"Uh, no! I said you loved him, not that you were _in_ love with him!"

"Is there a difference?"

"Bella! Of course there is!" Alice balled up a napkin and tossed it at me. "Sheesh, didn't your mother ever teach you the different types of love?" When I merely raised en eyebrow at her, she sighed deeply. "Look, you love your parents, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You love Rosalie and Angela, don't you?" I nodded. "And did you ever have a pet or something? Because you must have loved it as well. Now, think about this: weren't there differences between each love you felt? A person can never love two people the same way, silly. And there are as many different ways to love a person as there are people in this world!"

Confused, I asked, "But then how do you know which love is friend love and which love is… I don't know, soul mate love?"

"You just do, Bella. When you cannot see yourself without that person, when you think of them constantly, when you feel like you could burst with how much you care about them; then, you are in love with them. But, you can be in love in many different ways too. One love just can't be compared to another," Alice added with a knowing smile. "I have never been in love yet, but when I am, I'll know it. I'm constantly looking for the signs, as you should be, too."

I smiled at that. "After this thing with Jake, I don't think I can be trusted to look for true love. I obviously am clueless about this whole deal."

A thinking look came over her face then. "Hmm. You might be right about that. Looks like I only have one choice. I'll have to help you."

"W-what?"

"It's clear to me that you won't be able to find your soul mate without some help. Remember, I can't give up when someone needs me, Bella." She jumped up from the table with a gleam to her eye. "Oh, this is perfect! I just moved to Vegas, you know. And now I already have a friend!"

"And I repeat, what?"

"Silly Bella. Think of this as your chance to take me under your wing as Rosalie did with you. I'm new here and have no friends or anywhere to go. Take a chance on me. Who knows what the future may hold? You may thank your lucky stars later that you became my friend today." I laughed aloud at her phony, mystical fortune-teller voice.

If nothing more, this girl was entertaining. She could be the non-stop energy ball in our group.

I grabbed her hand, leading her out the door with a smirk. "Hey, Alice, do you have a place to stay yet?"

* * *

_A/n: And so enters Mary Alice Brandon._

_Review, please. Oh, and the boys make their first apperance next chapter! FINALLY!_


	7. First Sight

_A/n: In an effort not to confuse my readers, I will tell you know: this chapter is back at current time. So, basically, this takes place after chapter 3. :O_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**First Sight**  
_"__She didn't choose this role, but she'll play it and make it sincere." - Panic! At The Disco, "Time To Dance_

* * *

A month after the incident with Rose, life was somewhat normal for us all again. Alice was still on her winning streak at the casino, Rosalie was bored with the guys at Shimmer already, and I was pulling in the dough at Duskfall. However, there were little changes.

For one, Angela was no longer working at the Duskfall Towers. She had handed in her resignation just a week prior and was on a plane the next day. Ben had wanted to introduce her to his family before they officially moved in together. Angela said he was a bit old fashioned like that and they complimented each other well. So they were staying with his parents and coming back next week. After that, we were all going to help them move Angela in. I called her every day and was glad to hear she was having fun. She was even enrolled in an online college now. We were all glad to see her doing so well for herself.

Back in our apartment, things were a bit strange.

Rose's words had had a greater impact on the three of us then anyone could have predicted. Since her outburst, Rosalie herself was muted and clearly not herself. Sometimes, we would knock on her door in the middle of the night because we heard her screaming and get no response back. At work, we had seen her be unusually distracted. Forgetting key ingredients to drinks, staring off into space, and even snapping randomly at customers. Alice and I worried would what become of her career when she acted up like that. We had even tried to talk to her about it on several occasions, but she would just freeze up.

Alice had also undergone a change, though on a much smaller scale. _Dating._ Every weekend that had come to pass, she had at least one date set up. There was something off about her, though. Like her heart wasn't in it. Alice would get dressed up, sure, but she never seemed excited about the guy who came to pick her up. I could see that she could care less about her various flavors of the weekens, but at least she remembered their names, a step up from Rose. Alice had no comments after the dates, either. She would just shrug when we asked her how they went.

On my part, I decided to take the initiative at work. I had gone to see the manager the other day to ask about a sort of promotion. It was actually a bit of a down grade, because I wouldn't be getting as large of tips anymore, but this change was more for my sanity then salary. Now, I was glad to say, I worked at the concierge's desk. The job was pretty simple: hotel customers would come to my desk or call me up and ask about our fair city of Vegas. I would find and book them for good restaurants, casinos, bars, clubs, and etcetera, during their stay here and arrange for their transport. While I still had to where a somewhat silly outfit, I got to deal with less perverts. And, this job commanded a bit more respect.

Besides that, I liked being able to help the customers out. They asked my opinion about one club verses another because they actually valued my opinion. It was nice. For the first time at Duskfall, I sort of enjoyed my job.

As the weather started to warm a bit around Vegas, everyone's favorite season was once again upon us: spring. Most of the business in Las Vegas is conducted February through May; you know, the wedding season. Now, at the end of April, the business really picked up.

I liked that we were always busy around now. With a bunch of people flocking around the place, Vegas really came alive. Sure, tourists could get on a lot of people's nerves, but I loved the excitement that came along with them.

Walking into the kitchens on this particular Thursday, I found that everyone was already frantic. I had to dash and dodge several times to avoid being slammed into by the clamoring kitchen hands. Orders were barked so loud that the jumbled mess of words came out to me like the adults in the Peanuts. I giggled as quietly as I could, earning dirty glares from the cooks nearest me.

In spite of the good things that were happening to me around Duskfall, it was hollow. I was happier with my job for once, but the trade off was my misery here without Angela.

I had never really gotten along with most of the staff. They weren't my type of people, really, though I always tried my hardest to be nice to them. Still, it wasn't even close to being friendly between the staff and I. It was lonely. Angela had been one of my only friends around here.

…Well, there was one more.

My shift didn't really start until 11 a.m., so I could afford to goof off for a little before then. After a quick look at my watch, I ducked into the employees' lounge. I walked right past the area where the bell girls usually hung out, going into 'guy territory' on the far side of the room. Yeah, it was a little like an elementary school dance the way the two genders were split down the middle in the lounge. It wasn't that we didn't like the guys that worked here or thought they had cooties, but they could be pretty perverted. We got enough of men like that during our real work hours, and at least we got paid to put up with their crap. That being said, we females usually shied away from the lesser sex during free time.

But I ignored the imaginary line today, moving purposefully toward the TV that was always on ESPN. I greeted my male coworkers when they called out my name or whistled, but I didn't stop to talk. I had my eyes set on one guy.

"Hey there, buddy." I giggled as I watched my large friend spun around recklessly when I tapped his shoulder.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Bella! It's been a while." And then he engulfed me in his signature death grip hug.

Jacob and I… well, we weren't so close anymore. Really, dating had been the worse thing we could have done. It ruined us. After he tried to force himself on me that one drunken night, things had never been the same. I had avoided him like the plague at work and ignored his every call. It wasn't even that I was really hurt; I knew he hadn't meant to get out of hand like he had by then. My real problem ended up being inward.

I had convinced myself that I loved Jacob. Truly, I _wanted_ to love him. But after some much needed girl advice and several rounds of male bashing, I came to the realization that I didn't care for him. Not like that. He was just a fun guy who I basically used to steady me out. He was my rock. My security blanket.

Maybe that was why I forgave him for that whole incident. It proved that we were wrong for each other. Now, he still claimed that he cared about me - something I doubted completely, pegging him for only having a physical attraction to me only - and felt completely horrible about the whole thing. But I wouldn't take him back. I couldn't. The sad part was, I still really liked him as a friend and I knew it would be terrible to lose him. So, rather then be forced to tell him good-bye completely, I stayed clear of him for a solid few months while the whole thing blew over.

Eventually, the ice between us melted. If we saw each other on the job, we shared our secret smile. It wasn't a lot, but we were taking the path back to friendship slowly. Besides, there were other issues at hand.

Gossip. No, it isn't something that you can leave behind in high school, unfortunately. In fact, I think it increases tenfold once you enter the real world. People will judge you even more harshly and not hold back any snide comments like they would when you were a teenager. The insecurities stayed the same while the people refused to hold back any blows.

Because dating in the workplace was so taboo, Jacob and I had been the biggest buzz for quite a while. I could never tell if it was from envy or disgust. The girls here would ambush me in the bathroom and perform the verbal version of a one-sided catfight. It got to the point that I would drag Angela or Jacob with me everywhere for fear of encountering my coworkers. Of course, staying so close to Jacob had only made matters worse.

When we broke up, only we knew the real details. So that left our coworkers to misconstrue everything. I was embarrassed about the whole thing, for both of our sakes, so I kept my mouth firmly shut, saying it just wasn't there for us. But Jacob, being Jacob, had to open his big mouth.

I guess his friends had been busting his balls about the whole thing or whatever, asking if he had cheated on me. The stories got worse and worse until Jake finally exploded. And told a lie. He told basically everyone who would listen that after a night of wild crazy sex, I had dumped him. At least, that was the rumor that went around the hotel - Jacob still says he only said that we got into a fight in his apartment. I didn't want to believe him at first, I was so angry with him, but in the end I did cave. Jacob didn't seem the type to exaggerate that much. And stories often get twisted after a few retellings.

Still, the damage was done. My reputation was shot, and I became a social leper. High school all over again, right?

I struggled in Jacob's arms, laughing. "Hey! I need those ribs! You know I can't afford the doctor's bills."

He swung me around once more before setting me on my feet again. "Sorry, Bells. I just have missed you. Since when do you work the day shift?"

I rolled my eyes, straightening my bowtie. "Oh, since I switched to working at the concierge's desk. So much easier, on my part. But the hours are a bit insane."

Jake wiggled his eyebrows. "I must say, I will miss the cute uniforms. Though this one is pretty yummy," he added with a chuckle, twirling me as if to show me off.

My new uniform consisted of a pair of tiny, black shorts with gray pantyhose underneath and slick black heels on my feet. My top was a sheer white, long sleeved button down with a low-cut black vest over it. I was content since nothing risqué was showing - I could even wear a bra with this get-up, a major selling point. Around me neck was a little red bowtie that I found pretty cute. Over all, this outfit was a step up from some of the past ones.

I laughed along with Jacob. "All I'm missing is the top hat, huh? I think I look like a magician or a circus ringleader."

"If you were comic book savvy, I would say you look like Zatanna."

"Who?"

"Exactly."

I cast a look at my watch, offering Jacob a sad look. "It looks like I'm out of time, Jake. I should be getting my post ready. I guess I'll see you around sometime?" It came out like a question.

He grabbed me into another quick hug before shoving me lightly towards the door. "'Course. Don't be a stranger, Bells. I… I'm glad I got the chance to talk with you. I really have missed you."

"Me too, Jake." I waved at him briefly, filing out of the lobby to take my post.

The next seven hours passed quickly. I was constantly busy, booking booths in restaurants for one customer or else finding the phone number to certain bars for another. It was exhausting, but in a good way.

My shift would be ending soon, so I was gathering up my purse when my phone started ringing shrilly, playing the first verse of "The Sailor Song" by Toybox. Alice. My cheeks were flaming as people passing by stopped to stare at me blatantly as the inappropriate lyrics chimed from my purse somewhere. Finally, I located the phone and answered it, effectively cutting the song off. "Alice! What did I tell you about changing my ring tone for you? Now everyone's staring!"

"Bella, you're dressed like a circus stripper," she answered brusquely. "They were staring long before."

_Darn it, she has me there._ "Whatever. What did you want?"

"Stop biting my head off for like two seconds, kay?" Oh dear, she was using her 'hurt' voice. _Damn that girl._

"Sorry," I grudgingly replied. "Didn't mean to snap at you. What's up?"

"You get off shift soon and so do me and Rose. Well, I think we need a night on the town. We haven't been out since Angela's party. What do you say?"

I cringed. "Oh, Alice. I'm not too sure about that. Rose might not be in the mood to party. Could we… tone it down? Maybe just stroll the boardwalk or something?"

"Bell-_a_! We need this! Rosalie especially! We can tone it down when we're 30! I want fun! Fun, dammit!"

I stroked my hair behind me ear, propping myself up on the desk. "You'll have to talk Rose into it. If she says no, my hands are tired. Anyway, what brought this on? Did you meet someone? Is that why you're so peppy?"

"Not quite. I mean, I've met a bunch of people because of all the new tourists, but not that someone. I don't feel like going on another meaningless date tonight. Tonight is all about us three. What do you say?"

"Like I said, if we're having a girl's night out, you have to get Rosalie on board with it first. We don't need her being a wet blanket tonight."

"Enough drinks and she'll be back to normal."

"I may need some drinks, too. I need to let loose. It's a good thing we can legally drink now," I added with a giggle. "Now we can finally put those fake IDs away!" A loud cough caught my attention, alerting me of some last minute customers. "Oh, I have to go. Call me if you get the okay from Rose."

Snapping my phone shut, I spun on the spot to face my new customers. If I had been drinking something, I felt sure I would have spat it up all over them.

There were only three guys. Three very good-looking guys, I might add. The tallest was a chocolate brunette with a very cute face with light brown eyes. He was muscular to the extreme, perhaps a body builder._ Yummy. _He had a slight farmer's tan, from what I could see of his beefy arms in his muscle shirt. This man could have been a world-class wrestler, with arms like those. Although he was very large and intimidating looking, he had such a wide smile on his face, that I immediately pegged him as the teddy bear type of guy.

The man next to him had honey blonde hair that hung like a curtain over his angular face. His eyes, an icy blue, were soft yet aloof as I observed him. Tall and thin, but still muscular, he reminded me of an athlete. Unlike his friend, he was very pale, almost like a ghost. Yet, it worked for him. Very handsome, yes, but in a more subtle way that could break any heart. Catching my eye, he smiled warmly, relaxing me in an instant and coaxing a smile of my own out of me.

The one that stood off to a side, however, was by far the best looking. The first thing that caught my attention about him were his eyes - eyes were sort of my fetish. A shimmering emerald color, so rich, I almost forgot my own name as I stared into them. His face was younger then his two friends who could have both passed in their late twenties while he didn't look too much older then me. His shock of dark auburn hair was a cute mess, with bangs flopping in his face while the rest stood up in odd angles. He was much leaner then the blonde and also an inch or two shorter. There was an undeniable edge about him, something different and cool. He seemed to be a healthy medium of color between his friends, neither tanned nor too light. He just looked… perfect. In a coolest-guy-in-high-school, supermodel kind of way.

The largest one, the one with the dark brown hair, coughed into his hand loudly. It sort of sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Given how my jaw was still hanging up, I had to assume that was the case.

I blinked several times, pressing my hand to my head. "Oh, um. Sorry about that." I chuckled. "You must be used to girls, staring, huh?" I was trying to pass the whole thing off as a joke to save myself a little embarrassment. I really did feel like a spazz for staring, but I couldn't help myself. These men, the auburn/bronze haired one especially, were the best-looking men I had ever seen.

The large one grinned. "Yup. We're pretty used to it." He ran a hand through his dark locks. "Being this sexy really can be a pain sometimes."

I tried to hide my laughter behind my hand, afraid he would think I was being rude by laughing at him. "Well, funny guy, I will give you that you're pretty hot..." He nodded his head, as if it was a no-brainer. "But! I'm willing to bet money that you're not the groom." I tilted my head toward the youngest looking one. "He is, right?"

He laughed loudly, his rather large frame shaking. "You would be right about that. This is Edward's bachelor party."

"How did you guess?" That was the blonde one who had asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, propping myself up on the desk with my elbows. "I've been working here for a while now. It's easy to spot." I offered a tiny smile to the still-quiet guy. "Sign number one, he's so quiet. I'm guessing from pre-wedding jitters. For some reason, the grooms themselves enjoy the bachelor parties the least. At first anyway. I'm sure he'll get into the party mood soon enough."

"Ha, you don't know Edward!"

"And there's another way I could tell he was the groom and not you, funny guy," I couldn't resist but to add. "Usually, the most handsome guy is the one getting married."

"What?" I giggled again as his face fell, his mop of dark hair flopping about as he shook his head. "Are you saying Edward's hotter then I am? That's depressing. Jasper, aren't you offended?"

The blonde one, now identified as Jasper, rolled his eyes. "She said _most_ handsome. That does not mean she doesn't think we're not handsome as well. Right?" I could feel myself blush like mad as he flashed his even smile at me. Jasper turned to his friend, triumphant. "I rest my case."

"Okay, okay. Enough flustering this poor concierge, please." I fanned my face with one hand, while placing the other over my heart. "So, how can I help you boys? Oh, wait, I just went out of order. _My name is Isabella,_ how can I help you?", I was quick to fix in my best telemarketer voice.

"And my name is Emmett," the big guy replied. He pointed to his two friends. "This is Jasper and Edward. Tonight is Edward's last few nights of freedom, so we want to party like crazy. Can you recommend any good places, Izzy?"

"First off, if you call me Izzy, it's fair game for me to call you Emmy. How does that sit with you?"

He flashed me two thumbs up. "Isabella it is!"

I beamed at him. "Good boy. Now, did you guys have anything specific in mind? Dancing, drinking?"

Jasper put his hand over Emmett's mouth. "How are the casinos around here, Isabella?"

"Are you kidding?" I wiggled my fingers in a cheesy, showgirl fashion. "This is Vegas! We've got about four awesome casinos within walking distance." His eyes flashed with excitement. "Are you guys planning on doing the traditional bachelor party routine? Drinking yourself drunk and then heading over to a strip joint?"

"Hell yeah-"

"Not a chance, Emmett!" I gasped quietly as Edward spoke for the first time. His voice was so smooth and familiar. Like a velvety melody, half forgotten, but somehow still remembered. How was it even possible for such a breathtaking voice to even exist? Winded, I closed my eyes, focusing on the off-track beating of my little heart. The poor thing was pound irregularly in my chest as if threatening to make a break for it.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of Edward bickering back and forth with Emmett about the issue of strippers or no strippers. Without warning, a soft hand landed on my shoulder. Shocked, I opened my eyes to see Jasper watching me with a concerned expression in his light eyes. "Are you okay?" His voice was low, as if not wanting his friends to catch it. "You're looking a bit pale."

I smiled weakly. "Just my lack of sleep catching up to me, is all. Thanks for being worried though."

His eyes didn't lose their concerned spark, but he gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and turned back to his friends. "Emmett, this is Edward's party. If he doesn't want to see the strippers, then you'll have to respect that."

"But Jasper," Emmett whined. "That's the whole point of coming to Vegas! What's the point of being here if we don't get to see some hot, naked chicks?"

"Emmett! Could you be anymore rude?" Edward turned to me. "I'm so sorry for my friend, Isabella."

I waved off his apology, memorizing his flawless face as I stared at him. "Don't sweat it. I'm pretty used to it. Um… so, no strip bars. Kay. This is your party, so what do _you_ want to do?"

Edward stared at his shoes. "I have no idea. I didn't even want to have a bachelor's party."

Emmett smacked Edward loudly on his back. "Cheer up, Eddie. We're here to celebrate, not mope."

"Relax, Emmett," Jasper interceded, pushing Emmett back a step. "He's just missing Victoria."

"Pssh He'll be stuck with her for the next few decades anyway. Why not enjoy the time he still has to hang out with us?" Emmett crossed his arms childishly. "I'm feeling neglected. What about me? Where's the Emmett lovin'?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Emmett, you are so depraved."

I forced a smile over my face. "Yoo hoo? Guys? Attention over here for a second." They all turned to look at me. "Okay, clearly Edward needs to have some fun, Emmett needs some hot woman, and Jasper needs a few drinks." Jasper winked at me. "How about going clubbing? I happen to know of a pretty hot bar just two miles down. It's called Shimmer."

Edward nodded reluctantly. "Sound good. And how do we get there?"

I quickly scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Jasper, who looked the most responsible. "Here's the place. It's easy to find, so you guys should be good." I jumped onto the desk, sliding over it. "I hope you guys have a lot of fun tonight. I'm officially off shift, so I'll walk with you guys to the parking lot."

Jasper quickly offered me his arm. "Wouldn't be a gentleman otherwise," he answered as I stared at him in confusion. Not used to meeting a gentleman, I took his arm without another word.

Emmett, wanting to get in on the fun, grabbed my other arm. Edward walked a little off to the side, keeping to a brisk pace. "So, Isabella, what's it like living in Las Vegas?"

I offer a quick 'good night' to the hotel greeter as we walked over the threshold. "Oh, it's not that different then living anywhere else, Edward. You know, except for the 24-hour bars and clubs, prostitutes lining ever corner, and the occasional drug-bust." I shrugged my shoulders. "You get used to it after a while."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I bet."

"Oh, there's my car." I offered a smile to the three men before waving myself off. "Thanks. Have a good night, fellas." It took all of my will to keep walking towards my car and away from my new friends, but somehow I did it.

I had just slipped in the front seat when someone knocked on my window. I lowered it to reveal Emmett looming beside my car looking just as big as the vehicle. He leaned in the window slightly with a silly expression. "Say, Isabella, we're only in town for tonight and the next three days. Do you work any of those days?"

I shook my head. "One of the few three days in a row I have off. My own mini vacation. Why?"

"Well, what if we need more help finding good places to hang out?"

I flicked his nose. "It's called a phone book?"

"Sounds like too much work. Nope. I guess you'll just have to give me your number. You know, in case we need help finding something."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, laughing quietly. "You're such a smooth talker, Emmett." He pulled away to pose for his picture, flexing his muscle and grinning suggestively as I snapped it. I handed him the phone him to put his number in while adding my own in his cell under the name 'Sexy Bella'.

"Here you go, Emmett." I placed a quick kiss on his cheek as we swapped phones back. "Take care, you guys. And look after Edward. Don't push him too hard."

They all called out good-byes to me as I pulled out of the parking lot. But, as I checked my rear view mirror as I left the employee parking lot, I was struck be the intense look Edward was giving me. And for a few seconds more, I was once again lost in his emerald eyes.

* * *

_A/n: Yess! The boys are finally here!_


	8. Oh, La, La

**Disclaimer: I do not own theses characters.**

**Oh, La, La.**  
_"If you're not ready, you're not ready. Please stop acting like you are." -Bayside, "Devotion and Desire."_

* * *

I laughed aloud as my phone rang for the fifth time since leaving the Duskfall Towers. I wasn't even home yet and Emmett was already texting me like mad. There was just something not right with that boy. But in a totally adorable kind of way. I had even told him so in my last text back as I swerved my car recklessly to avoid hitting jaywalking tourists.

_"Adorable? Can't ya use a more macho word? Like… Sexy? -Muscleman E."_

I quickly shot a look at the light to make sure it was red before replying back_. "Who in the world said you were sexy? Awfully full of yourself, Mr. Muscleman. How do poor Edward and Jasper put up with you? - la Bella."_

I was just turning off the engine as I parked my car in front of the apartment complex when my phone chirped again. _"Like they have a choice! No one can resist my charms, Bella babe. I honestly thought that Edward was trying to get in my pants the first 10 years I knew him. -Muscleman E."  
_  
I had been in the middle of sending Emmett a smart remark about calling me babe in return when I was interrupted by another text. I didn't recognize the number, but I opened it anyway.

_"For your own safety, I suggest you cut Emmett off now. If you keep texting him back, he'll spend the whole night assuring us that you're into him. -Jasper W."_ Ah, so Emmett must be passing my phone number around the vehicle. What was this, musical phone numbers? I only allowed myself a brief second to wonder when Edward would text me.

_"Oh Jasper. Who said I wasn't? -la Bella." _In truth, I wasn't really interested in Emmett. Sure, he was a cute one, but what I felt with him felt eerily similar to what I had felt for Jacob. Then again, that was not to say that I wouldn't try to see if anything existed between us anyway.

I was riding in the elevator next when Jasper sent his reply message. I could already image Jasper as the type of guy who would tease me endlessly for telling him such a thing, despite it only being a joke. Would he threaten to tell Emmett that, or merely poke fun at the thought I could be interested in his friend. His reply surprised me, however.

_"You aren't. And you didn't have to say two words for me to know that. I could see who you liked on your face when Edward first spoke to you. Don't worry; I haven't said a word. -Jasper W."_

Wait, what? I had met those guys for all of two minutes and now suddenly he thought I was in love with one of them? What the hell? I was more angry then I should have been, but I wasn't sure why. _"I have no idea what you're talking about Jasper. He's engaged, remember? -la Bella."  
_  
I could feel myself scowling as I stomped towards my apartment. I was so distracted, I didn't even notice when the door almost smacked me in the face as it swung open.

"Bella!" Alice opened the door wider to peek out. "I figured you might have forgotten your keys. You can be so absent-minded sometimes!" She jingled my forgotten keys in her hand as she stepped aside to let me in.

Our apartment really was one of the better ones in the building. As soon as you stepped inside, you were sent down a short corridor that let out into the living room. Just off to the side was the large kitchen that Alice called my second room - neither her nor Rose were big chiefs, but I had picked up a lot from when I dated Jacob, who had attended culinary school. The living room turned into the dining room, separated only by an island. If you went through the dinning room, there was a short hallway that led to my room, Alice's room, and our shared bathroom. Rose's room, the master suite, was attached at the other side of the first corridor. At the far end of the living room was a sliding glass door that led to the balcony that over looked a part of the city.

Alice chatted my ear off about her day at work as she pulled me over to the couch. I wasn't really paying attention to her, a part of my brain still steaming over Jasper's assumption. When my phone went off, I was waiting for it and caught it after one ring. To my slight disappointment, it was Emmett.

_"Aw, come on. You aren't ignoring me because of the babe comment, are you? Noooo! -Muscleman E."_

"Who's that? Rosalie?" Alice snatched my phone, lighting up the LCD screen to read the message. "'Muscleman E'? Who's that?" Her eyes were accusing and I could already see the wheels turning under her mess of dark hair. With her, every guy I spoke to suddenly had to be some secret lover or something. She said it was because I so rarely interacted with guys, but I just thought she liked to overreact.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not what you're thinking, Alice, I'm sure. His name is Emmett. He's in town with his friends because one of them is getting married."

"Huh."

I took my phone back, responding: _"Chill, big guy. I just walked into my house. Didn't hear the phone. And are you guys playing musical phone number with my digits? I might be offended by that. I'll tell you and Jasper now: I don't do threesomes. -la Bella."_

"So, tell me about this Emmett person, this Muscleman E. Is he really a buff guy, or just think he is?" Alice was in her full on girl mode now, nearly drooling for details. I knew it would be futile to withhold information now.

"He is super huge. At least 6'4" or something. And he is the definition of the word buff. Not joking. He could bench-press you, me, and Rosalie without breaking a sweat." I smiled, picturing it in my head. "Oh, but he's so sweet, Alice. A funny guy. He was making me laugh the instant I met him. When he laughs, this cute dimple" -I pointed to my cheek- "shows up right here. Earned him major points in my book that I would even notice his face when he has such an amazing body."

"Sounds good so far." Alice snuggled up with a pillow, watching me with large eyes. "Give him a rating."

I frowned, considering him. "At least an 8 out of 10. Closer to an 8.5, really."

"And you said he was muscular?"

"That's an understatement."

_"Oh, la, la."_

"You know, Alice, I actually took high school French. So I happen to know that phrase really means something along the lines of 'here comes trouble'."

"That's fitting." She smirked. "Anyway, what's with you and the big guys? Jacob was pretty huge."

"Yeah, I must suffer from the female inferiority complex," I answered, going along with it. "I need a big, strong man to make me feel even more pathetically fragile and feminine." We both choked on laughter. Yeah, that couldn't be farther from the truth and we both knew it. I liked my independence and strength. I had been that weak little girl for too long. "Honestly, though. I don't think I'm that interested in him. He was hot and all, but so were his friends."

"Friends? Oh ho, do tell?"

"Okay, so there was Emmett and his two friends, Jasper and Edward-"

"There are three of them! Just like there's three of us! It's perfect."

I shushed her with a look. "Slow down, Aly. Don't start planning the triple dates quite yet. I told you: they are here for Edward's bachelor party. He's engaged." _Yup, story of my life_. The really hot ones were always taken.

Her face fell a bit. "Oh great, now we have to fight over the two remaining ones with Rosalie." She made a face. "No fair, she'll totally call dibs on the best one and make us fight over the other. Could we just not tell her about these hot guys? You know, so we can claim them for ourselves?"

"Alice! I'm surprised at you!" I wagged my finger at her for effect. "What ever happened to 'chicks before dicks', huh? For shame!" Just then, my phone alerted me of another text message. I read it aloud for Alice's benefit as well, in case she wanted some stake in Emmett.

"_Threesomes? You must be joking if you think I'm going to share you, babe! ;) -Muscleman E."_

"Huh. Never pegged him as a smiley face-ing type of guy." I responded back with my own text: _"You just keep assuming I want you, huh? Looks like someone is thinking with their other head tonight. :O -la Bella."_

Alice squealed. "Well, looks like Emmett has laid his claim on you, _babe_. Guess that leaves me and Rose to fight over that Jasper guy."

"Hey-whoa-whoa-hey!" I responded, quoting Imaginary Gary from the Fairly Odd Parents, a favorite cartoon of ours. "Who said I wanted Emmett? I just said that I'm not that into him. And I'm sure he's joking with me anyway. We already have that type of relationship, where we joke with each other about stuff like that."

Alice pouted. "Fine then. Tell me more about Jasper then."

I shook my head. "Not a chance. I might have to fight you for him eventually, right?"

She growled, her eyes narrowing. "No fair, no fair! Using your advantage over me! That is cheating. I call you on girl code. 'Chicks over dicks', Bella!"

_Cheater._ I hated when she used my own words against me. "Sheesh. You're no fun" I sighed, trying to find the right words to describe Jasper. "Alright. Well, Jasper is kind of quiet, but in a good way. He seems like the responsible one over the other two. He's a calming person to be around. When I'm near him… " I chewed on my lower lip, not sure how to explain it. "I don't now. I just feel good. Like everything will turn out okay. From what I learned of him, he seems very mellow. Anyway, he's got blonde hair, a twinge light then Rosalie. And icy blue eyes that seem to be staring right through you, right into your soul. He's a little shorter then Emmett and thinner, but still with some muscle. Very handsome."

"And the Bella rating is…?"

"A 9. While he is on the same level of hotness as Emmett, he seems like he'd make a better boyfriend."

Alice nodded absentmindedly. "I see, I see. But I'm not sure I can trust your ratings. Rate some guys we know so I can compare."

A few guys came to mind. "Remember Connor, that guy you pity dated two weeks ago? Yeah, he was a 4 to me."

"Hey, he was very nice." The look on Alice's face said otherwise, but I didn't comment on it.

"Mike? That guy Rosalie kept sleeping with? Yeah, he's a 5.5, and that's being gracious."

"I would have to agree with you, Bella." Alice looked around the room quickly, as if afraid that Rose would show up without warning. "Seriously, Rosalie could have done so much better. He was a total jerk, and more cute then hot. Besides, did you see the way he keep shooting the two of us glances? I think he was just with Rose because she was hot. It could have been any of us, really, in his eyes. She deserves much better."

"You do, too, Alice," I gentle reminded her, taking her tiny hands in my own and gripping tightly. "We may have busted your chops before about never dating, but Rose and I don't like what you've been doing recently. You can't just date guys you feel nothing for. If you don't want to date them, then you shouldn't. Keep waiting for your Mr. Right if that is what you want to do. Dating for the sake of dating is just… it's so sad to watch."

She played with her hair, not looking me in the eye. "I understand that, really I do, Bella. But after what Rosalie said-"

"Forget what Rosalie said!" Both Alice and I jumped when Rose herself slammed the door open, storming in with a dirty look on her face that implied she had caught the last bit of our conversation. Her hands planted firmly on her hips, she stopped just in front of us, violet-blue eyes ablaze. "Look, what I said applied for _me_ and _only me_, idiots. I didn't say those things because I wanted you to be going out on pointless dates! If what I said is bothering you, then _just forget about it_."

Alice was apologizing quietly while Rosalie comforted her in her brash manner when my phone beeped again. I looked at both Rose and Alice quickly to make sure the phone hadn't interrupted their heart to heart before reading it.

_"What can I say, babe? In a city like this, ya gotta take every chance you can get to have a little fun You know what they say: What happens in Vegas… -Muscleman E."_

_…stays in Vegas_. For some reason, I agreed with him. I mean, my whole point in coming here had been to enjoy myself, right? That was why anyone came to Vegas. Reckless fun and daring and romance.

"Hey, Bella." I looked up from my phone when Alice called my attention. "Change of plans tonight. It's still a little girly-girl bonding, but I think we should stay in. Rent some really bad movies, eat greasy pizza and not feel guilty about the extra pounds until tomorrow; you know, the works. What do you say?"

In my head, I was already plotting and planning. "On one condition."

"I'm listening."

"Tomorrow, we start to do The List again."

Alice's eyes widened. "The List? What's the occasion?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really. I just though it would be fun since we have off work for a while. And we could invite our new friends. Emmett said they would be in town only for the next three days. It could be a great chance to have some fun with these out-of-towners, townie style." Alice rolled her eyes at that. "Really, though. Who knows Las Vegas better then the people who live here? And The List is the perfect chance to show them the best parts of this place. We'll have fun. They'll have fun. During our fun, we can find out who is most compatible with whom. A free for all for the two single guys."

"Like a contest?" I saw Alice eye the currently clueless Rosalie wearily.

"Exactly like a contest. These guys are hot, yes, but our personalities may clash with one another. Heck, it may end up then none of us are happy with these guys." We could all be pretty picky when it came to guys, especially Rosalie. Sure, she slept with a lot of guys, but none of them meant anything to her. It took a real masterpiece of a male to make her date them seriously. "So, there are no real losers in this contest. Only winners. We all can learn a bit more about our tastes in guys at the very least." I offered my hands to them to shake in agreement. "Are you girls in or out?"

"Question," Rose stated, still confused. "I get that this will be some kind of matchmaking game with two guys and three girls, but just how hot are these guys? I'd like some proof before agreeing to hanging out with them for the next few days."

"Well, there are three of them, but one is engaged, so he's off limits," I explained. I wanted Rosalie to understand very clearly that Edward was off limits. But if this was just for his fiancée's sake, I wasn't so sure. "The available two, Emmett and Jasper, was very hot. I'm not over-exaggerating." I flipped through my phone address quickly, looking for Emmett's entry. I stifled a giggled when I found him under 'Emmy-licious'. I passed the phone to Rose. "This one is Emmett."

Her eyes looked like they would pop out. "Oh my god. He is… Oh my god! Jesus H. _fucking_ Christ!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain, Rosie," I chastised with a laugh. "And trust me, his friend is just as hot."

"Not even possible," she breathed, pressing the picture to her chest. "He's like a sex god."

"Lemmesee!" Alice yanked the phone from Rose's hand. She gasped. "No way! Jeez, Bella! If you have customers like_ this_ at Duskfall, I may just have to join you there!"

I snatched my phone back. "I've never met anyone like them, Alice. I mean, I know I should dislike them right off the back because off all the assholes having bachelor parties who stay at the hotel, but these guys were different. Looking back, I don't think I caught any one of them staring at my chest. Even Emmett, for all of his heaving flirting, made sure his eyes never strayed away from my face. It's been so long since I've met anyone like them in Vegas."

Rosalie looked like she was in shock. "Wait, you were wearing that," -she pointed as my sheer white top- "and their eyes didn't roam? Seriously?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this." I played with my phone, mulling it over. "Also, something they were talking about. I thought they would want to go to a stripper show, you know, since it is a bachelor party. But the groom, Edward, really surprised me. He shot down that plan right away. I've never met a guy who did that. I guess he must really care about his fiancée…" Was there anything about Edward that wasn't perfect? His looks were matched only by his personality, and that was only from knowing him for a short time. His fiancée, his Victoria, had to be the luckiest woman on earth to have snagged Edward. Hell, I was willing to bet my left foot that she had to be at least half as wonderful as Edward to have gotten his attention. But, rather then being jealous of this mystery bride, I admired her. To have been able to get Edward…

"Okay, spill. Right now." Alice shared a look with Rose, both of them smiling in an annoying manner.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Bella," Alice started. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you had the goofiest smile on your face right then. When you mentioned that Edward guy. He's the third guy in their party, right? The groom, you mentioned?"

Rosalie pushed me over to make room for her to join us on the couch. "Yeah, Bella. What's that one like? Is he as hot as his friends?"

"Much hotter!" I blushed deeply as I realized I had nearly shouted that out.

"Huh."

"Really."

"Oh, shut up you two," I snapped, mortified by my outburst. "Yes, he is the most handsome of the three. But he's engaged. Off-limits. Taken. So don't you two even think about it."

"Bella, we aren't asking about him for our sakes."

"You really seem to like him, Bella. I've never seen you so energetic about anyone, and I've know you the longest of us all," Rose added softly.

I shook my head. "I don't. Well, I mean, I do. I do like him. But I like Jasper and Emmett, too. They are all very attractive and seem like good people. And I admire that Edward is so devoted to his fiancée. But that's it. There is no evidence that says I like Edward anymore then I like his two friends, even if he is a bit more handsome." And utterly unattainable. Talk about a waste.

Alice excused herself to order the pizza then, ordering the two of us to pick a movie out on HBO.

As I scanned the channels, Rosalie questioned me endlessly on Edward, no doubt trying to weasel some type of confession out of me. But I must have disappointed her after all of my one-word answers and vague responses, because she soon gave up and started asking about Emmett. I answered her as best I could while texting back and forth with the guy in question. His texts were getting funnier and funnier, hinting towards a slight intoxication. By the time we had finished the first movie and cleared away four slices of pizza each, Emmett's typos were getting beyond comprehension for the three of us. That made me a bit worried.

_"Emmy, I do hope one of you is staying sober for the drive back to your hotel, or at least has the common sense to call a taxi. I don't want to have to hear about your deaths on the news tomorrow morning. -la Bella."_

I wasn't really expecting a reply, having suspected Emmett too far-gone to send anything back that even resembled English. But, a few minutes later, my phone chirped. The number was once again unfamiliar. My stomach twisted a bit in anticipation, having already a suspect as to who this text could be from. When I was proven right, when the signature stated that it was indeed Edward, my stomach did not loosen but instead tightened even more.

_"No need to worry, Isabella. I have taken up the responsibility of staying sober. We should all be alive tomorrow, God willing. Sorry to worry you. -Edward."_

My fingers were hesitant as I typed up my reply, resulting in several mistakes I had to go back and correct. _"That's good to hear. But it's your party. I'm surprised you volunteered to not drink when you're the one who should be celebrating. It seems a bit depressing. -la Bella."  
_  
Alice was snoring slightly, curled up on the couch next to me while Rose slumped over on the floor, her eyelids lowering more and more as the second movie progressed. It was only one a.m., but it was clear they were exhausted from the day of work. Thankfully, we all had arranged our schedules so that the three of us had this little vacation – we all needed it. Of course, we hadn't planned our days off to include the arrival of some very sexy tourists. That was just an added bonus.

My phone went off with another text message. _"Don't worry for my sake, Isabella. This night is not so much about me as it is about spending as much time with my friends as possible. I want them to enjoy themselves. -Edward."_

_"You act as if you'll never see them again after this. And, please, call me Bella. It's shorter. -la Bella."_

_"Okay then. Bella. And I might not be able to see Emmett and Jasper as much after the wedding. I'll be moving to Chicago with Victoria. It's much too far away from them to be able to visit very often. This is a last hurrah of sorts for the three of us. -Edward."_

I smiled wistfully at the mention of Edward's fiancée, the woman he loved so much. She was so lucky. I tried to cover up the unfamiliar emotion that was running through my body be wondering vaguely where his friends must live if visiting would become near impossible once he was in Chicago. _"Oh. How sad. I have two best friends who mean the world to me, too. I could never imagine not being around them. -la Bella."_

"_Yes, it is a very difficult thing to have to do. But Victoria insists that we move to Chicago. My birthparents left me a very nice house there. She doesn't get along with my friends very well, anyway. -Edward."_

_"What? How can she not? Those two are so much fun. -la Bella."_

_"I had thought they would get along well with her, but I guess it's not meant to be. -Edward."_

_"I know I'm prying, but you said before your birthparents left you a house? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them? -la Bella."_

_"I don't mind. They passed away from disease when I was a toddler. The Cullens, my new family, adopted me when I was four and I couldn't be happier. If I hadn't moved in with them, I wouldn't have met Emmett and Jasper. -Edward."_

_"That's a very pleasant way to think about it. I'm sure your birthparents would be happy that you see it as a silver lining. -la Bella."_

_"Yes, I think they would, too. Thank you for saying so. -Edward."_

We continued texting back and forth like that for the next two hours, both of us losing track of time. Our conversation only ended once Edward had to have his hands free to drive his drunken friends back to Duskfall. But, before that, I was able to invite the guys to spend the next few days with us, offering to show them our favorite parts of Vegas. He had agreed in his last text.

_"That sounds wonderful, Bella. I can't wait to spend some more time with you. Good night now, and pleasant dreams. -Edward."_

Was it pathetic of me to save that message in my inbox before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep I had had in a long time?

* * *

_A/n: Okay, before I get hate-comments, I would like to make one thing clear: this **IS** an Edward and Bella story, so stop freaking out. But, I have read my fair-share of stories in which the girls meets the guys all at the same time. And it seems unrealistic that they would automatically pair up with their soulmate just from seeing them. I always thought that the couples should be a jumbled mess until they got to know each other and then eventually separated into the canon pairings._

_That being said, there with be some BellaxJasper, AlicexEmmett, RosaliexEdward, and ecetera until they get to know each other better. This is my warning! ;D_


	9. A Vision Of White

_A/n: I had a ton of problems with this chapter. Word screwed up on me, then my computer crashed and I had no way to get the file. When I finally started re-witting this chapter in a completely different fashion, my computer decided to start working again. So, basically, this chapter is a mess of cutting and pasting. Enjoy. D:_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**A Vision Of White**  
"_Wait 'till the day you finally see; I've been here waiting patiently." -Eve 6, "Think Twice"_

* * *

The next morning, I sat up in a daze; eyes zoned out to all round me, clinging to the remains of my nighttime fantasy.

I had had such an unusual dream last night - it was so real to me; could it really have only been a dream? - after crashing on the couch that I couldn't shake it from my skin. Now, in the dim morning sun, the details were blurry.

White. I remember that color more then anything. A vivid, snowy white. I saw everything as if from above rather then in my own body. It was raining, I think. But, that was odd; the rain was a pale pink color, I could have sworn. There were hundreds of people lined up along a white strip. Most of the faces were also hazy now, mixing together into a mashed up crowd. But one face stood out more clearly then any others. A face that glowed like the moon, caressed by wisps of messy, bronze hair. A pair of eyes the same shade of jade…

I remember waking up in a cold sweat, panting, after that.

As I blinked rapidly while the risen sun peeked through the balcony window, my mind locked away bits of the dream more and more. A few seconds later, it was gone. I couldn't even remember if it had been a good dream or a bad dream anymore.

Now, with my dream faded, I could feel the remnants of last night take over.

I was on the couch with my head resting on top of Alice's lower half, who herself was curled up in a ball over the rest of the couch. Her mouth was slightly ajar with a tiny pool of drool staining the cushions of her carefully-kept couch. Sitting up, I spotted Rose's whirl of golden locks spread out on the floor where she had fallen asleep. The remote was still her hands from her shutting off the TV before crashing, I assumed, since the TV was off now.

"Shit," I cursed, abruptly rolling off the couch, almost landing on Rosalie who was sprawled across the floor quite haphazardly. My fall made a loud enough sound to make Alice turn over in her slept once but not wake her up. When she tumbled onto her other side, her movement cause a cascade of empty champagne bottles to chink around. One even landed on the floor near my face but luckily did not shatter.

As carefully as possible, I struggled to my feet and plucked the multiple bottles from around Alice's petite form, stepping over the slightly snoring Rose to dump them in the recycling bin. As I counted up the bottles in the bin, I was struck with awes. _How can those two pack away so much alcohol? _It would have been impressive if I wasn't so annoyed with them - they would drink us out of house and home.

I stretched my arms upwards, yawning. My back was nearly screaming at me, the couch having not agreed with it, evidently. Wincing, I got to my feet and ambled towards my room.

I tsked under my breath as I spotted another two bottles of our good wine rolling around outside mine and Alice's shared bathroom. I silently cursed Alice. She used any excuse to drink. The same was true for Rosalie, though. I had no doubt that she had taken a few good swigs of the wine, too. From the looks of things, Edward and I had been the only ones who hadn't indulged in alcohol last night. And by his texts last night, Emmett and Jasper had gotten a bit out of hand with their drinking at Shimmer. Edward promised that they would be fine in the morning, but I wasn't so sure. I only hoped a few hangovers wouldn't rain on our plans for today.

With delicate footsteps, I entered my room, careful not to let the door slam against the wall.

This was the one room in the house that Alice had not decorated, and it showed. All the furniture was mismatched in style, color, and age; posters lined the walls of bands Alice would never have approved off; there wasn't even a vanity or mirror in here. For a while now, Alice had been itching to glam up my room. But I liked it this way.

My room was homage to my personal development.

Against the west wall was my beat up, beige dresser. On my dresser sat a mini army of pictures. The oldest one being of Renee and Charlie who held a pile of blankets that was a two-month-old me. Next came an array of pictures Renee had sent to me of my childhood melting into teenage years. But the last three pictures were much newer. One silver frame held a snapshot of Charlie and his fiancée, the stunningly blonde Caroline, their arms wrapped around each other. The next silver frame was of Phil kissing Renee on the cheek while his sister Lillian clung to his other arm. The last picture was in a bright pink frame that made it stand out from the rest. It was of Alice, Rose, and I, all in matching white dresses. It had been a joke picture from when we tried on wedding gowns at a bridal shop, but I had liked it so much, that I kept that memory.

Next to my dresser was a pale blue bookcase that was literally overflowing with books. When I had run out of shelves, I had started to make piles on top of the book shelf; the tower of books now reached well over my head to the point that I had to stand on a chair to reach the ones on top.

My bed, a queen-sized monster with silver framework and midnight blue bedding, took up most of the northern wall. But I also had an off-white nightstand/computer desk next to it. My pale blue laptop shared this space with a little writing lamp.

To the east wall was Alice's favorite thing about my room: my closet. She and Rose had had a good effect on my sense of fashion, as she would proudly tell anyone who would listen. While my style was still in a different league then either one of them, I could proudly say that several articles of clothing in my closet could make any diva jealous. Mostly nice jeans or slacks and blouses of all shades of blue, my clothing sense was nothing like it had been before I care to Vegas.

The walls of my room were painted a wintry/icy azure shade. But you could hardly see them most of the time, for I had posters and such everywhere. These posters ranged from Muse to Pink to even old school Metallica. But my favorite thing that hung on my wall was my college degree. I had fought my mother tooth and nail about her forcing me to do the whole college thing, but, in the end, I knew she had been right to make me try it. Even though I was still paying off the bills from this time, I was seriously considering doing it all again after this session.

My digital clock told me that I had only over slept for an hour or so. That was a tiny relief. Of course, I would have to face the wrath of my two best friends once I woke them when they realized their prep time would be cut in half. It would be a frightening experience, for sure.

I dashed through the room then, looking for a special piece of paper. I hadn't seen it in months, so I only had a vague idea of where to look for it. T_he girls will kill me if I have lost it_, I realized as I picked through my dresser now at double pace. Then, I tiptoed to my nightstand, my memory banks offering me some guidence. In the top drawer, I found what I was searching for. I smiled in relief. "The List!"

The List had been created between us three just last year. It had started off as a joke poking fun at the tourist-y things to be done in Vegas, but eventually turned into a must-do list for residents of Las Vegas. We all had contributed to it, so it became a rule that we could only perform The List when all three of us were present. Of course, Angela, Ben, Jacob, and even Jessica had joined us on a few exploits. But, it had always been our thing - Alice, Rose, and my thing.

That being said, how could we resist but to share it was our hot new friends?

I found the first things I could in my closet quickly. I knew Alice wouldn't approve, but I didn't really have time to get fancy. My arms now full of clothing, I eased the bathroom door open with my rear. A sharp snort from the couch told me I didn't have long before my friends would wake up.

Sure enough, they were both stretching and yawning as I appeared in the room again with my hair still dripping wet after my shower. "Morning, honeys. Are we ready to greet the day?" I smirked as I dove into the kitchen to start our breakfast.

Alice started to really come around as I dug through the refrigerator. Her hair stuck up ever more then usual, giving her the look of a person who had been zapped by a lightening bolt. From the dirty look she threw me when I started giggling, she did not appreciate my assessment. With an indignant huff, she yanked off her wrinkled sundress that she had fallen asleep in, stalking off to her room get something to change into that was more suitable. I was already dressed into a loose tank top and some shorts since I didn't see the point of getting dolled up.

With the prima donna gone, I turned to my post in the kitchen, whipping up a quick batch of toast for the three of us (butter for me, cottage cheese for Rose, jam for Alice) all the while with a silly smile on my face. We all really needed some fun and I had no doubt in my mind that these guys could provide it. Our little competition was just another way that this could be made entertaining.

Alice joined me in the kitchen a few minutes later, her hair somewhat tamed and dressed in pink sweats - she made it a rule to dress after eating, a rule I constantly ignored. "Sorry I passed out on our night," she mumbled as she poured herself a cup of orange juice. "Must have been more tired then I had thought."

"No worries. I crashed about two hours after you, anyway. Rose must have outlasted me because the TV was still on when I fell asleep, but it was off this morning." I handed her the plateful of toast. "Take this to the living room, will you? Anyway, I talked to Edward about out plans for today, so everything is set up."

She paused as she placed the plate on the table we ate breakfast off of. "Edward? I thought you were texting with that Emmett guy." Her voice was innocent enough, but I wasn't fooled.

"We just talked, Mary Alice. No laws against talking to an engaged man, right?" She didn't say anything as she gathered the jug of milk to also take to the living room. "Emmett was pretty wasted, so Edward took over the conversation. He's got a pretty interesting personality, I'll give him that much -"

"What did you learn about him? How did you guys get on the topic of discussing him? Wait, did you tell Edward about yourself in turn?"

"Alice! Breath!" She did as I asked, taking a large breath. "We were talking about him hanging out with his friends at first. He mentioned a bit about his birthparents and being adopted and how it was growing up with his adoptive parents, the Cullens. That was it, really. I told him about my mother getting remarried and Charlie being engaged. I don't even know how we got so off topic." I lowered my voice as I joined Alice at the island, lifting a few pieces of toast onto my own plate, adding butter sparingly. "I asked them if they were interested in letting me and my friends show them around town. Then Edward said they'd love to."

Alice's eyes twinkled. "That's good! I really can't wait! What time and where are we meeting them?"

"I figured we would wait until the afternoon to go out. I've yet to work out the details, though, so Edward should be texting me soon with an actual time."

Rose soon joined as at the table, helping us finish off the pile of pancakes. While Alice and Rosalie jumped in the shower around 10, I dug in the couch, looking for my phone. To my surprise, it started ringing as soon as I retrieved it from the cushions_. Probably Edward._ "Hello?"

"Good morning." It was Jasper.

I was a bit disappointed but hearing Jasper's silky voice helped ease that a bit. "Morning, Jasper."

"What are you up too?"

"Making breakfast." I shifted the phone so it was being held on my other ear while I buttered up another slice for me.

"Beauty, brains, and a chef? I must say, I am impressed. You're a man's dream"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I'm blushing, Jasper. You sure know how to compliment a girl. I imagine you must be quite the ladies' man back home, huh?"

"No doubt about that," he replied, emphasizing his slight accent. "But how are you this fine day?"

"Pretty good. My back is kind of sore from falling asleep on the couch, but otherwise, good." I smiled, reveling in how easy it was to speak to him; I was never this much at ease talking to anybody. "How about you? Sporting a hangover, by any chance?"

He chuckled into the phone, a deep, throaty sound. "Not too bad. Believe me, Bella, I was much worse in my college days. Compared to that, even a drinking contest with Emmett is nothing."

"_College days?_ Just how old_ are_ you, Jasper?"

"Oh, I'm ancient. Just turned 25."

I laughed behind my hand. "You're right. You're practically decrypted. I don't know if I want some old guy like you hanging out with me and my friends today."

Jasper took that remark with good grace. "And just how old are you, Bella? You sure seem more mature then the average young woman one would fine in Vegas."

"I'm 21," I responded in a proud voice. "Finally able to drink legally. You have no idea how annoying it is to not be able to drink in a city like Las Vegas. And, to add insult to injury, one of my best girlfriends is a bartender."

That seemed to interest him. "Oh, really? Is this female bartender one of the young women you is supposed to be joining us for the day out?"

"Why yes, she is." A brief image of Rosalie in Jasper's arms played through my head. I could see them being good for each other, for as blonde and beautiful as they both are. "My friends are very excited to meet you and Emmett."

"But not so much for Edward?" Jasper's voice was teasing and light. But having Jasper mention him sent me into weary mode.

"Yes, well, Edward isn't available, now is he?" I hadn't meant to sound so curt, but I didn't seem to be in control of my emotions at the moment.

"Fair enough. Though, I don't recall saying_ I_ was single. You merely assumed that, Bella."

I rolled my eyes, cradling my phone in the crook of my neck as I carried our breakfast dishes into the sink. "True. Well, _are_ you single? Cause my friends will kill me if you're not."

"Don't you girls worry your pretty little heads: Emmett and I are very much single." He paused for a second, holding the phone away from his mouth to speak to someone in the background. When he returned, his tone was apologetic. "Sorry about that, Bella. Emmett was trying to convince me to ask you something…"

Okay, now Jasper had piped my curiosity. "What is it?"

"Never mind. It's a bit inappropriate to ask."

"Come on, I'm a big girl. What does Emmett want to ask?"

"Don't get mad, okay?" It was very cute how uncomfortable Jasper sounded. "Edward told us that you and your two friends were taking us out tonight. Emmett was wondering… uhh, that is, he wants to know what your friends look like. I told him he was being shallow," he added quickly.

Far from being offended, I laughed aloud. "Relax, Jasper. I understand. Don't think the girls didn't ask what you two looked like. They were drooling over the picture Emmett took of himself with my phone, claiming he was the hottest man they had ever seen."

"Oh." Uh oh, now he sounded disappointed. "They both already like Emmett?"

"Don't worry. I told them you were even hotter."

A loud thumpinging sound came from Jasper's side of the phone, then. As I listened, I could hear a small scrap going on and someone appeared to steal the phone. My assumptions were proven right when Emmett's voice came over the phone now.

"Bell_-aa_! Did you really tell your friends that Jasper was hotter then me? I'm so hurt."

"Aw, don't cry, big guy. Hotness it in the eye of beholder anyway. One of my friends may disagree with my opinion. You never know."

"But in your opinion, Jasper is hotter then me?"

Alice peeked her head out of the bathroom. "Bella! We're getting ready now! Wanna help straighten Rose's hair?"

"Be there in a sec, Alice." I turned back to the phone where Emmett was still whining. "Emmy. Shush, you. I have to go now, okay? But first, we need to work out where we'll meet you."

He huffed angrily. "Fine. Where is our first stop?"

"Ah-ah-ah! That is for us to know and you boys to find out." I checked my watch. "Look, our friend Angela drives a minivan. She left it here while she went out of town, so I think if I ask her to borrow it, we can all cram into one vehicle. Things should be easier that way. If it works for you, we'll pick you guys up in an hour. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, Bella. Are we meeting at here?"

"Yeah, we'll be waiting in the lobby. Make sure you'll all be ready; Rose gets impatient easily."

"Oakey-dokey, Bella babe. See you then!"

"Later!"

-x-

"Urgh! What's with tourists and driving slow?" Rosalie honked the horn obnoxiously at the white car in front of us. Unfortunately, we were not in her usual cherry-red M3 that's horn was like an air horn. No, the horn on Angela's mini van was more like the horns you would find on a tricycle. That only proved to piss Rose off further.

"Chill, Speedy Gonzalez," Alice sighed from the passenger seat, a seat I wouldn't be caught dead in at the moment even if you paid me – Rosalie had a bit of a problem with her temper. "They are just driving the speed limit."

"Which is a snail's pace in Las Vegas," Rose snapped back.

Just then, my phone beeped. _"We'll be waiting for you ladies in the lobby. Providing Emmett doesn't do something that gets the three of us kicked out of this hotel. –Jasper W."_

_"Do you always play the babysitter? –la Bella"_

_"Sadly, yes. –Jasper W."_

That made me giggle a bit, piping Alice's interest. Wordlessly, she her eyes questioned me. "That was Jasper," I explained jovially. "We'll meet them in the lobby."

"Jasper? He's the blonde, right?"

I nodded. "I also think he's the eldest, Alice. At least, he acts like it."

"Then, should Rose get that one?"

Rosalie glared at Alice, turning in her seat. "Don't plan anything for me just yet. We already know Emmett is hot; I don't want to give up any claims on that one just yet."

"What claims?" Alice shot back, her hazel eyes darkening.

We had already pulled up to the hotel by then, so I slipped out basically unnoticed as the two bickered back and forth. I could only pray they wouldn't be so rude in front of the boys themselves.

The lobby of the Duskfall Towers was an architectural wonder. With its high ceiling, ornate windows, warm colors, and delicate woodwork; it hardly fit into the hotel's theme. Style and wealth, sure, but old-fashioned Italian designs just didn't mix with half-dressed girls, in my mind.

Behind the desk was a beautiful woman (of course). Her pale blonde hair was so fair, it looked silver and it fell to just under her chin. She looked too young to be a manager, but that she was. Irina ran the main lobby and reception desk while her strawberry blonde sister Tanya managed the staff; the dark-haired beauty of the Denali trio, Kate, overlooked the kitchens and behind the scenes duties. Each one of them was in the late twenties but were already known as the real bosses of Duskfall since the executives never bothered to show up.

Irina and I had recently gotten acquainted when I got promoted, never having met before this. But, everything I heard about her from the other girls was fact: she had a huge mouth. It wasn't that she was a gossip, per say. Rather, she couldn't be trusted to keep a secret for her life. Still, she was a nice enough woman and just as easy to get along with as her sisters.

I immediately waved to Irina as I approached her, smiling brightly.

"Bella dear!" Her return smile was friendly but confused as I walked over to her desk. "I thought you were taking time off. Did you end up changing your plans? Because we never did find a replacement for you if you want to take up your post."

I made a face. "No, thank you. The girls and I are still planning on tearing up the town the next few days."

"Oh, I see." Her eyes were wide an innocent; prying, in other words. "Then what in the world are you doing here? I've never seen you in here on days you don't have to be."

"Just picking up some friends," I answered evasively. I scanned the room but there was no sign of the guys. "You wouldn't happen to have seen them, would you? They are three guys. About…" I lifted my hand way over my head. "About this tall. A brunette, a blonde, and a… gosh, I don't even know what color the last one's hair is. Auburn? They were supposed to be meeting me right here…"

"You forgot to mention how sexy we were, babe!" I spun around with a smirk as soon as I heard Emmett's loud voice; I would recognize it anywhere, regardless of the fact I just getting acquainted with it.

Irina smiled at me coyly, ducking into the backroom to give us some privacy.

Smiling broadly, Emmett rushed up to me with his arms wide open to grab me into a death grip. Alice was right; he _was_ similar to Jacob. I wiggled in his grasp, chuckling as he lifted me into the air with a flourish as if I weighed no more then a stray cat. I knew it would be pointless to try to smack him to make him release me, so I settled to hug him back as tightly as I could and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hello there, big guy," I greeted once he had placed me back on my feet and I could breath again._ Gosh, I had forgotten just how handsome this one was,_ I thought to myself as my eyes swept over his impressive body. "Cute outfit, but you might be a pinch over dressed."

He was nearly bursting out of a dark, long-sleeved that looked several sizes too small. He looked even more muscular then it could be possible in that top. I could only guess he had did it for effect, perhaps to impress us girls. His jeans were casual, though, and on his feet were a pair of simple black sneakers.

Emmett mussed up my hair, replying, "Perhaps if you had told us what was the plan for today, I would have just tossed on a t-shirt."

"As if." Jasper's slightly accented drawl floated to my ears as he appeared in my line of sight, dressed much more casually. "Weren't you the one saying to dress to impress this morning, Em? You would have came decked out in a tuxedo if we hadn't stopped you." His vision turned to me, a light expression taking over his face. "If I might say so, you look adorable, Bella."

I blushed to my roots at the compliment while Jasper pulled me into a soft hug and kissed my cheek. Since I knew we would be out and about today, I had gone for a casual, pale green tank top with white shorts and flip-flops. Suddenly, I felt nervous about my appearance. Was my hair still straightened, or were the tips curling? Did these flip-flops kill the whole outfit? Should I have gone with heels? It was an odd thing to experience, this insecurity, for I had long since abandoned it along with my old self. Strange what meeting decent men could to do a girl…

Jasper's arm was around my waist then, squeezing lightly. The intimacy of the embrace was not lost on me. I ran my hand along the side of his deep blue polo, lost in thought. What was this energy between Jasper and I? Was it worth investigating? Leaning against Jasper in a platonic way, I looked up to Emmett and asked where Edward was.

Emmett seemed annoyed then. "Still in the room. He has been trying to call Vicki all morning with no response. I told him she was ignoring him on purpose -"

"I took the sensible explanation and told him she was just busy since she is having her own bachelorette party right now," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"- but Edward was too freaked out to say anything. He just glared at the two of us and went back to calling her nonstop. He might not even come out today if he is too depressed when she doesn't pick up after a few more tries." His tone was deeply disapproving.

"Cut him some slack, Emmy. I bet he just misses her like crazy. She must be a pretty amazing woman," I mused aloud, with absolutely no sarcasm in my voice. This Victoria had to be a goddess incarnate to have landed someone like Edward, I was sure. I tugged on Jasper's shirt suddenly. "Hey, Jasper, why don't you guys like Victoria? Edward mentioned it last night, but didn't give me a straight answer about it."

He tore his gaze away from mine, sighing. "It's not even that we don't like her. She rubs us the wrong way with her bossy attitude, always demanding something or another. We hate seeing our friend jump through hoops just to please her. But Edward won't hear a word against her. I told him he should wait a bit longer before agreeing to spend the rest of his life with Victoria, hoping he would be able to see the truth about with if given enough time. Sadly, Victoria refused to extend the engagement."

"She says jump, he says how high," Emmett growled in a harsh voice I had never expected him to be possible of. "I get that he must be head over heels for her, but, Jesus, have some backbone! And she says she wants to move into his parents' house so Edward just goes along with it. Never mind that we've been his best friends since preschool. Never mind that his parents are going to go crazy with missing him." I watched as Emmett large hands clenched. "Miss Vicki has always hated the two of us, too. And it's no secret that we don't approve of what she does to Edward. I bet she wanted to move to Chicago to get Edward away from us. Maybe she was afraid he would start listening to us about her and get rid of her while he still has the chance."

"That may be a bit much, Em." But Jasper's voice was just as grave. "Whatever the case, Edward loves her. And as his best friends and best men, we have to stand by him."

"Even if he is making a mistake?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Bella, because it's his mistake to make. We can't always protect him. We have to let him make his own mistakes and learn from them."

I nodded slowly, though I still didn't understand that part so much. Why shouldn't you try to protect those you love? Wouldn't it be better then having to pick of the pieces of them later down the road? But maybe Jasper was just wiser then me, like Rosalie. Two or four years didn't seem like a big age difference, but sometimes, the extra experiences could make all the difference in the world.

Curious, I wondered what Jasper could have gone through to make him so experienced and wise.

Jasper cleared his throat as if to clear away the suddenly intense atmosphere. "In any case, we should go check on him. If he's coming, we shouldn't make Bella's friends wait any longer. It's rude. Emmett, go see what he's up to."

"No need," Emmett replied, pointing towards the elevators. "Here comes the groom right now. Gloomy as ever, I see."

Even though I had committed his face to memory, looking upon him, I felt my thoughts to be flawed. He was much more handsome then I remembered. He was like a model, even if he wore only the simplest of white shirts and acid washed jeans. No, he was like a god, even. Perfect, but forever out of reach to mere mortals like myself. I shifted slightly, moving a bit away from Jasper, afraid he would feel the massive thumping of my heart if we were too close.

"Thank you for joining us, Sleeping Beauty," I teased, trying to make my voice as normal as possible. "It's rude to keep women waiting, you know."

Somehow, he managed to look sheepish and teasing at the same time. "So sorry, Bella. Forgive me for being so uncouth to you and your friends." It was strange how a word like 'uncouth' could sound so natural on his tongue, not out of place as it should have been for any 23-year-old male. "Have I kept you all waiting for long?" His eyes flickered between Jasper and myself, noting the proximity, morbid curiously written all over it.

Jasper shook his head ever so slightly, the arm that was around my waist squeezing gently. I recognized it as a reassuring gesture rather then a romantic one from the light expression on his face. And it was comforting. Strange. Wouldn't any female in the arms of a man as attractive as Jasper want for more then kindness? But kindness was etched so visibly over Jasper's face as he beamed down to me, warming me to my toes. "Don't worry about it, Edward. We understand. How was Victoria, anyway?"

His whole face fell in one foul swoop. It broke my heart to see. I even reached a hand out hesitantly to him, but, once I realized what I was doing, drew my arm back to my side. "I called her cell phone a few times to no answer. Then I tried the hotel number she gave me. Still nothing." He ran his hand threw his bronze locks, upsetting his wild hair farther in his agitation. "I ended up calling one of her bride's maids, Heidi. She said that Victoria was relaxing at the hotel spa and they hadn't seen her for a few hours, then she hung up suddenly. I really don't get it."

"So you didn't get to talk to Victoria?" Jasper seemed to be forcing himself to be polite about Victoria now. From what I had learned of their opinions of her, I guessed that wasn't too far off. "Oh, that's horrible. But I'm sure she'll call you tonight. Don't fret, Edward. I'm sure everything is fine."

I had to bite my lip, however. This whole scenario seemed all-too familiar to me, who had worked in the hotel business for a while and seen more then my share of bachelor/bachelorette parties gone wrong. Secret rendezvous between the help and brides-to-be were not uncommon… But that might have been a sting of jealousy on my part of Victoria's perfect relationship that was voicing that view. I was merely jumping to conclusions about this woman I had never met but already was judging. It made me feel awful.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly. "Not to break up Edward's little pity parade, but I'm sure Bella's hot friends as pissed as hell. Let's not make them wait any longer." He smiled in his goofy way and took off through the glass, revolving doors at a brisk walk.

Jasper chuckled as we followed after Emmett, albeit, at a more reasonable pace. "Someone's an eager beaver."

"Can you blame him? We already have the beautiful Bella as our tour guide; he must be assuming her friends as just as pleasant to look at." Edward came to my other side with a smile. "Ah, yes. My mother would kill me for forgetting my manners. Good morning, Bella," his voice was low as he ducked in closer to me. Edward brushed my bangs out of my face, sweeping them behind my ear as he placed a kiss on my very red cheek. I was damn near fainting at that, coupled with such an unexpected compliment and tender look. Was there such a thing as too perfect? Because Edward seemed dangerously close to the line. Not that it was a bad thing, though.

* * *

_An: In case anyone is wondering for references sake:_

_Bella & Alice are 21, Rosalie & Edward are 23, and Emmett & Jasper: 25_. _Also, Jacob and his friends are 19-20, but that won't come up 'til later. :)_


	10. Dibs

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Wish I did, though.  
**

**Dibs  
**_"Yeah he's a looker, but I really think it's guts that matter most." - The Spill Canvas, "All Over You"_

* * *

When the three of us reached the van, there was a bit of a commotion going on.

Tiny Alice was shouting a string of profanities to Rosalie, apparently, as she clung for dear life onto Emmett's large back baring a resemblance a baby chimpanzee. Rose, cool as you please, was lounged across the front seats. Her long legs, exposed in her white, mini skirt with black flats on her feet, were propped up on Alice's seat as she leaned her head back against the driver's window. She looked like a playboy bunny, posing for her next shot.

As Alice continued to rant and rave, her voice growing higher as she went on, Rosalie lifted her shades from her face. Calmly, she glanced at Alice with an uninterested look on her face. Then she flipped her the bird. Oh, that set Alice off to a whole new level. Emmett, who had been laughing hysterically through the whole thing, was now wincing at Alice's shrill volume. I could only pity his poor ears, having been in a similar situation with the pixie before. She truly had a set of pipes on her.

We paused a few feet from the scene, surveying it. Jasper and Edward looked weary if not frightened. I, who was far too used to these sort of things by now, was just feeling bored

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you unlock these doors thing minute!" Alice's tiny fists waving in the air from where she sat on Emmett's huge back, she looked liked a child having a temper tantrum. "I mean it, missy! This isn't even your car to pull this crap with! When Bella gets here, you are so going to get- "

"What happens when Bella get's here?" I asked, leaning against Jasper. I was trying my hardest to stay indifferent to the situation, but Alice's little red face was too much. Snickering, I abandoned the still shell-shocked Jasper and Edward to skip to Emmett's side, offering my hand to Alice in an attempt to get her down. "What has happened now, Alice?"

Alice sniffed, turning her nose up at my hand. "You just _had_ to let Rose drive, didn't you, Isabella?"

"Save the attitude, Miss Mary Alice and just tell be what the hell is going on." I knocked on the glass. "I know you can hear me, Rosalie, so you got some s'plaining to do. And at least lower the window."

Rose did as I asked, twisting about until she was leaning over the gap between the two front seats and peeking her head out the window. "Why, hello, Bella. Finally. We've been waiting forever. What took so long?"

I shook my head. "Answer my question first. Why have you locked Alice out of the van?"

"She's jealous," Alice snapped at the same time Rose hissed, "She's annoying."

I held my hands up to them as they started glaring at each other. Stepping between them lest the fur should really start flying, I turned to Emmett. "Emmy? Care to shed some light on this? While I don't consider you an innocent third party," I added sharply, "I hope you'd be able to explain better then Dweedledee and Dweedledum over here."

His eyes flashed while a tell-tale grin spread over his face. _So guilty._ "I don't know what to tell ya. I came out here to meet your lovely friends, and this cute one jumped at me." He jerked his head, indicating the pixie on his back. "She was so darn adorable, I had to devote my whole attention to her. I mean, look at her! She's so frickin' cute!"

"And then Rose got jealous," Alice interrupted. She leaped gracefully down from Emmett's back to sneer at Rose, face to face. "You know how she_ always_ has to be the center of attention. When Emmett picked me up and commented on how cute_ I_ was, while basically ignoring Rosie, she snapped. The bitch tossed my purse out of the car and locked all the doors. And she won't let me in."

I turned to Rose. "And your side of the story?"

Rose folded her arms and she sat cross-legged in the passenger seat with a scowl on her angel face. "Alice never even gave me a chance. As soon as he came out, she was all over him. And she knows I was interested in that one. I even called dibs while you were getting the guys!"

"Doesn't matter, Rose! All's fair in love-"

"Oh, don't pull the bull with me you little-"

"You're just loving this, huh, Emmett?" I mumbled as I took a step back. I leaned against his impressive arm, staring up at him with a sharp expression. "You love that my best friends are fighting over you; I can tell by that stupid smile on your stupid face. Way to wreck our friendship. Friendship killer," I added, shoving my elbow into his arm with no effect. _Stupid, muscular jerk..._

He laughed in his echoing way. "Hey! They both seem to like this stupid face, I'll have you know. It's not my fault I'm such a stud, babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

He hugged me around my shoulders in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to have you hot friends fight over me." When he thought I wasn't looking, I saw him mouth to the girls, 'Take your top off!' and I nearly went psycho bitch all over him. But Emmett was quick to play the victim as he held me tightly. He lifted his hand over his face and sobbed loudly. "I wish I was never born so damn hot! It only causes heartbreak!"

Jasper grabbed Emmett by the back of his shirt, yanking him off of me. "Emmett, shut up, will you? You aren't helping matters."

I sighed. "Thanks. But I don't think anything even Emmett could do would make matters worse."

"Shouldn't we... do something?" Edward was definitely afraid of my two, eccentric friends.

But there was no way I was going into that cat fight. "I am _so_ not getting into that mess. I've played peacekeeper way too many times and now know when to stay out of it. You wanna try?" Edward shook his head vehemently. "That's what I thought."

"Let me have a go," Jasper stated quietly. I could see I guessed right when I suspected him of having a role similar to my own; his face was resigned but determined, as if he had dealt with this type of thing before. He squeezed my shoulder and before stepping up to Alice. I fell back to Edward's side, curiously wondering what magical voodoo the blonde could work.

He tapped the pixie lightly on her back, his face patient and expectant. "Um... excuse me, miss?"

"And here comes the explosion," I sighed to Edward.

Alice turned around sharply, with a look that sent me cowering behind Edward, afraid I would turn to stone. But Jasper didn't falter. Instead, he smiled lightly. Alice's reaction was immediate and predictable: she melted. I watched with fascination was my tiniest friend completely swooned, forgetting Rosalie completely who was also watching Alice with amazement. All signs of aggression were wiped clean from her face as she openly gawked at Jasper. Like magic.

"Dr. Jasper does it again," Emmett grumbled. "I had really been looking forward to that cat fight." That comment earned him two smacks to the head, one from me and the other from Edward.

Alice seemed to be coming out of la-la-land, her wide-eyed expression fading into morbid curiosity. "Uhh, Bella?"

"Yes, Alice," I answered wearily, afraid she was still unstable.

"You lied to me."

"Huh?"

She took a step closer to Jasper, her hazel eyes taking in every inch of him, darting all over him as if he was piece of meat. Hunky, blonde meat. "You lied. You said that Edward was the most handsome off the guys!" She tackled/hugged Jasper, clearing the distance between them with one fluid jump. "I _so_ disagree!"

I blushed as Edward's cocky grin was turned towards me. "You told them I was the best looking? I'm flattered."

"Of course. I'm many things, but a liar is not one of them." I had wanted to sound self-assured and confident, but it came out as a meek whisper. I cleared my throat, tearing my eyes from Edward's alabaster face to glare at my shoes. I was embarrassed by my own timidness, but I couldn't turn it off. _Damn that man._ "What are you getting so worked up about, anyway, Edward? I thought we had already discussed this last night." Channeling bell girl Bella, I was able to muster up a slight smirk. "But, as you can see, Alice's opinion differs. Jasper is more her cup of tea, I'd wager."

Jasper's face was a light pink twinge as Alice clung to his chest. "W-we haven't been properly introdu-"

"I'm Alice Brandon, age 21, _single_. My favorite color is pink, my sign is Libra, and I work as a card shark at La Push Casino. I was born in Missouri, I had two golden retrievers, and I love to go shopping." All this was said in a single breath. Perhaps because I was so used to her fast talking, I was able to catch her every word, as I'm sure could Rosalie. The guys, from their clueless expression, could not. "There! Now I have been properly introduced. Your turn."

"Uh.. uh..." Jasper at a loss for words was quite sight. He was clearly flustered by Alice's energetic style of introducing herself. Or maybe he was just floored by the way she was currently snuggling so close to him that there was no gap between there bodies. Whatever the reason, he looked very out of his element. I decided to take charge for him out of pity. It was nice to see someone more out of sorts then me for once.

"Alice, his name is Jasper Whitlock. He's 25 years old and _very_ single." I winked at Alice, who was bobbling up and down, still pressed against his chest. "He likes outdoor activities and his favorite color is pale blue. I think he said he has a bachelor's degree in American History and he's planning on using it to become a professor at a University."

"He was also born in Texas," Edward added, realizing I was out of information about his best friend. I was very thankful for his help; Alice looked thirsty for more info about her new beau. "He's a hardcore gambler, so I think dealing with a card shark such as yourself might be a lot of fun for him." _Huh._ I didn't believe he would remember what I told him about Alice's winning streak in passing. Must be a great listener. "Jasper likes to go hunting and his favorite movie is Saving Private Ryan. He lives in Washington right now, having moved up there when he was 6."

"Oh, a gambler? I think we'll get along just perfectly." Her smile lit up her whole face.

I giggled, far too used to Alice's energetic personality, but still intrigued by her sudden moxie when it came to Jasper. "You seem pretty enthusiastic about this one, Alice. Weren't you just fighting over Emmett?"

Alice rolled her eyes, tightening her rip on Jasper. "Yeah,_ before_ I had laid my eyes on this one."

Emmett put his hand over his heart. "Ow, my pride."

I slapped him playfully. "Chill, Emmy. Rosie still has the hots for you." I turned my attention back on Rosalie. "Blondie! Come on out of the car and properly greet our guests! You're being rude." Maybe rude wasn't the word for it, though. Rose liked to be intimidating, icy even, to get the upper hand with guys. But more often the not, she just came off as aloof and uninterested, which was certainly not the case this time.

Still, Rosalie wasn't willing to break the habit. She responded simply by rolling her eyes. "I'll pass. We have to get this gravy train on the road, remember? If we stand around here any longer, we won't be able to make our appointment for the first activity."

Emmett was pouting again. "Hey! Doesn't anyone want to learn more about me? You're hurting my feelings over here!"

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward and I cried in unison.

Once Rosalie was back in the driver's seat, she honked the horn obnoxiously. "Speed this up, would ya? We're burning daylight." With a chirping sound, the locks were clicked open.

Alice threw open the door of the passenger seat with more force then necessary. "Yeah, yeah. _You_ were the person who locked us out of the van in the first place, let me remind you."

As Rose started up the engine, we all began to pile in. Edward opened the sliding door, gesturing me to go in first. I rolled my eyes, but was secretly flattered. Perhaps chivalry wasn't dead after all. I crouched into the back row of seats with Emmett right after me. Once Jasper and Edward had claimed the middle row, Rose stomped the petal to the floor, tearing out of the parking lot.

"So," Alice started, turning around in her seat with a tiny notebook in her hands. "I've taken The List and split it up for over the course of the next three days. From past experience, I think we should be able to cover everything within the allotted time frame. What do you think, Bella?" She closed up the planner and tossed it to me.

I thanked Emmett as he caught the little notebook for me; hand-eye coordination was never 'my thing'. I flipped through the pages, scanning Alice's neat hand writing. "Looks good so far. Though, I may have some issues with number nine," I added with a frown. "Maybe we should rethink that one."

"Bella! It's a tradition! It happens, period. Not another word against it, party pooper."

"Number nine?" Edward asked curiously.

"We have a list," Rose explained from the front. "_The _List, actually. It's taken us all our cunning coupled with several months to perfect, but we've done it. Any and every cool thing to do in this godforsaken city is on The List. For special occasions, we've taken out that list and done this place right. And there are rules concerning The List. We made a pact that we couldn't do it unless all three of us were up for it and we promised to complete the whole dang thing in a row."

"Yet Bella wants to break our tradition and skip number nine, a favorite of mine and Rose's."

Jasper still looked baffled. "And number nine is...?"

"Body shots. Well, it's a bit more complicated then that. See, we go along the Vegas strip and pop into every single bar to do body shots." Alice squealed, hopping around in her seat. "Some of our best memories have come from number nine."

"Sounds like fun," Emmett replied.

"Oh yes, it is."

"Do you guys have even the slightest idea just how many bars there are along the Vegas strip?" Rose nearly cooed as she answered her own rhetorical question and smirked into the rear view mirror at us. "18, with a new one opening on average every three months. It's an alcoholic's heaven. But Bella's never been too hot on it since she's just a frickin' lightweight."

"Rose!" Mental note:_ kill Rosalie._

"That information could be very useful." Emmett slipped his large arm around my shoulder with a sly grin. I ducked out from his touch, sticking my tongue out at him childishly. "I'd put that tongue away, babe, unless you plan on using it."

"Oh, bite me, Emmy," I growled playfully while scooting as far away from Emmett as possible in the limited space provided. I kicked my leg out to him as a warning, creating a small barrier between the two of us. "See, Alice, this is why I opted to not where that skirt. I wouldn't be able to keep this one in line otherwise."

"Fair enough," Alice consented.

Emmett clearly wasn't ready to give up. "But you would have given me one hell of a view. You seem like a silk or lace type of girl."

Edward harshly turned in his seat to smack Emmett over the head. "Hey. Cool it, jackass."

Rose ignored the mini scuffle that now broke out between Edward and Emmett. "Back to the body shots. Why are you a no-go?"

"You know how hammered we get when we do that run, Rosalie. We're usually stumbling after the ninth bar. And we have guests with us, ones we have to drive back to their hotel tonight. I don't feel like getting pulled over and spending the rest of the night in a jail cell."

"Point taken."

"Someone could be a DD," Jasper offered, leaning away from Edward as Emmett tried to grab him in a chokehold.

Alice shook her head. "Nah. I think Bella might be right about this. How much fun could the designated driver have while we do shots? That's just no fair. We're out today to have fun, all of us. Making someone stay sober would kill the fun."

"Taxi?"

Rosalie looked at Jasper incredulously, actually turning in her seat to stare at him. "Have you ever tried to get a taxi here? Yeah. It's fucking impossible. Even harder during this season with all the tourists."

Edward rounded on me, having shifted himself so he was out of Emmett's reach now. "You guys have done this list before, clearly. How did you get home after number nine before?"

I shrugged. "It depended on how strong the shots were and how many we did. If we were only a little intoxicated, we usually would walk home. Our apartment is right in the heart of this place, only a mile away."

"But is we got toasted," Alice finished was an evil smirk, "we would drunk dial our friend Angela. She would come pick us up and drive us home. Sadly, she's out of town right now with her boyfriend. We don't really have any other good friends we could ask to take us home otherwise."

"Hey, Bella? Why don't we ask _your _Jacob?"

I shot Rosalie my darkest glare. Of course she _would_ bring up my old flame in front of the guys. But I didn't like the way she still considered him mine; he hadn't been mine for a while now. "He's working all night."

"Who's Jacob?" All three guys chorused, no doubt curious by the sharp tone I had used.

I could tell my cheeks were a twinge pink as all three sets of eyes focused on me. "O-oh, no one really. Just a friend of mine - of all of ours really," I was quick to amend.

"He works at Duskfall as the head chef," Alice explained airily, not noticing my discomfort. "He used to work with Rose, too. She was a bartender where he worked as a bouncer part time. And his friend's family owns a casino where they got me a job when he told them I was a card shark." She chuckled. "It's a small world. Jake's a part of our lives here. We sometimes drag him along with us to be an escort and scare off creepy guys. You could say he's our personal body guard."

"He does love to guard our bodies, though some more then others," Rosalie added with a laugh, looking pointedly as me when she said it.

"Yes, but as we've established, _he is working tonight_." I used my coolest tone, hoping they would catch the hint and drop the Jacob thing. I didn't want to get into the messy details with the guys. They liked to tease me about him, so I was used to it, but now wasn't the time.

Mercifully, they let it go.

"Is everyone ready for our first spot of the evening," Alice cheered, pumping his little fists in the air. Her attitude was contagious as we all found ourselves hollering along with her. "Good! Cause we're going to have the best three nights of our lives! Alright!"

"Heck yes! We're here now!" Rosalie spun the car in a turn that would have flipped a lesser driver, taking us into an excellent parking spot.

We all piled out of the car in a hurried fashion. Thanks to Alice's mini pep rally, we were even more stoked then before. I was trembling with excitement, myself, my face lit up like a beacon. Alice had jumped onto Emmett's back again while Rose locked her arm with Jasper, grinning like a beauty pageant winner. And Edward… well, he was nearly glowing as he came to my side and worked his arm around my waist. Now, I couldn't be sure if my heart was pounding just from the excitement. All I knew was we were about to tear it up, Vegas style.

* * *

_A/n: Sorry about the slow start. But, the fun is offically starting next chapter. Remember, I update every Saturday, usually around this time of the day. And reviews are love, in my book!_


	11. Thrill Of A Lifetime

_A/n: This chapter is dedicated to __**gotbooks93**__, who helped me MAJORLY with some background information. Here's looking at you, hun!_

_On another note, I hope you won't mind me updating at such a weird time; my boyfriend is going to be over all day, and I don't want to be rude. But, I also didn't want to miss an update since I update only once a week anyway. x/  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!**

**Thrill of a Lifetime**_: Day 1, part 1_

"_I'm taking a stance. I won't miss a chance. I want you to see; I'm not scared to dance." - Hilary Duff; "Beat Of My Heart"

* * *

_The first stop on our itinerary was always the Adventuredome. Basically, this place was an indoor theme park with the most awesome of rides imaginable. Technically, this was a place for teenagers and kids to hang out, being a hot spot for them on the weekends. But, we girls had never really grown up and just loved this place to bits. The park had tons of rollercoasters and water rides and every other type of ride imaginable. It was always a great way to get the blood pumping and the adrenalin flowing- the perfect way to start The List off.

I was already in high spirits as approached the ticket lines. As in, skipping, humming, Alice-like high spirits.

Edward looked down at me with a curious expression. "You seem very excited, Bella. Is it safe to say this is one of you favorite stops on The List?"

I giggled. "You could say that. I just love to have fun, and this is totally the place to let loose."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

I jabbed him lightly with my shoulder, trying to infect him with my enthusiasm. "Come on, Edward, try to have some fun. That is why you came to Vegas, right?"

His eyes glowed with new light. "I suppose your right. I could try to 'loosen up' a bit while I'm here."

I nodded, glad to hear it.

Alice and Emmett were holding our place in line and waved the rest of us over. Rose was leaning against the railing, chatting interestedly with Jasper as we reached the others.

"So, you drive a Peugeot 308 RC Z?" she asked, her violet eyes wide. She was gripping the pole behind her in a death hold. "Oh wow, what I wouldn't give to get under the hood of that baby."

Jasper smiled kind-heartedly. "She is a wonder. Quite honestly, I'm not a big car fan. But, when I graduated from Stanford, my parents were so thrilled that they offered to buy me whatever car I wanted." He shrugged. "I didn't want to take advantage of them though, by asking for something outrageous like a Lamborghini or the like. So I dragged Emmett along with me when we went car shopping. Still, nothing really interesting caught his 'expert eye'. We went to British Columbia eventually to look at exports and we found my Peugeot. It was everything I wanted, and I loved how Emmett drooled over it," he added with a smirk.

"I could only imagine." She took a step closer to Jasper, tossing in an extra swing of her hips. She licked her lips, not marring her ruby red lipstick in the slightest "You wouldn't, ah, have a picture of this car on you, would you?"

Jasper quickly dug in his pockets, pulling out his cell phone. From the way Rosalie squealed, I guess she had found the picture. Edward and I shared a knowing look, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, in the front of our party, Emmett and Alice were bickering.

"You can't wear black shoes with a navy shirt," Alice growled fiercely. "It doesn't match! And I don't care how nice the shirt is – if it doesn't match, it doesn't match!"

"But," Emmett interrupted, "navy and black are really close in color so –"

"Close only counts in horseshoes! Gosh, I will have to work with you on your whole wardrobe, I guess. Remind me to make you a list of fashion don'ts before you leave."

I wiggled past Rose and Jasper to come to Emmett's rescue. "Alice, you promised. No giving out fashion tips while we're on vacation."

She gave me her best doe-eyed look. "But Bella! He is a walking disaster! Really!"

"No buts." I ruffled her spiky hair.

Edward joined our conversation. "I take it she can be a fashionista?"

"You don't know the half of it," I groaned.

Alice turned her eye on Edward now. "You seem like the type to have okay taste in clothes. Tell me: chemise or suede?"

He looked as lost as poor Emmett. I mouthed the answer Alice was looking for to him while Alice wasn't looking. "Um… both?"

"Oh!" Alice was jumping up and down. "I like him! Seriously, if you weren't taken…"

I shoved Alice slightly, glaring at her. "But he is. So keep it in your panties, missy."

Eventually, we made it to the booth as the crowds finally entered the park. Rosalie skipped to the front of the line and asked to speak to the manager. A few minutes later, a very familiar man with dark blonde hair appeared behind the glass wall.

"Garrett!" Alice and I joined Rosalie in front of the glass, the three of us wearing matching expressions.

He offered our group a blinding smile. "Well, if it isn't my three favorite girls. How are you all today?"

"We're wonderful," Rosalie spoke up, grinning. "Just doing The List with some friends of ours."

Garrett nodded knowingly. "Of course you all are. It's like clockwork with you ladies."

"So how are you and Kate working out?" Alice asked."

"Perfectly. God, that woman is just amazing. I truly am in love." A dreamy look came over his face as he pictured my coworker. "I really should thank you girls again for setting us up."

I waved away his thank you. "It was our pleasure, really."

His eyes scanned our group. "So it's… 6 of you today? Where is the rest of your party? And I don't think I recognize these gentlemen."

"Ang and Ben are out of town," I explained. "Jacob is working tonight. We didn't bother to invite Jessica after the last time she was here with us... Oh, and we met these gentlemen at Duskfall and invited them out with us. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett," I pointed to them respectively as they waved in greetings.

His smile faltered just a bit. "At Duskfall, you say? Ah, well, Kate told me about the rules for dealing with guys you meet there –"

"Not to worry," Rosalie spoke up breezily. "We can handle ourselves just fine. These three are good ones, we swear."

"If you're sure." _He_ didn't sound too sure, though. "You girls are like family… I'd just hate to see something happen to you." His eyes narrowed as he examined the boys while his words turned into a threat. "If something _did_ happen, I know a bunch of guys in this city who would be there to break some necks, if need be. Hypothetically, of course."

"Relax, Garret! We promise that things will be fine," Alice tapped her head. "You forget who you're dealing with here."

"True." Garrett ducked out of sight temporarily, appearing back with six green passes that were to be hung around the neck. "Okay, here are your All-Day passes. As always, on me."

I always felt bad about this part. "I know we offer every time, but really, we can pay our own way…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Bella. It's my treat, as it always will be. Just make sure to have fun here at the Adventuredome, where excitement is just around every corner." He chuckled at the cheesy motto as he slid the passes to Rosalie, who distributed them. "It was nice meeting you three as well. I hope you live up to their praise. Take care of my girls, will ya?"

Jasper and Emmett nodded, while Edward approached the window. He quickly disarmed Garrett with a charming smile. "I promise we will take good care of Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. They've been so kind to us, we can only return the favor."

Garrett chuckled under his breath. "Alright, kid. I'll hold to you that."

As we walked away, we waved back at Garrett one more time before heading into the actual park.

"So," Jasper asked as he locked hands with Rosalie. "Which ride shall we try first?"

I looked at Edward, whose arm was around my shoulders. "Do you guys have any opinions? We've rode all of these rides before, so it's only fair for you guys to pick."

Emmett pointed above out heads. Pink railing hovered in the direction and led all around the park. "Is that a ride?"

Rosalie smirked. "Oh, you picked a good one, Emmett. That, my dear, is the Canyon Blaster. A wonderful rollercoaster that goes all around the park. It loops and curls in all the right places and is like being shot out of a gun, it's so fast."

"As you can guess," Alice laughed. "It's Rosalie's favorite ride."

A shiver ran through my spine. "Yes, well, she wasn't riding with us the time it broke down. If I remember correctly, her tongue was down one of the technician's throats while he hung in midair for twenty minutes."

Rosalie showed no shame as she answered, "He knew his way around some four-by-fours. Had his own garage and everything. You know that is my one weakness."

Edward's eyebrow rose. "You are interested in cars? I heard you talking to Jasper about his Peugeot, but I just assumed you liked to ride them, not work on them."

Alice and I groaned as Rosalie lifted herself up to her full height, her arms firmly on her hips as she locked her eyes with Edward. We loved Rose to death, but if there was one thing that set her off on a rant, it was feminism. Even the tiniest remarks about what a woman could or couldn't do were sure to light a fire in her. We understood her views, and believed most of them ourselves, but it got a bit old after hearing it over and over again.

"I'll have you know," Rosalie hissed, "that I minored in automotive mechanics in college. Top of my class, even. I basically built my own car, a beautiful M3, to boot. And this is all despite the fact that I am a woman and men look down on _female mechanics_." She edged closer to Edward. "What, you think just because I'm female that I don't like getting covered in oil or enjoy fixing the interiors of cars? That I shouldn't enjoy crawling under cars and messing with all the bolts and wires and gears? That –"

"Rose," I started, cutting her off. "I'm sure Edward didn't mean it like that. Did you Edward?"

He shook his head. "No, no, I didn't. I'm very sorry if I offended you, Rosalie."

"You should be," she huffed, turning on her heel, marching off towards the coaster.

I sighed as Emmett raced after her with a quick promise to save us a place in line. "Sorry about that, Edward."

"Yeah. Rose gets worked up about that stuff," Alice said in a quiet voice. "She had some issues growing up with her parents trying to force her to act like a lady all the time. That's why she got so pissed."

"I had no idea…" Edward ran his hand through his hair, messing it up further. I watched, intrigued, imagining running my own hands through his bronze locks.

"It wasn't you fault," Alice sharply retorted. She reached for Edward's hand. "Come on, let's go after them. In this state, Rose might rip poor Emmett a new one if he gets too close."

"You talk about her like she's a time bomb," Jasper remarked as he laced his arm with my own while we headed towards the coaster as well.

"She is," we replied at the same time.

When we did catch up with the prima donna, we were shocked to find her wrapped up in Emmett's large arms. They were standing in line for the Canyon Blaster, his arms wrapped her waist from behind and her head back against his chest. Both were smiling in the way those stupid couples do in moves – as if all the world revolved around them and their love.

Seeing Rose like that, blissfully happy and beaming like a light bulb, really made me happy. For weeks now, her smiles hadn't reached her eyes while she was brooding over her dream family. It had so out of character for her, which scared me and Alice. But this utter happiness also seemed usual on her. We had seen her with many guys of all shapes, sizes, color, ages, and races; but never had we seen her look so impossibly happy. Like she was about to burst with it.

The four of us squeezed our way into the line until we had reached the cozy twosome. Rose turned her head to face us, her cheeks a bit pink. But, for all her embarrassment, she did not even try to untangle herself from Emmett.

Alice was the first to break the awkward silence. "Looking awfully comfortable there, Rose. I guess this means you have cooled down."

"Uh, yeah." She shuffled a bit. "Emmett caught up with me and calmed me down."

"After she nearly bit off my face," Emmett said with a good-nature laugh. "This woman is vicious!"

I half expected Rosalie to respond with some cutting remark. Instead, however, she giggled like a school girl. "Oh, I'm not that bad. Sure, I can be a bitch at times, but I can also be nice when I want to. Right girls?"

Confused, I nodded in unison with Alice, who seemed just as off put by the change in Rosalie's demeanor. We had never met anyone other then Alice and myself who could quell Rose's rage. Was this a sign that Emmett was meant for her?

We chit-chatted lightly as we waited for our time on the rollercoaster. Somehow, I found myself in a heated debate with Edward over the finer points of several Jane Austin novels. He had an interesting way of over-analyzing the simplest of gestures, to the point that any spontaneous romance was lost on him. He argued that every action had a deeper meaning while I tried to explain that love was more often the not something random and unpredictable. We were so caught up in our conversation that we didn't even realize when we had reached the head of the line.

A teenage boy was collecting the tickets when we approached the coaster. He greeted us all and checked our green passes before counting our group. "Due to the intensity of this ride," he said in a cheerful voice, "we ask that the passengers try to even out the weight of each cart." His eyes scanned over our party. "I'm going to ask this big guy" – he pointed to Emmett – "to pair up with this cute girl." He reached his hand over and pulled Alice to the front. "Do either of you mind sitting in the front row? It'll be easier that way, but I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable."

Alice gave a big thumbs up. "I love sitting up front. So unless Emmett has any objections…?"

"Heck yeah!" Emmett released Rosalie to join Alice in the front of our party, pumping his fist in the air. "Jackpot!" He and Alice shared a high five before filing into the first row of the coaster.

The boy waved me over with a smile. "Miss, would you please sit in this next row with…" He pointed to Jasper. "This gentleman over here?"

Jasper helped me into the seat and then pulled the bar over our laps. "Are you ready for this, Bella?"

"Born ready," I said, gathering up all my courage.

"And so would leave you, Miss, with him," the coaster worker finished, stepping out of the way for Rosalie and Edward to climb into the row behind me.

While the teenager went off to find another pair to fill the last row, I turned around to face Rosalie. "I am so pumped for this!"

"Same here! Remember to look down at the loop."

I turned to Edward and Jasper. "At the loop, there is a spot where tourists usually people-watch on the ground. Whenever the coaster zooms over their head, they take pictures like crazy."

Alice piped up from the first row, "So smile pretty, everyone!"

As another coaster-worker talked us through the safety procedures, I took a hair tie from my wrist and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail. If there was one thing I learned from this ride, it was that it gave you a wicked hairdo afterwards. Rose smiled at me as she did that same with her hair while Alice swayed from side to side with excitment – the worst this ride could do to her was spike her hair up even more.

As the bars were being checked to make sure they were locked, Edward leaned forward to breathe on my neck, whispering, "I must say, I'm quite partial to when you wear your hair up like that." I was so transfixed by the proximity of Edward's lips and my bare skin that I couldn't even think up a witty retort.

Emmett and Alice were cheering in the front row, their hands already up in the air, as the coaster began to lurch along. The continuous clicking on the rail was always the worst part for me; I could handle the drops fine, but the anticipation was what really killed me.

As if Jasper could sense this, he offered me a warm expression. "If it makes you feel better, close your eyes as we go upwards. Then, the drop is even more exciting."

I was a bit skeptical though. "Wouldn't it make more sense to be able to see where you're going? That way, you see all the horrible surprises for what they are?"

He shook his head, his honey blonde hair shining from the lights that came through the glass walls of the Adventuredome. "Trust me on this, Bella. Sometimes, going in blind is the best move. Your anticipation melts away as you just go along for the ride and you can let loose to enjoy yourself better." He nodded his head towards the trail ahead of us, which was beginning to incline upwards. "In some aspects, love is like a rollercoaster. Not just with the ups and downs and twists and turns, but with the mingled fear and joy. So give it a try, please? Just let yourself go."

I said nothing, but closed my eyes as I felt the chain of the coaster begin out ascent. With my eyes closed, I became more aware of my other senses. I could hear my breathing that much better and feel my emotions on a whole new wavelength as my heart jumped out of my chest. I didn't have to see as we got so high that I wanted to faint, or watch as the people below became ants. I could just revel in the thrill of the moment. And I was all the more elated because of it.

-x-

"That. Was. Amazing!" I was giddy after the ride, almost trembling with my excitement.

"I know, right?" Alice was skipping along with me, her eyes wider and her hair wilder. "That ride never gets old! It just gets even better! Ah! I feel like I'm on a high!"

Emmett came between us with a boisterous laugh. "That was so frickin' awesome! I hope the other rides are just as good!"

Edward fished out a brochure he had taken from the front of the park. "This one looks pretty interesting," he said, pointing to on attraction. "It's called Chaos. How about that one?"

Rosalie clapped her hands together. "Another good choice, boys."

"What kind of ride is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's like a really fast Tilt-a-Whirl," I explained, twirling my finger in a circular motion. "You pair up in the carts and then _whoosh_. An easy ride to lose your lunch on, but all the more fun because of it."

Thankfully, the lines weren't too long for this ride. We only stood on the deep purple steps for a few minutes before we were called up to pick our carts with a partner.

"I call Alice!" I shouted out as I jumped into a bright pink cart. Alice joined me only a second later as Rosalie cursed her bad luck.

As Edward crawled into a powder blue cart with Emmett, he asked what was the big deal with wanting to ride with Alice.

"Have you ever been on a ride like this before?" Rosalie asked as she followed Jasper into violet cart. When Edward shook his head, Rose laughed without humor. "While these are lots of fun, the force of 'em push you together. So, the lighter your seat partner, the less painful it is for you."

Alice giggled. "So I don't envy you, Edward, for riding with Emmett!"

Edward was still a bit baffled as the ride started up slowly. But, as the momentum began to build, Emmett was being forced against Edward's side until he was cursing like a sailor. The rest of us laughed, the sounds getting muffled together as we spun around and around. Alice was hugging onto the bar in front of us for dear life; she always said she felt like she could slide out of rides like this. Over all the noise I could almost hear Rosalie shouting for the ride to go faster, thanks to her need for speed.

When the ride finally slowed down as it came to an end, everyone was a bit wobbly. When we were released from our respective carts, we all stumbled towards the exit gate. Me, being a total klutz even when I _wasn't_ dizzy, of course had to lose my balance. I didn't remember tripping over anything, but the next thing I knew, I was stumbling forward. I closed my eyes to prepare for the crash, but was instead met with a much softer landing.

I opened one eye wearily to find myself sprawled across Edward's torso. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Edward tried to catch you," Jasper explained as he helped me to my feet. "But I think he misjudged his strength. He ended up yanking you backwards and you both fell in the opposite direction."

I giggled as Edward scrambled to his feet. "Wow, way to go Edward. See what pulling the whole knight in shining armor deal gets you?"

He shot me a grin. It only turned up one side of his face and that somehow made it more mysterious and attractive; it left me winded. "I didn't misjudge my strength. I misjudged your weight. You're much lighter then I thought."

"Uh, thank you?"

He chuckled, opening his arms for me, beckoning me in like a lighthouse. Once I was close enough, without warning, he picked me up effortlessly and threw me over his shoulder.

"H-hey!" I kicked and flailed about, but to no avail. His lanky form didn't hint at it, but he was really quite strong.

"Easy there," he said, placing his hand on the small of my back to steady me as he walked, with the rest of our party laughing as they followed. "Do you want me to drop you?"

My face flushed as a couple of teenagers turned to stare as me while Edward carried me like a Neanderthal. "Put me down! People are staring."

"You're very oblivious," he whispered, his voice suddenly soft and entrancing. "They've been staring at you since you walked into the park."

How does one respond to that?

I fell silent as we walked, not even paying attention to the conversation as our friends decided which ride was next. I was too caught up in my own thoughts.

Was it just me, or did Edward and I just have 'a moment'?

I wanted to think so, for purely selfish reasons, but I knew in reality that I was over exaggerating. We were just joking around, playing, having a good time. After all, he wasn't mine and he didn't even want to be. He was engaged to another woman, one he loved. I forced myself to see his actions in a friendly light, for my sanity as much as for his fiancée's sake. However, I was clearly flirting with him, even though I tried to play it off as friendly since he was taken. Who was to say he wasn't doing the same?

This was taboo. He was to be married soon. And he lived so very far away. And our lives were completely different. I should never even_ think_ about entertaining thoughts of having him. It was not in the stars for us to be together. It was impossible. But that only made the thought more entrancing. The forbid fruit, or whatever it was called. Because he was unobtainable, I wanted him all the more. Temptation, walking around in the form of a 23-year-old medical student. Just wasn't fair.

I wanted to think I only wanted Edward because he was something new to look at, something _hot_ and new. Then, I at least could have written this off as lust. But… this was more. If it was just lust, my heart wouldn't by pumping in overdrive, like it was now. I wouldn't get so caught up in his words and expressions like I did. I wouldn't swoon at his touch or even yearn for it like I did. Never had I been more confused.

Eventually, we wandered into the section that had carnival games. Emmett was saying something about beating Jasper in one of the contest, so those two raced off, ditching the rest of us.

I heard rather then saw Alice skip over to Edward when the boys disappeared. "Hey, can we borrow Bella? Rose has to go to the bathroom and it's a rule for females to go in packs."

I took a deep breath as his warm hands grabbed me under my ribcage. He brought me around to face him eye to eye with a smile before he placed me on my feet. "I'll just go find Emmett and Jasper then. We'll meet back at the booths." And then he was gone too.

Alice was grinning like a tomcat as she turned her earlier words on me now. "Looking awfully comfortable there, Bella. Do I detect a crush in the makings?"

I scowled, pushing past her. "You know it's not like that with us."

Alice followed me, pulling me into the bench where Rosalie sat, fixing her make up in a compact. "We aren't blind, Bella. You like him. Just admit it already."

"As I friend," I stubbornly retorted despite how my cheeks filled with color.

"You are a horrible liar," Rose commented. "And your blush always gives you away anyway. Just admit it already so we can go join the boys."

"Only as a friend, Rose!"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "It's not a crime to like someone, you know. We'd totally understand if you admitted –"

"He's almost married, Alice. So drop it."

"Not illegal to like a married man either," she added brazenly. "Besides, he is very good-looking."

"And very taken. Look, I don't want to talk about this."

Rosalie snapped her compact shut. "Oh, stop feeling so bad for yourself and just own up to your feelings."

"It won't change anything," I growled back, basically admitting the truth in their words. "What good would come from admitting that…"

"That you have a crush on Edward," Rosalie finished for me.

"Yes, that."

"Well, what harm could come from it?"

I gaped at her. "A whole world of it! And not just for me. It'll make Edward feel awkward if I flirt with him and he can't flirt back."

"Looked like he was flirting back to me," Rose chuckled.

"Rose, I am not a home-wrecker."

"He hasn't tied the knot yet. There is still time."

"You're unbelievable."

"And you're a coward."

"For respecting the woman Edward loves?"

"No, for ignoring what is obviously between you and him. Go for him, seriously. You'll be happy that you did. And, if it turns out that he still leaves on Monday to marry that Victoria woman, so what? You were able to get some shameless flirting out of the deal at least." She made it sound as if that was worth it.

"You just don't understand," I groaned, bringing my legs up to my chest. "I like him. I _really_ like him. Flirting with him and getting nothing in return would be like adding insult to injury. It's not nearly enough for me. Not enough to tide me over as I watch him drive away to never come back."

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "Oh god… you're in love with him!"

I gasped. "I am not! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

She turned to Alice who had been watching our conversation with great interest. "Aly, some help here."

Alice tapped her cheek, considering me. "So you say you _don't_ love him?"

"No, I don't. He's really nice, but I just want friendship from him. Let him marry Victoria, and I'll wish him all the best from the bottom of my heart." And I truly did mean it. I wanted Edward to be happy, and clearly Victoria made him happy enough for him to marry her. That should have been more then enough to make me content.

But it wasn't. Not really.

Alice seemed to mull that over. "You don't mind that he is with another woman."

"Nope," I half-lied.

"You don't mind that he's happy with someone else?"

"Not at all."

"And you don't mind if he kisses another woman?"

"Let him do as he pleases."

"Then that settles it," Alice said in a final voice. "You **do** love him."

"What! Have you not been listening to me? I said I don't care if he is in another woman's arms –"

"Which means you want his own happiness above your own. And everyone knows that is the type of selflessness that only comes only for someone you truly love." She sounded so sure of herself that I began to doubt my own logic.

I sighed. "A-are you sure? I mean, you might be wrong about this. About me… having feelings for him?" I just couldn't say 'love'; it was too strong and this too soon.

"Look," Rose snapped, slapping her thigh. "Edward is a total catch. You have to go after him. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will," she promised while looking completely serious.

I felt my face pale. "Y-you wouldn't. He has a fiancée."

"Like I care."

"Well, what about Emmett? I thought you liked him."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "He is certainly attractive, but I don't know him well enough to make any sort of commitment. Wasn't that the point of this weekend with them? For us to feel them out to find who best suits our type?"

"But, Edward was never in that agreement," I whispered, not able to make myself sound any louder.

"He is now. Everyone is up for grabs, Bella, so I would stake you claim before someone else does." With that, she stood up, straightened her mini skirt, and marched off in a determined manner towards the booths.

I rounded on Alice, desperate. "You don't think she was serious, do you?"

Alice frowned. "I think she was. Rose is trying to motivate you, Bella. You know how she it: Rosalie sees us as her little sisters and wants to encourage us to go after what we want. This is just her way of doing it."

"Then… you don't think she really likes Edward, do you?" Because, if she did, Edward was a goner. No one ever resisted Rosalie, beautiful, charming, and intelligent that she was, for long. And it was one thing to lose to a woman I didn't know, but to lose to Rosalie? To have to see two people I cared for… together? It was too painful to picture.

Alice helped me to my feet. "All I can say is, one of two things needs to happen if you don't want Edward to go with Rose. Either Jasper or Emmett needs to sweep Rose off her feet or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you need to stake your claim on Edward, like Rosalie said."

But the second choice seemed too impossible. So I decided to devote my hopes to the second plan. I needed Rosalie to fall for one of the other guys. And soon.

* * *

_A/n: Review, please. =D_


	12. How You Play The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

**How You Play The Game**: _Day 1, Part 2_

_"I need a miracle. I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see that you are made for me." -Cascada, "Miracle"

* * *

_When Alice and I joined the rest of our group after really going to the ladies room for a quick grooming, there was chaos going on.

For some reason, Emmett had Jasper in a chokehold while Rosalie and Edward looked on, roaring with laughter. I wasn't so nervous about the fact that the booth owners were looking furiously at the wrestling guys as so much the fact that Rose had her hand on Edward's arm as they sat together on the stools in front of the booth. There was nothing overly inappropriate at the sight, really, but it still shook me to my core.

Now, the game had started for real.

"What's going on here?" Alice was shaking her head as Jasper tried to wiggle out of Emmett's muscular arms.

"We were trying this booth," Edward said, pointing to the water guns behind them. "Jasper always wins these type of games since it takes a great deal of patience - something Emmett lacks. After losing to him three times in a row though, Emmett snapped."

"He's cheating," Emmett growled, pinning his friend to the ground. "He's gotta be!"

"Em," I sighed, tearing my eyes away from Rosalie's hand as it traced circles on Edward's arm, "please, calm down. You are going to get us thrown out of here. It's a kids' park, so that means no roughhousing. Like, at all."

Emmett shook his head, flexing his arms. "No way! Not until he agrees to a fair rematch!"

Alice and I jumped forward to yank on Emmett's arm. Our strength, combined with Jasper's own resistance, was enough to finally free him. Emmett sat on the ground sulking while we helped Jasper to his feet.

"Thank you, ladies," he replied, kissing both of our cheeks.

I offered Edward the best sarcastic smile I could, trying to block out his proximity to Rosalie. I could only guess he didn't realize that she was hitting on him. After all, it was the only excuse as to why he would be allowing her so close otherwise. "_Thanks_ for your assistance, Edward, really." I huffed, flicking my bangs out of my face. "These two are_ your_ friends; you should have been helping us."

"Bella, remember how you didn't want to jump in-between Rosalie and Alice when they were fighting earlier?" He waved his hand at his two friends. "Same concept."

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, considering your idiot friends were actually hurting each other."

"Still same concept."

Alice folded her arms across her chest. "Those guys at the booths don't look to happy with the scene we created…"

Rose laughed raucously. "Of course they aren't." She looked at her watch. "Doesn't matter anyway. We should head to our next stop soon anyway."

"Already?" Emmett asked."

She smirked. "We have a schedule to keep. Anyway, I know you boys will love the next stop."

_Darn it!_ I knew her plan now. Of course she would use this next stop to her advantage. I didn't call her out on it, but I did glare towards her as fiercely as I could. _Vixen. Sneaky, conniving vixen_. Rosalie must have noticed my hateful stare, but ignored me anyway.

Alice seemed not to notice the apprehension between us. "Let's get back to the van, then. Move out everyone!" And she proceeded to frog-march us out of the park.

When we reached the van, I held out my hand for the keys. Rose complied without a complaint, like I knew she would, turning her attention to Edward with a flirty smile. "We always play musical seats between the spots on The List. Makes the ride more interesting. Ride with me in the backseat?"

Of course he agreed, but if it was from lust or being a gentleman, I couldn't decide.

I smiled when Jasper opted to take shotgun. He lowered his voice, making for our own private conversation as the rest of the van filled with noise. "Is there something going on? I'm sensing some tension between you and Rosalie."

My smile fell a bit. "O-oh, it's nothing."

"Really?" His voice sounded disbelieving as I pulled us out of the parking lot carefully; vans were much more difficult to navigate then my impala.

"Yes, really. Just some stupid girl stuff," I answered, facing forward. "I promise, it won't taint our weekend."

He leaned back in his seat. "If it's anything you wan to talk about, Bella, just remember that I'm here to listen."

"I will. And thank you."

From the middle row, Alice was just telling Emmett some funny stories about when we had first moved in together. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so much, seeming enthralled in Alice. Their personalities, I realized, were somehow similar. Together, they could be a force to be reckoned with or else become the cutest couple ever to be seen.

"… and then, if you'll believe this, Bella opens the door in her bathrobe only to be faced by the icky lady who lives on the floor below us! Apparently, the force of Rose dropping the toaster on the kitchen tile had caused her ceiling fan to fall. She was nearly crushed by it and her face was all red from yelling." Alice was in stitches as she replayed that night in her head. "It was amazing! She only left after Bella promised to replace the fan and Rose threatened to call the apartment management about the disturbance _she_ was causing!"

I snickered. "Since then, Rosalie has not been allowed in the kitchen. Far too dangerous, and I'm tired of having to clean up after her messes."

"Oh shove it, Bella," Rose huffed, her head on Edward's shoulder. "That toaster had it out for me. Really. And we can't all be master cooks such as yourself."

"Master cook?" Emmett grinned up at me.

I blushed slightly. "She's exaggerating. Since neither Rose or Alice can make a sandwich without burning it –"

"We resent that!"

"- I've completely taken over kitchen duties," I finished, speaking over the twosome. "It's much safer that way."

"That hardly seems fair," Jasper mused, his arm around the back of my chair. "The three of us usually split the household stuff."

"We all live together," Edward explained. "None of us are really good at cooking, so we usually just stick to the simple stuff. Mostly, we eat cereal for all three meals or else go out to eat."

I couldn't picture the guys doing being so helpless when it came to food. "Doesn't that get expensive though?"

"It can sometimes," he admitted. "But it's much easier then having to worry about getting groceries and then not know what to do with them."

"We snack all day anyway on chips and garbage, anyway," Emmett said proudly.

"Typical guys," Alice retorted, smacking Emmett over the head.

Rose snickered, still using Edward's shoulder as a pillow. "If there was ever three guys in more desperate need of a woman's touch…"

I glowered at her in the rear view mirror. "Yes, well, since Edward is getting married," I shot at her, "I don't think that'll be an issue for him."

"Besides," Alice added, seemingly sensing how close I was to pouncing at our blonde friend, "it's not as if you'd be much help in that department. You really don't fit the stereotype for the average triple B."

"Busty blonde bombshell," I explained as Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Ah."

"Yeah," Alice said with a nod. "Rose is somehow more tomboyish then either of us. Always tracking oil and gook all over my carefully kept furniture…"

I was satisfied to see her cheeks carefully flushed as Rosalie glared at Alice. "Oh, that's total BS, Mary Alice. You're just neurotic and anal about that crap." She turned to Edward. "She's such a little clean freak. I think she loves our apartment more then us sometimes. Always waxing the floors or polishing the tables. I even caught her dusting the living room the other night! Dusting!"

Somehow, our happy little car ride had turned into broadcasts of dirty laundry. Alice, mortified that her inner crazy had been exposed, swatted back with tales of Rosalie's countless escapades. The two went back and forth like bickering siblings as the boys watched in disbelief, almost too frightened to laugh.

Unfortunately, when I got caught up in Alice's retelling of the time Rosalie walked around the mall for two hours with toilet paper sticking to her cherry-red heels, I burst out with laughter. This meant that it was now my turn to face their wrath,

"You guys should have seen little Isabella when she first moved her," Rose giggled unkindly. "Like a lost chick. Too freaking innocent and young, in my opinion. Almost got carried off by this total scumbag the first time I met her. Thank her lucky stars I jumped in or that may have been the last time anyone ever would have saw her again."

I huffed angrily, searching for parking. We had arrived at the next stop (and I was quite eager to be out of the minivan) but there were no available parking spots nearby.

"Of the three of us," Alice interjected after Rose finished her narrative," Bella is the most naïve. She's such a sweetheart, but, gosh, sometimes we have to babysit her. Far too trusting." I nearly bit her hand off as she reached forward to ruffle my hair. "She's the baby of our trio."

Emmett chuckled, the sound shaking the whole van. "Same with Edward here. We've been tight as brothers since we met, ya know? He used to be such a crybaby and get beat up back in elementary school."

"Shut the hell up," Edward growled, his ears slightly red.

But, of course, Emmett did not stop there. "He was constantly getting pushed into the girls' bathroom, I remember. After a while, he started using me as a threat to his bullies. He was the smallest kid in our grade back then, having skipped 2 years, and I was the biggest, having been in football since I could walk. He wore these big ol' glasses and was always hiding behind me. It was awfully cute, I must say," he finished as Alice and Rose tried to hide their laughter.

"Trust me, Bella is the same way," Rose stated, hugging onto Emmett's headrest as they chatted.

"Okay, okay," Jasper interjected as Emmett got started on a long speech that questioned Edward's sexuality. "Enough laughter at Edward and Bella's expenses. Since she has been circling this place for the last ten minutes, I'd wager we're here."

I sighed as I swerved around a poorly parked car. "Screw it. I'm just going to park in the employee parking lot. Might as well considering that Rose practically lives here."

Rose nodded her consent. "I'm sure Benjamin won't get us towed. Loves me too darn much."

"Just don't let Tia hear that. You know how possessive a guy's wife can be," Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"So, what is this place?" Jasper asked once we were all out of the vehicle.

Rosalie spun around at the double doors, her smile impossibly wide. "Where are we? Why, the best indoor racetrack in Las Vegas! The Pole-Position Raceway!" With a little squealing sound, she had dashed inside.

"She excited, as I'm sure you can tell," Alice said.

"That's our resident speed demon," I mumbled. "She never loses. Even has her picture framed in the Player's Lounge."

"Well, I'll see if I can't change her record," Emmett said, showing off his huge arms.

Edward elbowed his friend. "Of the three of us, I'm the most likely to take away her title, Em."

"True. If your number of speeding tickets stands as evidence, you should have no problem here."

"Edward has a speeding problem as well," Jasper remarked as we walked into the dimly lit entrance room, the door snapping shut behind us. Immediately, we were assaulted with the smell of tires and the loud screening of the go-karts. "Emmett must have pulled him over at least 15 times in the last two years."

"_Emmett_ pulled him over?" I questioned as we stepped towards the winding line. We couldn't find Rose, so I could only assume she was sweet talking the tracks' owner, Benjamin. She always liked to have the place clear when she raced; we didn't argue with her anymore since it was pretty nice having the place to ourselves.

Emmett's chest swelled. "Yup. Graduated from the Washington Police Academy. I'm already the deputy in our town. Chief says I'm gonna have his job soon as he retires."

"Which isn't nearly as impressive as he's trying to make it sound," Edward assured us. "There's only, like, five officers. And most of them will be retiring around the same time the current Chief does."

"Hey, no busting my chops, Eddie!"

"My name is Edward, Emmett. How many times must I tell you this?"

"Boys!" Rosalie was back and with Benjamin in tow. "Save your fighting for the tracks."

"Benjamin!" Both Alice and I grabbed him in a quick hug.

His deep brown eyes twinkled. "Bella, Alice. It's very nice to see you both again. I take it you've been well?"

"Of course, Benjamin," Alice cooed, flashing him her signature smile. "We're taking a little vacation right now."

"Rosie told me." Benjamin was one of the few guys who could get away with calling Rose that without getting an icy glare; Rose and Benjamin had gone to high school together in northern Vegas, so he was one of her oldest friends. "And these are the three guys she told me about, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, and introduced the guys quickly. "How are Tia and little Benji, by the way?"

He smiled. "She's doing well. Only two months along, so she's just getting over morning sickness. And we don't know it's a Benji yet, Bella. The baby could be a little Tia."

I pointed to Alice. "Every time we bring up the baby, Alice swears up and down it'll be a boy. You know how she is."

He hugged Alice to his side. "Our little psychic. I'll hold you to this prediction, missy."

Alice didn't seem too worried. "Never been wrong before, have I?"

"Benny," Rosalie whined, using her special nickname for Benjamin as she pressed herself to his other side, "when will this place be empty? I wanna race."

He chuckled, the sound rich and exotic thanks to his Egyptian heritage. "Soon, Rosie, soon. We have a birthday party that should be wrapping up in a few minutes and I've already put up the closed sign. If you had called me earlier this place would already be empty, you know."

I laughed. "You spoil her too much."

"I know," he smirked good-naturally. "But can you blame me. Not only is she my favorite customer, she's also our favorite racer. The teenagers who come in here still don't believe you hold the record."

"Twerps," she sniffed. "I could race circles around these high school kids."

"And we all know that, beside these kids themselves. I'm thankful you don't challenge them, actually. Getting lapped by a girl would be sure to discourage future business." Benjamin sighed, looking at his watch. "Sorry, girls. Some of us have to work. If you stay in the Player's Lounge, I'll have one of the assistants get you when the lanes are empty. But remember that I can only close up for an hour."

"Plenty of time to school these boys in the way of racing," Rose answered confidently.

"We'll see," Edward replied.

Benjamin placed a quick kiss on each of our foreheads before heading back into the management office.

"Good luck with the baby!"

"Tell Tia we're all wishing her well!"

"Get one of the assistants to prepare my kart!" He gave Rose the thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

"I'm beginning to think you know everyone one in this town," Jasper commented as we led them to the Player's Lounge.

"Just about," Alice replied.

"No," I disagreed, "we know just about every _decent _person in this city. It's a pitifully small bunch, but we love them all."

Inside the Player's lounge, it was empty, save for a few of the track workers. Wordlessly, we led the boys to the couch area next to the widescreen TV. The black walls were decorated with yellow dashed lines around the bases and small photos of kids who had held their birthday here. An army of video games lined the back wall, the place dubbed the arcade. And, in the center of the back wall, was a large, golden frame with a picture of our equally golden-hair friend beaming.

Rose immediately pointed to the picture. "They took that after I won the annual race last year. They awarded me with a legendary pass, free of charge, and a bunch of swag. Even got a specialized racing helmet."

I rolled my eyes as I curled into Jasper's arm. Alice mimicked my position on Jasper's other side, her spiky hair falling across his chest.

Emmett, who was leaning against the armrest of Edward's armchair, began to engage Rosalie in mechanic talk. It was well over my head, so I basically tuned them out. "Big car enthusiast?" I asked Jasper. "I can tell that Emmet is, anyway."

"Yeah, he is," Jasper replied, leaning his head on mine. "Emmett has always been pretty into cars. He has a Jeep Wrangler that he practically worships and he's always working under its hood on the weekends. Edward is the same way with his Volvo, so they bond over mechanics a lot of the time."

"Sounds boring," Alice yawned.

"It can be. Personally, I could careless about what's under a car's hood."

"Of you three, you seem the most…" I struggled for a word briefly. "Mellow, I guess. Maybe mature is a better word for it. You're laid back and very easy to get along with."

"Thank you kindly," Jasper stated in that drawl of his. "I like to think of myself as the calm one of the three of us."

"It definitely shows. You have a very soothing aura." Whenever I was near him, I always felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Like Jazz," Alice commented randomly. We stared as her until she elaborated. "You know, Jazz music. It's soothing and mellow and soft and relaxing. That's how I feel when I'm near Jasper." She paused, her expression calculating. "It has potential for a nickname."

"Jazz?" Jasper didn't seem to find Alice's explanation as odd as I did.

"Yes, Jazz." Alice beamed. "It's cute, don't you think?"

He chuckled. "Sure."

Then, a teenage girl appeared in the doorway of the Player's Lounge. "Um… Looking for a Rosalie Hale?"

"Yo!"

"The lanes are ready for your party," she stated before exiting the room.

"Sweet!" Rose jumped up from her seat. "Aly, Bells, you girls coming or staying?"

Alice and I shared a look before both shaking our heads. "I think we'll just hang here."

Rosalie shrugged, too used to our lack of enthusiasm at this spot to care. "Fine, but you both own me a race before we go to the next spot. Alice can even have that silly cart she likes so much."

"The yellow one?"

"Yup."

"Alright!"

Emmett and Edward got up to follow Rose, looking at Jasper questioningly.

"Rather then race around the tracks," he said under their gaze. "I think I would rather spend some time in the company of these two lovely ladies. But we'll all join you for a race later."

"Buzz kill," Emmett scoffed as the trio of racers left the room.

With them gone, I scooted over the one of the arcade systems. It was one of my personal favorites: Ms. Pac Man. "Anyone have a few quarters?"

"Right here." Jasper joined me by the machine and handed me the coins.

"Thanks." The machine lit up after I had paid, bringing me to the title screen. "How good are you at these games?"

Jazz shrugged. "Pretty good. Though, it has been a while since I played the arcade games at Cici's."

Alice danced over to us. "Then I doubt you could beat our high scores."

"You have the high scores?"

Alice nodded. "Bella has it in Ms. Pac Man and I have it in Dig-Dug. Naturally, Rose is top ranking in Pole-Position."

"I was much more of a Dig-Dug person," Jasper stated with a gleam in his eye. "Would you accept my challenge, Alice?"

She shook his head. "You're on."

I giggled, losing my concentration as Alice calmly walked over to her machine of choice, pokerfaced. It really was a thing of beauty how she wiped all emotion from her face. It always was a bit unnerving how in control of her emotions Alice could prove to be – when not surrounded by wall-to-wall of clothing racks.

Jasper certainly looked confused by Alice's shift in demeanor. You could see the gears in his head turning as he tried to read her out but came up blank. And then, adorable frustration won over him as he realized how futile his efforts were proving.

They danced their little dance while I easily swept through act after act of Ms. Pac Man, having long ago memorized the dot pattern. Occasionally, Japer would huff aloud. This signaled to me that Alice was living up to her reputation. With them occupied, I continued to systematically devour the endless dots, doing my little victory dance as I caught the many, little food-themed prized the game had to offer. And thus, a good twenty minutes passed in this way.

Edward was the one to shake us out of our game-induced stupor. "Bella, Jasper, Alice: Rosalie wants to have her races now." From his slouched shoulders, I could deduce that he hadn't won against the drag machine. The three of us exchanged snickers at Edward's expense. "Are you coming or what?" he snapped, pulling out of them room.

Alice rolled her eyes as she typed 'ALY' in the high scores list. "Jazz, you should really get Edward to change his tampon. I mean, we had warned him of Rose's mad skills before he tried to race her. Not out fault he got owned."

Jasper ran a hand through his golden mane as we scooted through the open door of the Players' Lounge. "Must have been quite a blow to his ego to make him act like that. He's usually a very composed person."

"Well, he still needs to get over it. In this town, we girls rule, and we're gonna school you all weekend long." She poked him in the chest before skipping off, shouting, "Get used to it!"

* * *

_A/n: Rawr. Be sure to check my profile to passa vote on my poll. =D_


	13. Wet All Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Not even a little bit.**

**Wet _All_ Over: **_Day 1, part 3_

"I came here to make you dance tonight. I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you." - Cobra Starship; Guilty Pleasure

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Alice whined, eying the yellow helmet that Jasper was passing her like it was a poisonous snake. "You already know you are going to win; what will a case of helmet hair add to that other then my misery?"

Rosalie shook her hair out around her before sliding her own ruby-red headgear on. "Don't be such a baby, Alice. This is for fun, not for victory – which would be mine anyway. Say it with me Alice:_ Fun_."

"Fun for whom?" she grumbled, snatching the helmet and flicking it on her head.

While Alice groaned and complained over the germs that were on the go-kart and "out to get her", I shuffled to Edward's kart and leaned against the side. His shoulders were low and his eyes unfocused as I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Wake up, Edward. This round is about to start."

"How does she always win?" His whining was almost identical to Alice's. "Does her kart have something special done to it?"

"Sorry, Edward, but no. Rosalie is a big stickler to the rules and never ever cheats. She's just that good." He frowned, making me want to comfort him. "But, you forget, she's raced this track hundreds of times. She knows every twist and turn, but this is your first time here." I patted his shoulder. "Don't get too discouraged."

"And she really does _always_ win?"

A flash of Rosalie at the Adventuredome, snuggling against Edward's arm, soared across my mind. "Yes," I whispered. "She always wins. _Always_." And then I walked back over to my own kart, thoroughly dejected.

The track at the Pole Position Speedway was only spacious enough for three karts to line up at the start together, so, in the spirit of real NASCAR races, we lined up in two rows. Rosalie, clearly seeing no threat in any of us, offered to take the farthest most spot in the back row. Alice and her yellow kart lined up next to Jasper in orange and Emmett in purple, all in the front row. That left Edward (green), Rosalie (red), and me in the blue to take up the rear. The electronic board lit up as soon as all the karts were in position.

_5..._ Emmett flexed his hands with a determined grin. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

_4..._ I sighed in unison with Edward.

_3..._ Alice adjusted her helmet one last time.

_2..._ Jasper revved his engine.

_1..._ And we were off!

-x-

"Totally rigged," Emmett growled as we piled out of the karts. His competitive nature was clearly getting the best of him. "Had to be rigged."

But there was no discussion about it from the rest of us; Rosalie had won be a clean lead of four seconds, more then enough of a lead. There _was_ a reason she had her picture in the Player's Lounge. I said as much to Emmett, who only pouted in reply.

"Yes, yes," Alice said as she shook her head in her compact to lessen the helmet hair. "Rose wins, same old same old. Are we done here now?"

"I'm satisfied," Rosalie replied in a bored voice. "These boys hardly put up a challenge. Even Bella placed a decent 4th place."

"I don't always come in last," I retorted, my cheeks filling with color. "I've raced this place enough to have a good memory of it, after all."

Rose led the way out of the Pole-Position Raceway with the rest of us quick on her heels. After another rousing round of music chairs, we were on our way again.

I was playing with the radio in the passenger seat while Alice in the middle row played backseat driver for Emmett. Jasper and Rose were in the last row which left Edward in the seat behind me. I was playing with the stations, much to Emmett's annoyance, to drown out Edward's breathing that was almost on my neck – why did he need to sit so close to the back of my chair, anyway?

"For fuck's sake," Emmett exhaled. "Pick a station already, will ya?"

"That's not how you speak to a lady," Jasper reminded Emmett from the back. "Have some class, would you?"

"Emmett wouldn't know class is it bit him on the a-"

"Watch your language, too, Edward," Jasper cut in before Edward could finish his sentence. "Esme wouldn't approve. And it's not below me to tell your mother."

I turned in my seat, almost knocking into Edward – really! Hadn't he ever heard of personal space? – to laugh at Jasper. "Relax, Jasper. I'm always listening to Rosalie's potty mouth, after all. And Alice can swear like you wouldn't believe. My ears aren't so virginal."

"What else about you isn't so vir–"

"Finish that sentence," Edward growled to Emmett. "And you'll be breathing through a tube for the rest of your life."

That promptly shut Emmett up, though he did wink at me suggestively, inciting my blush.

Once the car stopped at our next destination, Alice was out like a rocket. Clearly, she was more then happy to be away from the racetracks.

"And, stop number three! The Seven Wonders of the World Put-put Courses!" Alice did her happy dance as we crowded around her. "My ball is gonna be pink!"

Emmett grinned. "With the way Edward's cockblocking, I'd say my mine are blue."

Edward took a step towards Emmett before I caught his sleeve. When he turned around to look at me questioningly, I just smiled.

Then I turned to Emmett and smacked him.

"It was my turn to beat Emmett senseless," I explained to Edward over my shoulder before joining Alice in the line in front of the check in center.

The putters and matching golf balls were passed out in color preference before we were shooed onto the first course then. The holes at the particular mni-golf land corresponded with the seven wonders of the world, with the remaining 11 out of 18 holes reflecting some major city.

The reason something as hum-dumb as a mini golf course was on our list of top spots of Las Vegas was purely out of nostalgia. Whenever our group sat around after some crappy thing happened, we would always talk about leaving this place behind. We would name all the places were would rather be with wistful expressions, for it seemed obvious to us all that leaving Las Vegas would be the issue itself. Don't get us wrong – Rose, Alice, and I tore up this city and loved how alive it was. But the magic of this place wore off quickly. Like the sunny state of Florida, Vegas was good for a visit every once and a while, but not an ideal place to live. That being said, we were always dreaming of leaving this place behind.

_Like a foolish child,_ I mused to myself as I admired the first hole – the Grand Canyon. _I came running to this place like a foolish child. Like it was Disney World or something_. I had come here looking for a way to end my troubles, but instead, I felt like I had run away from them. I didn't want to work out my problems myself. Just a quick fix, a Band-Aid, to make it all better.

But now, it was becoming more and more frightening to try to rip said Band-Aid off. What would I find underneath, after all this time?

Alice was given the responsibility of keeping track of the scores - she seemed the least likely to cheat since she saw put-putting as a 'scared' game. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors decided our order in putting. And then we were hitting the holes.

Rosalie frowned slightly as we reached the third hole. Plaster skyscrapers and a large bridge and a pale green lady with a torch. A red light blinked atop one of the buildings. "The big apple was much more glorious then this," she quietly stated as her eyes zoned out.

Alice and I both knew what she was remembering then: her old home in New York. Even though she had been the one to leave that city behind, it was obvious that she missed her old life more then she would ever tell. And really, New York life just screamed Rosalie. The beautiful blonde girl, made tough by the city, having the subway schedule memorized, yet still walking to every store because she could. It seemed to suit her a lot better then just being some random female bartender here.

"I miss it," she said then, her eyes on the ground.

Alice and I pushed Edward and Emmett towards the next hole while Jasper slowly approached Rose.

He gently took the putter from her hand. "Hey, let's skip this one for now. We'll come back to it later."

"Funny," she replied as we headed to hole 4. "Every time we come here, I say the same thing. That I'll go back eventually. Never happens." And then she straightened her shoulders and edged out from Jasper's arm.

Alice lightened the mood at the next hole. "Oh la la! It's Paris!" She spun around the starting spot. "Ma chere! Je t'aime!"

"Paris has long since been her ideal vacation spot," I explained. "You know, the shopping capital of Europe, and all that."

"Figures." Edward rolled his eyes. "Only Alice would see one of the most historical countries of the old world as a shopping expedition."

"Don't sew me so short." Alice lined up her spot carefully before striking it was amazing power. The ball dashed along the grassy area, zipping between the legs of the Arc de Triomphe, past Notre Dame, and around Versailles. The ball rolled right through the Champs-Elysees and into the hole situated behind the Eiffel Tower.

She winked at us. "I happen to have a history with the Parisians. When I lived in Mississippi, there was a large population of the French who came to visit every year from Louisiana. One of my only real friends used to go to Paris each summer and bring me back the cutest souvenirs. One of them was of a pink ballerina that danced on a music box; it was my favorite." Alice skipped to the back of the hole and took out her ball. "I've wanted to visit ever since."

"And the shopping has nothing to do with it?" Edward asked.

"Well… maybe just a little bit."

By the time we reached the 12th hole, I was in last place. This did nothing to improve my game, only making me more prone to banishing the putter wildly.

"Cheer up," 1st place Edward told me. "You'll do better if you can at least enjoy yourself."

"Sports aren't my thing," I admitted, tossing my putter to the ground. The thing was cursed. "I'm not very coordinated."

"It doesn't have to do with coordination, Bella." He picked up my putter and put it back in my hands. "It's about patience and a little aim."

"Oh thank you, Master Put-putter," I snorted.

"Give it a try before you knock my good advice. And before the rest of them get too far ahead of us."

I looked around to find us alone. Somewhere between my third and seventh stroke, Alice and the gang had move to the next hole.

Sighing, I stepped back to my little powder blue ball, which had move a grand total for 7 feet from the starters spot since I began the hole. Yeah, I sucked just that bad. Like when my gym class had the baseball unite back in junior year, I just couldn't get the concept of actually hitting the ball. In my defense, though, I was sure the golf ball was possessed. And the club was cursed. Heck, maybe the whole course was evil.

I focused on the ball after I had planned up my shot. _Just hit it_, I told myself. _It doesn't even matter if it only goes two feet, just as long as I hit it_. _Try not to look like a total idiot in front of Edward..._ I tried to follow Edward's advice of not rushing by swinging the putter back slowly. However, even I didn't predict that my klutziness could result in me loosing grip of the putter mid swing. It flew off in the air with a whoosh and landed out of sight.

I spun on Edward, blushing up a storm. He was clearly trying not to laugh, his hand pressed over his mouth and his eyes avoiding mine. But that he was trying to spare my feelings only made it worse.

I pointed a finger at him. "You suck at teaching, Edward."

He was still chuckling. "How did you manage to throw away the club? I've only seen that happen on television."

I groaned. "Those types of things are just my luck. Hey, did you see where the stupid thing went? I'll have to pay for it f I lost it."

"We'll find it later." And then he was right behind me. "First, I'm going to help you sink this hole in one strike."

"H-how are you going to do that," I stuttered.

"With some help." His arms came around me with his putter in hand. "Now, place your hand where mine are, Bella."

I did as I was told, trying to will my hands to stop shaking. But, once I put my hands where I was instructed, his placed his warm hands right over mine. _Oh sweet Jesus!_

Suddenly, a shock current ran through me, making me gasp aloud. It was like nothing I had ever felt before! When his hands made contact with mine, tiny trails of energy soared. And not at all in an uncomfortable way.

"Sorry," he breathed in my ear, sounding as shocked as I felt. "Must have been some static electricity."

But then, why wasn't it going away?

He cleared his throat. "Ah, right. So just, er, swing you arms back a little." We experimented with the swinging once, not yet touching the ball. "Perfect. Force isn't too important in this case. Just aim."

"Uh-huh." Together, we pulled our arms back and swung the club.

To my amazement, we made contact with the ball easily – that never happened before for me! The powder blue ball sailed around the scaled down version of Seattle at an easy pace, rolling through the streets. It bounced against the walls but still stayed perfectly on track. And, when it came to the end of the course, the ball zoomed right into the hole in front of the Space Needle.

"No way," I said in amazement. "It… it went in!"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I laughed as I leaned my head back till it touched Edward's chest. I offered him a smile as I looked at him upside down. _Gosh, he's gorgeous any way I look at him_. "I guess you're right. That was way easier with your help, Edward. Thank you."

Then he smiled that perfectly crooked smile again, his jade eyes twinkling. "It was my pleasure, Bella." He hugged me around the middle and then looked away from me. "We should probably catch up to the others now."

I ducked out from under his arms and found the air suddenly cooler. Had the weather changed while I was in Edward-induced La-la-land? "Guess you're right. Just give me a chance to find that damned club first through."

He started walking back to the last hole. "I think it may have gone this way. A light blue metal stick shouldn't bee too hard to find, but I'll help you look for it anyway."

"Thanks," I answered gratefully as I fell in step with him.

The hole before this had been one had been styled after Egypt. The Styrofoam pyramids were several feet over my head and boxed the area in. Stone tablets took up a bulk of the course along with a river that led into a small pound, serving as a replica of the Nile. The ground was smooth yellow stone in place of grass and with sandpits all over the place. A golden sphinx rested closet to us since it was where the hole for this course had been.

"I'll check near the sphinx," Edward offered. "You try in that huge sandpit."

I did an army salute as I headed towards my assigned area. "Roger that."

I took off my flip-flops and then stepped into the pseudo desert. _Its like I'm back in grade school_, I thought to myself as I dug through the piles of sand. Even then, sandboxes had never been what I considered fun, with how sand got everywhere and stuck to your skin.

I dug three large holes in the pit and came up empty. "I don't think it's over here, Edward. You have any luck?"

He scratched his head. "Nothing over here. Where could it have gone?" Edward's eyes scanned the area. "It couldn't have flown too far. Think it went into the Nile?"

I wiped the sand off my hands. "Maybe. I'll check it out. I wanna get this sand off, anyway."

The water was pretty cold, but I tried to ignore that as I stepped into the mid-thigh level water. I splashed around in the pond as I looked for the club. The trouble was, the setting sun made the water a darker color, and thus, harder to see in. "I don't see it here either," I huffed. "It must have gone farther then we thought." I shuffled my feet around some more, hoping to come across it anyway. "Guess I'll have to pay-" My words were cut off as I tumbled face first into the water.

It took a bit for the shock to wear off anf for me to realize what had happened. _That whole thing about not looking like an idiot in front of Edward? Yeah, up in smoke now_. I was only under the water for a second more before I had the sense to bring myself into a kneeling position.

Now, completely soaked to the bone, the water felt that much cooler. _Hope I don't catch a cold. That would be adding insult to injury.  
_

As I hacked water out of my lungs, Edward's hand wrapped around my upper arm to pull me to my feet. "Bella! Are you okay?"

"Only embarrassed. And wet." I avoided Edward's gaze, sure I looked like a drowned rat.

"What happened?"

I leaned over, putting my hand into the water near where I fell. "I tripped over something… Ah ha!" My hand wrapped around a thin, metal pole. I brought it out of the water to show Edward. "At least we found the club."

"Bella! Edward!" Alice was running towards us, looking worried. "We've been looking all over for – oh my god! What happened to you two?"

I grinned sheepishly as the rest of our group appeared. "I accidentally threw my club, so we went looking for it in here. And I tripped over it and fell into the water." I looked towards Edward, whose jeans were soaked from just above the knees. "Edward came in to help me, but the damage was already done."

Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "Oh Bella! We really can't take you anywhere, can we?"

"At least nothing broken this time," Alice commented as Edward and I shuffled through the water to shore.

Once out of the water, I really felt the cold. Visibly shivering, I brought my arms tightly around my body. "Did you guys at least finish up the holes?"

"Just about," Jasper said. "We were on the 16th when we heard the splash. The way these holes are set up, our course was only two over. Are you okay?"

I waved him off. "I'm find, Jasper. A little water never killed anybody."

"Dude," Emmett said suddenly. "I just had the best idea."

"This can't be good," Edward muttered as he slipped out of his sopping shoes and socks.

He pumped his fist in the air. "I demand… a pool party!"

"Huh?"

"Is he retarded?"

"Someone smack him."

"I'm serious," he whined. "Bella and Edward are already wet. So let's all just jump in that pond. It'll be fun!"

Jasper glared at Emmett. "What's your ulterior motive?"

"I-I have no idea what your talking about."

Edward crossed him arms. "I swear, if you say something stupid like 'skinny-dipping'…"

"Damn, you're good." Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, so clothes stay on. I've always wanted to host a wet t-shirt contest anyway." He eyed me with a smirk. "Bella is already a top contender."

I shrieked, bringing my arms over my chest. _This _so _can not be happening!_

Edward stepped in front of me to block Emmett's view. "You are so depraved."

"Idiot," Rosalie agreed.

"Complete idiot," Alice snipped.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper added in an exasperated tone.

"You guys are no fun. First Jasper screws me out of a catfight, and now Edward is calling off the wet t-shirt contest!" I heard him huff. "I strip you both of your 'man cards' So disappointed in you two."

"Let's go," Alice said as she came to my side. "Be glad I'm always prepared, Bella. I think I have an extra outfit in the back of the van. You can change before we get to the next stop."

"You're a lifesaver, Alice." I turned away from the course with the girls flanking me. "Edward, be a dear and kill Emmett. We'll be in the van."

"My pleasure," I heard Edward growl as we girls walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

_A/n: Review, sil vous plait?_


	14. Memories

_A/n: Little bit late on this one; I was out watching the Twilight movie. :D_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, people.**_  
_

**Memories:** Day 1, Part 4

_"I thought I was a fool for no-one. But, oh baby I'm a fool for you." - MUSE, "Supermassive Blackhole"

* * *

_Alice and Rose stood watch outside the van as I shed my clothes in the back seat uncomfortably.

I huffed in frustration as I tried to decide what was a top and what was a bottom through squinted eyes. Apparently, when Alice said she had a spare outfit in the van, she actually meant she had a million. When I dug into the shopping bag as she instructed, I found a multitude of clothing of all shapes, styles, and colors. And even with the backlights on, I still couldn't pick out my new assemble for the life of me.

"Psst," I called from the backseat. "Someone help me pick clothes out? I'm pretty confused back here."

"It's not that difficult," Rose replied. "Throw whatever on. There's only one more stop for the night anyway."

The side door slide open to revel Alice. "Oh, ignore Rose. She's just mad that you get first pick."

"First pick? What's wrong with her outfit?" I scooted over to allow the tiny girl to shift through the pile before me.

"Nothing," Alice answered, selecting a top and then putting it back. "But we need to freshen up for this last spot. We don't want to look gross for the pictures. Here, take this."

I stayed silent as I shimmied into a skirt Alice handed me. Somehow, amidst all the fun, we had ended up on this stop and it caught me off guard for a second. It wasn't that I didn't like this spot, rather that it held a lot of memories – and not all good. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Lose the bra," she commanded as another garment was flung into my hands. Alice herself was stripping shamelessly at lighting fast speed and at the same time pulling something over her head.

Rose whined outside while we dressed and threatened us both if we had left her with something ugly – while Alice retorted that she didn't own a single ugly thing.

Rose switched spots with us once we were done, a sour look on her face. "I swear, if there are only some ratty overalls left over…"

"Just get dressed." Alice was currently smoothing over her lip-gloss in the side mirror. She puckered and unpuckered her lips at herself, somehow not looking as retarded as any other person would have. The cream white of Alice's skin was offset by the pink of her floral dress and matching flip-flops. Her raven locks were curved over half of her face and held by pink clips. Once she was sure she looked lovely, she turned her critical eye to me.

I was in a white, off the shoulders peasant blouse with blue accents along the sleeves and a simple navy skirt. The blouse tied in the back, bringing out my figure a bit more.

Alice circled me like a hawk, tugging here and there. "It's nice, but it's missing something… Let you hair down, will ya?"

"But it's all wavy from the water," I mumbled as I shook my hair out.

"Yes, but it gives you this whole… demure motif." Alice ran a mini brush through my hair a few times before proclaiming me finished. "Very nice."

Then, Rose threw back the door of the van dramatically. She had opted to go with the black satin halter top and stuck with her white mini. She looked like a club hopper, but with much better style. Her hair was tied up loosely with an elegant hair clip and half her bangs in her face. "Alice, toss me the compact."

"Righto."

Rose fiddled with her make-up as Alice touched up my hair. During this, the boys appeared at the entrance gates.

Emmett came up to me first. In monotone, he said, "Sorry I was such a perverted ass, Bella. It was wrong of me to reduce you to a piece of eye candy. It won't happen again."

"And…?" Jasper prompted.

"And you deserve to be treated like an equal," Emmett chanted.

"And?" Edward growled.

"And if I ever do or say anything derogatory towards you again," he added with a fearful glance at Edward. "Then you are to tell Edward so he can beat the crap out of me."

I giggled. "I'll remember that."

"What's with the costume change?" Emmett asked, gesturing towards Alice.

"You'll find out when we get there," Alice replied in a sing-song voice. "So let's get there already! I'll drive so everyone else get your butts seated."

Rose and I clamored into the middle row while Jasper and Emmett sat behind us. This left Edward to ride shotgun. Every once and a while he would shoot me this 'what is wrong with this girl?' look while Alice was absorbed in her humming tunelessly and bobbing her head to no music. Rose and I shrugged at him, having long ago realized that Alice was just a little bit nuts.

A little while later, we were stopped in central Vegas. This part of Vegas was _Vegas_ Vegas – as in strip clubs, crazy dance clubs, and seedy looking bars. Yeah, this part of town was what came to mind when picturing this city, and there was a reason for it. Here was where the tourists spent their visits when not in the hotels.

Alice led our groups towards the build we were looking for. It was a large chapel building with a neon, flashing sign in front that read "Rockin' Chapel of Love". It had the feel of a cheesy, run away marriage church – and that was exactly what it was.

Inside was a waiting room. Green benches lined the walls with coffee tables supplied with magazines and thick portfolios. Soft, lithe music played over the intercom system and flower bundles popped out of ever vase. A reception desk was against the far wall near the door that led to the actual chapel. A red-haired woman was behind the desk, her mousy face in a book.

Rose cleared her throat loudly to get the woman's attention. And the woman's head shot up immediately, her cheeks slightly red. "O-oh, sorry. Welcome to the Rockin' Chapel of Love. What type of ceremony would you like to arrange today?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Put your glasses on, Mrs. Cope. It's us."

"Oh ho! Girls? Is that you?" She dug through her drawers briefly before slapping a pair of reading glasses on her face. And then her face lit up with recognition. "Oh, it is you girls! How wonderful to see you again." She frowned and adjusted her spectacles as she stared at the guys. "I… I don't recognize these boys."

"That's because you've never met them before," I clarified. "These are our new friends. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They're visiting from out of town."

"Ah," she sighed, nodding her head knowingly. "Slim pickings in town? Can't blame you girls for turning to the tourists."

Alice laughed. "Pickings have always been slim, Mrs. C. But these hunky guys fell in our laps, so we decided to show 'em the town right."

"Well, still, good job, girls. These three are yummy." The boys shifted uncomfortably under Mrs. Cope's steely gaze. "Why, if I was twenty years younger…"

"And didn't have two kids," I put in.

"And were not married," Alice added.

"Then you'd be jumping some bones," Rose finished with a chuckle. "You never change, Cope. Still as horny as ever." Mrs. Cope grinned, but didn't deny. "So, is Elvis available?"

"Sorry girls," she said, fixing her glasses on her nose. "He's tied up right now. But give him five minutes or so. It's just a quickie in there right now, so it should be over and done with soon."

Alice held her hand out to Mrs. Cope. "Okay. In the mean time, can I go to my locker and get the stuff?" Once a ring of keys were in her tiny hands, Alice was racing down the side hallway.

The boys were full of questions as we sat in a corner of the room.

"What in the heck are we doing here?" Emmett looked frightened. "I'm not ready to get married! I've never even had a ménage a trios! I can't settle down yet!"

"This place can't be certified…" Jasper mumbled aloud. "The marriages here can't be legal."

"What _is_ going on?" Edward asked, eyeing Mrs. Cope questioningly.

I left Rose to answer the questions. I choose to leaf through the thick photo albums instead. _If I remember correctly, _that_ picture was in book number 37…_

"Relax!" Rose snapped. "We're not actually getting married. I mean, the dude here does have a certificate, but we aren't doing this for real. It's a joke event that we do all the time. This place is for eloping teenagers, but they also do the fake marriages for people looking for kicks."

"I don't get it," Edward admitted.

"It's not hard. He marries people for real, and he marries people for fake. We're doing the second option, pointdexter. Unless you'd actually want to get hitched, cause that can be arranged-"

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, handsome. The honeymoon would have rocked your world."

"Any chance I can get in on that?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Watch it," Jasper reprimanded.

Slowly, I tuned out the conversation around me as I flipped through page after page, searching for my target. The pictures in this album had all been taken last year. There were hundreds of couples, all married in jeans and by a fully decked out Elvis. But I wasn't looking at any of them. There was only one couple I was looking for – _Ah, there it is_.

This whole event was typically for fun, but occasionally, this was a thing for any couples within our group. This usually meant Angela and Ben, who had been married at least three times by now. But before that, this event had been special for another couple – me and Jacob. Yeah, we had been married a fair few times too. Back then. When we were a 'we'.

_But that's ancient history_, I told myself as I stared down at the picture before me. This picture had been the first one we had ever taken together here. Our first marriage, in fact. My hair was longer back then and straightened down my back. Alice had gotten me into a white sundress and Jacob had even worn the black jacket he used when working as a bouncer. We were holding hands shyly, my cheeks visibly pink. And we looked happy. _Gosh, he had been so handsome. And I looked so young._ I sighed, placing my palm over the picture.

I put the album down and reached over for another. This was the album follow the year right after. And it held a picture of the last time Jacob and I had ever been here together.

I found the spot much more quickly this time. And my heart panged as I stared at this one.

"Hey." I jumped, not having realized that Edward had sat next to me while I was immersed in my musings. "You okay, Bella? You seem a bit sad."

"Don't worry about me, Edward," I sighed, slamming the book close with more force then necessary. "Just wallowing in self-pity for a second. It's over."

"Anything you can talk to me about?"

And, oddly enough, I _did_ want to pour my soul out to him, stranger though that he still was. Perhaps I was looking for pity or else a childish rise out of the man I knew I found attractive by using my ex as bait. Whatever the case, I decided to bare my soul to him. "It's... about an ex. This place held a lot of memories for us. I was just thinking about back then, is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry." His eyes burned with a passion that made me shiver. "Don't think I'm prying but... Are you still in love with him?"

I smiled a bit. "Yes and no. I loved him as a friend, and still do. But I think I was more in love with the idea of having a boyfriend. Someone who would shower me with affection and make me feel wanted." I shook my head. "I only wish I could say I was just being young and foolish back then, but how can I when I still feel the same way?"

"Bella." His voice was stern yet somehow understanding. "Everyone is that way. Wanting to be loved... it's not a feeling borne of foolishness or youth. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I suppose you're right." I slide me finger back along the spine of the photo album. "Would you like to see one of our pictures? Back from when we dated?" I didn't wait for an answer, instead opening the book back to the page I had been staring at.

And there we were, on the top of the page, looking so ridiculously happy. My hair was still worn long, reaching down my back in wavy tresses under a white lace veil Alice had found for me in a bridal shop - she never let us use the props they had here, always commenting on the germs. I had a bouquet of pale, pink lilies, the flower Jacob had given me on our first date, in my arms contrasting wonderfully with my white, silk top. One of the flowers was even braided into my hair. Jacob, being Jacob, was wearing a T-shirt with a tuxedo on it. _He never did let me throw that stupid shirt away, no matter how many times I complained about it_. I chuckled, running my hand around the edges of the picture, my hand shaking violently. "That was taken shortly after my 19th birthday. That's Jacob, of course."

Edward clasped his hand over mine, stopping the trembling. _There is that strange current again! What could be the cause of it?_ "You look beautiful, Bella. You still do, of course, but you look even more dazzling with that smile." His hand traced along my jaw line as he turned my head gently to face him. "I'd love to see that smile right now, in fact. How about it?"

Being reminded of Jacob and me back when there was a Jacob and me always left me depressed and wallowing in self-pity. I knew that we were never meant to be, but that didn't make the knowledge any easier to handle.

But here, sitting next to a perfect man who could never be mine, no matter how hard I wished for it, I was as close to being happy as I ever thought I could be. From the outside, I'm sure we looked like a couple. No one walking by us would know that Edward was engaged to another woman and I was just pretending he was mine. Heck, with the two of us sitting so close together in a Vegas church, clearly waiting to use the chapel, I was sure some people might even think us deeply in love with each other. And that thought was more then enough to make me smile in a way I could never remember doing since I came to Nevada.

"Now there's a smile," Edward replied, sounding breathless.

"It's just… hard being here," I whispered. "This place used to be so much fun, but now all I can think of is how it sucks being here alone. Guess I'm just lonely." With a sigh, I closed the book again. "Thanks for listening, Edward. Do me a favor? Don't tell Alice or Rose that I was moping. I know they feel guilty whenever we come here, so I try to have fun for their sakes. Don't let them know I went all manic depressant back there, kay?"

"Your secret is safe with me," he promised, clasping my hand tighter in his. "Now, let's all go get married."

"It'll be good practice for you," I replied as he helped me out of my chair.

By now, Alice has returned from her locker. And she came barring gifts.

"Okay gather around everyone!" Alice produced a large shopping bag from nowhere. "I always keep a supply of dress up stuff here, so let me pass this junk out. Bella, Rose, come get your respective veils."

The lace felt very familiar in my hands. It should, after all, considering that that I had wore it over my face so many times. My veil was very simple but beautifully so: a pure white one with embroidering at the end. It fell to my chest and sat atop my head like a headband. I always liked how the veil felt so old fashioned.

Rose's was far more flashy, on the other hand. Intricate designs were woven into her veil, which had to be secured with multiple bobby pins. Hers also had a lovely lace train that had to be rolled up several times so as not to touch the ground. She excused herself to the bathroom to attach the lacy number.

Alice already had her veil on. It was a classy thing and similar to my own in most ways. However, hers was fastened by ribbons and was the palest salmon color. It reached to her mid back but only covered down to her nose, creating a more modern style. It was completely perfect for Alice.

"And for the boys," Alice tossed them each ties. "Try to look nice, fellas. And can't you do something about your hair, Edward?"

He chuckled. "Nothing makes it lay flat, Alice. The hair stays as is."

"Whatever." She now placed her hands on her hips. "How are we going to decided whose with who?"

"I'll be with Bella," Edward volunteered, his green eyes digging into my soul. I blushed and ducked my head under his gaze

"That's hardly fair," Rose spoke up. "I say we do this the old fashioned way. How did we used to pick out couples in games like this in middle school? By spin the bottle." She turned to Mrs. Cope. "Got a Coke bottle on you by any chance?"

"How is that fair?" I whined, hoping I could stay paired up with Edward.

"Stop your whining and sit on the carpet," Rose demanded once she had obtained the plastic bottle.

Once we were all seated on the floor, Rose spun the bottle in the center. It really was a flash back to preteen years as I crossed my fingers in my lap and tried not to make eye contact with a certain cute guy. _Don't let Rose get Edward, don't let Rose get Edward_. I held my breathe as the bottle slowly stopped.

On Jasper.

Rose pumped her fist. "Blondie is mine. Alice, you spin next?"

Alice leaned forward and lightly spun the bottle. It went around once, twice… And it stopped…

On me.

"Is gay marriage legal here?" Emmett asked with a grin. "Cause I'll be all over photographing them kissing. And I'll video tape for that Honeymoon!"

"Pig," Rose snorted.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You do realize that you would be marrying Edward by default, right?"

"Ewww!" Emmett made a show of backing away from Edward.

"Spin again," I told Alice.

And she did. Only this time, it landed on Edward.

I tried to hold in my disappointment as Emmett took my hand. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry him. It was just that… I'd much rather marry Edward. That was understandable, right?

One repetitious ceremony later, 'Elvis' pronounced us all husbands and wives respectively. Thus, we were whisked away for pictures.

Emmett and I holding hands – SNAP.

Emmett lifting my veil – SNAP.

Emmett… leaning far too close in my personal space – SNAP.

And then Emmett kissing a very surprised me right on the lips – SNAP.

We all gathered together (I was actually in the back smacking Emmett several times) to watch the pictures upload to Mrs. Cope's computer. The first set were all of Jasper and Rosalie looking quite wonderful. The photographer had them embrace in most of the pictures and they really did look like a perfect couple. The next set had Edward and Alice. Our group giggled at the picture that had Edward carrying Alice bridal style.

And then we moved on to the pictures of Emmett and I. My face was stained red as the group fell silent upon the last snap shot. Slowly, they all turned to face us in the back.

"What the hell was that, Emmett?" Edward's voice had a soft, deadly quality and I shivered involuntarily. "What did you think you were doing?"

Emmett grinned that stupid smile of his. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"For the record," I snapped. "That was not my idea. He raped my lips."

"Don't act like you didn't like it, babe."

"You're such an idiot," Jasper sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Alice cleared her throat. "Well, uh, I think we're done here. It's getting late, so let's drop the boys off for the night, kay? To the van, people."

Everyone filed out of the room then. But Edward tugged me back with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry for Emmett. He's retarded."

"I know." I smiled slightly. "He didn't know that I was going through something, so I won't hold that over him."

He lowered his voice. "But, are you okay?"

I stared at my shoes. "Not fully, but I'm getting there. And Edward? Thanks."

"For what?" he asked as we followed the others out of the chapel into the night air.

"For helping me move on a bit more." My hand closed around his. "You being here and listening… I think it really helped. If you ever need me to be there for you, just tell me and I'll return the favor. Okay?"

He stopped us and leaned his face close to mine. "I'll hold you to that, Bella."

* * *

_A/n: Reviews make me smile. Also, what did you all think of the Twilight Movie? My friends and I gave it a B-._


	15. Attraction

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Attraction**

_"I don't wanna run away but I can't take it. I don't understand. If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?" - Daniel Beddingfield; If You're Not The One

* * *

_Not twenty minutes later, our van was in front of the Duskfall towers again. Our first night on the town with the guys was complete. The guys had already piled out, but we weren't quite ready to say goodbye yet.

"We'll call you tomorrow," Alice promised as she handed Jasper their share of the pictures from the chapel as they piled out. "We don't have to start so early in the morning, so expect us around noon or something. Wait, we forgot to exchange phone numbers! Jeez, let me get my phone..."

I leaned out the passenger window to beckon to Edward with Alice was disracted. "So, you've got the rest of the night for your male bonding rituals. What bachelor party antics will you three be getting into?"

He laughed. "None, hopefully. I'm not very interested in that stuff. Besides, you girls have worn us out."

"Speak for yourself," Emmett interrupted, swinging his arm around Edward's shoulder. "I'm ready for some more crazy shit." He turned to me "What fun is there to be had at Duskfall, Bella?"

"For three guys?" I rolled my eyes. "Plenty. But don't take me word for it; call up room service. Tell them you are friends of Bella and you'll get some special treatment. I've got some connections." I resisted the urge to laugh evilly. If Emmett was stupid enough to call up with my name, he was sure to get a rude awakening. I could only hope the other girls wouldn't scar him too badly.

Emmett clapped his hands. "Sweet! Thanks for the tip, babe!"

Rose was exchanging email with Jasper. "Remember, as soon as you get home, I want pictures of your Peugeot. Lots of them. Under the hood, too. Papers as well, if you can get 'em"

Jasper smirked. "I'm beginning to think you only like me for my car."

"You catch on quick, blondie," Rose agreed with a chuckle.

"Will you tell me what you have planned for us tomorrow?" Edward was resting against the open window as he spoke to me. He was so close, I could smell his subtle, musky scent. It was intoxicating.

"Ah-ah-ah! A woman must have her secrets." I shoved him playfully. "You'll just have to wait. But, I promise, it'll be remarkable."

"Guess I have to take your word for it." He seemed to pause and considered something briefly. "You're an odd creature, Bella."

How do you respond to something like that? "Um, thank you?" _That wasn't random or anything..._

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." The left side of his mouth turned up. "To be honest, I spent most of the day trying to figure you out. I've never met someone quite like you, so it threw me off."

I was confused. "What do you mean exactly?"

He shook his head. "I can't phrase it right. You have a very addictive personality, Bella. I've never met someone who speaks like you do, honestly and bluntly. It's refreshing. And unnerving." He tapped his forehead. "I've always considered myself an expert on people – in my profession, you have to be able to read people easily. But you? You're like no one I've ever met. I don't understand you. But I want to."

I scoffed, though my stomach was doing flip-flops. "Good luck with that, Edward. I don't even understand me."

His eyes gleamed. "I've always liked a challenge."

The horn beeped then. I looked behind me to see Rose in the front seat now, glaring at me. "Let's go already."

I looked away, returning to Edward's gaze. "Guess we have to leave now."

Edward pushed my hair behind my ear. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh.

He chuckled. "It seems like a long time, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea. Guess I just got used to being around you guys. But, I'll see you again in, like, 12 hours. Even if it seems like forever." I laughed at myself. "Gosh, this is crazy. I've just met you and already I can't stand the thought of being away from you. You're like some freaky magnet, Edward!"

"You're wrong about that," he argued, his voice suddenly low and husky. With him speaking like that and looking at me so pointedly, it was like we were in our own private world. "I think _you're_ the magnet here. I'm the one who doesn't want to leave your side." He placed his hand over my cheek. "I'm drawn to you... But is that really such a good thing?" I didn't answer; it seemed more like he was speaking to himself now.

"Pick up the pace, ladies," Rose called, looking over her shoulder to glare at Alice now. She jumped away from Jasper suddenly, calling out a quick apology, and then leaping into the van.

I pecked Edward on the cheek. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" I laughed self consciously, feeling like a dork.

Then, to my surprise, Edward replied, "So sweet was ne'er so fatal. I must weep, But they are cruel tears. This sorrow's heavenly, it strikes where it doth love." My jaw literally dropped. He waved as Rosalie pulled the van away, calling out, "You're not the only one who can quote Shakespeare, Bella!" And then he was out of sight as Rose rounded a corner.

Beautiful, _and_ able to quote Shakespeare's _Othello_? Edward seemed too perfect to be real. I'd never met a guy who I actually thought I could match wits with before. Until now. He seemed the type I could happily debate the finer points of all things literature with and share my passion with.

As I sighed and swooned, I was vaguely aware of Alice say to Rose, "I think we've lost her."

-x-

"Girls," Alice chanted as we spilled into our apartment. "Rose's room in ten." And then she disappeared into her own room.

I was actually starving and made my first stop the kitchen to whip us up some treats; we had been too busy the whole day to really sit down and eat, so the last meal any of us had had was our breakfast. The boys had not missed this oversight of ours and seemed to complain of hunger constantly in reminder. That would definitely have to be modified for tomorrow.

"What to make, what to make?" I opened cabinets at random, hoping something would jump out at me. "Gotta be an actual meal. Something I can make quickly…?"

Alice peeked her head out of her room, half her hair still restrained by pins and with a blow dryer in her hand.. "How bout some spaghetti? With those meatballs you make so delicious? Carbs be damned; I'm hungry."

I fished out the strainer. "Pasta it is."

Once I had the water simmering on the coven, I scooted into my room for a quick change of wardrobe. The first thing I found of my drawers was an old hoodie and a pair of sleepwear shorts, so that was what I threw on. Comfort over cuteness any day.

While I messed around in the kitchen, Alice began moving her covers and pillows into Rosalie's room. Apparently, dishing over the events of the day was anticipated to go long into the night. That wasn't cool; I had a researched paper to double check for Monday.

A few minutes later, the pasta was cooked to perfection and the mushroom and tomato sauce warmed up nicely. I dumped the noodles into our largest salad bowl with my famous meatballs, spilled the sauce into a Tupperware dish, and grabbed three forks before following Alice into Rose's master bedroom.

Of all of us, Rose was the one all about style. Sure, we all joked that Alice was the fashionista, but Rosalie required a certain level of elegance that topped the pixie any day. Suave and sophisticated, Rose only accepted the best of the best. This held especially true for home décor. Everything in her room was the same rich maroon shade, and always with underscores of gold or onyx. Her king-sized bed was of black, iron wrought frame and very sharp looking. Piles of plush throw pillows of the same hue lined the comforter. Her carpet was thick and deep goldenrod; I always loved the softness of it because every time I entered the room, I ended up getting tangled and falling face first into it. An array of glamour shots starring the stunning blonde sat up on her vanity, right next to her old college reading material. The mirror that sat on the dresser across from the bed was large and magnificent – Alice said that Rose needed a mirror that big because her ego inflated her head.

But, for all the class Rose's room held, there was one thing that didn't look as if it fit there: her notebooks, or mechanical fetish books, as we called them. Here, Rose had compiled clippings from all her favorite car magazines and glued them to pages. She edited each picture with little things she would do to make it run better in red marker. And, at the very end of the largest book, was her degree in automotive mechanics that went unused.

I always thought it was a shame that Rosalie's amazing car talent went basically unused besides her routine check ups on my Impala and Alice's Civic. She was a genius under the hood, that was a given. But she never even tried to look up places that hired capable people to fix cars. She would just get all whimsical when she looked through her books and not listen to a word we said about them. And when I asked her why she was doing a job she hated when she could pursue a career she loved, Rose's face always fell. So we tried to steer clear of that taboo subject as much as possible. It was just really sad to see Rose unhappy.

Alice unloaded the pasta bowl from me literally two seconds before I did my customary greetings with the carpet. "You could have saved me too," I mumbled as I crawled to my knees.

"Food is first priority," Alice said in her mock-serious tone. "Your sacrifice was necessary for the good of the spaghetti, Bella."

Clad only in a white tank top and pink boyshorts, Alice crossed her legs as she joined me on the floor. Without further adieu, she poured a healthy blob of sauce into the noodles & meatballs, and scooped a forkful into her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, but followed suit.

Rose stepped out of her personal bathroom in a silky nightgown with her hair brushed into a ponytail soon after. She joined us on the floor and wordlessly began digging into the pasta, making sure to avoid the chunky mushroom bits as she was not a fan of them. "Way to start without me, pigs."

"I told you ten minutes," Alice replied after swallowing her food. "And we were hungry. So deal with it. We haven't started talking boys yet, if that makes you feel any better."

"You better not have," Rosalie sniffed. "I couldn't keep an eye on both of you all day and I want details about the put-put scene Bella and Edward made. And what exactly happened in the Gamer's Lounge to make you, Alice, all floaty?"

"Patience, my friend. All will be revealed in time. But first," she turned to me. "Bella? Be a dear and break out the alcohol."

My eyes narrowed. "And have a repeat of last night? No dice. Besides, I have a paper to finish. If I start drinking, I'll get behind on it. So we're going dry."

"That's fine with me," Rosalie said unexpectedly. "We'll be getting hammered tomorrow anyway. Might as well give our livers a break."

"Fine," Alice sighed.

"So," I started, feeling anxious for this conversation. "Who will start this session?"

"Age before beauty," Alice chimed, looking at Rosalie.

She wasn't amused but only flipped Alice the bird. "Whatever. I don't mind going first anyway." Rose took a few seconds to keep us in suspense while she took another bite full of food. "Okay, my rating, in this order. Emmett, then Edward, then Jasper."

I sighed a breath of relief; at least Edward wasn't her number one choice.

She looked at me funny, but turned to Alice as she spoke. "That Jasper guy is cute and all, but I can't respect a guy who doesn't understand shit about cars. It's like… a waste of testicles."

"He watches football," Alice said defensively.

Rose snorted. "Still a waste. But he is very good looking. A smart cookie, too. But, if it's all the same for you too, I'm not looking for brains. I'm looking for a good time." She did an obscene gesture with her hand. "Not sure if Jasper could be able to handle a girl like me. Anyway, I just don't think we'd click like that. End of assessment."

Still facing Alice, Rose's eyes strayed towards me. "Now, take that Edward guy. I had a good talk with him at the karts while I made him buy me a smoothie for kicking his ass. Another smart one, but it's somewhat more subtle. Arrogant, though. He knows how to have fun, but… I don't know. He's cold fish." She shrugged. "I'm not into that bravado and iciness he has got going on.-"

"Ice Queen can't take the freeze herself?" I grumbled, secretly glad that she found a flaw in Edward. Personally, I was still searching for one – he was always perfectly friendly to me.

"But!" Rose said, speaking over me with smirk. "He's totally hot. And edgy, despite being a goody-two-shoes for his fiancée. I see potential for corruption. And you girls know how I like to control my men. With some time, he could be broken in."

"I think it's admirable that he's turning down your flirting," Alice piped up. "Means he has values. And that he's a loyal type. Dependable isn't a bad thing in a boyfriend, Rose."

"I'm not looking for a relationship," Rose replied. "They will only be in town for so long. I want action, the fresh kind that I haven't had yet. So Edward needs to lose the morals if he wants to roll with me."

In my head, I was praying that his mother had been a Sunday school teacher or something; loose morals could be his undoing with Rosalie.

"Moving on," she huffed, clearly not happy with our rebuffs. "Last is that hunky Emmett." She did a wolf whistle. "Did you see those muscles? My god, he could be Mr. Universe if he wanted. I've never seen a guy so huge, and I work with some pretty big bouncers. Definitely gush worthy," she added. "Besides that though, he's just plain amazing. Friendly and fun one second then this sexual deviant the next. Balances me out good. I… well, he's my top pick, and that's all."

Something in Rosalie's tone caught my attention. We often called her icy because she was naturally a cold person. Even when it came to guys. She liked to keep them at a distance emotionally and then act completely indifferent about them after they hooked up. Even when she sat down with us and gave us the play-by-play from her dates, her tone was perfectly detached, her eyes eerily cold, and face almost emotionless. But, none of those signs were there as she spoke about Emmett. It wasn't a complete 180 degree change, it was pretty subtle, but because I knew her as well as I did, the difference was there for me. What this change meant was yet to be determined.

"Rose?" I questioned, still pondering what could bring about this change in her. "What exactly happened after you ran off in the Adventuredome. I've never seen you warm up to a guy before, but you were in his arms. What gives?"

And then, something impossible happened: Rosalie blushed!

Rosalie Hale, the hard-shelled blonde bombshell who had more confidence then a lioness and more balls then most football teams, blushed. It was a colossal and perhaps apocalyptic happening. I was actually waiting for the world to suddenly split in two.

Alice was on my same wavelength. Her jaw had dropped and she gaped at Rose like she had sprouted a second head. "Dear sweet Jesus! Something happened, something huge. I want answers and I want them now, missy!"

Rosalie tried to save face by rolling her eyes, but her cheeks were still stained pink. "You guys are crazy. What makes you think it was such a big deal? It was pretty tame, trust me. We've seen me do more insane things, so this wasn't a big thing-"

"Those other things you did didn't make you blush!" Alice pointed a finger at her. "Stop stalling and squeal!"

She turned her gaze past the both of us. "Whatever. He just… we just… I mean, yeah, something happened. He kinda just grabbed my ass or whatever," she mumbled.

"That's it?" Alice said, sounding let down. "I've seen you deck guys over that junk all the time. Why was it a big deal now?"

Rose said nothing, instead inspecting her fingernails which she suddenly found fascinating.

I raised an eyebrow at Rose's silence. "You _didn't_ smack him, did you?"

Her blush intensified as a reply.

Alice looked angry. "You never let guys get away with that crap, Rosalie. If he thinks it's okay, he'll just do it again. You know that! He'll grab your ass again!"

"And what's wrong with that?" she mumbled.

"What _wrong_ with it? Rose, it's degrading and perverted and-"

"It was different this time," she snapped. "You weren't there, Alice, so you don't understand."

Alice crossed her arms. "Then, please, explain."

Still not looking at either of us, she exhaled loudly. "Right. So, I was pissed off that Edward was being a jerk. I wanted to go off somewhere and vent or punch something. Then I hear Emmett calling my name behind me and telling me to slow down. But you know how I get. I sped up and just ignored him. Thought he would get that I didn't feel like talking and run off. Give me my space, ya know?

"Well, he didn't." She chuckled once. "Kept following me, but didn't say anything this time. So I'm sure he's gone by now and stop where I am. I wasn't angry anymore at this point, just kinda… down." It was hard for Rosalie to ever admit that she was close to tears, but I could assume that had to have been the case from how she hesitated. "Kept thinking about how my dad used to be such an ass about that kind of stuff too. So I was just standing there and... shaking.

"Then, out of no where, there's a hand on my ass. I was an emotional mess, mind you, so I freaked out. I spun around shouting as many curse words as I could remember and brought out my right hook that I learned in Tae Kwon Do. But, the dude caught my punch. And he was laughing." Rosalie leaned back against the bed. "'Course, the guy was Emmett. And I was fuming about the whole thing and he had the nerve to laugh on top of it all. So I asked him what was so funny while he's got my hand trapped in his huge one.

"And he says 'Now that's more like it. That's the fiery spirit I was expecting of you.' Turns out that he was watching me have my break down. He said it wasn't like me to get bent out of shape about what others think. And he told me he thought I was stronger then that." Rosalie smiled. "It was weird, but his baiting actually made me happy. He didn't know shit about me, but he already had such expectations of me. I wanted to live up to them, sorta. So, yeah. He took my hand and dragged me in line for the coaster where you found me."

"It's strange," Alice said after a second. "But… that was actually a pretty cute story. Who knew Emmett had it in him? He totally _gets you_."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, raking through her hair with her fingers.

"Well, you're the type who doesn't want to be held and cuddled. You don't like to be babied, Rose, and you bite people's heads off if they try. So, rather then kissing your wounds, Emmett comes along and lights a fire in you." Alice tapped her chin with a thoughtful look. "He's in tune with you, Rose. I'm just surprised that he picked up on your personality so fast."

Rose didn't look so happy now. Perhaps it was because her inner self had been discovered; now it would be harder for her to be cold to Emmett since he saw through her. But I was actually happy for this development. It meant that Emmett had a clear shot at winning Rosalie over. And that meant Edward would be safe from her clutches. He could go back to his finacee now with no problems…

Alice clapped her hands and bounced in place. "I'm glad to hear your story turn out so well, Rose! Now it's my turn to give you my rankings." She giggled. "And my number one choice is totally Edward! Eek!"

…or not.

* * *

_A/n: Gasp!_


	16. Star Crossed

_A/n: I know, the Alice&&Edward thing was a BIG shocker. But, I had reasons! You know, besides them being a secret pairing that I absolutely love..._

_Here's how it works: once you get to know the girls and the guy's personalities, certain things are obvious. For instance, Rose and Edward would never work because their personalities clash horribly. Both of them are stubborn and a bit egotistical, making them repel each other. So any Rose&&Edward - not gonna happen logically. BUT, on the other hand, Alice and Edward work really well together – lots in common and Alice's brightness lights up Edward's sullen, darkness. I've always thought that in other circumstances, these two could work; just like how in other circumstances, Bella and Jacob could work out, too. So, I wanted to try this match up based on Alice's reasons as stated in the chapter. Hope that one didn't freak too many of you out. D=_

**Disclaimer: I so do not own theses characters.**

**Star-Crossed**

_It's just your doubt that binds you. Just drop those thoughts behind you now. Change your mind; let go too soon. - All-American Rejects; Change Your Mind.

* * *

_Alice's words echoed in my head uselessly. They just… made no sense. I tried to pull the words apart to look for deeper meaning, but I came up empty handed. I couldn't take it at face value – there just seemed to be something wrong with this. Very wrong.

I cleared my throat before forcing words from my mouth with difficulty. "Y-you pick Edward?"

Alice giggled, bobbing her head up and down. "Oh yes! Very much so. You have to admit, he_ is_ pretty amazing."

I was numb with shock. _This can not be happening!_ "But… I mean…_ Why?_"

Alice smiled charmingly, looking like the perfect angel to top a Christmas tree. "Oh, this and that. Why does any one person like any other person? I guess I just like everything about him, to be honest." And she did sound honest. This was no trick: she really _did_ like Edward.

"Alice, give us some specifics," Rosalie demanded, edging closer to Alice. She was a pinch less surprised then me. Pure curiosity was written across her face as she hungered for answers.

"Okay, I've got one for you," she agreed after a minute. Alice smoothed down her hair, her eyes usually bright. "We totally connect on this other level, right? Like… kindred spirits, almost. I know you don't believe in that stuff," she tacked on after looking at Rose's incredulous face. "But it's so real between us. I feel like… we were meant to meet. Meet to find each other by fate."

Rose snorted and flicked a string of spaghetti at her. "So, basically, mumbo jumbo tells you that Edward's the one for you? I'm not buying it. Voodoo crap is bull, Mary Alice, and you've got to base this on something other then your mystical feelings. Like, say, romantic ones, instead."

Alice squared her jaw. "It's not voodoo magic or mumbo jumbo, Rosalie. It's real, and I can prove it." She crossed her legs, the air of utter happiness she expelled almost choking me. "So, listen to this: I was sitting with him while Bella and Emmett got us drinks during the first stop. And he opened up to me so naturally. And right away. Like he sensed that he could trust me right off the back, which is exactly how I felt about him. There was no awkwardness between us, only familiarity.

"He asked me about my job first, I asked about his prospective residency in return. He's just plain amazing, girls. Working so hard to take on his adoptive father's legacy and all that." She nodded her head. "I was majorly impressed. And then, when we traded family stories, it was so obvious that he loves the couple that adopted him. I almost fell in love with them just from his praise! They were that amazing!

"Music," she suddenly gasped, her voice reaching a higher octave as she interrupted herself. "We talked music! Get this, Edward plays the piano. The _classical piano_! Even claims to be really good, which I don't doubt, because he has the hands of a talented pianist if you look at them. And he was really interested in my old gig singing at weddings. Actually interested, not fake 'I wanna get in your pants' interested. It was refreshing and wonderful, girls. Never met a man like him. _Never_." She clasped her hands together and squealed, her enthusiasm even making Rosalie beam.

But not me.

"Edward, really?" I asked again in a weak voice. "And, you're sure about him? I mean, he's got a fiancée already. He might not be interested in forgetting about her, you know."

"Yes, I know that," Alice replied, not sounding the least bit put off. "I love that about him, too. He told me all about Victoria and how they fell in love. It was a very romantic tale." I felt a pang in my chest; Edward had never offered any details like that to me. "And, I just loved how much he loved her, Bella. It made me think, 'Wow, he is full of so much love'. He showers her with love, and I've always wanted to be adored like that. But, the thing is, I think he's marrying Victoria for all the wrong reasons," she whispered scandalously. "He loves her, but I think he's rushing in. Maybe, I could make him see that there are other women out there." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, I might even be better for him then she is. Only the future will tell."

Darn it, she made a good argument. But, I had always liked debate class in high school. "But, Victoria is_ there_, Alice. You live in Las Vegas. How could this ever work long-term?"

"Unlike Rosalie, I am looking for long-term," she admitted. "But, I can make compromises. The distance doesn't matter to me. And, if I'm right and Edward is the guy I think he is, it won't matter to him either. We have cars, and phones, and computers, after all." She winked. "Worst comes to worst, I've always been up for a change of scenery. I could learn to love Washington."

I was grasping at straws now. "Didn't you say that Jasper was the most handsome one? You liked him, at first. Why the change of mind?"

"It was more a change of heart," Alice declared. "Jasper is too... emotionally withdrawn. Too in his shell. He didn't engage me in conversation _once_ or even try to learn more about me. I had to drag stuff out of him. Sure, he threw me the cutest darn smiles I've ever seen, but sometimes that's just not enough. I can feel him holding back, holding himself away from me, and I don't like that one bit." She shook her head. "Nope, I'll stick with Edward, thank you very much."

And like that, it was over. Edward was lost.

Alice liking Edward was much more dangerous then if Rosalie did, for several reasons. The most obvious being that Alice was an easier person to like. She attracted people to her with her warm, sunshine light, and then you could never stop loving her. It was a part of her charm. And, heck, you would have to be brain damaged not to like her. Edward was in no way stupid enough to refuse her, and Alice's anecdotes showed that he already trusted her a great deal. A relationship wouldn't be too much of a stretch for them. It could work.

Besides this, though, there was Alice's determination. If Rosalie wanted something, she would charge full force to get it, like a bull. But Alice was the clever cheetah. Alice was more subtle in her undertakings, assuming tricky little paths that would lead her to her goal in the future. She was patient and had faith that things would always work out to her ultimate design eventually. Like self-fulfilling prophecy. Things always went her way.

Looks were always important factors in romantic endeavors as well, no matter how people to try deny it. And Alice was not lacking in this department. While she was Rosalie's opposite in many ways, her looks were not to be doubted. A clear complexion of snowy skin made her dark hair stand out perfectly in contrast. And her eyes, a wonderful, hazel swirl of color, gave her bonus points. Petite and lovely, she could pass as a magical being, her charming aura adding to the illusion. Alice was beautiful in different ways, but beautiful none-the-less. Perhaps, because her bright soul was another feature she paraded that Rosalie didn't, she was even more beautiful then the stunning blonde.

And then, Edward and Alice had compatible personalities. They had things in common, such as music. A common love to unite them and they could bond over. They would look just perfect with Edward bent over the keys and Alice singing like a bird on the bench beside him.

Alice didn't hyperventilate whenever she was near Edward, thanks to her confidence.

She was intelligent and could hold meaningful conversations with him.

Both of them were stunning to look at and impossibly kind.

That settled it. They were perfect for each other.

And I could only stand by and watch.

Just like always.

But this wasn't about me. This was about Alice. And Edward. And their happiness. Or rather, if I was selfless enough to stand by and let them kindle a relationship, ignoring the bitter jealousy that would burn in me.

This was different then if it had been Rosalie who had Edward's arms wrapped around her; not because I liked Rose any less but because Rosalie bounced back quickly and moved through guys like tissue paper. Alice was tiny and vulnerable, someone who couldn't handle rejection of any kind well. Her happiness was a rarer thing and all the more sacred because of it. She deserved it.

But didn't I deserve happiness as well?

With these thoughts bumping around inside my skull, I didn't notice that Rosalie and Alice were turned to me, waiting for my preference on the guys. It wasn't until Rose snapped her fingers in front of my face that I came to life again. "Huh? What is it?"

Rose huffed impatiently. "Well, we're kind of waiting to here what you think of the guys here. Don't keep us in suspense."

Alice cocked her head to a side. "Were you zoning out?"

I looked at the carpet to hide my guilty expression. "Uh, yeah, a little bit."

"Thinking about a certain guy?" she prompted.

The truthful answer was yes, so I nodded. But, I wasn't quite ready to release my inner turmoil to my friends. I wasn't sure how they would handle that.

Alice clapped her hands. "Well, so who is your guy? Don't be put off if you share a pick with Rose or me – things like that are bound t happen. And our number one picks could change over the rest of their stay so-"

"Jasper," I stated suddenly. "My pick is Jasper. I like him the most."

Rose slapped my hand in high five. "That worked out perfectly! Thank god!"

Alice looked a little less unsure. "Jasper? Really?"

No matter what Alice said, I knew that if I had picked Edward or Emmett, there would be trouble. And I didn't want that at all. Mostly because I didn't want to compete with my friends. Partially because I knew I was not exactly competition for either of them. So I went with the choice that made things easier for everyone.

Besides, it wasn't like Jasper was horrible or anything. He was still a great guy. I wasn't settling for some disgusting jerk. But, I was settling.

I was a poor actress, but I knew that I had to keep up the act fro everyone's sakes. I made a pouting face. "Yes, Jasper. Is there something wrong with him?"

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. But, I mean… well, like I said before, he comes off a bit introversive, doesn't he?"

Actually, he was never like that with me. Not as far as I remembered, anyway. "Not really. He talks to me a lot."

Alice's face fell. "Oh. Maybe he's only distant with me…"

I winced. I couldn't stand hurting my friends, intentionally or not. And what I had just done counted for wounding Alice. But, luckily, I knew just how to fix it… at the expense of wounding myself.

I put on a fake optimistic tone. "I don't know… Maybe, it's like with Edward. He opened up to you the most the same way Jasper opened up to me. It's because Edward likes you that he talks to you, and not to me. Same thing for Jasper."

Alice didn't seem to detect the slight wobble in my voice when I said 'and not me'. I was thankful for that.

Her features lit up. "Edward likes me back, you think?"

"Duh, " Rose answered for me. "If you guys click like you say, it makes sense."

"Yay!" Alice cheered, jumping on Rosalie's bed and bouncing into the air several times. "He likes me! He likes me!"

I smiled slightly, amused by Alice's antics. "You look like an elementary school girl, Alice. It's awful cute."

Rose was less amused. "Cute my ass. Get off my bed! You're screwing up the springs!"

Alice did one last leap, landing soundlessly on the carpet. To make her jubilation known, however, she did a few perfect pirouettes were she stood. "I feel like I'm dancing on clouds, girls. Things are working out perfectly for us. Can you feel it?"

Rose chuckled. "I feel it."

"I feel it too," I repeated with as much feeling as I could muster. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have a paper to finish."

"Aw," Alice whined. "Don't be such a buzz kill! We should celebrate tonight."

I waved her off. "Sorry, can't put off this paper any longer. Unavoidable." I scooped up the dishes from the floor to carry them out with me. "So, please don't bother me tonight girls. I need complete solitude to work."

"Fine," Alice relented, ushering me out the door. She danced by my side as I placed the dishes in the sink. "We'll try to keep it down and not bother you."

Rose followed us into the kitchen. "I'm in the mood for sweets. Alice, wanna come with me to the Doughnut Hut? That way we'll be out of Bella's hair and we can have our fun anyway."

Alice flashed Rose an affirmative thumbs up. "Cool beans. Just let me grab my jacket!"

While Rose and Alice put jackets over their PJs. I quietly washed our dishes. I even wished them a good night before they went out the door. But my façade collapsed around me once they were out of sight.

I stumbled to the couch and curled up in a ball. And then the crying started. Loud tears, too. I didn't even try to muffle myself, needing to express my heartache in this healthy way. I wanted to get this whole thing off my chest in the safety of my loneliness. This was the only way I could be sure that I can be normal tomorrow – I had to cry and cry until I couldn't cry any more. Until I could never cry over the Edward that would never be mine again. It was supposed to be cleansing.

But, I just couldn't stop crying at all. Tears just fell, my tear ducts continuously creating more for my sorrow.

I couldn't even understand why I was this upset.

So he would become Alice's, so what? He had been Victoria's since I had met him, after all. He had never been mine, so I had technically never lost him. I was being completely ridiculous, acting like some silly teenager.

It was understandable to cry when you lose a family member, or a beloved friend, or a significant other. But Edward was none of those things to me. I shouldn't care this much, or even at all. We had just met, and though I had a crush on him, it wasn't like I was in love with the guy or something. I really shouldn't care at all about this whole thing.

"But why can't I stop crying?" I sobbed to myself. "Why do I care so much that it hurts?"

I had no answers for myself. So, all I could do was try to force myself to get over this whole thing. I wouldn't ruin this for Alice. I wouldn't destroy Edward's chance.

But killing myself? Totally doable.

I wasn't sure just how much time had passed by the time I was calm again. Twenty minutes, most likely, even though it felt like more. Like it had taken years.

I wasn't better however. Just tired of crying and wallowing in self pity. Ready to face this head on. In there was one trait I had learned from Rosalie, it was self reliance.

"I done with this," I whispered to myself as I lay face first in the couch cushions. "I'm done with crying over Edward now. I'm not better, but I've got a grip over myself." I flopped onto my back and stared at the ceiling. "Tomorrow, I'm going to act like everything is fine. And I'm going to avoid Edward. Let Alice get her shot in. And I'll just stick with Jasper. And I'll be fine with that."

Jasper was the safe choice. He wouldn't poke at me like Emmett. He would pester me like Rosalie would. And I wouldn't have to watch Edward and Alice together like I would if I hung out with them. Jasper would be my partner for the day tomorrow.

But, I couldn't help hearing the nagging voice in the back of my head. The one that echoed whenever I made a bad choice. _Don't make Jasper your rock_, it chanted. _It's not_ _healthy_. _He's not the one you want._

"Oh, what do you know," I growled, placing my hands over my ears as if to silence the voice. "Maybe there is an actually chance for me and Jasper. Maybe Alice liking Edward was supposed to happen. That way, I can forget my crush on him and move on to Jasper, like I'm supposed to."

My conversation with Alice repeated in my head. I could have been on to something when I pointed out that Jasper had opened up to me. He really had. Maybe he felt something for me? It was worth investigating, at least.

Jasper had many great points. He was educated, a college professor, even. Witty and sharp, he didn't seem the type to take anyone's crap. That was a good thing. He was kind to me, and gave me advice. Looked after me. Protected me, even. He was a really good guy. And handsome, too. A real knight in shining armor. Or cowboy, depending on how you looked at it.

"It's decided then," I told myself. "I'm going to try with Jasper."

I hurled myself off the couch and landed in my bed a minute later. But, sleep never came to me. No sleep and no relief. Just the constant buzzing in my head.

* * *

_A/n: I know, I know. You're all freaking out over how the couples have developed. But, have faith in me, please. =)_


	17. Fake It Til You Make It

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... sadly. D=**

**Fake It Til You Make It**

_"The best part of believe is the lie." - Fall Out Boy, "Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year"_

* * *

When I woke up the following morning, I had salty trails running down my face again. Sometime during the night, I guess my tear ducts replenished themselves and then proceed to pick up where I had left off. Not the best way to start your morning, to be honest.

My alarm clock said it was only after 8, so I knew I could afford to wallow in self-misery for a little bit longer – just long enough for me to remind myself one more time everyone I was going along with this charade for:

For Alice, so she could have that happily ever after she always dreamed about. No one deserved to be happy more then her, so this was mostly for her sake.

For Edward in case this was actually what he wanted. If there was any woman who could make him truly happy, it was Alice.

For Rosalie, so no drama would interrupt the connection she was building with Emmett.

For Emmett for basically the same reason as Rose.

But Jasper and I would be pretty screwed up in the end if things went along this way.

How would he react when he realized that I was playing hot/cold? I would flirt with him, sure, but Jasper was a perceptive guy and would see through it in an instant. I saw something between us, but would my stupid little crush on Edward prevent me from pursing anything with Jasper? Would he be hurt that I was faking it? Confused? Would I destroy everything single-handedly? Would it have been smarter to just admit to the girls who was the guy I was really into?

I rolled onto my stomach, cutting off my inner dialogue – it was just getting depressing. And a little creepy.

The fact was, none of my questions had answers. Not yet. I would simply have to trust the choice I had made and roll with it. If it took me to a dark place, then, hey, I only would have myself to blame. The same would go if this turned out to be the right choice. All I knew for sure was that agonizing over this was getting me no where.

As I breathed into my pillow, I became aware that my cell phone was chiming quietly in it's charger. I groaned.

On one hand, I wasn't really in the mood to speak to anyone.

But on the other, I could really use the distraction.

I snatched the phone up before I could change my mind. "Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Oh!" I sat up in a more comfortable position. "Jasper. Hey."

"Good morning Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Did I wake you?"

I stretched, muffling a yawn. "Nah, I was just getting up."

"It's still pretty early if you want to go back to snoozing," he replied, a weird tone in his voice. Friendly and worried at the same time. Huh.

"I'm fine, really," I soothed him. "Once I'm up, I'm up for the day. What are you doing up so early, though? Aren't you on vacation?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "But I had to forward a lesson plan to a friend who is covering my classes on campus. I wanted to make sure he got them before the afternoon sessions started. I can be… pretty crazy about my classes, truth be told. Didn't want my students to miss out on the important stuff just because I'm out of state."

I laughed quietly. "I like you Jasper, but I get the feeling you're one of those anal professors with high expectations for your students. Don't think I'd enjoy being in your class too much."

"You might be right about that, though I know you'd be a top student. But I just think I'm very passionate about what I teacher. American history is fascinating."

"It's good that you do what you like," I conceded.

"Do you have a career panned out for you? After your party days are over, I mean."

I paused to think about it. I wanted to give him as honest an answer as possible, but the complete truth was that I didn't think about these things very often. I wanted to live in the now. "There aren't many jobs I can really see myself doing for the rest of my life," I stated slowly. "It's weird, but I've never thought about stuff down the road like that. It's too far off, I guess."

"Not really," Jasper said gently. "Bella, you're a bright girl. You should put some serious thought into this stuff." He sighed into the phone. "Well, to start off, what do you like to do? You'll be more prone to stick with jobs you at least like."

I looked down at my covers, a little shy. "I love all things literature. Since I was a kid, I just loved to read the classics."

"That's good," he praised. "There are many careers dealing with literature. I implore you to think about this seriously and find some jobs you think you can live with. A mind is a terrible thing to waste."

"I know," I consented.

Normally, I hated being told what to do. My mom always said I was in a constant state of rebellion because of that. Things as small as being told what music I should like set me off like you wouldn't believe. And the number of times I've fought with my parents over my future? Countless.

But Jasper made the whole thing seem different. He wasn't telling me out right to get my act together, merely suggesting that I think about the big things like that. He said it because he cared (not that Renee and Charlie didn't, but I was more likely to take a friend's advice then my parents') and knew I was capable of things. That made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Jasper, I knew, I could really grow to like.

"So, what are you doing right now?" I asked in a very good mood now.

"Nothing much," Jasper answered. "Looking over some emails from my students. Taking my morning coffee. Talking to you."

"What made you want to call me today, anyway? Were you curious about the events for today?"

"No. Well, I am, but that's not why I called." He voice turned weird again. Oh. I understood now. He was _concerned_. "Bella? Are you okay? Really okay, I mean?"

What a strange question to ask. Why should he even care? "Of course I am, Jasper. Why do you ask?"

"I… I've got this weird vibe. When I woke up this morning, I was sure something was wrong, but I didn't know what. And I… I just knew I had to call you to check up on you."

My fingers went numb. Could he know what a rough night I had had last night? How was that even possible? I didn't need another Alice-type getting those vibes and visions - especially because they always seemed to be true. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry yourself over me."

He didn't say anything for a minute or so. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong," I argued in a hard voice. "Really."

"It sucks that you won't tell me if something bothers you. I know we've just met, but I worry about you sometimes. It seems like you're hiding something painful, and I want to help. Please."

Jasper sounded so insistent, so honestly concerned, that I almost buckled.

Almost.

"Don't worry yourself," I said again, willing my voice not to tremble. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Who are you trying to convince here, Bella? Cause neither one of us is buying it."

Twenty minutes later, I finally convinced Jasper that I wasn't going to budge on this. He was reluctant to let it go, but seemed to sense that pushing the point was getting him now where. If I wasn't so stubborn, I actually might have confessed to him, though. Jasper, I knew instinctively, would listen to my problems without judging me and would help me the best he could. I liked that about him a lot, but this was something best left unsaid.

With me not relenting, we were forced to move on to pleasanter subjects.

Jasper told me all about the campus he worked on. I was a college student myself, but I'd never set foot on the grounds of the one I was attending over the internet. How he described everything made me realize how much of the college experience I was missing out on. And by Jasper's descriptions, I gained a lot of insight about him, actually. His eyes missed nothing; he spent the better part of ten minutes describing the ivy vines that surrounded every building on campus in intricate patterns and the white flowers he observed growing from them last month. He found beauty everywhere – a real artistic soul. Through his words, the sky seemed so much bluer, the grass so much greener, and the sun so much yellower. It was simply lovely. But then, everything about Jasper could be described as lovely.

There was something about the way Jasper spoke that completely drew me in. His tone, low and mellow, could suddenly become so inviting when he spoke of things that made his passionate. He painted pictures with language, something I could appreciate and be captivated by. I loved listening to him.

And his energy for knowledge was contagious! He told me of the newest assignment he had been brewing up for his students after he returned to school, and I was in awe. The students were to pick a famous battle during the Civil War and research it until they could live the life of one of the soldiers on either side. They would eat what they ate, wear what they wore, and Jasper even planned on converting the school's fitness gymnasium into terrain suitable for their camps – which they would live out of during the duration of the project. I wanted to slip on some boots and join their experiment as well and even suggested sneaking on their plan home to make it happen. Jasper had found that amusing.

I was so caught up in our conversation that I hardly even realized when Rose barged into my room suddenly. I asked Jasper to hold on, giving my full attention to my friend. "You're up early, Rosalie. What gives?"

One of her eyebrows rose. "Early? Bella, when did you last look at the time? It's almost noon!"

"What?" I yelped, finding my alarm clock. Sure enough, she was right. "I totally lost track of time."

"We know," Rose growled with a frown on her face. "And not we're starving. What are we going to do for food today?"

I sighed, brushing my hair from my face. "There's a café at our first stop for today. We'll sit down for brunch there, I guess. Just make sure you and Alice are dressed in the next hour, okay?" Rose nodded and then disappeared. "Did you catch that, Jasper?"

"One hour," Jasper repeated. "We'll be ready. I think Emmett and Edward woke up a few minutes ago, so I'll pass on the message."

"I can't believe we've been on the phone for over three hours," I marveled.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Jasper cleared his throat. "You know, I really enjoy talking to you, Bella. It's nice to hold a real conversation for once."

"What," I teased, "no pretty students on campus looking for some extra credit? I'd image they'd be swarming all over you."

"I am pretty close in age to most of my students," he replied in a weary voice. "They do flock to me because of that."

"Jasper, you are so naïve," I giggled. "They don't flock to you because you're young. They flock to you because you're hot! Duh!"

I could picture the flush on his pale cheeks at that. "They find me attractive?"

"Do you _own_ a mirror?"

"Do _you_ find me attractive?"

"Of course I do!" Why was this so easy to admit to Jasper, but I blushed up a storm after complimenting Edward? Why weren't things this easy for us? "Gosh, you just _fluster_ me sometimes when you get close, Jasper. You're just too darn pretty for your own good."

"Well, that's nice to know," Jasper replied good-naturedly. "It would be such a shame if I was the only one in this finding myself tongue-tied."

"Is that your way of calling me pretty?"

"Now who's the one without a mirror?"

"My oh my!" I said, adopting my best Southern Belle voice. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing! Plum got my heart racing!"

He responded with his accent out in full force. "Thank you kindly, ma'am. Been a right pleasure to know you. I reckon we best get dressed for the day, though."

"Shucks, you're right, doll. I reckon I'll be seeing you mighty soon."

"You have my word on that," he answered huskily. "I'll be the handsome fella waiting for you."

I laughed. "And I'll be the purdy dame rushing straight into your arms. Till then, hun!" And then I snapped my phone shut, unable to hold in my giggle fit.

Today, I spent a little extra time choosing my outfit, for multiple reasons. The first, though, was me wanting to look good for Jasper. That was strange and out of character, though, because I never dressed up for anyone. I was the girl who went to Junior Prom in dress pants and a white silk top, after all. Maybe it was because I wanted to live up to his expectations and look "purdy". Or maybe I was just hoping to have Jasper all over me so I wouldn't have a chance to steal glances at Edward.

After drying myself off from my shower, I decided to go with a pair of nice, dark skinny jeans and a form-fitting, v-cut, red blouse. Trying to play up the eyes, after all. Simple red slip-ons for my feet and a silver choker were the only other things I added to the outfit – I wanted to look nice, but not over dressed or like I was trying too hard. I decided to leave the waves in my hair and wear it loose today. Nothing too special about that, but it made me feel prettier somehow.

Alice and Rose were sitting on the stools next to the counter, both ready to go. Rose, being Rose, was wearing another mini skirt today. This one was black with silver embroidering and paired with a silver backless top. I could only guess her silvery heels meant she was going for glamour over comfort today. Obviously, she had the same thing in mind as I about looking impressive today.

Alice was another story, though. She normally dressed to the nine, but her outfit today could only be described as casual – but not unfashionably so. Her tube top was of a creamy yellow, and it brought out the snow-like color of her skin. She wore very cute denim shorts and yellow sneakers and no jewelry. Alice's hair was a cute mess, as usual, but tied into two little pigtails with yellow ribbons.

Both of them stared at me as I emerged from my room. Like they didn't recognize me or something. Ignoring their incredulous looks, I snatched Angela's keys from the counter and made for the door. "You two coming?"

As I locked up, Rose ran her hand through my hair. "Oh, doesn't someone look sassy today. Love the top, by the way."

"Yeah," Alice chimed as we piled in the elevator. She hit the button that would take us to the bottom floor. "What gives? Not that you don't look amazing, but I've never seen you wear anything like that. You always go for the t-shirts."

I flicked my hair and tried to sound confident. "Can't a girl try to look nice for a potential boyfriend?"

"You talked with Jasper, didn't you?" Alice asked, suddenly suspicious. "That's the only way you could be in such high spirits. Spill, missy."

"That's who you were on the phone with, weren't you?" Rose grilled. "I should have known from the silly look on your face."

"What silly look?" I asked, playing dumb even as a smile stole over my face. We located the van in one of our parking spots. It chipped as the locks opened.

Rose pointed at me accusingly as I took the driver's seat. "That! That one right there!"

"Details!" Alice screeched while jumping into the van. "Dish, right now!"

I rolled my eyes. "Later. We'll discuss everything tonight. Let's just get to the hotel already."

"Desperate to see your man, I see," Rose laughed as she sat in the middle row with Alice. "It's she just adorable?"

"Totally," Alice agreed, pretending to make kissy faces at Rosalie, who clutched her heart in return. They two of them giggled and joked, clearly in high spirits.

I think, perhaps, I got very lucky then. Obviously, Rose and Alice were in there own little worlds full of Emmett and Edward respectively. That had to be why they didn't see though my fake playful/flirtatiousness. Well, fake is a bad word. I was excited, but… not as excited as I seemed. Normally, these two who were my sisters in every way that counted would be able to see through me like a window and call me out. They always knew when I was lying so I rarely tried anymore. So they had to be distracted to not have noticed that my eyes were too wide, my tone too sugary sweet, my enthusiasm exaggerated.

Yes, I did want to see Jasper, a lot too, but I wasn't as head over heels as my friends assumed. Maybe they just _wanted_ me to be as head over heels as there were, either so I could share their happiness or so they could believe that things had worked out so evenly for the three of us – no fighting over the boys. I knew that was what I wanted and why I went along with this and overstating my happiness. Because my friends and their happiness meant so much to me. I would never do anything to jeopardize that.

At least, I would try not to.

* * *

_A/n: Review, please!_


	18. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

_A/n: Very early on today's chapter- I'm going out of town, but I couldn't stand to leave you guys hanging. This chapter is dedicated to** soveryunpretty**, an amazing author. If you haven't read her stuff, then you need to get on that right now. Link to her on my page._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Evanescence's "My Immortal"**

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not…**

_"I'm outside of your window with my radio. You are the only station; you play the song I know... You __are the song I know." - Hawthorne Heights, "Niki FM"_

* * *

I took a page out of Rosalie's book today. Instead of just pulling into the parking lot at Duskfall, I skidded into the underpass in front of the main doors and through on the emergency brake. It make for a quick and dramaric entrance.

As Rose and Alice got their bearings together, I flew out of the car, a woman on a mission.

Emmett was waiting just behind the glass doors, his face breaking out in a smile as he spotted our party. He waved me over, but I was too distracted to receive my daily bear hug. My eyes scanned the main hall, over looking the haggard looking tourists, Irina, and random co-workers. Looking for him. _Where is he?_

Rosalie and Alice swooped down on Emmett once they had entered the hotel. He grabbed them both in a single hug on sight, making the pair squeal and laugh. They chattered and such as if far away while I writhed my hand impatiently, my eyes focused on the row of elevator doors, waiting for them to open and revel the face I was looking for. _Where is he?_

"What's with Bella?" Emmett whined loudly in the background. "She completely ignored me!"

Alice's chiming laughter filled the marble-slate room, bouncing off to create a melody. Every soul in the room turned to find the source of the charming sound. "Don't mind her, Em. Bella is in an odd mood."

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed, snickering. "I think she was just disappointed that you weren't the guy she was looking for."

While the three laughed at my expense, I was holding my breath. One of the elevators was opening having come from a top floor. I crossed my fingers.

And there he was. Smiling brightly, looking heartbreakingly handsome and lovely, his eyes finding mine immediately. And I saw a familiar spark in them. Suddenly, the world was at ease again. How could I possibly feel anything but genuinely happy when _he_ looked at me like that? He was a cool breath of air and he steadied me in ways I never thought I could be grounded. Just as I had hoped, I liked looking into his eyes, liked him. I knew then that I was faking_ nothing_. I really did like Jasper on a certain, special level. Things would be so easy now. And I wouldn't have to pity myself in the least. Because I knew without a doubt that Jasper could make me happy.

I jumped up and down in the same spot. "Jasper!"

"Bella." He opened his arms up to me as he stepped out of the elevator. The invitation was impossible to pass up.

I ran out to meet him and leapt into his arms, feeling more carefree then I had since I was a little girl. Giggled broke out from my lips. I clung to Jasper as he spun me around a few times before placing me back on my feet and kissing my forehead. I was extremely light-hearted in that instance. I loved the feeling. We locked fingers, swinging our arms together as we walked, stealing glances at each other with silly grins.

"You look exceptionally 'purdy' today, darlin'," Jasper called into my ear.

I flattened my hair with my hand, smiling up at him. "Why, thank you muchly, Jasper. Aren't you just the sweetest thing!" I waved my free hand at him. "And, if I may say so, you clean up pretty well yourself."

He wore khaki colored pants today with a crisp powder blue, short sleeve shirt. The outfit had an air of maturity to it, and I knew few people would be able to pull it off like Jasper did. He had the right aura for it, somehow.

"Wanted to look nice enough to be escorting a lady such as yourself. It's my honor to be on your arm."

We exchanged greetings with the rest of the group as we met them in the middle of the main hall. But there was still someone missing from our party.

Alice offered Jasper a tiny smile. "Uh, where is Edward? Is he not comming today?"

"Last I checked, he was calling up Victoria." Jasper shook his head. "Still no reply. Edward is getting worried."

Alice pouted. "Oh poo. That simply won't do. He is here to have fun with _us_, not her. Edward is being waaay inconsiderate to us girls."

I pointed my thumb over my head. "Why don't you go get him, Alice? We can't wait here forever."

"Roger that." Rosalie patted her stomach. "I hunger. Bella promised food and stupid Eddy is keeping me from my meal."

Emmett wrapped his large arms around her torso. "We could always just ditch him. Knowing Edward, he might spend all day trying to get in contact with her. He might not even notice if we left him here." Emmett rolled his eyes. "He'll just brood in the emo corner when she doesn't answer after the fiftieth time."

Jasper groaned as he released my hand to fish out his cell phone from a pocket. "We're his friends, Emmett. We can't just abandon him."

"Not even if he's being retarded?" Emmett growled as Jasper waited for Edward to pick up.

"Not even then." A second later, Edward's muffled voice came over the phone. "Edward, where are you? The girls are waiting. What? Edward, just relax. She'll call you when she has time. Yeah, I understand that- Look, just get down here right now," Jasper said, the annoyance obvious in his tone. "You have three minutes before I send Emmett up to drag you down here. You are comming out with us, end of story. This is for your sanity as much as it is for ours." He closed the phone and made a face.

"So he's coming?" Alice asked, twirling in place.

"I think so. I didn't gove him much of a choice."

"Did she still not answer?" I asked, tugging on Jasper's sleeve.

He put his arm around my waist and hugged me to his side. "Nope, she didn't answer. Though, personally, I wouldn't either if he called every minute of every hour all night long. Dude needs to learn the difference between concerned fiancée and pathetic high school boyfriend."

Rosalie sighed dramatically. "I understand what you're saying, Jasper, but it's pretty ridiculous that she still hasn't answered. And more then a little suspicious, if you ask me."

"Rose!" I gasped. How could she insinuate something as awful as that?

"Don't act like the rest of you aren't suspecting the same thing," she scoffed.

Emmett shook his head. "Nah. Victoria's a bitch, but she's not stupid. She knows that if she does something to ruin this marriage now, she'll never get her hands on Edward's money. She just tricky enough to stick with him long enough to take half- "

"Don't say stuff like that," Jasper sternly said, cutting Emmett off. "You have no proof and Edward won't appreciate you talking about her that way."

I looked over my shoulder to see the same elevator Jasper had emerged from opening again. "Here he is now, guys."

Edward looked disheveled as he walked over to meet us. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair seemed even more wild then usual. It was like he had never gone to sleep last night. And, judging by what Jasper had said, that seemed very close to the truth. The urge to hug him lightly, to comfort him, over came my body and I took a step towards him.

But Alice got there first.

Like I knew she should have. He was hers, after all; she could take care of him well enough.

I slid my foot back to my side as Alice skipped over to Edward who smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. She reached up on her tip toes and ran a hand over his face while chastising him for holding them up. He quietly apologized. She clearly forgave him and tugged him closer to her height so she could kiss him cheek. And they were in a world all their own while the rest of us could only watch from the sidelines.

"They get along awfully well," Emmett quietly said, addressing the group as a whole. He looked at Jasper as if waiting for confirmation.

Jasper frowned, a wrinkle appearing in his brow. "It sure looks like it. But I don't think that's a good thing."

"Alice thinks she might be better for Edward then that Victoria woman," Rosalie offered.

Emmett grinned. "That might be true. 'Course, a three-headed turtle would still be a step up from icky Vicky."

"You did not just make a Fairly Odd reference." Rose gawked. "You are such a _dork_."

"Yeah, but you think it's hot. Admit it."

While Rosalie and Emmett bickered/flirted, I turned to Jasper to get his opinion of the Edward and Alice situation. He was a good judge on these kind of things and he knew Edward better then I did – if there was anyone who would know if these two could work out, it would be him. And I was morbidly curious.

"Alice and Edward," I started innocently, analyzing Jasper's face. "Weird, huh? What's your take on this?"

Jasper's shoulders rose and fell. "I'm not sure. Those two getting along, that makes sense. But actually together? I… I don't like it."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. He is engaged, after all." I sighed, looking back over to the twosome in question. Alice seemed to be fixing the collar of Edward's shirt, him laughing as he bent for her to be able to reach. "But Alice has a way of making things work out for her. If she really wants this, then it's going to happen. And I'll support her since she's my friend. You'll support Edward, too, won't you? His happiness is important to you, isn't it?"

Jasper nodded slowly. "But…you don't think it's messed up to even be considering this? We may not like Victoria, but she is a part of this equation. No one deserves to be hurt like this."

I crossed my arms, looking down to my feet. "It's not our place to interfere, though, if this is what Edward and Alice want. At least, I don't think it is."

"…I agree." He folded his arms around me, ducking his head into my hair. "We have no choice but to sit back and let them work it out. And if it doesn't work out, then, well, maybe it wasn't meant to be."

So then we resigned ourselves to watch. Even if Alice was making a mistake, it was her mistake to make. And maybe, just maybe, if this did work out, Alice would find her happiness. Maybe I could gain my happiness through that as well.

-x-

"A hotel?" Emmett asked as we spilled out of the mini van in front of the Silverton hotel. "What can we do here?"

"Eat," Rosalie replied shortly.

"That's not all there is, however," Alice added with a smile. "There's a huge aquarium inside here that's open to the public. And it's so pretty! Just wait till you see!"

I put myself by Jasper's side as we walked into the aquarium, while Alice and Rose did the same in pairing off with their guys. This stop was a little low key and a lot of fun, but it was an experience that was somehow lightly romantic. Couples frequented this place. There was something about the serenity of the flowing water tanks and tranquility of being surrounded by aquatic creatures that just made the aquarium a nice place for an first date spot.

Everyone chipped in the meager fee at the entrance before we were admitted into the main room. As typical to tourist spots, several gift shops filled this area. But, just past a pair of double doors was a softly lit café called Shipwreck.

This place was a bit out of place inside the bright and happy aquarium; it bore a resemblance to an old fashioned dinner theater. Dark oak furniture, candles on the tables, and even a stage were a pianist entertained guests. There were a few nautical mementos on the walls – anchors, pirate flags, shark fangs, and such – but otherwise, Shipwreck felt as if it were in a very different location.

An older gentleman led us to a table in the center of the room with a good view of the stage. We sat in our couples at the table and began our own private conversations. While we ordered our drinks, the young woman on the piano played a soft, classical song. The mood of the room was obvious.

"So, Bella," Jasper said, turning to me, his pale face lit by the candlelight. "After we eat, where would you like to go first?"

"I was thinking we could go by the interactive feeding pools. That's always my favorite part of coming here."

"That sounds fine. Watching the sting rays has always been a favorite exhibit of mine."

"They have some really big ones here," I added. "The smaller ones are in the feeding pools, but huge manta rays are on the lower deck. We'll stop by there for a while."

Our conversation continued through the meal, eventually morphing into other subjects. After a while, I almost completely forgot that Jasper and I weren't on a date alone. With myself so fascinated in Jasper's words, I could successfully forget why I wasn't drooling over Edward at the moment. That was an unexpected relief; I was sure that my silly crush would make me look over at Edward at least twice every five seconds. It was nice to know that I could hold a decent conversation with Jasper instead.

Jasper and I decided split a vanilla and mint milkshake upon discovering it to be both of our favorite flavors. During this time, the pianist took a break and our party reconciled again.

"This place is really nice," Edward commented. "I've never been to anywhere like this."

"It really was a good find," Rosalie agreed.

"We never would have found it without Alice," I added. "She used to sing here on the weekends."

"Really?" Jasper asked, turning to look at her. "Why did you stop?"

Alice grinned. "It was fun, but then I found other ways to spend my weekends. Plus, the pianist I worked with totally sucked. This girl wasn't half bad, but did you hear her butcher Chopin? Imagine if she got her heads on more recent stuff." Alice shivered visibly.

Edward nodded emphatically. "She could have done better with that one. I don't mean to sound like a music snob –"

"Even though you are," Emmett said, poorly masking his comment with a cough.

Edward glared at him. "All I am saying is that I've heard better."

"Which translates to 'I can do better'," Jasper replied.

Edward shrugged. "Without a doubt."

"Don't just talk the talk," Rose huffed then. "Back it up. Go up there and do better, Eddy."

"Don't call me Eddy."

"Stop stalling and get up there," Emmett demanded, hitting the table with his fist and making it shake. "Come on, Edward. Shut us up with how good you are."

Edward stood, the challenge in his eyes. "Fine then. I will." And then he strode on stage.

"I've got to hand it to him," I mumbled. "I would never be able to play in front of an audience like this. Way too embarrassing, even if he is as good as he says."

Jasper patted my knee. "I had the same problem when I first started teaching. Getting up in front of my students was nerve-racking. But, it's something you get used to. Edward, for instance, has be doing piano recitals since he was a kid. That's why he's so at ease." He fell silent as Edward sat at the bench and experimentally ran his hands over the keys.

And then he played.

And, no joke, I was floored. I never claimed to be a music enthusiast or even a music fan, but, by God, I was hypnotized by Edward's playing. The velvety notes. The enchanting combination of said notes. It was… so beautiful. The tinkling sound of the keys wove together flawlessly, sounding nothing like it had when I had taken lessons as a child. I had no idea a piano could even sound like that! I knew my jaw was on the floor as he looked over to our table and winked.

It was only then that I drew myself out of my awe enough to listen to the music as a whole.

I gasped. "Claire de lune."

Alice nodded, swaying to the lullaby in her seat. "Very good, Bella. I didn't know you could recognize classics."

"My mother used to play it around the house," I whispered, my eyes glues to Edward as he moved flawlessly and smoothly over the keys. The pitch of the ancient song rose and fell appropriately, stirring my soul as the melody wrapped around me.

Slowly, the tune wrapped to a close. When Edward looked back out to the audience, everyone burst out in applause. He stood and bowed once, jumping off the stage fluidly.

But Alice had ran up to him before he could sit again. She jumped on the stage and dragged him on by the back of his shirt, whispering to him. He went back to the piano bench while Alice ran behind the curtains, appearing again with another microphone on a stand.

While she placed it down and adjusted the stand for her height, Edward began the intro. I recognized this once as well, though because it was more recent. Alice, after all, was a huge fan of Amy Lee from Evanescence, so it was no surprise to me that she would ask Edward to accompany her on piano to "My Immortal". It was a dark melody, but glorious in its composition - a favorite of Alice's.

_"I'm so tired of being here,"_ she cooed into the microphone, her eyes closed as she let herself get absorbed by the keys. _"Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone."_

As she went into the bridge before the chorus, Alice lithely moved herself to the words, her movements graceful and light. _"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

Here, her voice took on the powerful quality that she was known for. Strong, ringing, and lovely. _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years." _Her angelic tones filled the whole room, echoing slightly in the shocked silence of the crowd. She smiled as the softness take back over her voice. _"But you still have all of me."_

She sat herself on the bench beside Edward for the remainder of the song, facing the audience, her song clearly complimented by Edward on piano. They made a lovely duet, that much was obvious.

Edward repeated the soft exit notes to the song as Alice bounced through the octaves, holding her note as if it were the easiest thing in the world. And then she took Edward by the hand as they bowed for the crowd, which roared with approval. Neither of them seemed embarrassed about their applause. They just smiled as if such approval was to expected – which was very true. There was no way you could listen to those two together and not think them amazing and perfect together. Maybe even perfect for each other.

But that wasn't for me to decided. Like Jasper said, we would just have to sit back and see where their paths took them.

* * *

_A/n: Rawr. Review if you have time._


	19. Know Your Heart

_A/n: I am very sorry, but this chapter is going to feel like filler. I've only just realized that since everyone is busy freaking out of the B/J and A/E, there has been no mention of Rosalie and Emmett1 I guess since they were the one couple that worked out right away, everyone put them on the back burner. Nope, that won't do at all._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. Or Jaws.**

**Know Your Heart**

_"Oh, you're changing your heart. Oh, you know who you are." - Feist, "1234"._

* * *

Edward cajoled the manager of the restaurant into allowing him to play another set while we finished up our meals. Of course, none of the restaurant patrons really had any opposition to this idea – even the original pianist had willingly given up her bench to the bronze-haired Adonis. He had won everyone over. As had our raven-haired pixie.

But Alice had opted to return to the audience after her cover of Amy Lee's "My Immortal", despite the protests all around her. No one could sway her to return to the stage. Apparently the view was "much better" from our table. I grudgingly had to agree with her.

Edward made his performance a real show. His expressions were clear on his face when he played, so much so that people –_ I_ – was captivated. He was lovely. He was a sight. It wasn't fair. And, if you could get over his godliness (I knew I never would), there was his energy itself. He enjoyed playing and he clearly wanted everyone to enjoy his playing too. He would smile into the crowd, somehow never missing a key in spite of his lack of attentiveness, and you could hear the whole room swoon. He was just that good.

I could only name half of the songs and symphonies he played – for he wasn't a music snob like Emmett claimed him to be, playing recent serenades that even I could recognize. You could tell he liked variety and that was an insight about Edward that I enjoyed learning. My mother always told me that variety was the spice of life and that those who master that were the most interesting people around. I was inclined to believe that only because my mother, who had a new passion or hobby every month, was the most interesting person I'd ever met.

Edward's piano version of "Ordinary People" became background music as talk began at our table about our itinerary for the aquarium. Rose seemed to be having second thoughts about the groupings.

"Maybe I don't want to go off alone with this jerk," she snapped at Alice, jerking her thumb at Emmett. He waved cheekily in reply. "Don't tell me who to hang out with."

Alice's mouth was hanging open, confusion written on her face. "I though you _wanted_-"

Rosalie slapped her hand on the table, effectively shutting Alice up. "Don't tell me what I do and don't want, Mary Alice!"

"Why are they fighting?" Jasper whispered to me, his eyes trained on Alice who was glaring daggers at Rosalie as she suggested we travel the aquarium as a whole group. "I don't get it."

I tore my eyes away from Edward's form. "Wha? Oh, them." I had barely been paying attention to the conversation, so I shrugged to answer Jasper. "Alice, Rose? What gives?"

Alice pouted, crossing her arms. "Rosalie is screwing up the plans for today. I thought we had agreed that splitting up would be best for _everyone_?"

"That was before," was Rosalie's vague answer.

I still didn't get it. "What's going on Rose? Seriously?" She glared at me once, then jerked her head meaningfully towards the bathrooms. I sighed, getting the hint. "Okay, fine. We're going to the bathroom, boys, if you'll excuse us."

The blonde nearly dragged Alice and I out of our seats, so we didn't hear the boys reply if they did.

Literally a second later, we were inside the tiled and poorly lit ladies room. Rose checked that each stall was empty while Alice and I waited silently for her explanation. But, even when she was sure that we were alone, Rose wasn't so forthcoming.

Alice had no patience for our friend today. "What the hell?"

Rosalie's heels clicked as she paced in front of us, her face expressionless. "We need to talk."

"Obviously," Alice spat. "What happened to our plan? We pair off and feel our guys out, remember? Why are you trying to change it up?"

"Changed my mind."

Alice clicked her tongue. "You're not getting out of this that easily."

I gave Alice credit that she didn't melt at Rose's hostile look. "I just changed my mine, okay? Am I not allowed to?"

I decided to intercede before Alice jumped at her. "We aren't saying that, Rosalie. We're just curious as to the why. Did something happen between you and Emmett?"

"No," Rose rebuffed immediately.

"Did you decided that you don't like Emmett as much as you thought?" I questioned, digging for information.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." Rosalie stopped in front of the sink then, combing through her hair with her fingers. "I like him. I do. A lot."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Alice prompted.

"Of course there is!" Rosalie closed her eyes, breathing in and out audibly. "He's just a guy, you know? The kind I like, too: smart, but not too smart. And hot. I can manipulate him if I want to." She groaned in frustration. "Only I _don't_ want to! What's up with that?"

"You… don't?" I asked. It was well known in our circle of friends that Rose loved to be in control. She whipped her men senselessly, tightening the leash for good measure, too. Alice liked to joke that Rosalie had control freak complex, but it was truer then we admitted. When she was a kid, Rosalie had been at the will of her parents, her father especially. Now that she was older, she turned it around on those she could control: her boys. If she wasn't squishing her newest boy in the balls constantly, well, then it simply wasn't Rose.

So why were things different this time?

"Maybe you don't like him as much as you thought," Alice sighed, her tone gentle. "That's alright, Rose. There are plenty of other guys out there."

"But I…" And then her voice became so quiet that she didn't sound a thing like herself. "I don't want another guy. I just… don't." She groaned again. "I swear to god…! I just don't get it. Why am I acting like some stupid teenager? I hate this. I don't feel like me."

That was when it dawned on me.

She liked him. She _really_ liked him. Rosalie was full on crushing on Emmett.

Things were getting interesting.

Alice and I shared a knowing look, her already reaching towards our friend in a hug. "Rosalie, sweetie? Talk this through with me. When did you start feeling like this? Like you were different around Emmett."

Poor Rosalie was still clueless. "Uhh… When we were talking a little while ago, actually. Why?"

Alice lifted herself on to the counter, asking Rose to join her. "Really? What did you talk about?"

Rose laid her head on Alice's tiny shoulder. "A lot of stuff, which is weird on its own because I've never really liked talking to my targets. I mean, I flirt them up, but that's pretty much it. I was totally prepared for that this time. But then Emmett started… talking." She buried her head in her. "Just talking. About stupid shit, too. Some baseball game or whatever. And then I noticed that he was really excited, like a little kid. His eyes were all big and he was using these big, swooping hand gestures. A-and dimples were in his cheeks cause he was smiling while talking. It was… cute?"

"Cute?" I echoed. Rosalie never used that word.

She seemed unsure as she repeated the word to herself. "Yeah, cute. I don't get it. And I kinda smiled in return." A frown appeared in her tone. "Then, next thing I know, he's laughing. At me! No one laughs at me. I'm trying to be pissed, cause it did piss me off, but I… couldn't. I just couldn't."

"Why couldn't you be mad?" Alice asked lightly.

"His laugh."

"What about it?"

Rose lifted her face. "It was… well, really loud. The people from the next table over turned around to stare at him. But he just kept on laughing, this loud, booming laugh. And I kept thinking, 'He has the most amazing laugh'." She dipped her head back against Alice's neck as if she was embarrassed. That probably wasn't too far off.

"So you like his laugh." I patted her back awkwardly. "You see this as a bad thing, I take it."

"I can't like him this much, Bella. I just can't."

"Looks like that ship has sailed," I replied with a snort.

Alice glared at me, smoothing Rosalie's hair. "Rose, honey, what do you want to do about this?"

"Don't leave me alone with him," she begged suddenly. "I'm going to keep falling, finding stupid little things I like about him."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am, Alice! I don't get like this. You know me best, girls. I never get like this with guys. Ever. _They_ are the ones tripping over themselves for_ me_. It doesn't work the other way around."

Alice smiled at me. "I think this is a good thing for you, Rose. You're changing."

"I liked the way I was."

"Of course you did. Because the old Rosalie never got hurt, did she?" Rose didn't say anything, making Alice's shrewd grin grow. "She wore a suit of armor around her heart, protecting it from anyone who got too close. Well, guys, anyway. They never had a chance. You never _gave_ them a chance.

"Rosalie, you know we love you, but trust us when we say that you need to change. Right, Bella?"

I nodded at once. "She's right, Rose. You can't be happy this way."

"You can't love someone the way you are," Alice continued. "Not to say that you'll fall in love with Emmett, but, oh, this is a start. You're project for the next few days is to try opening up to Emmett. Baby steps, Rose, baby steps." She rubbed her shoulders encouragingly. "And we'll be with you every step of the way."

"So we are going to do the group thing?" I asked Alice as Rose excused herself to the mirror to fix her appearance.

"Not quite," she said thoughtfully. "I think we still better split up. Rose and Emmett just need a chaperone. I'll follow them."

"With Edward," I stated, rather then asking. She loved Rose, yes, but I was sure Alice would still want to spend some time around her own beau.

"I actually don't think so," Alice replied, shocking me. "I can't watch after Rose and be putting the moves on Edward. Too messy. No, I think I'll send Edward off with you and Jazz. That way I'll be free of temptation."

_Speak for yourself._ "B-but won't you want to feel Edward out, like you were planning on doing?"

Alice laughed lithely. "Oh, there's plenty of time for that. Besides, I got a good look into his soul today already. You can tell a lot about a person by their music. I saw more then I had intended. No, I got enough information already. Time to help Rose out."

I admired that Alice was being so selfless, but at the same time I wanted to strangle her. Now my outing with Jasper was ten times more complicated. And I didn't know if I could handle that.

-x-

"We thought you had fallen in, "Emmett joked when we returned to the table.

"Real original," I muttered ill-temperedly.

"Originality is overrated," he replied in a carefree tone. "I always say you can't go wrong with classics." Emmett smirked at Rosalie who was going through obviously painful lengths to not acknowledge Emmett. "Take my kind of woman. Like any good, old-fashioned American guy, I got a thing for blondes." He roared with laughter when Rose scowled. "Don't be like that, Rosie."

"Who said you could call me that?" Her eyes bore a frightening similarity to those of a cornered cobra.

He shrugged. "Everyone calls you Rose. So sue me for wanting to differentiate myself from the rest."

"She only allows Benjamin to call her Rosie," I explained quickly. "And that's because he's known her since she was in high school."

"Guess I'll have to leave one hell of an impression on her then, too, so that I can call her that," Emmett remarked. "Cool. I like challenges."

Rose spun on Emmett then. "I'm not some game to be won!"

He rose from his chair, now standing an impressive amount of inches over Rose's 5'8". Unlike Rose, he was still in high spirits, flashing his teeth at her. "Nah, you're not a game to be won. You're the prize at the end. And, just for the record, I always win."

Not even Rose had a comeback for that; Emmett had sounded so serious and honest, how _could_ she respond?

Edward excused himself from the piano with our beckoning and the guys were quickly clued in on the abrupt change of plans. The only one who had problems with the new arrangement was me, though.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at Alice. "You want me, too? Sweet!"

"You're such a pig," Rosalie hissed, dragging Alice away with her. "You know what? Screw you! Alice and I can go off on our own."

"What? No, wait!" Emmett waved at the remainer of us once before taking off after the girls, apologizing at the top of his lungs as he went.

"_That_ is asking for trouble," Jasper stated as Emmett disappeared.

"Without a doubt," Edward agreed.

Jasper turned to me. "So, Bella, are you ready to go?"

I smiled at him, but was looking at Edward in my peripheral vision. "Um, yeah. Did you want to go to the big stingrays first?"

He took my hand. "Sure. That is, if Edward has no objections."

Edward shoved his hands in his pockets. "Whatever is fine. As a third wheel, I can't really say anything."

"Don't be like that, man. We're here to have fun, remember?"

"Sure, sure."

"Sorry you got dumped on us," I apologized as I led the way to the elevators, my hand still closed inside Jasper's.

"It's fine," Edward replied nonchalantly. I got the feeling that Edward wasn't in a talking mood.

Jasper provided for the subject change. "So, Bella, where were we when we hung up this morning?"

"You mean before Rose interrupted?" I asked, falling into the swing of things with Jasper quickly. I pushed Edward out of my mind. "I was telling you about the Liberal Arts class I took last semester."

"Right, the one with the hard-ass for a teacher," Jasper added. "How _did_ that class end for you?"

With Jasper chatting me up, it was easy to forget that Edward was walking behind me, brooding quietly. He only joined the conversation occasionally, usually with a "cool" when we asked his opinion on a certain species we saw in the tanks. He made for an awkward part of our group, fulfilling his position as a third wheel to a tee. Jasper seemed to be more comfortable with Edward looming after us, though. He actually tried to get Edward involved in our conversations. and he was never put out by Edward's one word answers.

At the interactive feeding display, Jasper insisted on petting the largest stingray, the one I wouldn't go near. I always took my hands out of the exhibit when that monster came by.

Jasper laughed as he pushed the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. "Come on, Bella. He doesn't even have a stinger. He's harmless."

"Your definition of harmless needs to be reassessed," I stated bluntly.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Is it the skin? I know he feels weird. Is that it?"

"It's not the skin," I insisted, glaring as the stingray in question circled the area closest to me. My hands were out of the wet zone, but I still didn't trust him. I'd seen _Jaws_. "Look how big he is, Jasper! And how much darker his skin is compared to the others. He has evil written all over him!"

"Aren't you stereotyping?"

"I prefer to think of it as being wary of danger when I see it."

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Jasper quoted, taking my hand. I thought he was trying to comfort me. Until he started to drag my hand into the tank. I shrieked and tugged my hand away, jumping half a foot away. He laughed again at my response. "Relax Bella. He can't hurt you."

"Oh yes he can," I argued. "You don't know what that monster is capable of."

Jasper sighed. "Okay, how about... I won't let him harm you? Will that one do the trick?"

I shook my head stubbornly. "Nothing doing."

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"So I've been told," I stiffly replied.

"I have a suggestion, Jasper." Without warning, Edward was hovering right behind me. My breathing became labored. "Bella, why don't we touch the big one at the same time as you? We'll be right here that way. And, if he does turn around in search of blood, there's an equal chance that he'll come after one of us."

I still wasn't convinced. "I don't know…"

Edward smiled crookedly. "Animals can sense fear, Bella. If you can get over your fear, then you won't have a reason to be afraid. Trust me on this."

I started chewing on my lower lip but allowed Edward and Jasper to lead me back to the side of the wet zone. They each took one of my hands in preparation of entering the pool. But I noticed something very different about the ways their hands held mine.

Maybe it was all in my mind, but the hand Jasper held was clasped tighter, was more reassuring. I knew he wouldn't let go – he was going to protect me. But the hand Edward held was gentler, less comforting. Our fingers were laced together. He wasn't reassuring me; he was simply holding me. Like he just wanted to be able to touch me. And, strange as it sounded, his hold was the one I trusted more.

I closed my eyes as our hands became submerged. In my head, the _Jaws_ theme was playing in full force.

The oddly smooth skin of the monster ray grazed my finger tips on both hands slightly. I could feel the contours along his back as he swam. And then he was gone, my hand only touching the waves in the little pool. I opened my eyes.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Edward was condescending as he unlocked our fingers.

I released Jasper's hand, too, shaking my hands free of the salty water.

Jasper stroked my hair. "And look. All ten fingers are still there."

"I got lucky," I countered immediately. This launched Jasper in comfort mode, his arms wrapping around my torso carefully.

I stole little glances at Edward of the better part of the remainder of our time in the aquarium. Weird, right? I couldn't explain it myself. All I knew was that there was something invigorating about Edward. Whatever that meant.

* * *

_A/n: Happy holidays everyone!_


	20. Thorns and Blossoms

_A/n: Okay, I won't lie to you: this was a last minute update. Usually, I wake up Saturday mornings and BAM I'm inspired to type up the next thrilling installment of Duskfall. But I totally lost my muse and my mojo for some reason this week. I started typing up the next chapter and I hated it. So I deleted it and sulked in my rut. Then I got an idea that usually helps me when I hit writer's block: different point of view time! So I opened up Twilight and decided to write from whoever's perspective I read first when I opened the book. So, here you go. Sorry if this wasn't exactly what you were expecting._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And it makes me sad.**

**Thorns and Blossoms  
**

_"I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you." - Hoobastank, "The Reason".

* * *

_I was in deep shit.

When I was a little girl, my mother used to sit me down and tell me the ways of the world. Pretty standard stuff, usually; get a proper education to ensure success in your future, eat a banana a day when menstruating to minimize cramps, strappy heels are a bad idea when you'll be on your feet all night… And boys. We talked a lot about boys. But none of it could help me handle _this_ boy.

My mother had big plans for me in regards to boys. She wanted me to settle down to marry at a young age. Her idea of the perfect marriage age was 17, where I would look at my best, she claimed, and I would have a better chance at "landing a good one". She herself was engaged to my father at 18, with me born a year later. Oh, my mother could talk for hours on end about my prospective husbands, who was good enough for me to bare their name, who would give me the prettiest babies. She brain washed me, I still say. My life began to revolve around the future she was planning for me once I turned 12. That was the year I, quote, "became a woman". And the year my life started to steadily fall apart at the seams.

My mother's idea of giving me the "Birds and the Bees" talk was to tell me that teenage boys would only ever want me for sex. And then tossing a box of tampons at me. The end. No fluffy, girly stories about her youth or warnings about using protection. But then, my mother had always been like that. Cold and calculating, staking everything on who I would become. She groomed me to perfection as I grew more and more lost along the way.

She never cared to listen about my newest crush while I was in middle school – I found that I liked boys quite a lot and bounced from one crush to the next during my preteen years. She would just wave off my crushes as nothing while she continued to sort out suitors for me. So I had no guidance in the love department ever. I didn't have very many close friends, and certainly none that I would entrust with my love life. I would sooner commit to life in a nunnery.

You see, where I grow up, it was a real jungle. Fight or be defeated, survival of the fittest crap. And the girls I knew were all real cats when it came to the guys. If you had a guy, then everyone was jealous of you and suddenly wanted him for themselves. And if you were single then there was something wrong with you. Boys were objects to show off with, not real people for us. Your popularity was decided by what you had, not who you were. But then, I suppose all elite all-girl schools are like that in Rochester, New York. In this special area, everyone was old money and wanted to bag themselves a wealthy man who could make sure they lived life like a queen – it was the world we grew up in after all, a world of riches and weekends in Europe.

I ruled the school, of course. Beautiful, blonde, and with big bucks from dear Daddy. Girls who hated me flocked to me, looking for some flaw from the inside. "Keep you're your friends close..." and all that. I didn't stand for that, of course, making sure to put my followers back in their place with hurtful words and plenty of backstabbing. Without realizing it, I followed my mother's example in manipulating those around me. They nicknamed me the White Queen. A fitting title for I was the most powerful and dangerous player on the board, and everyone knew it.

The next three years of my life, the last years I spent in New York ever, were filled with inane parts of the social life I had always been a part of. During that time, I was starting to come to consciously realize my role in the world. I was a mere puppet of my mother's. Every time I spoke, it was with her words, like I was a mouthpiece. The weekend before I ran away from home (I was 15 at the time) I finally spoke against my mother, cutting my strings.

It was over something stupid, I remember. She had wanted me to agree to date some boy from an affluent family that I had known since childhood. Normally, I would have just nodded my head like a good little marionette, but a random fit of teenage rebellion sprang up in me. I told her no.

My mother was a sight to behold. She was who I got my looks from, so that made sense. But when she was angry – that was when she became a true sight to behold. Her eyes were narrow to slits, her honey blonde hair would fan out behind her, her mouth would tighten faster then if she had gotten her botox. And then her rage would be something to be feared. She could rant and rave like you wouldn't believe. But I set her off enough in my life time that I no longer cowered when she got like that.

She went off on one of her tangents about what an ungrateful child I was and how she was only thinking of my future. I mostly tuned her out, already resigned to resume the puppet show know as my life, but then she said something that really stuck to me.

She told me that love was for the stupid, that a smart girl would marry someone she didn't love so that she could not be controlled. Her words were like a slap in the face.

Most of the things my mother told me, I chalked up to her craziness, but this was one thing she seemed to get right. Love had no place in a relationship; it only gave the man leverage. A few years in Las Vegas helped enforce that. But what really drove that home was Royce. Royce, the only man I had ever felt my heart yearn for, the only man who I had ever let own me, the only man who had ever used his power over me to crush me. I never wanted that to happen again, I never wanted to be hurt like that again. So I doused my heart with ice water and let myself be hardened.

It was to protect myself. And it had worked ever since.

But I was in deep shit now.

"Look! That one's got a Mohawk!" Emmett was ignoring the signs on the wall, tapping the glass relentlessly. The seahorse to which he was gawking at shuffled to the back of the tank, hiding in the underwater plants. "Aw, don't be like that little dude."

Alice skipped over to him, laughing under her breath. "You scared him, Em. You've got to be gentle. Let him come to you. Otherwise you'll get no where."

"Patience isn't my thing," he mumbled, pressing the palm of his hand to the glass anyway. The creature in the tank remained behind the sea grass.

After our group split in half, Alice had all but dragged me and Emmett to the floor that had the deep sea creatures. This area was purposefully kept in near darkness for the sake of the sensitive creatures that lived here, so I had already stubbed my toe twice on the walls. Very soft music floated around the room to give the air of foreignness. Each tank beamed through the darkness with black lights.

It looked like a club. I was getting a headache.

"Are you done staring at the seahorses?" I grumbled, my arms crossed to show my displeasure. "I want to see the marine mammals now."

Alice stepped away from the tank with a sigh, but Emmett stayed put.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you not hear me? I want to go. Now."

"Hold your seahorses," he snickered. My stomached lurched.

I turned away from the idiot with a huff. "We're leaving with or without you."

"But Rose," he whined. "I want to see the other seahorses."

"You've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Rose isn't used to not getting her way," Alice said in a scandalous whisper that reached me never-then-less.

I ignored her and began to lead the way out of the dim tunnels. She was right in some aspect; I always got my way. And I liked it that way. "Fine, I'll just go on my own." I smiled, waiting for Alice and Emmett's footsteps that singled they were following me.

"We'll catch up with you later, then," Emmett replied cheerfully. Not exactly what I was expecting.

I spun around to find that he hadn't moved an inch. Steam felt as if it was coming from my ears. This boy was testing my patience. "We've been here long enough. Let's go already."

"Why can't you just wait for us to finish up here?" Emmett said as he went to the next tank. "Oh! These seahorses are huge! Come look, Alice!"

Alice looked at me uncertainly, as if to assess my reaction. But my face was blank and emotionless, just the way I had practiced for situations such as these.

This was a game of chicken, and I wasn't ready to give in just yet.

I strode over to Emmett's side wordlessly, letting him think he had the victory. He smiled at me, but I made sure to avoid looking straight at him in an effort to deflect its effects. To take in that stupid, beautiful smile of his would mean utter defeat. Instead, I laid my head on his large forearm tiredly.

I got the desired reaction as his breathing audibly picked up. This one didn't have a chance; my fears were clearly all in my head. He was just like the others before him. He was just another toy. And I would prove it.

"Emmett," I whispered in a breathy voice. "This place is boring. Let's go already, kay?"

I heard Alice sigh in the background. She had seen me use this move often enough that she was no longer impressed. It was simple, really: a little bit of innocent touching, some shameless and sickeningly sweet flirting. Then they were putty in my hands. Boys were so predictable.

This time I was not nervous to look into his eyes, sure that I had already won this round. Even that smile of his couldn't change that. Or so I thought.

"But I'm having so much fun here," he responded in a low voice. One of his large hands suddenly caressed my face. I shivered. His eyes twinkled. "The lights make your eyes look even more lovely then usual. Let's hang around here for a little while longer."

I felt my head nod slightly, but I had no control over my body anymore. He had snatched victory from the hands from defeat after all. And I was the one turned to putty. It was almost embarrassing. Well, it would have been under any other circumstances. I was a little too dazed by the feel of his rough hands on my cheek to be embarrassed.

I blamed some long-dominant hormones that suddenly were coming to life.

Emmett kept me close to him as we perused the remainder of the tanks. And he made sure to be touching me at all times, too. One second his hand was wrapped in mine, I'd move, then he'd place his arm around my waist, I'd slip out of his arm as I moved around in the dim lighting, then he'd put his arm around my shoulder. It was like he was putting his claim on me. How very Neanderthal of him. Damn him if he didn't know I liked him like this. Hell, "liked" was an understatement. It was a total turn-on.

I let Emmett locked our fingers together when we stepped back into the properly lit part of the aquarium. I told myself it was only so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd as I dragged him to where the dolphins were, but even I didn't believe it. Neither would Alice, I knew, from that all-knowing smirk on her face. She was keeping a slight distance from us despite the reason why I had asked her to stick with me in the first place. Probably thought she was letting us have a lone time. She thought herself a match-marker. I thought of her as a busybody, but damned if I didn't love her for her meddling. Most of the time, anyway.

We had to take the elevator to the spot I wanted to visit, so we jumped into the least crowded one. Still, I found myself smushed to Emmett's chest somehow. I was too comfy to complain, however. I was tempted to ignore our stop when the doors chimed, but the allure of my favorite sea creatures eventually made me pull Emmett and Alice out of the tiny room.

I loved dolphins. Like, a lot. They have this charm about them that was just undeniable. They would look at you with those intelligent eyes and squeak and chirp and I'd giggle like a little girl each time. Those carefree creatures were amazing and I had dragged Bella and Alice here more then once to swim with them. I even had a fantasy of going south to the coast of Florida to swim with them in the ocean.

The tank where the dolphins swam was three floors high, taking up the back off all three sections of the aquarium. They were the most popular attraction, after all. On the weekends, they even had trained drivers dressed up as mermaids do a show in the tanks with the dolphins. It was always pretty entertaining. But I perferred watching the dolphins do their own show.

We entered the exhibit from the top floor of the tank. This was the surface where they did their tricks.

Alice rolled her eyes, clearly sensing my excitement. "How do you always get so excited for the dolphins? The novelty wears off after the millionth time of coming here."

"How can anyone get tired of dolphins?" I grabbed Alice's hand as I ducked and weaved through the tourists. Once we were next to the dolphin trainers I let her lose.

Emmett released my other hand and pulled me to his side. I fit there perfectly. "So you really like these dolphins?"

"Yeah," I answered modestly. "I used to want to be a trainer here. Bartending makes more money, though. And I didn't relish the thought of smelling like fish. But I come here a lot anyway."

"That's cool."

A trainer stepped up to the podium beside us. He wore his tale-tell blue and black wetsuit, as did the rest of the trainers on the sides. The man called attention to the crowd via an intercom system, announcing the beginning of the show. I clasped my hands together in an effort to hide my giddiness.

"Hello everyone! My name is Liam," he announced in a jovial voice, smiling to everyone. "I will be your emcee today! Me and my partner here, Siobhan" – he gestured to a red-haired woman beside him, who waved – "would like to welcome you all on behalf of the Silverton hotel staff to our show. Here in Vegas, we get a lot of visitors who are looking for big shows and thrills. Trust me when I say that those who chose to come visit the dolphin shows here are never disappointed."

Liam blew a whistle then. A herd of gray dorsal fins rose to the surface, bringing cheers from everyone around. The trainers then proceeded to lead the dolphin team through a round of tricks and amazing stunts. It never ceased to amaze me just how high those dolphins could leap.

I clutched to Emmett's side as a silvery female named Crescent did a double loop in mid air. He wrapped an arm around me and squeezed reassuringly. "These dolphins really are awesome, Rose. I can see why you love coming here so much."

I nodded my head and offered him a big smile. "The dolphins here are very intelligent. I just love watching them swim around and do their tricks, even though Alice and Bella get tired of coming here. When I was little, a pod of dolphins came into the harbor near my school. I spent all of my lunch breaks near the wave breakers dolphin watching. They just looked so pretty. I've always wanted to swim with them in the wild." I felt a little silly, like I had revealed too much, so I promptly shut up and turned my attention back to the show.

His voice became low again, like it had been in the seahorse exhibit. My legs felt like rubber and I had a hard time concentrating on the dolphins as they flipped. "I could take you."

"T-take me where?" Oh crap, my voice shaking!

"To swim with them. In the wild."

I faked indifference though my head was swirling. "Oh? How would you do that?"

"Edward's parents have an island that we visit during the summers. We always see the dolphins out there as they swim by. I'd love to take you out there."

I turned on him, incredulousness written over my features. "Did you just invite me to spend the summer with you?"

He shrugged. "If you're up to it."

I shook my head. "You're impossible. What makes you think I want to spend the summer with you? Not even the prospect of wild dolphins could make me over look the fact that I don't know jack about you. I'm not that stupid."

"Then get to know me."

"It's not that easy," I insisted, lightly pushing him away.

He didn't let me escape, however. "How do you know that? Get to know me, Rosalie. You may like what you see." His arms enveloped me in a hug from behind as his breath tickled my ear. "Give it a shot, seriously."

Emmett reminded me a lot of a child in that instant. Easily amused, demanding, determined, adorable, playful, fun. Not all those traits were desirable, but I couldn't find myself to hate him for his faults. That was all just a part of who he was, a part of his charm.

I liked that he wasn't perfect. It gave me leeway to also not be perfect.

I found that strangely I did want to get to know Emmett better. I was… curious? Was that the word for this feeling? I had never met any person like Emmett, especially not one I was attracted to. He was completely out of my tastes personality-wise. Maybe that was why I decided to pursue him.

Just get to know him? He made it sound so simple. That wasn't how the world worked. That was only in fairy tales. Attraction wasn't enough here in reality. There were so many other factors to add in here. So many things that could complicate a possible relationship.

Wait…

Since when was I considering a relationship with Emmett? I had come in this looking for some action, not for a boyfriend. I had told my friends as much. Flings were much more my thing. They were meaningless. They were easy. Relationships never were because feelings had to be counted in and everything got messy. No. I didn't want that. I didn't.

Or did I?

Didn't I break down only weeks ago, mourning the absence of the picture perfect life I had never had but had always yearned for? I still wanted those things, that hadn't changed at all. I had just shoved them to the back burner so that I could continue living in the now. Maybe Emmett was a sign from heaven. Maybe I was supposed to find my solace and permanence in this one, things I never looked for seriously in the boys of my past. I talked about wanting to get married, and dreamed about it, but I never took any steps towards that dream. It seemed too far beyond me, a fantasy that would remain a fantasy. Maybe Emmett was here to change that.

Maybe things _would_ be easy with him. Maybe he was the one.

But what was I thinking, getting so far ahead of myself!

I chuckled to myself, aware that warmth was spreading over my cheeks. I was never one to blush – that was Bella – because few things could bring me to that. I was never shy or embarrassed or insecure. Those things didn't fit who I am. But I didn't bother to hide my pink cheeks from Emmett, instead turning in his arms so that I now faced him. I wanted him to see the weird changes he was bringing out in me and take responsibility for them.

I slapped his chest, tilting my head back to better look at him. "Okay, fine. I'm willing to give this a shot. Just don't blow it. Got that?"

He released one arm to do a fist pump. "Awesome! Trust me, I only need one chance, Rose."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

_A/n: I may randomly jump from POV throughout the rest of the story, just to warn you in case you didn't like this. It'll only happen when I hit a wall, though, I promise._


	21. Sing Your Heart Out

_A/n: This chapter is dedicated to a very special reader of mine. She actually wrote a song for the last chapter of this story, can you believe that? I was floored by how well she grasped the tension and romance between Rosalie and Emmett - and the amazing song itself. This is all for you_ **XSweet96!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, Modanna's "Material Girl", Bonnie Tyler's "Holding Out For A Hero", or Michelle Branch's "Everywhere".**

**Sing Your Heart Out  
**

_"You make me feel out of my element, like i'm drifting out to the sea. Like the tides pulling me in deeper, making it harder to breathe." - Aly & Aj, "Chemicals React"_

* * *

Alice took my arm as we stepped out of the van. A tiny frown marred her face as she looked me over. "Bella, honey? Are you okay?"

The honest answer was no, but who the hell ever said I had to answer honestly?

Our time at the Aquarium had long since passed by now; we had covered two hot spots since then - Roller Coaster at New York-New York and strolling the peer on the edge of town at twilight. Both were usually fun times for me especially. But not this time.

I felt distracted during both stops. Someone would talk to me and I would hear white noise. I couldn't even properly recall the thrill of the coaster that sent you hurling over major parts of the city. Did I even go on the ride? I couldn't recall. And all I knew of the stroll along the dock and boardwalk was that Jasper held my hand in content silence. It was like I hadn't even been there, like it was someone else and I merely was watching the show without seeing.

And I knew the cause behind my inattentiveness; I just didn't know the _reason_ behind the cause. I couldn't get that moment out of my head, but I didn't have the faintest clue as to why that was.

Yes, I was _still_ thinking about the way Edward had held my hand back at the Aquarium. I was pathetic, overanalyzing the whole twenty seconds on repeat. My mind just clung to the experience at the Aquarium, refusing to let me move on. And there was not a thing I could do to stop it. My head reeled with the texture of his large hands, with the slight cologne that hung to his skin, with every insignificant word he spoke to me.

I wasn't some stupid little girl who mistook each smile for true love, though. I knew that what had happened then was basically nothing.

At least, a part of me did.

The other part of me... well, the jury was out.

I had always been the type to look for deeper meaning in the tiniest things – it was something I had picked up from my favorite novels, ones where you had to keep both eyes peeled for hint or clues. The ending of the book could revolve around those tiny moments all the way back in chapter 3. Everything was a tool of foreshadowing, and it was up to you as the reader to keep that in mind even as you read the most trivial information. Otherwise you would be beating yourself up a few chapters later when those little things you over looked came back to bit you in the butt.

So here I was, sitting with Jasper in the back row of the van, conjuring up the feeling of my hand in Edward's, assessing what the moment could have meant. And apparently the fact that I was not all with the group didn't escape Alice's keen eyes.

I cleared my throat to cover up my silence. "Oh, I'm fine Alice. Just zoning out." A tiny crease over the bridge of her nose let me know that Alice was still skeptical. It was time for evasive action. "So, how excited are you for the next stop, Alice? It's our spot, after all."

Her eyes softened, and I knew she had given up on grilling me. "Do you realize that this makes almost two years since I met you guys, since I moved out here? I only planned on staying here for a month or so and then head for Cali. It's so strange to think of it like that now – I honestly can't see myself away from you girls anymore."

I reached over to her, fluffing her hair. "Same here, Alice."

"How did you girls meet?" Jasper asked then, his eyes shifting between mine and Alice's. "You say that you met only two years ago, but it feel like you are all a lot closer then that. I've know Edward and Emmett for 20 years and we're still not as in sync as you ladies."

"Do we resent that?" Emmett asked Edward from beside Alice.

I laughed. "We've been through a lot together, Jasper. The experiences we got each other through have made us as close as we are. Actually, the way I met Rose and then met Alice really shaped our friendship right from the get-go."

"Both events were ground shaking. It's an epic tale of man-whores and alcohol for me and Bella," Rose joked from up front where she was giving Edward directions. "But I'll share that one when we get to the place where I picked her up. Alice, tell them yours and Bella's story."

"Someone's feeling nostalgic," I whispered to Jasper.

"I really am curious, though," he replied, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as Alice turned around in her seat.

Alice beamed. "It's really not that long of a story, but it's one of my strongest memories. And it all took place here," she added, turning her attention out the window. We had just pulled up to the old fashioned karaoke joint. "You see, I came here – to Vegas - to look for some much needed excitement. After I graduated high school, I needed to get the hell out of Mississippi for various reasons." Alice's smile faltered slightly, but she quickly recovered. "I went to NY first. You know, city of excitement.

"I thought I could find what I was looking for there, but I was mistaken." She shook her head. "No, wait, that's wrong. I _didn't know_ what I was searching for back then. I thought I wanted to just start over somewhere new, somewhere I could have a fresh start. Las Vegas seemed like a good place to chill out, so I packed up my apartment and flew down here. I was going to head to California afterwards because I didn't think anything around here would keep my attention for long. I was very wrong, though."

Alice paused her story as we made our way into the karaoke place. It hadn't changed much since I had first stumbled in here; there was new upholster on the chairs and the karaoke machines looked newer, but other then than that, it was like I had stepped back in time.

My eyes found the table I had sat at that fateful night immediately. In my mind, I saw my 19-year-old self bawling my eyes out on the very same table. I was younger then, and definitely move naïve. Back then, I has believed that I could protect myself form getting hurt by staying in my shell. I could have laughed at my own foolishness.

Edward must have caught my wistful look because he released Rosalie hand and made his way to my side. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I tried to keep my eyes on the floor - really, I did - but somehow I ended up looking him directly in the face. His eyes, almost the exact color of emeralds, seemed clouded as he returned my gaze. I tore my eyes away from his face, stretching my will to its limit. "Where does anyone ask that question? The answer will always be 'I'm fine', so why bother asking?"

"Because you don't seem fine."

"Really, you think?" My replied was sharper then I had intended it to be, but it served my purpose fine. I didn't want to talk about why this place was a bittersweet memory for me, and least of all to Edward.

He picked up on my mood easily, raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you Bella. I'm just worried about you. You've been acting strange all day."

"That's none of your business." I was going to add more cutting words, but they faltered on my lips as Edward's face fell. I had to remind myself that Edward was only trying to be nice; that was hardly a good reason to bite his head off. "I'm just in a weird mood today, Edward. Don't take it personally." Before he could reply, I walked over to the rest of our group and sandwiched myself between Alice and Jasper, effectively ending our conversation.

The karaoke bar had changed hands recently, now belonging to a pair of Romanians who had come to the country only months ago. They were older gentleman, but found Alice interesting enough that we had no problem convincing them to let us use the private booths in the back. They left us in silence after setting up the microphone systems and getting us a round of beers.

These backrooms were generally used for private parties. A raised stage took up the left side of the room while a curved, cushioned booth took up the rest of the space.

Alice, Rosalie and I filed into the booth in the tiny room with little difficulty while the guys sat opposite us, looking pretty nervous. We girls exchanged quiet giggles; we came here often enough that even my shyness had melted away. But for anyone else we took with us, this was usually a stop that rubbed them the wrong way. Ben, Angela's boyfriend, for one, hated looking silly in front of Angela when we made him take the mic. But, if there was one thing that Alice had taught me, it was that feeling comfortable in your own skin meant not caring if you make a fool of yourself in front of friends.

"Singing?" Emmett groaned, eying the karaoke machine as if it were a viper. "Aw, come on!"

"This is a very important place for us," Alice argued as she searched through the book the owners had provided for us. It listed the songs available on the machine, and Alice was already picking her favorite ones out. "You just don't understand the importance of music, not like I do. There is something cleansing about being able to sing without inhibitions. You feel freer, lighter. after all, music is a form of expression free of judgment. So, in that aspect, music is the only real way to see into a person's mind, heart, and soul."

"She's right, you know," Edward, the pianist, agreed.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "So you say."

"Yes, I do say. So suck it up. You will be singing - you all will be." That shut Emmett up. "Oh right, the rest of the story." Alice took a gulp of her beer, her eyes locked on the stage. "Well, I moved here on impulse, so I didn't have any thing set up. No job, no place to crash – nothing. It was a pretty stupid move-"

"But that's always been just who Alice is," Rose interrupted. "Too caught up in the future to give two shits about how she get's there. We love that about her, but, yeah, it gets her into heaps of trouble."

Alice made no move to deny Rosalie's tangent, only shrugging it off. "My stuff was due to be shipped in two days, so I had to boogey to get a place for the stuff to go to. But I was so distracted by the sights here." She shook her head at her own foolishness. "Everything was bright and shiny to me, so I put in some sightseeing as I roamed from apartment complex to apartment complex. I loved what I saw, guys, I loved everything. I knew that Vegas was just where I needed to be.

"Later that night, I found this cozy little place. I had belonged to a musical ansemble back in Mississippi because I loved to sing. So I was compelled to stroll in here and check it out. It was a good thing I did, too." She winked at me. "The mood is all happy and upbeat with all the tourists singing and bopping. I skipped over to a table near the stage and just soaked in all the energy – until I hear this couple behind me. The tables were so close that I couldn't help but to eavesdrop," she explained nonchalantly. "The couple was talking about some kid in the back that had wandered in a half hour ago and was crying up a storm, but wouldn't talk to anybody about it. Poor thing. She was so distraught."

I suddenly became very interested in my beer as Alice and Rosalie turned to look at me, directing the guys attention to me as well. Whenever Alice told this story, I always got embarrassed; she made me out to be some pitiful little girl.

"Now, I'm not the type of person who can handle crying people well," Alice admitted in a jolly tone. "It makes me sad, too. So, I did what I do best: I bounced onto the stage and sang."

I recognized it as my part to contribute to the story. At least if I told this part, I could mostly skip over the details as to why I was crying that night."I had just broken it off with this guy and it wasn't my proudest moment. I was… overcome with sadness and I just couldn't hold it in." I always had difficulty explaining my emotions that night. It seemed so far away and fuzzy now that I was past it. Funny how the mind blocks unpleasant memories. "Alice has a very beautiful voice, of course. As she sang just for me, I felt as if a weight was being lifted from my shoulders. It was like she was saying that she was here for me and that made me feel light."

As if that were her cue, Alice scooted out of the booth and begand to fiddle with the karaoke machine.

"After that, she came and sat with me and we talked for hours. By the end of the night, Alice became part of my family here. She moved in with me and Rose and we've been inseparable ever since." I gestured towards Alice as she took center stage. "This is her place. So it's tradition that Alice always gets the first song when we come here," I explained as Alice grabbed the little microphone like there was not a more natural thing in the world. "It's not only because she sings like an angel, though that should be reason enough. This correlates with how Alice became a part of our lives."

"We can get pretty sentimental," Rosalie said after a swig of beer. "Every place on the list has a memory behind it. This place is one of the dearest to us though, this place and the first bar we'll be going tonext as well."

"What's the story behind the bar?" Emmett asked, clearly curious now.

"Nah-uh, not yet," Alice giggled over the microphone. "That is a story you will have to wait for. Right now, it's my time to shine." The blue screen on the machine began to roll through the credits for the song. She twirled the mic in her hands while the rest of our group got situated. "My first song of many tonight will be a classic. So sit back and enjoy!"

The music picked up then, and I snickered, my eyes finding Rosalie, who was nearly in stitches as she recognized the song. Of course, leave it to Alice to start the night off with a song like "Material Girl". She would never admit it, but Alice adored music by Madonna.

_"Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me; I think they're okay,"_ Alice began in a low, alluring voice. With the hand that wasn't holding the microphone, she twisted a lock of her short hair. _"If they don't give me proper credit, I just walk a-way-ay…"_

While Alice serenaded our party, my eyes strayed over to Edward, only to find him watching me with a strange look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him as a nonverbal form of say "what?". In return, Edward took a quick glance at Emmett and Jasper before sliding his phone out of his pocket for me to see. I was mildly confused, but I mimicked him in taking out my cell phone as well.

A few seconds later, my phone vibrated. _"You okay? –Edward."_

I made a show of looking up at him and rolling my eyes. He smirked and then looked back down at his phone, tapping the buttons quickly. _"Let me rephrase. You seemed a bit down as Alice told the story of how you met; why is that? –Edward."_

His eyes missed nothing. I glanced at Rose to make sure she was absorbed in Alice's song before texting my reply. _"Why wouldn't a girl get depressed when talking about an ex? He was a big part of my life, and everywhere we go seems to remind me of that. –la Bella."_ I kept my gaze at my lap as I waited for Edward's reply; I might have revealed too much of my feelings in that message, and I wasn't sure how he would respond to that.

The phone vibrated again. _"Would this ex happen to be the same one in the photos from the Chapel? –Edward."_

I kept my text short this time, merely affirming his assumption.

His reply was much longer by comparison. _"I'm very sorry that coming here reminded you of him. It hardly seems fair that this guy's memory is taking away from you enjoying being with your friends. Is there anything I can do to cheer you up, Bella? –Edward."_

I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Edward seemed to genuinely care. I don't know why, but I didn't expect that of him. Instinctively, I looked back to the stage where Alice was finishing her song. Being so kind to a stranger… it was something that both Edward and Alice had done. It was another sign that they were a perfect match.

Alice looked at me curiously as she wandered back to the table, no doubt catching a glimpse of my phone before I could hide it from her. "Well, Bella, you want to go up next?"

"I haven't decided on a song yet," I hedged, gesturing towards the book of songs in front of me that I had yet to open. "Rose, you want to go up instead?"

"Fine," she stated coolly as I slid out of the booth to let her go to the stage. She took the mic from its stand, flipping her hair back. "I'll follow Alice's example and start off with a song from the 80s." She paused, her eyes falling on Emmett, who gave her a big thumbs up. "This is a hit song from Bonnie Tyler."

Rosalie took a deep breath as the music started to play, her hips swaying in time with the opening keys. She licked her lips once before singing the first line, her hands both gripping the microphone. _"Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?"_

Rosalie didn't have the same melodious voice that Alice did by a long shot. But there was still something lovely in her soft voice. Her voice had a similar quality to Anna Nalick – rich and low and pleasant. Her voice took on a strong quality as she turned into the chorus, clearly getting wrapped up in the song. I smiled at her briefly before returning to my texting.

"_Really, Edward, don't worry about it. I'm pretty used to someone bringing Jacob up by now. He wasn't just my boyfriend – he was a friend to all three of us. I try not to get too upset by someone talking about him anymore." –la Bella."_

Edward gave me a disapproving look after having read my text. I shrugged at him, returning my attention to stage stage.

Like Alice, Rose liked to make a big show – mostly because Rose loved to be the center of attention. She strode across the stage as she sang, making big gestures and dancing at the same time. _"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light. And he's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger then life!"_

Emmett was clearly enjoying the show. He was cheering and making cat calls whenever Rosalie was close to the stage. Once, he even swatted her ass. And she winked in reply! Her voice turned sultry as she leaned down towards Emmett and stroked his hair. _"Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superma-an to sweep me off my feet!"_

I knew that I had missed something important between these two; somewhere in all my own mess, my best friend seemed to have fallen in love. Imagine that.

I had never seen Rosalie in love before – she had fallen for Royce long before I met her and had been very careful with her heart ever since. There was no denying that she looked different, I realized as I watched her. There was an unfamiliar light in her eyes, one I had rarely seen. And she was smiling, the expression making her face young and angelic. It was startling to see her disposition so significantly different – it was even more startling that I found I could not remember when the change had taken place.

I quickly looked at Alice to see if I could find the same change in her.

She had the song list in front of her and was discussing one of them with Jasper heatedly – but she was the same. No big changes in her face or attitude. Then again, how could I be sure that love would make her look differently? Alice was not like Rose, who had always closed off her heart. No, I knew that if Alice was in love, it would be harder to see a difference in demeanor. For all I knew, she could be in love right at that second.

Did_ I_ look different, I wondered to myself as Rose concluded her song and blew a kiss to Emmett. Was _I_ in love?

A smile stole over my mouth as Jasper looked up at me. I honestly didn't know if I was in love with him yet. All I knew was that I liked being around him. That didn't mean I was necessarily in love with him or that I ever would be, but it was a start. There was something there, something that bonded me to him. I definitely got a warm feeling when I looked at Jasper.

But with Edward?

As if he had read my mind, Edward's piercing green eyes turned to me. The warm feeling I had when Jasper looked at me faded away to be replaced by a sudden fire. I was burning, that was the only way to explain it. My cheeks, my heart, my body – all aflame as he looked at me. It was a frightening sensation, one I had never experienced before. What had this man done to me? I wanted to turn away to recover, but found myself locked in his gaze.

Eventually Alice called his name, releasing me from his eyes as he turned his head.

My heart was thumping wildly, my breathing chaotic. And suddenly, I was exhausted. Just _what_ in the hell had this man done to me?

Alice tugged on my hand then. "Bel-_la_! Come on!"

"Huh?" I let her pull me to my feet, confused. "Wait, what?"

"It's your turn, silly! Get up on stage!"

I froze, blood draining from my face. "B-but I still haven't picked my song!" And I was still recovering from whatever haze Edward had put me in.

Alice stomped her foot. "No more of that, missy! Get up there and find one. Now." She shoved me once in the back towards the stage.

I stumbled onto the platform, sighing. Alice really wasn't giving me a choice, so I turned to the karaoke machine, browsing through the available songs.

I really wasn't the world's strongest singer, but I wasn't completely horrible either. My clumsiness had prevented me from doing a lot of things as a child, like youth sports and joining the YMCA drama club. But my mother discovered one thing I could participate in that wouldn't end in any broken bones. That thing was joining the school singing group. I wasn't saying that I was a singer like Alice, but my voice was decent enough to be in a choir, at least.

I found the first easy song I could, hit the bottom, and glared at Alice. "Well, since Alice is forcing me to go up now. Just for the record, I'm not going up here again by myself."

The acoustic guitar cued the beginning of the song for me. I rolled my shoulders back once to calm myself before jumping into the soft song. _"Turn it inside out so I can see the part of you that's drifting over me,"_ I sang as the lines of the screen lit up. I found that I remembered the song from memory (it had been played to death when it was popular in the 90s) that I could focus my attention on the audience. _"And when I wake you're never there, but when I sleep you're everywhere. You're everywhere."_

I threw my hair over my shoulder. _"Just tell me how I got this far . Just tell me why you're here and who you are . Cause every time I look you're never there, and every time I sleep you're always there."_ Jasper smiled at me encouragingly, giving me a boost of confidence as I drifted into the chorus.

As I belted out the lines of Michelle Branch's one-hit wonder, my eyes fell on Edward. Suddenly, I was singing just for him. He and I were alone and the song was more then a song; it was a confession. _"And when I touch your hand - it's then I understand the beauty that's within. It's now that we begin." _His eyes drew my soul in and there was something flashing behind those green orbs. Emotions that I couldn't always catch but that I somehow felt too. Like my confusion was reflected in Edward.

The song winded up slowly with the last line, another one I directed completely towards Edward. _"You're in everyone I see. So tell me: do you see me?"_

I ducked my head as my friends applauded me. I wasn't embarrassed that I had just sung a ridiculous love song in front of my best friends and guys I had just met; no, it was much more mortifying that I had basically bared my confused soul to the one I was trying to hide from the most.

Because as I sang, I had one of those moments of clarity. Everything became obvious and clear to me as I lost myself in a whirl of feelings that I didn't know had existed beforehand. Suddenly I knew exactly why my crush on Edward wouldn't leave me alone, why it felt so different when he touched my hand, why I hated feeling vulnerable around him, why his glances set my insides burning. It was so obvious now, and I hated it.

All the stupid little clues had finally come together, and I could have smacked myself in the head for not seeing it all earlier:

I was in love with Edward.

* * *

_A/n: Please review if you have time. I'm a bit nervous about how this chapter came out. =/_


	22. Sing Your Heart Out II

_A/n: Yeah, this chapter is a day late. I had a good reason though! For the past few days, I was at One-Acts, a competition between Thespian troupes in our area. It was very fun and very tiring, but we got a Superior ranking (the highest ranking possible) after exhausting ourselves. So… I'm a little off right now._ :)

_This chapter is really a continuation of the last chapter, so please bare with me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Cosmo girl magazine, or the songs "Clothes Off!" and "Talking In Your Sleep".**

**Sing Your Heart Out II**

_"I dream of the first kiss, and who'll make the first move. Who's gonna put their heart on the line?" - Alexz Johnson, "It Could Be You"._

* * *

There are about three ways you can handle a situation where you suddenly find yourself attracted to someone you shouldn't be attracted to, or so Alice's magazines told me. These responses, found in a Cosmo girl I had picked up months ago for reasons unknown, were dubbed Deny, Dream, and Dare.

The first of the three D's, Deny, was supposed to be a response more common to younger girls or woman who considered themselves below the standards of their object of affection. It was when you tried to underestimate your feelings for that certain guy, usually by calling it "just a crush" or be assuring yourself that the guy is not interested in you. This is a defensive response, meant usually to protect yourself.

The next response was Dream, or else, fantasize mode. This is when the guy is so stuck in your head that you can't get him out, even though you're sure it will never happen. In your mind, you entertain fantasies about your guy where he loves you back and you are confident enough to tell him how you feel. You always get your happy ending, in other words, but then you are pretty darn disappointed when you return to reality.

And the last D stood for Dare. No, not as in that Truth or Dare game when you gave away your first kiss. This refers to your own daring when it comes to your forbidden beau, your own confidence to pursue what you want no matter what obstacles stand in your way. You just go up to your guy with a flirty smile and ask him out, the consequences be damned. This was the response the magazine recommended the most because it wielded the best results.

Yeah… The magazine said nothing about how you went about being daring and flirty with a man who was already engaged. And that's even if we forget to add Alice into the situation. Answer? I was royally screwed.

I figured I had already fulfilled the Deny response to a "T". I would keep it up longer, but it seemed that that ship had sailed already. I mean, it would have been fine if I had never realized what I felt for Edward; then I could have just went on pretending that I only liked him as a friend until he disappeared out of my life. No problem there. But that fact was that I did know that I was in love with him, and that was not exactly something you could just forget.

The magazine had also said it wasn't uncommon to bounce between more then one response as the feelings increased or decreased. That meant I was now free to fall into the Dream or Dare sides of the chart since being forced out of denial. The only question was which way I would turn to.

Ha! As if I didn't already know.

And cue "The Edward Fantasies", part one.

"That was a great set," Alice cooed as I took the outside of the bench, my eyes avoiding the others purposefully. She placed a hand around my back encouragingly. "Glad to see you finally getting into the spirit of this place. It's cleansing, isn't it? Liberating, even."

I shrugged, uncapping a beer Jasper slid my way. "So, who is next?"

"One of the boys, obviously." Rosalie's voice screamed torture. "So which one of you will it be?"

"Not me," Jasper said immediately.

"Oh, don't be like that!" Alice was clearly pouting. "When I said everyone has to have a turn, I meant_ everyone_."

"Best to just get it over with," Rose chuckled.

"I'm not going up there," Jasper promised. "I don't sing."

"Think of it as a new experience," Alice stated, sounding annoyed.

I decided to come to Jasper's rescue, turning to Alice to plead his case. "If he doesn't want to go up, Alice, then you can't make him. It's not something you can force on someone else."

"Why not?" Alice was no Rose, but that didn't mean that she didn't like getting her way. We hardly ever said no to her, so I imagine that facing off with Jasper was something entirely new for her. Facing off with someone who had enough backbone to defy her – no wonder she was glaring daggers at the aloof blonde where he sat. "This is my favorite stop and I won't let him ruin it. So he is going up tonight, and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Personally, I couldn't see what the big deal was. Jasper didn't have to enjoy doing this just because Alice did. Life didn't work that way. Some people were opposites of others when it came to hobbies and such, and that could only mean they wouldn't necessarily agree what was fun and what was not. Now was one of those cases. It wasn't a bad thing that Jasper didn't want to sing, the world wasn't going to end if he didn't, so why couldn't Alice just let it go?

Even under Alice's harsh gaze, Jasper was calm. He offered her an apologetic smile but shook his head. "Sorry, Alice. I won't."

Alice crossed her arms and turned her head away from Jasper as if he hadn't spoken. "Dare to grace us with your talents, Emmett?"

He flashed her a smile, but his eyes were only for Rose. "Sure thing, cutie. I've got mad skills on the mic."

"I thought singing was lame?" Rose teased as she fiddled with his curly hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her body lightly pressed to his as they sat together in the middle of the couch. Envy rose in the pit of my stomach, stinging, before I could squish it down.

"Well, yeah, it is," Emmett answered. "But not all songs require singing, Rose."

"Oh no," Jasper groaned.

"He wouldn't," Edward growled. My heart did a flip-flops and I had difficulty keeping my attention on Emmett.

"Oh yes, he would." Emmett snickered as he pushed Jasper and Edward out of the booth, taking Rose with him as they were locked together by the hand. "Today, my dear friends, I shall entertain you like you have never been entertained before. For it is time to show off my secret talent!"

"Talent?" Alice questioned

"Oh yes." He winked at her. "I may not be able to sing but…" He jumped onto the stage. "But rapping is something completely different."

"Rapping?" Rose rolled her eyes as she crawled into side of the couch. "Oh dear God. We've got a white rapper on our hands."

"Rose, baby, don't be hatin'"

"Shut the hell up. And I'm not your baby."

"Not yet." Emmett fiddled with the karaoke machine. "But let's see if that doesn't change after I lay this one on ya."

"Which one are you doing?" Jasper said in a resigned voice. He sat back in the couch, now beside Alice, who was still ignoring him. Unfortunately, this meant that the side of the couch where I sat was nearly empty, leaving room for Edward to sit. I stared straight forward as the heat coming off Edward's skin radiated beside me. I was only allowed to dream, but putting myself so close to temptation would lead to bad things, I knew.

"'Clothes Off'," Emmett answered confidently with his eyes glued to Rosalie. "For this fiery one right here. Let's see if she gets the message of this song."

"You're such a pervert. Remember what I said about having only _one_ chance?"

"Never fear," he exclaimed. "I told you: I won't be wasting that chance. Now sit back, relax, and prepare to be impressed."

While Emmett started up with his rapping that sounded remarkably similar to Travee of Gym Class Heroes, my mind wandered. I thought about silly, unimportant things such as what I would be making for dinner tonight, or else what I would do with my hair for the upcoming date of Charlie's wedding. Tiny things to keep my attention away the god-like man beside me who was trying to get my attention subtly.

He poked my shoulder. _Just ignore it_, I told myself as my concentration was interrupted again.

"Bella?"

Okay, his voice was much harder to ignore on the other hand. It wasn't fair! I raised my head. "What?"

He was leaning close to me, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing really. Just wondering if you wanted to talk."

"About anything particular?" I twisted my hands in my lap, trying not to sound as awkward as I felt.

"Not really. I'd just like to get to know you better. We hardly talk, and it feels like you've been avoiding me on purpose since this morning. Did I do something?"

"We do so talk," I hedged.

"A little," he agreed. "But usually about unpleasant things. Tell me something that you enjoy doing or something that makes you happy, Bella."

His frankness confuses me for a second. Just what was he searching for?

"I like to read," I answered finally.

He nodded. "I also enjoy reading. What are your favorites? Anything I might know?"

I chewed on my lower lip. "Uh, well, I'm a fan of the classics. Real literature. The Bronte sisters, Jane Austin, even some Shakespeare, as you might remember. Edgar Allen Poe, too, and I love poems by Emily Dickinson. What about you?" Despite myself, I knew I was starting to relax around Edward; he was a hard person to be tense around.

"I don't get to read very often anymore," Edward admitted. "School gets in the way. But I always carry something around with me for those rare free moments. Usually it's whatever I find in the library, though."

"What's school like?" I asked, suddenly curious. I had been to hospitals a lot due to my chronic clumsiness, but I didn't really know what it was like to become a doctor. I could only imagine how tough it must be. "Do they let you perform surgeries and stuff?"

He chuckled. "Not quite. I was pre-med in collage, and in my senior year they let me assist in exploratory surgery, but we don't do those types of things often. It's my first year as an actual medical student, so it's more theory then practice for now."

"Where do you go for school?"

"I went to Dartmouth for college, mostly as a chance to try living out of state." Edward sighed. "Weird as it is, I missed my hometown a lot more then I thought I would have. I hated Washington because it was so dreary, but I missed it so much that I moved back for medical school. I'm enrolled in the University of Washington right now. The state just pulled me right back in."

I understood completely. "I lived in Washington for a little while, I still have family there in fact. As a child, I always hated how rainy it was, but it really was pretty. When I went back after I graduated collage to celebrate with my dad, I found that I liked the area more then I had before. I won't mind going back up for his wedding."

"Your father is getting married?"

"Remarried," I said with a tiny smile. "My parents divorced when I was a kid. It's nice to see him moving on. It took him a while to get over my mom. He didn't want to let her go even years later, I guess."

"Now I see where you get it from," he mumbled.

I didn't like that way he said that, for some reason. "And just what do you mean by that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Forget it, it was an ugly thought."

"No, I want to hear this. Just what did you mean by that comment, Edward?"

"You talk about your ex a lot," he finally replied. "I was just saying that I don't think you're fully over him."

My eyes narrowed as my heart panged. "If I am or not is none of your concern." I pushed against his chest, pushing him out of the booth so I could leave too. "Maybe the reason I'm not over Jacob is because I've yet to meet a man half as decent as him."

"Bella?" Alice rose out of the booth, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"Peachy," I replied coldly. "I was just going to order some more drinks."

"Stick to beers," Rose commanded. "We're going to the bars next, and I want you to be able to do some shots with me."

I nodded my consent before storming out of the room. Very childish of me, I know, but at least I had the sense to not slam the door after me.

After I returned with another round of beers for everyone, I made a show of shutting off my phone and engaging Jasper in conversation. Yes, I was aware that Edward trying to get my attention, probably to apologize, but I didn't really care at the moment. I didn't want to talk to Edward at all.

He had picked an open wound, after all, and he should have to deal with the consequences.

The thought that I wasn't over Jacob was something I was fully aware of, but not something I knew how to put to bed. Of course I hadn't closed the door on that chapter of my life; he was my first guy friend and boyfriend. Those two facts were woven together, and if I disposed of one, I might have to sever myself from Jacob completely. I still wanted to be close to Jacob, of course. I needed him sometimes still. I always would.

Rose and Alice and even occasionally Emmett took turns on stage for the next half hour. It was perfect that Jasper didn't want to sing because that meant I always had him to talk to in lieu of speaking to Edward. During this time, rounds of beers went around again, shifting the conversation to dangerous subjects.

"Remember that time we came here with Jacob?" Rose said after a few too many beers; when she got alcohol in her system, she never got silly - only mean. We never tried to stop her though, but instead learned to stay away from her when she drank too much. Her temper was legendary after too much tequila.

Alice giggled. "I think we're thinking of the same time." She elbowed Edward. "You're gonna wanna hear this story-"

"Can we please not go there?" I groaned, ducking my head in shame. "Not this time." Not ever again, preferably.

I felt an arm around my shoulder. I lifted my face to find myself staring into a pair of brilliant pale blue eyes. "Is it bad? I can understand if you don't want to talk about your ex when we're having fun."

"Could we just stop talking about him? Maybe Bella is feeling uncomfortable with you always bringing up her ex," Edward added in a hard voice. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was only saying it to get on my good side again.

"Listen, Eddie," Alice hiccuped. "Jakey was a big part of Bella's life, and ours by association. So he comes up a lot - we can't just sweep it all under the rug like it never happened."

"Wish you would," I mumbled. Of course, I knew that there would be no stopping this story – so in preparation, I chugged down the rest of my beer.

"So, like I was saying," Rose said after a particularly loud belch. "Jacob. Karaoke. Most hilarious thing in the whole fucking world. Dude can't carry a tune in a bucket, which is cool and all, not saying I'm some American Idol star myself, but _he_ thinks he's like, the Jesus of singing for some unknown reason. Maybe Bella was the one stroking his ego – among other things." Most of the table laughed. I swiped the rest of Alice's beer and put that away too. "So he always gets up there and belts his little heart out while we try not to laugh too loudly.

"So, we come here one night, right? It was like..." Rose looked at Alice fore help.

"It was our 6 month anniversary," I reluctantly supplied. The alcohol was starting to make this experience less painful. "That's why it was a big deal."

"Yeah, that's right," Alice said nodding.

"Anyway, so they're getting all gooey over some sort-of-but-not-really-anniversary," Rose said, picking up her story. "And Jacob gets this great idea to dedicate a song to Bella. To be cute I guess or whatever. Meanwhile, Bella is a little buzzed from the drinks we had been sneaking her-"

"Still under age at the time," Alice interrupted. "Both me and Bella. But that never stopped us!"

Rosalie, our proud supplier of alcohol, smirked. "Hey, I just liked seeing you two get wasted. No matter how many drinks we shoved on Bella, her tolerance never went up, though. Anyway, so Bella is one of those extremely happy drunks and is all excited to hear Jacob sing off key for her. She was giggling and clapping as he took the stage, making big eyes at him and everything. Then Jacob picks that stupid Duran Duran song - whazzit called?"

"Hungry Like The Wolf," Alice snorted.

I sighed. "Jacob was Native American and he and his friends made a big deal of it. Wolves were, like, their ancestors."

"Whatever, so dude's howling the song, right? And he's swaying all crazily and Bella's smiling all big. Then this guy, if you'll believe it, pulls Bella on stage with him. And Bella isn't the most coordinated chick in the world-"

"So we've realized," Emmett snickered.

"People, stop cutting me off! Totally pissing me off here," she added, glaring at everyone in turn. Once she was sure no one would interrupt again, she continued. "So klutzy Bella is staggering on stage, her balance not at all helped by the alcohol. And Jacob is dancing with her and singing to her and junk. She goes along with it and it dancing like a fucktard, her feet getting tangled up in the karaoke machine's wires. Then, wouldn't ya know it, Bella here does this huge faceplant on stage. It was amazing!"

"Yes, yes," I growled, my face a-glow as the table roared with laughter. "Thanks to my friends poisoning me and my own lack of central gravity, I took a spill on the wooden floor. Broke my wrist in the fall and screwed up my ankle. Real funny, guys."

"That wasn't funny," Edward argued. "Bella got hurt."

"Lighten up," Rosalie sighed. "Really, what _is _stuck up your ass?"

"I've been asking that since I met him," Emmett joked, his arm around Rose's shoulders comfortably.

"Hey, are you going to sing, Edward?" Alice asked suddenly, with a gleam in her hazel eyes. "We should be leaving in the next few minutes hour, so we should get some final songs in."

Edward proceeded to crawl out of the booth without a word, though he did give me a particularly sad look when our eyes met. That set my insides cold with guilt.

"What's with you and Edward?" Alice whispered to me once Edward was on stage. "One second you guys are chatting it up, the next you're giving him the cold shoulder. What gives?"

"Nothing," I answered immediately.

"You know that doesn't work on me."

"Better question for you," I replied, cocking my head towards Jasper as he chatted with Emmett. "Why are you so bent out of shape that Jasper didn't want to sing? It's really not a big deal."

She made a face. "I'm just so tired of his attitude. He doesn't talk, he doesn't sing. I mean, is he, like, afraid of people or hate big groups or something? I asked Edward and he said that was just how Jasper was. But I don't like it. He's so antisocial! Urgh!"

I sighed. "It's not on purpose, I don't think. He's shy, Alice. You're too forceful of a person. I mean, I love that about you," I added as her face fell. "You're very upfront and honest and vocal. But not everyone is that way. Jasper isn't that way. If you tone it down a little, he'll come to you and talk. But you may be intimidating him by being too pushy, Alice."

Alice's shoulders slumped. "I've never had to deal with a person like him. It's pretty exhausting."

I patted her back. "Only if you try to force it, sweetie. Try being casual with him."

"I don't do casual," she answered with a frown. "Every guy I've met likes that I'm overzealous and energetic. What's wrong with this one?"

"That's nothing wrong with Jasper," I laughed. "He just must be different from the other guys you know. Initiate the conversations, but try to take it slow, kay?"

"I'll try," she said, not sounding very confident.

"Finally found a song," Edward chuckled over the microphone.

"Took ya long enough," Emmett called.

"Yes, well, hardly any of the songs were decent. Mostly 90s pop," he said, crinkling his nose. "But, among that garbage, I found one gem from the early 80s and-"

"Just get on with it!" Emmett shouted.

Edward glared at him. "Fine." And then he hit the button on the karaoke machine.

Soft music with an electric guitar accompaniment traditional to the eighties filled the room. It was differently a catchy tune, but not one I recognized. Still, my toe began to tap in tune with the beat.

Edward took the microphone in booth of his hands, leaning over the stage towards us as he sang in a low, rich tone._ "When you close your eyes and go to sleep, and it's down to the sound of a heartbeat, I can hear the things that you're dreaming about. When you open up your heart and the truth comes out."_

He shifted his weight to his other foot, looking at me briefly before turning toward the middle of our table. "_You tell me that you want me. You tell me that you need me. You tell me that you love me."_ He flashed a smile, brushing his bangs out of his face with one hand. _"And I know that I'm right, 'cause I hear it in the night. I hear the secrets that you keep when you're talking in your sleep."_

As he crooned on in his voice of velvet, my heart did a tap-dance in my chest. My soul withered and writhed in pleasure. My flesh ached to be touched, burning in the absence of it. This song, with its suggestive lyrics and mood music, mixed with the quality of Edward's voice did terrible things to me.

I saw myself in Edward's arms, our bodies tangled in the covers of my bed as me lay together. I saw him caressing my face, my lips tracing his chin. His hands running through my tresses while mine strolled along the contours of his chest. And I heard him singing this song to me, its meaning taking on new levels_. "You tell me that you want me. You tell me that you need me. You tell me that you love me."_

I bit down on my lower lip, my eyes glued to Edward's form as he finished up his song. I wanted to look into his emerald orbs, I wanted to see what this song made him feel. I wanted to see into his soul. What I saw might determine whether or not I explode with the emotions that surged inside of me.

But he never looked my way. Not even in my general direction. And I could tell he was doing it on purpose.

It seemed more unfair that I was being depraved of his attention now – him ignoring me was a much more harsher thing given his loveliness in comparison to myself. It was almost criminal for him to not look my way as he sang a song that sent just thrills through my body. And I took the snub very harshly. It hurt me more then it should have, given then I had been the one ignoring him.

Strange how irrational love can make a girl.

Alice jumped into Edward's arms as soon as he stepped off stage. "The Romantics? I knew I liked you for a reason; you have such amazing taste in music!"

"By amazing," Rose added. "She means similar to hers. By her rules, if it's not something she likes, then its garbage."

"Can it be helped that I have certain aspects required when it comes to music?" she huffed in a pseudo stuck-up voice.

Edward smirked, setting Alice back on her feet. "No one could possibly blame you for having high standards, Alice."

"I can," Rose said, raising her hand to the air.

"Ditto," Emmett stated.

Edward rolled his lovely eyes. "Fine then. No _sane_ person can blame you."

Jasper looked at me with a smile. "I was sane last I checked." I muffled my laughter behind my hand as Alice nearly growled our way.

"Break it up," Edward interjected, one of his hands on Alice's shoulder. "Are we going to the next stop now?"

"Stop_s_," Rose stated, raising from the booth. She tossed a handful of bills of the table as she led the way out of the private room. "This is the part everyone has been waiting for: hitting the bars!"

Emmett pumped his fist. "Sweet!"

And like that we were off for the next part of our adventure.

* * *

_A/n: Review, sil vous plait. Oh, and please, look up the song Edward sang - its one of those songs I found by accident but totally fell in love with: "Talking In Your Sleep", The Romantics.  
_


	23. Trouble In Paradise

_A/n: I'm getting a bit sloppy with my updates. Sorry for that. D= Hopefully, this chapter will make up for that. A little insight into Bella's feelings for Jazz, and some Rose/Em to mix things up!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Trouble in Paradise**

_"Well, she's hotter than hell, and she's cool as they come. And she's smart, and she's wild, all rolled into one." - The Click Five; Angel To You (Devil To Me)_

* * *

The air was chilly as we left the bar, making me draw my arms around myself. Nevada was infamous for its hot days and cool nights during this time of the year. Even the tourists knew better then to parade around outside on a night like this, the sun firmly beyond the horizon.

Jasper came to my side predictably as I shivered, his long arms wrapping around my torso. I sighed contently as I placed my head comfortably against his chest and murmured a quiet 'Thank you'. He waved it off, hugging me tighter.

Jasper had a very distinct aura about him. _Safe._ Everything about him screamed it. From his protective arms that sheltered me from the cold to his calm face that never failed to make me smile. His eyes were always aglow with kindness, radiating warmth. But it was never forced or faked like with some guys – he honestly was a good, respectable guy. I liked that so much about him.

That's not to say that me feelings were anything near romantic, though. I had already had my epiphany; Edward was the one I pined for. But what did that mean for Jasper? Now that I knew for sure that I didn't like him in that way, I had to know what his feelings were for me. Was he misinterpreting my actions as flirting still? Was he interested in me?

There was no way to ask him this, of course. I would have to come off pretty full of myself to shoot him down without any real evidence that he liked me as a more then a friend. Because, the fact was, our actions could be interpreted so many ways in modern society. We could be best friends; we could be a couple; we could be siblings; hell, we could ever be fuck buddies. And I'm sure that every person we passed on the street would see our touches and smiles as something different. The lines for relationships were blurred.

I knew what I felt, though. I liked Jasper. He was fun and funny, smart and sweet, shy and brave. There was nothing not to like about Jasper, and, in fact, he could have been my perfect guy. He _should_ have been my perfect guy. In another life, in another world. But not now.

He was the closest thing I had to a best guy friend since Jacob, and I adored the fact that I could still find friendship in a man. The experience with Jacob didn't ruin it for me after all. But I did learn from it. I would never push what I felt for a guy; love didn't work that way, I now knew.

So I wasn't going to rock the boat. Jasper would forever be the one that wasn't. And I would be fine with that.

Jasper rubbed my back gently as I shivered in the face of another draft. And the gesture didn't make me flustered.

I smiled into his chest, clutching onto his shirt.

Rose cleared her throat loudly, and I had no doubt that it was directed towards me. She was clearly trying to make me feel awkward or embarrassed given my current position - the girls loved to tease me. Funny; it would have worked perfectly, making me blush and sputter like a fool, if we were what she assumed. If our embrace was meant to be intimate.

But instead, I laughed and shook my head. "Get your own heater."

Rose snickered behind me. "Touchy touchy. Don't let me disturb your love fest."

"Hey," Emmett whined. "I'm cold, too. Let me in on that Jasper lovin'."

I squeezed Jasper tighter. "Mine."

Jasper chuckled. "You heard the woman. I'm Bella's property, and it doesn't seem like she's too keen on sharing, big guy." I nodded with gusto to emphasize my point.

"Can we just move on already," Edward snapped. "We're all cold. Maybe if we head into one of the bars instead of standing on the street like idiots we can actually warm up."

"What called up your butt and died?" Alice asked from somewhere nearby. "Chillax, Edward."

"Yeah," Rosalie added. "We're near the first bar anyway. Come on, duckies, let's go get wasted." There was much cheering following this idea.

"Still need my services?" Jasper asked as we fell behind the rest of the group. He opened his arm out to me in what looked like a one-armed hug. Who in their right mind could resist that?

I beamed at him, clinging to his offered side and letting him envelope me in warmth of all kinds. With my arm comfortable around his waist and his loped over my shoulder, we set off with our group, conversing in secret whispers about our friends. He seemed as interested as I in the prospective couples among our group. But we never talked about anything between us. It was a hard subject to approach on my part, but maybe Jasper was just oblivious.

Meanwhile, Rose directed the group in a loud voice from the front of the pack. This was to be expected, of course. Just as the karaoke bar was Alice's thing, our bar hopping was Rose's. It only made sense that she should take charge.

"We didn't see much of it on the way here, but this is the far end of the Vegas strip," the blonde explained as we left the area in front of karaoke bar. "See, down that way are the hotels. But just a little bit down this road are the bars."

We fell into a brisk pace as we traveled by foot on the sidewalk, everyone pairing up like it was Noah's arc. Rosalie and Emmett, connected at the hip, stayed in front. "It's Saturday night, which is when all these bars conspire together. You buy a pass at the first bar you go to, right? Then everything you drink for the rest of the night is free. Makes it a hell of a lot easier to have a good time. But things tend to get a little bit crazy."

Rose turned her head to called out to me as we neared the first bar. Our historic bar, actually. "Bella! Shall we regale them with the night you first stumbled into this place?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing nothing would stop her, so deciding to contribute freely. This memory was a hell of a lot less painful, even though it too had a splash of Jacob to it. But, then, what memory of mine didn't? He really had been a major part of my life.

"Many, many eons ago," I began in a dramatic voice. "I was an 18-year old girl who was new to Las Vegas and ready to get a taste of city life. This brought me to my first club ever. And, as fate would have it, a certain blonde bartender was working that night who would later change my life. _For-ever_." I made sure to emphasize that word especially.

Rose nodded her head. "Go on, go on."

Rose always loved how I made her out to be a superhero when she saved me from that prick who tried to pick me up that day. And I always told the story this way on purpose. To me, a girl who didn't have a single friend and was all alone, Rose really had been my knight in shining armor. Er, miniskirt.

We stepped into the line as I finished my narrative, a sense of familiarity washing over me. It was just like when I had stepped into this line nearly three years ago, except everything was different. I was not that little girl who didn't fit in anymore; I too was surrounded by friends who were more then ready to have a good time. And I was pretty darn happy. It was an amazing feeling to feel like you belong after so long of a time when you didn't.

My eyes were trained on the bouncers as we moved up in line. They looked exactly the same, but then, these guys never seemed to change in all the time I had known them.

When Jacob and I were together, he would occasionally drag me and Rose out to hang with his large bunch of friends. Large, as in there were a lot of them AND large, as in they were all roughly the size of a minivan. It was as if someone squished two normal sized people together to create each of these guys. Needless to say, it was always a little intimidating to be around them. But I had loved hanging with the guys who might as well have been brothers to me. That was what Rose always called them anyways.

The same way that Rose had taken me under her wing, these guys had done for her. They were the first people in this town to really accept her and I knew she had needed that more then she knew. The bouncers, or the pack as they referred to themselves, were the ones who had protected Rosalie from scumbags before she learned how to do it herself. That was why she had been so happy when Jacob and I ended up together. and it was also why she was so upset when it didn't work out - she had blamed herself for introducing us.

The Jacob thing had created a rift between us and the guys, sadly. Things were never the same again and eventually our friendship shriveled up.

I waved lithely as one of them looked me way, wondering how they would react should they recognize me. A tiny frown appeared on his face as I saw him trying to put a name to my face. He snapped his fingers as he finally put two and two together, shoving his friends and pointing to me while talking animatedly.

They approached Rosalie first, seeing as she was at the head of our line. Wasting no time on explanations, she brought her fist firmly into the gut of the largest man. I saw Emmett stiffen at the exchange, taking it at face value. But his face morphed to confusion as the man laughed and scoped Rose into his arms.

"Rosalie! It's been far too long." His voice was deep and frightening, but the smile he wore canceled that out. His dark eyes shown as he removed his sunglasses to fully look Rose over. "Looking good, as usual. I keep expecting you to start looking older, but no, you just stay in that hot 18 year old body that you had when we first met."

"Hot like mine doesn't just go away, Sammy." The blonde wrapped her arms around his shoulders once before slapping his chest. "Now put me down, jackass. I want you to meet the rest of our party. We've got some new friends."

Quil, the man who had originally recognized me, stepped up, his eyes trained on me. His dark hair was longer then it had been when I last saw him, but that silly grin of his made it impossible to forget who he was. "First, Bella, get your butt over here and say hello, dammit. You're being awful rude."

I smiled shyly, shuffling past the rest of our friends before letting Quil lift me into the air, making me squeak. "Sheesh, still a little twig." He placed me back on my feet and ruffled my hair.

"And you're still a beast," I answered, shaking me head. "How do you guys stay so big?"

"Food," Sam and Quil answered at the same time. Typical.

Rose crossed her arms. "Still eating poor Emily out of house and home, I'll bet. Poor girl. Some things never change."

Sam cleared his throat. "Actually, Emily and I are living together now. We're getting married in this winter."

I squealed and clapped my hands together in a very Alice-like gesture. "Seriously?"

"'Bout time," Rose mumbled, though her eyes shown with happiness. She reached a hand out behind her and pulled Emmett to her side. "Speaking of all that mushy stuff, I want you to meet Emmett."

Sam smiled at Emmett, but looked weary. "You're new boy toy, I guess?"

A creased appeared on Emmett's forehead, but Rose got a sheepish look on her face. "Actually, I'm giving this one a shot. We'll see how it goes."

Sam looked shocked. "Since when do you give anyone a shot? I've never seen a Rose without her thorns. You've... changed over the past year." Rose didn't deny this, merely laying her head on Emmett's arm. Sam turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "And what about yourself, Bella? Which one of these is yours?"

The honest answer was a big fat 'None'. But, I knew who Sam really reported to, and I didn't want Jacob to think I still hadn't started dating again. I knew that he dated pretty frequently now, and I was okay with that, but I also knew he worried that he had broken something in me. He blamed himself for my current state of boyfriendless-ness, I think. Jacob was still Jacob, boyfriend or not, and he hated seeing me hurt in any way, shape, or form.

And I hated seeing him seeing me hurting. We're we just a pair?

Luckily, I didn't have to answer.

At that moment, Jasper came to my side and offered his hand to Sam. "I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

Sam and Quil exchanged quick looks, their curious eyes sometimes drifting to me as Jasper's free hand laced in mine. I knew what they were assuming, but I wasn't going to bother correcting them. And maybe the fact that Jasper had stepped up to the plate when they asked to meet my guy meant that he was willing to pose as my boyfriend for the moment.

Either that or he really fancied himself as mine. I didn't want to travel down that particular road at the moment, though.

Alice and Edward were last to introduce themselves to bouncers. Seeing as I met Alice the night things ended with Jacob, she had never actually met the guys before – we never even came to this club after the break up, Rose thinking things would be too painful for me. And, even though Alice worked for the family of another of Jacob's friends, she had opted out of having to met the rest of his gang. I think she still held some animosity towards them after everything that went down.

Maybe I did too, to be honest. We had been close back when I dated Jacob, but it fell apart so easily once that was over. Maybe I resented them for having more loyalty to Jake then me. Rose had done the same thing, though, by taking my side and cutting herself off from her old bouncer friends, something I knew was very hard for her. A line had been drawn in the sand after that and none of us had dared to across it.

I felt really bad about that now. And I hoped that since things were getting better with Jake that one day I might be inclined to hang out with the pack guys again. I really had missed them.

They passed us though the doors after we exchanged new phone numbers, so that gave me a little bit of hope that things could be fixed.

The bar was another of those things that never changed. Still too many florescent light and nothing matched either. The club seemed to be thrown together shoddily. But I could look over that because I loved this place to death for what it did for my life. Who knows what would have happened to me if Rose had never became my friend.

We quickly skipped over the club half of the place, opting to take our alcohol right away. While Jasper and Edward waiting for our shots at the bar, the rest of us grabbed a table in the back.

Emmett and Rose were engaged in conversation as soon as we took our seats. Alice and I couldn't help but to listen in, seeing as they were both talking extremely loud. People were actually turning around to look at them.

"Are all of your old friends going to give me dirty looks?" Emmett asked, his expression unusually sullen. That little crease still marred his face. "'Cause I'm getting pretty fucking tired of that shit."

Rose leaned back against her chair. "It has nothing to do with you personally. They are my friends, Emmett. Of course they will be pretty fucking protective of me. Especially considering that they have been with me long enough to watch some of my bigger fuck-ups as far as guys go."

"So they all assume that I'm going to fuck up too?" Emmett replied heatedly. "They all assume I'm _another_ one of your boy toys?" I winced at his tone.

"What else would you be to them?"

"Oh, I don't know, a boyfriend?" Sarcasm dripped from his tone.

Rosalie laughed darkly. "In case I haven't made it obvious enough, Emmett, I haven't seriously dated a guy since I was 18. Why in the hell would anyone think that has changed? They don't know you, Emmett, and don't know how I feel about you."

"I don't know how you feel about me either," he growled. "You're so fucking cryptic all the time. Is this your way of playing games with me?"

You could hear a needle drop, our table turned so quiet. And I felt so bad for Emmett; Rose was going to rip him a new one, there was no doubt.

Because, to everyone who knew Rosalie and had seen how she had changed, she was being _very _obvious. Even the way she allowed Emmett to touch her so casually spoke volumes about how much she liked him. It was easy to see how much Rose was in love with Emmett, for me, because I could compare her actions and words with those exchanged with the guys in her past. She was a completely different person to everyone else now.

But Emmett didn't know that. He knew she was a hard ass and probably got her bitchy vibes when they first met. But for all he knew, that was how she always was when she met new people. He didn't know that if she really did treat him like a boy toy, she would have never even bother introducing him to all her friends; by doing that, it implied that she was planning to keep him around. He didn't know that she would never agree to see him more then twice a week if sex wasn't involved should he have been just another fling to her. He didn't know that she was doing everything she could to show how he was different then the rest.

He didn't know she was in love with him.

Alice and I both turned to Rose at the exact same time and watched her face crumble. Sure, she turned her head away right after, but we saw everything already: her hurt, her sadness, her fear, and her confusion. None of the anger she would have expressed if Emmett had been anyone else. Another way you could see how much she adored Emmett; she wore her heart on her sleeve.

She stood up without a word, and, with her head held high, she marched away from the table, no doubt to go find a quiet place to unload her heavy feelings. I knew better then to try to follow her; Rose would want privacy as she fell to pieces. There was nothing I could say to her right now.

But there was a hell of a lot of things I could say to Emmett.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett said in wonder as he watched her march away.

His words triggered a fire in me, one that blazed to life in an instant and burned with more ferocity then I could possible handle. I was seeing red. He had just hurt my best friend, and I would be damned if I let him get away with that.

"You are a _fucking_ idiot," I hissed at Emmett, slamming my hands on the table as I stood. Alice's eyes were wide as she watched me; I never got mad like this, but Emmett had just done the unthinkable – he could have just ruined everything. "You really don't understand a goddamn thing about Rosalie, do you?"

"I do-"

"No, you fucking don't!" Apparently, my angry side had the mouth of a sailor - mostly a side effect of Rosalie's angry side. "You don't understand shit! If you did," I added, pointing towards the way Rose had gone, "then you wouldn't have just done that. Do you even _realize_ what you have done?" He shook his head, his mouth hanging open, and his face pale. I was scaring him. Good. He needed to understand the gravity of what had just occurred.

I took one deep breath so that I could speak calmly. Well, as calmly as possible given the circumstances. "Rosalie is the most fragile woman I know. She hides it well, but she is still a very delicate person when it comes to her heart. You should be fucking honored that she even talks to you like an equal." I slammed my hand down again. "If Rose didn't think you were important, would she have bothered to let you met Benjamin and Sam? Those guys are her closest friends besides me and Alice, and she highly values their opinions. Did you know that she had never taken a guy in _three years_ to meet them?" He shook his head again. I wanted to scream at his ignorance. "It's because she always knew her flavor of the month wouldn't last. It would have been pointless. She introduced you to them as a good faith gesture, you idiot! Ugh!" I slumped back in my chair, too angry to continue anymore. I waved at Alice to signal it was her turn.

Alice looked at me wearily before turning to Emmett with a sad expression. "Bella has known Rose longer then me, so she understands better then anyone why Rose reacted like she did. Emmett, Rosalie really likes you. Much more then she is ready to admit to anyone, I think. You don't see the changes that we, as her best friends, do. She looks at you differently. The change was so huge that Bella and I almost didn't recognize her. Emmett," She reached across the table and took his hand in her tiny ones. "Emmett, you are healing her."

"There are scars on her heart," I whispered with my eyes closed. "Scars that will never really fade. It's not our business to tell you about her past, we'll leave that to Rosalie, but know that a guy really hurt her. Really, really hurt her. She lost her trust in them after that, Emmett. Completely. She decided guys were just for fucking with and that was all."

"But with you," Alice continued. "I see her open up. She wants to trust you Emmett, and that is a very rare thing. But she doesn't know how to show her feelings other then letting you hold her or meet her friends or joking around with you. But those are her tiny ways of trying. She is _trying_, Emmett. Any big gestures might still be beyond her. So you have to be patient. She _needs_ you to be patient."

"Rome wasn't built in a day," I added with a grimace.

"But we know you are good for her," Alice stated. "That is why we trust you with her."

I opened my eyes and turned my gaze back on Emmett. He flinched. I sighed. "Rosalie is a difficult woman to handle. We know. We've seen her destroy lesser men to shadows of their former selves. But Em," I said, infusing as much feeling into my words as possible. "We love her. She deserves the best, and she has decided that is you. Rosalie thinks you are different, so please, don't prove her wrong."

"That even Bella is trusting you to make things right is a huge accomplishment." I turned my head around to see Jasper and Edward lurking me, drinks in hand. Edward placed his try on the table, glaring at his large friend. "You can see how much her friends care about her, Emmett. And for some reason, they are trusting you to fix what you screwed up. So go fix it."

Jasper walked behind Emmett to pat him on the back. "Edward is right, dude. So grow up ad make things right."

Emmett pushed back his chair without another word, his eyes glued downwards. But he finally looked up at me, his expression doubtful.

I winked at him. "Go get her, tiger."

A shadow of his signature smile greeted my words. He nodded once and then made off after our girl.

* * *

_A/n: Go Bella, go! I wish I had a friend like her. =)_


	24. Awakening

_A/n: I don't want to sound mean, but, if you are only reviewing to tell me to make Edward and Bella get together already, please don't. It's a bit annoying and depressing. Yes, this is an E/B story, but that doesn't mean that the whole story is going to be useless fluff about them being sooo in love. This is a story about them getting through obstacles in their love; so, no, it wouldn't be easy, and yes, things will be getting in their way._

_If you think you can handle that, then, please, have patience with me._

_This chapter is to reward all my very patience readers. This one is long, and, hopefully, you will be able to find a little hope buried in this chapter for your favorite parings._

_The chapter is Alice's point of view!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. That right belongs to S. Meyer.**

**Awakening**

_"I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do. And the reason is you". - Hoobastank; "The Reason"

* * *

_Once Emmett was out of the picture, Edward and Jasper took seats across from Bella and me. And, God bless them, they had a whole platter of tequila shots with them. There was a little, golden spot light on the tray as Edward carefully slide it into the center of the table, complete with angelic choirs playing in the background. And, yes, I even saw a cherub or two floating overhead with harps.

Surprisingly, Bella's hand beat mine as the first the snatch a drink. I wasn't expecting that of her. She had never been a big drinker for a long as I knew her, despite how we tried to make her loosen up. In fact, we usually had to force the first two or three shots down her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she poured the liquid down her throat with a shudder, but didn't comment on it. Instead, I turned to the ever fantastic Edward Cullen with my award winning smile. "So how long were you guys standing there and depraving me of alcohol?" To prove my point, I tilted my head back to mimic Bella with my own drink. The tequila burned good, but I knew it would take a few more of those to really get me in the party mood.

I liked to party. Period. No questions about it. It was an amazing feeling to suddenly feel so light and free and have so much fun. Sure made me forget all the craptastic things going on in my life at the time, anyway. And who wouldn't enjoy being without burdens for a few hours?

Edward rolled his eyes at me, running his pointer finger along the rim of his drink. "We've been standing here since Bella started ranting at Emmett. It was rather entertaining." His expression seemed a little unfocused, so I could only assumed he wasn't all there at the moment. His eyes were all cloudy and his mouth was in a tight line. I pouted a little at his lack of attention spent on me, but secretly found it endearing.

Jasper, though, was much less cute.

"We didn't want to interrupt," he added, tapping his fingers on the table as he stared at the drinks. He looked all brooding and shit. "It seemed like a serious conversation."

"That, and you wanted to see me rip him a new one," Bella mumbled, her cheeks slightly pink. It was so strange how she could be super human Bella one second then revert to that same little shy Isabella. It was hard to tell she was even the same person who she got angry, but, by God, she was. Like a balloon that could inflate and deflate at will.

"True enough," Jasper chuckled, flipping his dusty bangs from his face. "It was rather entertaining, if not a little frightening."

Bella groaned, laying her face on the table. "I guess I got a little out of hand."

"Gee, ya think? I thought Emmett was going to piss himself." I winked at Bella.

Her mane of long brown hair fell over her face in a curtain; this was her favorite method of hiding herself from attention, so I knew it well. "I didn't mean to freak him out. But when I saw Rose like that… I mean, what else could I do? She needed someone to explain what was what. I felt like I had to say something."

"Plus all the expletives," I added, snickering. Hearing Bella curse never failed to crack me up. You sooner see a nun working the street corners then hear the word 'fuck' spill from Bella's virginal lips. I almost envied her for her innocence. She was so fucking adorable. So cute.

She reminded me a lot of me, to be honest. I mean, I used to _be_ her. That cute, innocent, sweet girl. The one everyone took advantage off and babied. I used to enjoy the attention, too, back before I realized that it was slowly suffocating me.

It was a part of my story that I had never told Bella or Rose about - it was far too embarrassing. I could never tell them about who I used to be, and how much I had changed.

No one who looked at me now would ever have believed that I was once the poster child for high school rejects. Seriously, I could barely believe it anymore. Mostly because I blocked all those memories. They were unpleasant and distracting and a part of my past. I had my eyes on the future.

When people would look at me back then, all they would see was cute. Cute, cute, and more fucking cute. What people don't seem to realize is that cute is okay when you are 10 years old. But, when you're 18 years old and no one in their right mind would ever call you beautiful, you know you have a problem. Because that was what I wanted to be: beautiful. I wanted to have super long legs. I wanted to have amazing breasts. I wanted to have a figure, goddamn it! I hated being that little stick of a girl who could easily blend in with a class of 5th graders.

It was my biggest insecurity, and I hated that helpless feeling. I wanted to strangle it.

Long story short, I reconstructed myself all over after I moved out of Mississippi. I cut my hair to a stylish, short look; started using more bold make-up; and started wearing the flashy clothes I was now known for. Because I was tired of always being that cute girl no one took seriously, the one who everyone teased and took advantage of. I was done with being like that.

But seeing what Jacob had done to Bella when I first moved here brought back all my old memories of people using my innocence and naivety to their own advantage, and I knew I had to help her. I wouldn't let her be another me. Thus, we became friends. And I had dedicated myself to looking after her ever since, without her knowledge.

While Bella blushed up a storm, my eyes landed on Edward across the table. That haunted/dazed still hadn't left his face, and it was troubling. He wasn't frowning, per say, and he didn't exactly like unhappy either. Just… moody? Was that the word for it? Maybe pensive worked better; there was clearly something weighing deep on his mind, though what it was, I had no the slightest idea. But I did know something was wrong.

That was something I really liked about Edward – he was easy to read. He wore his emotions all over his face, hiding nothing, and speaking up whenever he felt like it. If you were wrong, he'd call you on your bullshit; he was even a good judge when it came to people lying to his face, I had noticed over the past few days. Edward was always just himself, and never tried to impress anyone.

I wanted to be like him.

But we were already two birds of the same nest in most ways, so that made sense. Edward was everything I loved in people, and was the type I could totally get along with. Everything was so easy with him, seriously. From the moment he opened his mouth, I knew there was something between us that went beyond anything I had ever felt with anyone. There was a bond, a thick and unbreakable bond, that brought us together. It was mystical and miraculous – intangible and irrevocable. That much went without saying.

Our spark was like Fire and Fire, burning together more brightly then ever before.

What a glorious sight we were.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching over the table to touch his hand. I loved how he never rescinded from my touch; like me, I knew he felt that our touch was something different and otherworldly. It was like we were the same entity when we touched, like we shared a soul. It was never awkward where our skin collided, only natural.

No other words were necessary besides drawing his attention to start our conversation. My eyes said it all as I looked into his emerald orbs, questions dancing in my eyes as I tilted my head to a side. I knew he would answer my unasked inquiry.

He responded by huffing out once, clearly a sign of discontent. One of his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his messy auburn hair. And then he ran his hand through his mop, his eyes boring into mine.

I knew that expression very well by now. That was the face he used when he tried to play it off like nothing – the 'it' always differed every time he used this face, but I was never fooled. He didn't want to worry me, I knew, because that was the type of person he was. He hated to burden others, so he would act like everything was peachy keen to throw people off the trail. But, in fact, this face always made it even more obvious that something was very wrong. And I wouldn't be deterred.

I scrunched up my nose at his response. Then, very deliberately, I rolled my eyes.

That broke his façade; one single laugh erupted from his chest before he could attempt to hide it as a cough. I smirked, not at all tricked. He was so obvious. But I wrapped my fingers around his hand and squeezed once, an effort to remind him that I knew something was up and that I wanted him to spill.

A little frown took over his face as the laughter was wiped away. Then a crease appeared over his nose bridge, making the dark marks under his eyes more pronounced. It was clear to me that he hadn't slept well last night or maybe he didn't sleep at all. My eyes narrowed at this, my displeasure clear for Edward to see. It was his turn to look confused. As a way of answering the question that was clear to follow, I slide my hand away from his, running it up his face to trace the bags under his eyes.

Edward, because he had to be Edward, tried to act like he didn't know what I was talking about. His eyes widened; the expression was far too innocent to be trusted. Edward was trying to say, 'I don't know what you're talking about', but I saw through that shit. I shook my head, keeping my expression hard.

He knew as well as I did that he _did so_ understand what I was talking about; Edward had said just this morning that he knew my face almost as well as his own now, and that he could read me like a book. I was mostly as that point, too, save for when he got that perplexed expression on his face that I still couldn't name. Edward said he was just a better reader, which might be true, but I just think it had to do with our level of closeness; we had bonded right off the back, and that was why he understood my every expression.

Including my upset look just then.

He sighed, giving up. Edward was caught and he knew it was time to face the music. His shoulders were slumped and a sad look appeared on his face. Then, he mouthed Victoria's name.

Ah, I should have guessed.

As the pieces fell into place, I was quick to run my fingers through his hair and work my face into my best comforting look. While I didn't approve of his relationship with his dear Victoria, I still had empathy for him. He loved her, after all. Of course he was upset that he was separated from her. And it was double hard on him that the dumb bitch couldn't be bothered to answer her phone. I felt his pain.

It was no secret that I thought I was a better match for him then Victoria – I had even hinted at such to Edward himself. He laughed it off, but agreed that I "got him" better then she did.

Of course I "got him" better; we were practically soulmates. But I left that thought unsaid.

Edward laid his face on top of his folded arms on the table, despair pouring out of him. The only thing I could do was comfort him, so that was exactly what I did. I ran my hands up and down his back, humming under my breath prettily. The sound was almost lost to the thumping bass from the club area not far over, but the gesture was not lost.

Our private exchange lasted long enough that Rose and Emmett were making their way back to the table by now. I knew it was my job to analyze their every movement now, to find out what had happened and if Emmett had gotten back into Rose's good graces and ours by association.

Her eyes were still a little hard, but there was a clear smile on her face. The lines on her face were gone, and there was no make-up running down her face – it was safe to assume that she was not upset anymore. But the way she walked did scare me a bit. Her arms were by her side and she wasn't doing her usual strut. It was a bit more conservative, similar to Bella's walk. That could only mean that, as Bella and I had feared, her confidence had taken a hit. That didn't bode well.

Emmett was barely paying attention to where he was walking, often shoving less bulky people out of his way as he walked beside Rose carelessly – all of his attention was focuses on her. His right arm, the one on the same side as Rosalie, seemed to be twitching; this was, no doubt, a side effect of wanting to touch Rose but not sure if it was okay. His facial expression mirrored this from the way his eyes were downcast and the smile on his face obviously forced.

My analysis? They still had some issues to work through, but both parties were not sure how to proceed. Clearly, both wanted this to work – very badly, I'd wager – but that might be what was working against them. Too eager. They needed to take things a little slower. I made a mental note of telling Rose as much tonight as the couple sat in the booth together awkwardly.

i slide the last two shots towards Rose and Emmett with my best cheerful smile. "Drink up, guys. We're about ready to head to the next stop."

"Already?" Jasper asked.

"We have a lot of places to go," Bella explained in an apologetic tone. "We try to spend a maximum of half in hour in each place."

"Which reminds me," Rose spoke up, her voice quiet and calm. She reached into her back pocket and distributed the pink cards. "Keep these with you. They are your tickets to getting admittance to the bars and the drinks."

I slipped out of the booth and dusted my hands off once the shot glasses were finally empty. "To the next bar!" As I skipped off, I was well aware of the chuckles that followed me, but I was fine with that. It was my niche in the group: the fun one. And I was always glad to fulfill it.

-

What was that thing your parents always tell you before you go out in the world?

Oh, yeah: alcohol is sin.

Well, that was what my parents always told me as a teenager, anyway. Which was exactly why the first thing I bought for my first big apartment in NY was a beer cooler. You gotta love teenage logic.

I have mentioned that alcohol makes me feel loose and happy, right? Just wanted to make sure.

By the sixth bar, I was dancing everywhere. Literally. Walking was too plain for the mood I was in; I needed to dance to express all my inner happy. That was the logic behind me pirouettes and leaps that randomly burst through my body as we went on bar hopping.

I think I classified as a happy drunk. Just a vague notion.

We were in Casa Tango by now, the Latin-themed bar towards the center of the Las Vegas strip. I liked how upbeat this place was, despite not really having an official club vibe. It was rumored that they would be expanding soon though to make the place more dancer-friendly, though. It was a smart move.

I was sitting at the bar top with Bella, Emmett and Jasper, zooming though the shots now. I was pretty intoxicated, and would never pass a breathalyzer test at the moment, but I still felt pretty in control. I still could walk straight lines and shit. Which was more then could be said for poor Bella.

"Is she even breathing?" Emmett asked, poking Bella from where he sat beside her. She was slumped over the counter, but I could hear her mumbling distinctly.

"She's fine," I promised, slapping the bar and making the nearest bartender jump at the sound. "Hit me, my good man."

While he dashed off to retrieve my alcohol, Emmett kept worrying about Bella. "I don't even think she can stand up anymore. Oh hell, what are we going to do is she passes out?"

I waved my hand at him, twirling around on the spinney chair – I loved these chairs. "Relax, she'll be fine. But no more drinks for her. In fact," I added as Bella almost toppled backwards off her chair. "I think she needs some water. And bread. Emmett, can you take care of her?"

He lifted her over his shoulder as once. "No problem. They sell food at the far end of the bar, so we'll hang out there. I'll bring her back once she's a little more stable. Tell Rose where I went when she comes back, kay?"

Once they were both gone, I turned to Jasper with a little frown. He had been unusually quiet most of the night, tracing back to when Bella started losing coherency. I would be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed that he apparently thought himself too good to talk to me. Pretty darn insulting. And, since I was never the type to be force people to talk to me when they didn't want to, I hadn't bothered to start conversation with him. I ignored him ignoring me as best as possible.

But it was getting awkward just sitting next to him, so I swallowed my pride and decided to try once more to start a conversation with him. "So, you teach history, don't you?" Hi job: that seemed like an easy enough topic.

"Yeah."

I paused, waiting for more information. He wasn't so forthcoming though, so I decided to supply. "I'm a card shark, you know. It's a very rewarding job. I make a lot of knew friends in my line of duty. Do you meet interesting people at your university?"

He shrugged.

By now I felt like I was the only one in this conversation. And it was pretty darn annoying. But, I had appearances to keep up; I had to try to be nice to this guy. Because the super happy Alice Brandon was anything except non-courteous.

I tried asking him about his collage experiences, but that met a dead end. Actually, everything I tried to get him talking about ended like that. I got the distinct feeling that he didn't even want to be talking to me. So, of course, that pissed me off. But, I was still trying to be "happy Alice", so I rolled with the punches as best I could, despite getting exhausted.

"And just what is so interesting about teaching history?" I mumbled, quickly losing patience. This seemed to be the one topic that I could go back to since it was the one I knew the most about. "I think that seems pretty boring."

Jasper chuckled. "I get that from a lot of the kids I meet on campus. History is an acquired taste, Alice, and not everyone can appreciate the gravity of our pasts. They shape us into the people we become. Something that happened in the past can never be forgotten, for it stays with you everyday."

I rolled my eyes. That was the longest reply he had given me all night. I finally found a top that can get him talking, and was the most boring topic in the world. Just perfect.

But, I had to make lemons with lemonade. "Nice theory, but try this one on: people who live in the past are also bound by it. You see your old mistakes and they capture you indefinitely." I knew that from personal experience. "It's much healthier to move on, to keep on going. Because the only thing that matters is your future and what you make of it. That is where your destiny lies and that is your ultimate goal: your future."

Jasper smirked, the look so arrogant, I gawked at him. "You have a point. But, remember, those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But dwelling on ancient history prevents you from moving forward."

"And your history is the pathway to your future.," Jasper replied smugly. "The two are connected together in an infinite loop. One can not exist without the other. So, with that reasoning, we've reached a moot point. We're both right."

"I'm more right," I grumbled, not in the mood to argue any more. I jumped off the bar stool, intending to find Edward (Rose had dragged him to the dance floor not long ago) but something caught me. I turned around to find Jasper's hand wrapped around my upper arm. He looked bored. "And just what do you think you are doing?" I snapped, yanking my arm to free it. But he held on tightly.

"Sorry, promised Bella I'd look after you," he muttered. With one powerful lurch, he had pulled me back to the bar area. "Said you got out of hand when you drank too much and asked me to look after you when she couldn't."

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" I sneered, crossing my arms. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I feel like, and I don't need your permission or supervision."

He sighed, running the palm of his hand over his face tiredly. "Don't be difficult. Just be a good girl and sit here until Bella can come back to babysit you."

That set me off. "Happy Alice" be damned; this guy was infuriating! "What the hell is your problem?"

"I told you, Bella asked me to-"

"Not that," I growled, standing up as straight as possible. "Why are you being such a jerk to me? What the hell is with that? You've haven't been nice to me since the first day, and that is total crap. I want to know why. What did I do to you, huh?" The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. He really was a jerk. I mean, no one ever was mean to me. Ever. I tried really hard to never give anyone a reason to not like me. What was wrong with this one?

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. And that was all the answer I knew I was going to get.

Edward and I indeed were like Fire and Fire.

But Jasper and I were like Fire and Ice - forever in turmoil and war, neither side relenting an inch in our epic battle. We were polar opposites that were attracted together only to oppose eac other. Our existence was not an easy one at all.

I took one deep breath to prepare myself; Jasper had messed with the wrong girl.

"I think I hate you," I said as bluntly as possible, reaching onto the bar to take the shot glass full of Jager that the bartender had left for me. A shot of this nasty stuff was exactly what I needed. "Really,_ really_ hate you."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, his eyes unreadable. "You can't like everyone," was he simple answer. I hated that, too. I wanted to see some actually anger; did he decided I wasn't worth getting angry about?

"Oh, but I can," I countered, swishing my drink with so much gusto that it began to spill over. I was quick to toss the stuff right down my throat, relishing in the burning sensation before continuing. "I can always find one thing I like about every person I meet. No matter how horrible, there is always, always, _always _one thing I find tolerable about them. It's a talent of mine. But with you? Nada. Zippo. Zilch. You are just too different and difficult and all around unlovable. It's kind of sad, really." I made a show of smirking at him in an unfriendly way. There was something about this guy that made me so angry, that I actually liked being mean to him.

Maybe I was hoping that I could finally make him angry; I wanted him to feel as upset as I was. It only seemed fair.

"You find me impossible to like," Jasper replied in a slow voice, as if talking to a child. "But not everyone."

I huffed, still waiting for the explosion. Maybe I needed to add more fuel to the fire. "So, what? Are you saying there is something wrong with me for not being able to like you? Cause I think you have it backwards. _Way_ backwards, hun."

"I never said anything was wrong with you. Merely that me being 'unlovable' is your opinion, not everyone's. You have a problem with me, but not everyone does."

"I don't have problems with people," I hissed. I could feel my temper rising through the tranquil, drunk feeling. "I'm a people person. People love me and I love them back. The fact that I can't find one good thing to say about your personality is totally sad." I paused for effect, glaring right into his eyes. "Obviously, there_ is_ something wrong with you. I suggest you change your attitude or something."

"Why in the world would I do that? I like myself just the way I am."

"Well I don't."

"Then that would be your problem, wouldn't it?" He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, looking into the crowd of people. I was… speechless, so he continued on. "I have a friend who teaches Psychology at the University. Nice guy. Anyway, he was talking to me about a theory purposed by a famous psychiatrist. Would you like to hear it?"

"Not really." Angry, bitter tears were welling up in my eyes and I wanted nothing more then to stomp away angrily. Maybe bitch and moan to Bella about him and get him in trouble with her. _That would show him, the prick._

"Well, I think you should. It's a very brilliant observation." Jasper took a swig of his drink. "He noticed that people who have issues with someone else usually have internal problems centered around said issue. In other words, if you have a problem with how someone is, it's usually a deep rooted issue with yourself. Maybe you don't like the way I am because I remind you of someone else."

It was like he had smacked me across the face. How could he possibly know what to say to hurt me like that? How could he have hit the nail so thoroughly on the head?

I was assaulted by memories of my embarrassing youth as his words constricted around me. I was little Mary Alice Brandon again, the girl that everyone picked on and teased. No boys would look twice at my minimal chest, and my 'cute' looks forever made me the little sister type to all my crushes.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. And I hated Jasper even more for making me feel like this.

Never again, I had told myself I moved out of Mississippi. Never again would I be that cute, little girl. I would change myself so no one could help but fall in love with me. I would become sexy and confident and show them all. I would!

"How dare you!" I spun around on the spot, my rage building along with my hidden insecurities as I prepared to march away. "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about!"

"I didn't mean to offend you," Jasper called out calmly from behind me. "Just pointing something out."

"You're _wrong_," I replied thickly with my back to him. "Completely wrong. You are like no one I've ever met, and so there is no one you could possibly remind me of." _Me least of all_, I told myself. "Stubborn, relentless, condescending, rude, selfish - need I go on?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I get the point. Though, if I may say so, I would have thought that list was describing yourself pretty nicely."

I shrieked, storming back over to Jasper. My eyes were narrowed, my hands on my hips, and my stance screamed murder; anyone else would have died right then and there. But not that fucking Jasper. He just smiled down at me, pompous as ever, not at all affected, it seemed. I hated him even more "You're impossible, you know that? People love me, people adore me! If I was any of those things, then they wouldn't, now would they?"

He stroked his chin. "Did you ever think that maybe they love you because they don't know you?"

"They do so know me!"

"The real you?" One of his eyebrows rose. "Somehow, I don't buy that. Do you normally shout and scream like this at other people?"

"This is different. I hate you, so I can scream at you."

"Your true character always shows with people you dislike," Jasper said quietly. "This is the real Alice right here, and you know it. Abrasive, loud, fiery; a real spitfire, if I may say so."

"You bring out a horrible side of me," I growled, looking at my feet. I felt stupid for having to explain myself to him. Yes, maybe this was closer to the real me, but it was also closer to the side of myself that I didn't like.

"And I'm quite proud of that. That I bring out a whole new side of you. And that you can reveal your true colors around me." He smirked a devilish smile. "I must say, I hate that act you wear around others. It's sickeningly sweet and completely fake. Only a few times did your facade crack, and that was with Bella and Rosalie. It's because you trust them and can be more Alice with them." He paused. "I think you only act nice and sweet so people will like you more. If you're all sunshine and rainbows, people like you more. A nice theory, but in the completely wrong direction. People want you to be honest with them, to be yourself so they can like you for real. I know it really pissed me off when I saw through your mask." His face turned dark, and for the first time, I saw real anger there. "I don't like fake people, Alice."

It was in that instance I knew the main reason why I hated Jasper so much. It wasn't that reminded me of myself – it was that he was the complete opposite of me. He was comfortable in his own skin. He didn't have to pretend to be someone all the time to make people like him. He bent to no one's will. He didn't let what others say effect him. He was calm and cool in all situations.

He was the epitome of everything I wasn't.

"Is it so wrong to want people to like you?" I whispered, my voice losing its edge. Jasper had clearly worn me down with his logic. "No one can hate a girl who is kind and helpful and cheerful."

He put one hand on my shoulder comfortingly. And, surprisingly, I didn't want to shake it off. "You are all those things, Alice, never doubt that. But you are so much more. Your personality has a darker side that you locked away, and that's not right. People should accept you for all of you. Don't you want that? Are you really okay with making new friends who only like you for half of who you are?" He squeezed my shoulder. "You deserve to be liked for all of who you are, not just the clean side."

"What if people won't like all of me? What if they preferred the sunny version of me?" Why would I purposefully let people see the icky side of me? Just to have them reject me? It made no sense.

"Then they don't deserve to be your friend," he replied sharply. He sighed and the tension slid from his face. "In fact, let's start over now. Because I want to know everything about you Alice, and what makes you tick." He stepped back and offered his hand with a big smile. "Hello there. My name is Jasper Whitlock. And you are?"

I stared at his hand for an immeasurable about of time. But Jasper never lost patience and never wavered in his acceptance of me. He… wanted to accept me. All of me. He knew that I could be a bitch and horrid – he had experienced it first hand – yet he was still willing to know me.

I felt a little smile stole over my face as I place my little pale hand in his and shook powerfully. Warmth spread throughout my body as we touched. It wasn't familiar, and it wasn't similar to anything I had ever felt before. It wasn't a bad thing, just different. I could handle different, couldn't I?

"Mary Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_A/n: Confused? Angry? Sorry, couldn't help adding this scene in here. Because, everyone always assumes that Alice and Jasper just click automatically every time. Not the way I see it, though. They have such different personalities, that I think there has to be more to their relationship. But! No, they are not together as of this point – Alice is only now realizing that their differences are good things._

_More drama on the next thrilling installment of –Dramatic Music- DUSKFALL!!_


	25. Impasse

_A/n: Sorry about the lack of update last week = I have no real excuse besides life getting in the way. Well, we've reach what I like to think it the precursor to the climax. Yes, things are actually going to start happening now. GASP! I'd really like to thank everyone who has stuck by me this far: all my readers THANK YOU!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor any real life references used in this story.**

**Impasse  
**

_"Do you know how long I've waited? To look up from below, just to find someone like you?" - The Used, "Lunacy Fringe"_

_

* * *

_It was a sign that I had already drank too much by the way hangover-like symptoms were already taking over my body. Oh no, they couldn't wait for the morning after to plague me – that simply wasn't good enough for them. I had to start the suffering only hours after I hit my limit. Just my luck.

The semi-dim lighting that surrounded the bar was still enough to make me wince. _God, my eyes feel so sore!_ It was like someone had recently blinded me with high beams, chopped onions beside me, AND squeezed a little lemon juice in there, just to mix things up a bit. My eyes were watering up as I laid my head on the solid oak bar counter, in an alcohol induced stupor, numb to all around me.

I groaned and cursed as I saw fit while the alcohol poisoned me in torture after torture. My aching eyes ending up being the mildest consequence. Soon, I started to tremble uncontrollably. My stomach was threatening me with quaky flops, too, making me lurch with sickness. It never actually made me vomit, but I had a feeling the alcohol was just waiting for the perfect time to make its reappearance. Maybe I would be finally convincing Edward to talk to me again when suddenly the contents of my stomach would decide to show up and ruin the conversation. Once again, it would be just my luck.

My suffering was interrupted abruptly by a tiny poke to my very delicate stomach. I groaned in response and wished a painful death on whoever had been the owner of that finger. The deep, low voice that accompanied the poke identified the person as Emmett. I was feeling too ill to really curse him out to his face, but, trust me, the things I thought towards him would have made the devil himself shiver.

Alice's annoyingly chipper voice replied to whatever Emmett had said shortly. And then she fucking slapped the bar like they do in the movies. Did she not see that my poor, aching head was _on_ the bar? I added her to my list, right below Emmett.

Blah, blah, blah, more talking from Emmett and Alice that went right over my head. I was much too busy deciding which of the two would get Japanese water torture. It was a tough choice.

The answer decided itself however; I was minding my own business, plotting my friends' deaths, when, out of nowhere, Emmett just picks me up like a rag doll. Bam! He tosses me over his massive shoulder (to be fair, though, he did it rather gently) and steadies me before he goes marching off somewhere. I swear, if he had been anyone else, I would have thought of screaming "Rape!" at the top of my lungs. This was so not how you treat a person who was battling a hangover. And, to make maters worse, he had this really annoying, uneven gait when he walked, so I ended up being bounced all around by the idiot. So, of course, the Japanese water torture had his name written_ all _over it.

After a few minutes, Emmett was so kind as to stop walking. I guess we had reached our destination. He lifted me from his shoulder and placed me in a sitting position on what felt like the bar top.

I opened my eyes wearily. I indeed was on the counter of the bar; it made me seem much taller and I was able to look a very worried Emmett in the eye as he steadied me where I sat. I swayed back and forth a little, but he put his hands on my shoulders when I threatened to tip over. I was actually pretty grateful and started to rethink the whole water torture thing.

Until he started talking.

Emmett only had two volumes: loud and louder. Apparently, he had been using his lower of the two setting before. But, oh no, not anymore. It was like he was screaming at me as he bellowed, ignoring the fact that we were a foot apart. Of all people, why did it have to be Emmett who had kidnapped me? Anyone else I would have been okay with, but Emmett? Was someone up there really out to get me?

I brought my hands over my ears and threw him my dirtiest look. "No more talking you." I knew my words, though slurred, would get my point across. "Loud, _very_ loud."

He looked at my incredulously. "Are you… are you sporting a hangover already?"

Since he had the decency to use his lower volume, I decided to answer him. "Basically." I cleared my throat, as if it would make my words more articulate. "My body kinda skips over the whole 'dead drunk' phase. I go from tipsy straight to massive hangover." I groaned as my lower half twisted in knots. "Usually, Alice keeps an eye on me once I get to the tipsy stage – she says being tipsy for me is pretty much the same as being completed wasted is for anyone else since I'm a lightweight. So, where is she?"

Emmett turned his head down the bar. "Back with Jasper, I guess." He frowned. "Looks like she yelling about something."

I nodded once; it hurt my head to do so. "Yeah, she's a happy drunk, but she also loses her filter when she gets like that. Says all kinds of mean things, and is even prone to starting fights. I warned Jasper to stay away when she gets like that, though. What is he thinking?"

"Enough about Alice," Emmett interrupted. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Fine, fine. But I'm done for the night." The thought of even one more drink passing my lips nearly made me finally blow chunks. And all over Emmett. Hmm, maybe that would be a fitting substitute for the water torture.

"I'll say you are," he muttered before calling to someone the bar for a tall glass of water.

I rolled my eyes when he shoved the liquid into my hands as soon as it arrived. "Never would have pegged you as the kind of guy to babysit the girl who had too much to drink, Emmy. Doesn't fit your party boy stereotype. What gives?"

"Cop first, party boy later." He sighed deeply, leaning onto the bar. "Couldn't abandon a drunk girl – goes against my morals."

"Emmett has morals?" I joked, gasping dramatically. "I may go into shock."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Just drink your water." I didn't argue.

I was just finishing off my third cup of water and had managed to eat through the packet of saltines Emmett had found me when Rose emerged from the crowd. She was smiling wildly and her skin was unusually flushed – Rosalie thrived in club settings – while she dragged a hard faced Edward behind her.

"Hey," she gushed as she jumped onto the bar counter beside me. "You okay? You're paler then usual."

I shrugged. "Alice was too preoccupied to count my drinks."

"Ah."

"You having fun?" I knew she was, but I was just trying to distract her as I carried out my secret agenda of observing Edward. I was careful as I snuck glances at Edward, hoping to catch him looking my way. But no, he was looking back towards the dance floor, aloof as ever. I willed him with my thoughts to look at me once, but with no results.

Rose bounced her hair violently at me. "Tons! The DJ here is really amazing tonight. You should come dance with me." She reached her hand out and wrangled Edward towards us. "This loser can't keep up anymore, so I am in need of a new dance partner."

Edward turned his face to Rosalie and offered her a grimace. "Sorry, Rose, I'm not the club type. Never have been."

"Killjoy," she replied under her breath.

I got an idea then. "I'm not really up for dancing either, Rose, sorry. Do you mind if I sit out?"

A frown appeared on her lovely face. "Seriously?"

I slapped Emmett on the back. "Why not take Emmett out for a test drive. He's bound to be a better dancer then me."

"Don't count on that," Rose snorted. "We tried going out on the floor earlier; I'm still walking with a limp."

"Hey," Emmett protested. "You can't expect a guy this big to move gracefully. I could either have gone to dance lessons with my sisters as a kid or football tryouts – it was a no brainer."

Rosalie smiled a bit but held her ground. "Fair enough. But I'd rather not spend the rest of the night in the hospital from a foot related injury, Em."

"He'll be careful this time," I assured her, pushing against Emmett a bit.

His eyebrows came together. "Wait, but who's going to watch after you? You're sobering up, Bella, but I still don't think it's cool to leave you alone."

And, like I hoped, Rose stepped in with my desired solution. "Edward can watch her. He's tired anyway and is sitting out, so it makes sense." She tugged on Emmett's arm. "Come on, I'll teach you some moves. But God help me if you scuff these shoes…"

Edward said nothing as the two disappeared into the mass of huddled bodies. Instead, according to plan, he took the seat Emmett had abandoned. I gave myself a mental high five. It was a simple plan: kick away Emmet and Rose to leave Edward with me alone. We always seemed to work better around each other with no witnesses. And, since Rose had assigned him to look after me in my semi-drunken state, he couldn't just leave me to my own devices. Now, we could talk things out. I wanted to know why the hell he was giving me the silent treatment.

But, right away, we hit a snag in the plan. Because how could I get him to talk things out with me when _he wasn't talking to me at all?_

I wanted to scream in frustration as the silence grew between us. I was angry and hurt as he acted like I wasn't even there, and so distraught that I couldn't even make my mouth form words to initiate the conversation. _Why? Why is he acting like this? What did I do?_

You know how things can just randomly fall into place for you when you're least expecting it? Well, that was exactly what happened to me as I fumed over stony Edward.

I was just thinking back to all the reasons I had fallen for Edward, and then the memory of when I realized what I felt. And cold water drenched my insides. Because I realized then that almost at the exact time that I had come to terms with my feelings for him, he had started to act like I didn't exist. There was only one obvious explanation for that: he knew I was in love with him, and was ignoring me because of it.

He_ had _to know. I mean, looking back, I had pretty much serenaded him at the karaoke bar, my heart bursting out of my chest as I finally put a name to my feelings toward Edward. Anyone could have read it on my face if they had been paying attention. And Edward had had his eyes right on me. He would have seen it, and been appropriately horrified. _I _was horrified, too.

His hard looks, his careful avoidance of me, his complete silence towards me…

Oh crap, he totally knew.

I groaned quietly, dropping my face into my hands.

Was he angry with me for feeling this way? Was that why he couldn't stand to look at me? Or was he just disgusted that I would have a crush on a practically married man? That made sense – I made myself sick, too. I had actually been waiting since my revelation to be struck by lightening like the villain I was.

Yes, that was right. In this story, _my_ story, I played the part of the home wrecking villain. That sure stung.

_So I'm the villain,_ I thought grimly to myself as I buried my face as it burned with shame. _What now?_

Yes, my intentions were not the purist, even if I never acted upon my feelings I had still been fantasying about stealing a man from his fiancée, but I had to move forward from where I was now. My only option now was to figure out just what I was going to do about my role in this sad tale. I mean, I was not a puppet – I had free will. I could choose what to do now that I was here. Whether that meant truly playing my part and attempting to seduce the lovely Edward Cullen or forcing myself into a supporting role where I blended into the background and watched the happily ever after commence without me.

In truth, I really didn't want to be that bad person who put herself above everyone else. And I really wasn't equipped with the confidence to follow through with that anyway. I worried too much what others would think, so that would eventually flop over if I tried to pursue him. But… I did want Edward. At lot. Much more then I should. And, all things considered, I knew I would do anything to have him, others be damned. I guess this was what was meant by passionate love.

But my passion would all be for not if Edward didn't recuperate what I felt. And from what I'd seen already, I would bet every penny to my name that he didn't see me that way. I would never have him, then, because I would never try to pursue the unwilling – he had to want to be caught.

So where did this leave me? Wanting a man who wanted another, and with not a damn thing in my power I could do about it. I believe it was called an impasse.

-

As our party made our way out of the final bar of the night, just about everyone was staggering and falling over. It was funny to see the shoe on the other foot.

I was the only one was a clear head, so I was in charge of keeping an eye on everyone – most especially Emmett and Alice. Those two were not only insanely intoxicated, they were also a terrible pair together. The Weasley twins had nothing on this twosome. They had actually worked together to get us kicked out of the last bar. I didn't know the specifics, but Rose assured me it involved techno music and the dry humping of random bar patrons. I didn't want to know anymore after that.

I kept one arm on Alice as all times as we made our way down the strip. She was prone to running off towards the head of the pack and trying to corral everyone else into "one last bar". Emmett was more then willing to beg along with her and insist that this time it "really would be the last bar" while dragging Rose along with him.

Thankfully, Jasper made a great ally, even while doing a stunning imitation of Captain Jack Sparrow. He would pick Alice up under his arm and follow me in our journey to the car, calming Alice slightly with his very aura. Without him, I knew it would have been impossible to rein her in, so I was very grateful.

The van was in sight when a quick head count alerted me that we had somehow lost Emmett. I turned to Rosalie quickly who was being supported by a weary Edward. "Rose, where is Emmett? Did you see where we lost him?"

"Nah," she moaned, run a hand through her golden mane thoughtfully. "Maybe he stopped off to pee somewhere? You know beers run right through guys."

Desperate, I turned to Jasper. "What should we do?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I dunno. Ditch him?"

"We can't just leave him," I mumbled, pulling out my phone. I quickly turned it on and searched through my contacts until I found Emmett's number. But the phone just rang until it went to voicemail. "I can't get in contact with him," I said aloud in horror. "Crap!"

"I'll say!" Alice giggled from where she was tucked under Jasper's arm. She kicked her legs in the air, smiling at me like the Cheshire cat himself. "A big drunk guy loose on Las Vegas? Someone call the fire department!" She then relapsed into a giggle fit.

Jasper placed her on her feet, steadying her with an arm around her shoulders. "Which way'd he go, Alice?"

"Why do you think I know?" she asked innocently, burying herself to his side.

"Just a feeling. Well, do you know?"

"_May_-be," she said, stretching out the word childishly.

I sighed in relief. "Lead the way."

Alice did a pirouette on the spot and started back the way we came, humming quietly in her drunken daze. We hadn't gone very far when she took us across the street and towards the Bellagio hotel. Large crowds usually gathered here on clear nights like this to watch the large fountain in front of the place as it shot in the air in a rainbow of colors.

I spotted Emmett immediately. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain, grinning like an idiot. When he spotted us, he waved us over, calling across the large, tiled courtyard.

"What is that idiot doing?" I asked myself, suddenly cautious. I didn't like the way he smiled – it was far too devious.

It happened when we were all halfway to the fountain. Swarms of children suddenly started running over the courtyard, laughing loudly with expression similar to Emmett's. That was when water jets started springing from the ground, soaking us all instantly.

Rose and I shrieked, jumping back from a jet right in front of us. "What the hell!"

Alice was laughing, blending in with the kids as she too ran and skipped in the spouts. "These are called the Jets of the Bellagio! It's a mini attraction here for kids to run about in." She opened her arms to the air. "Isn't this fun? I told Emmett about this place earlier."

"A little warning would have been nice!" Rose screeched. "I look like a drowned cat!"

"A very hot one, though," Emmett insisted as he joined our party through the water jets. He was soaked now too, but clearly enjoying it as much as Alice.

Jasper flicked his wet bangs from his face as the jets slowly receded into the tile. "What was the point of this? Now we're just going to drip all over the van."

Alice turned to me with big hazel eyes. "He's right, Bella. We don't want to ruin Angela's car like this. What should we do?"

I wasn't fooled for an instance. "You planned this, Alice, so tell me what your was motivation."

"Motivation?" she repeated innocently, folding her arms delicately. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Spit it out already," I demanded.

"Well," Alice sighed. "Now that we're all wet, I think we should just walk home. The guys should come over, too. You know, so they can dry off. They would catch colds otherwise," she added in her best maternal voice.

I still was not following. "So the whole point of this was… what? So you could show off how you designed the apartment? Or so we could hang out with the guys for an extra 20 minutes?"

Alice gasped. "Surely you don't mean you'd kick the guys out of our apartment after they dry off! How rude! Nope, the only solution is that they stay over tonight. It'll be almost one in the morning by the time we get to the apartment, and none of us are in any condition to have to drive back to the hotel anyway. We'll all be wiped out. So, they should crash at our place." Alice looked so proud of herself as she spouted her little tangent.

I still shook my head at her. "I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Alice."

"Aw, come on," she pouted. "Nothing bad'll happen! We're all adults. It'll be fine!"

I frowned, gnawing on my lower lip. "I still don't know… Eek!" The jets had started up again now, effectively spraying me in the face. I stumbled backwards, shaking the water from me. For the second time in two days, I found myself uncomfortably wet while fully clothed. My jeans felt like they weighed a ton. "These will take forever to dry," I whined.

"Forget your jeans," Rose snapped. "Look at my hair! After all the time I spent getting it straightened, too!"

"Maybe we should get out of the jets, then?" Edward suggested quietly. I didn't even bother to turn around – he wasn't talking to me, after all. Our group ran together to the fountain as the jets slowly lowered again.

Emmett laughed loudly, the sound like thunder. "We're already wet anyway, so…" He spun around to face the jets again, holding out his hand to Rosalie. "Run through the jets with me, Rose?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're sure this is not just an excuse to see my sopping wet chest bounce all over the place?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He tried to look offended, but his eyes were flashing under his wet curls.

Alice took one of my hands, and then grabbed one of Jasper's. "No, let's all do it together. It'll be fun!"

"It's all fun and games until Bella slips on the wet tile and cracks open her skull," I groaned. Slippery surfaces and I did not play well together.

Jasper winked at me. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

"I'll be holding you to that, dear," I replied in my southern Belle voice, drawing a wide grin out of him.

Alice frowned at me as she slowly released my hand. "Fine then, go take his other hand." She turned over her shoulder and called to Edward sharply. "Don't think you're getting out of this, Cullen. Get your butt over here right now and take my hand."

Rose and Emmett linked together, with Rose taking my other hand to complete our chain. I squeezed her hand tightly. "If I go down, you and that moron are coming down with me." She only laughed in reply.

"Ready everyone?" Alice called out in a clear voice. Maybe the cool water bath had sobered her a bit. "On the count of three! One… Two… Three! Charge!"

As a unit, we dashed across the tile, screaming collectively as the jets pelted us.

Emmett's booming laughter. Rosalie's shrieks. Edward's quiet chuckles. Jasper's whooping. Alice's high-pitched giggles. My hysterical screams. All the sounds built this amazing crescendo. And somehow, despite all our differences, we were in harmony. We belonged together, like one big twisted, family.

Family… That was it, wasn't it?

Rose had always been my overprotective but super cool big sister. And Alice was like a fun, hyperactive sister who might weigh on your nerves some times but was always sweet. Emmett? Now he could be my crazy big brother who threatened to beat up bullies for me. And Jasper was my warm, caring brother who I could talk to about anything. I still wasn't sure where Edward fit in the unorthodox tree, but I knew he belonged there just as much as everyone else. We needed each other, the six of us did. That was undeniable. We belonged together.

When we were out of the jets, all us of were breathless. Alice even collapsed to the ground as she rung water from her shock of dark hair. "That… was… awesome!"

I had to agree. My blood was still thumping in my veins. "Totally."

"Was it worth messing up your pretty hair?" Emmett teased as he twirled a lock of Rosalie's precious hair.

She smirked. "Oh yeah."

Jasper helped Alice up from the ground. "Whatever we're doing about tonight, we should arrange it now. It really is getting late, and tomorrow is our last day down here."

Alice made puppy eyes ate me.

I sighed, crossing my arms. "Okay, fine. The guys can crash at our place tonight." I looked over at Edward quickly, catching him in time to see him avert his eyes. "That is, if no one has any problems with that."

"Sounds good to me," Rosalie stated for everyone. "The couch is big enough for at least one of them, and two of us can bunk together to donate one of the rooms."

Jasper started wringing water out of his shirt. "What about clothes?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Between the three of us, I think we can scrounge together enough closes for you guys. I know Bella has about a hundred of the ratty old t-shirts in her dresser."

"Hey," I protested. "They're comfortable."

"And also for _guys_, Bella." I harrumphed but said nothing else on this subject. We had this fight over my sleep t-shirts way too often. "So, she can donate a few of those. I'm sure I have some sweats somewhere left over from when Jacob and Ben used to crash at our place."

"So it's decided," Rosalie said with a yawn. "Then let's get home already. It's only a few blocks that way, so come on, guys." She didn't wait for a response as she marched down the street, leaving us to chase after her.

* * *

_A/n: Drama starts next chapter. Review and I'll send you a teaser!_


	26. Chip in the Armor

_A/n: Ugh. Really sorry about another late update, but it wasn't my fault this time. Fanfiction kept messing up, not letting me get to my login. Blame Fanfiction for making you wait even longer for this chapter – I this chapter two days ago!_

**Disclaimer: My lawyer told me to tell you I do not own Twilight. I told my lawyer to stop rubbing it in.**

**Chip in the Armor**

"_Tonight, I want to hide my feelings too, as you do - and I want to be with you." - Cascada; "A Neverending Dream"

* * *

_None of us were in any condition to drive Angela's van back to the apartment, so we decided to leave it where it was parked for the night and pick it up later. Besides, walking in the cool night air ended up doing wonders for those of us still shaking off the effects of the alcohol.

It felt weird to invite the guys into our apartment, though. It wasn't that we –_ I_ – didn't want them there, but it felt so surreal, so out of place. Imagine how you would feel ushering three god-like men into your living quarters. Yeah, what did I tell ya?

If the girls had the same preservations I did, it didn't show. Alice was already giving the guys the grand tour as soon as we walked in. Even Rose seemed to act the same as usual. To her, I'm sure this felt like just another day in her life: surrounded by hot men, all slightly drunk.

Rosalie excused herself to her private shower, leaving Alice and I to duel for our shared one. Thankfully, Alice's slight intoxication gave me the upper hand. I was in the tiled room before she could blink. Score one for Bella.

I relaxed each body part in turn as the warm spray of the shower beat upon me. Being around Edward made me completely tense. And, if the night was to work out without major incident, I needed to be as calm and relaxed as possible. Not highly probable given my track record whenever I was within proximity of Edward, but I always had been one of those 'reach for the stars' types of girls.

However, one complication I had not foreseen that would tense me right back up immediately was wardrobe. Yes, I had a total teenage girl moment, freaking out over _clothes_, of all things. I could have slapped myself.

As a rule of thumb, when entertaining guests, you should try to look your best. But I had always been a simple girl, and my clothes often reiterated this. When we did entertain night time guests, I usually had no problem with strolling around the apartment in my holey sweats and a "hobo shirt", as Alice would call them. Comfort over fashion, all the way.

Somehow though, my mantra had mysteriously disappeared tonight. Because the fact was I did want to look nice for Edward. I wanted him to look at me the way guys in the movies did when the female star strutted across the stage. Deep down, every girl craved attention, and I was no different.

At the same time, I didn't want to be one of those types of girls. You know those girls, the ones who are so desperate and try way too hard. Besides, didn't moms always tell their daughters that you wanted a man who loved you for who you are, not what you look like? I believed that, but I also knew the easiest way to catch a guy's eye was proper attire.

In the end, I decided on a compromise – story of my life, right? My baby blue pinstriped PJ pants with a white camisole. Simple and nice. _And I don't look like I'm trying too hard, either,_ I told myself as I closed my bedroom door behind me after straightening up a bit.

Alice had taken over the bathroom after me and Rosalie had allowed Jasper in her shower while she blow-dried her hair in the living room. Poor Edward and Emmett were sitting on the barstools in the kitchen, dripping wet and miserable.

I giggled as I passed them on my way to the pantry. "Sorry that you two have to suffer. Only two bathrooms here."

"I think it's fitting that we made Emmett go last," Rosalie called over the dryer. She flipped her hair around, looking more like a goddess then any girl had the right to. "This was all his fault anyway. The pixie should have had to wait too since she had a hand in it." She spoke to Edward now. "You should have kicked her out of the bathroom, Edward. We would have backed you up."

"I could never do that to a woman," Edward replied. "My mother raised me better then that."

I hid my smile at that – I had always suspected Edward to be a gentleman. His chivalry seemed out of place in the modern world, but it fit his personality to a "T". It was like he had stepped right out of a fairy tale, the knight in shining armor.

Rosalie clicked off the dryer, setting it on the table. "Hey, Bella, I'm starving. What are you making for eats?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And just what makes you think I'm cooking?"

"I just know these things." She waved her hand in the air. "Whenever we have people over, you automatically rush to the kitchen to whip something up. You're, like, the perfect hostess."

I snickered. "Always with the flattery, Rose." I tilted my head to a side. "I'm not sure what to make yet. Something easy would be fine… We ate up all the pasta yesterday, though. It would take too long to season any meats… Hmmm. Maybe I could make some pizza?" I was talking to myself now as I scanned through the food pantry, searching for the needed ingredients.

"Thanks, Bella! You're a life saver." I knew Rosalie was flashing me her prize-winning smile.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied as I pulled my spices into my arms, placing them on the counter before me.

"Wait, you're making pizza?" Emmett asked as I dug out the mixing bowl. Somehow that thing always managed to disappear. "How does that work?"

"Watch me and you may learn a thing or two," I told him with a wink. "Cooking isn't as hard as people make it out to be."

I hummed under my breath as I measured out my ingredients and began the mixing of the dough. I always liked to make my own crusts so that they were softer. It gave them a more personal feel then using store bought ones. Plus, I loved the smell of freshly kneaded dough. The aroma had always been my favorite part when Jacob first taught me his trade.

Whenever I cooked, I couldn't help but to relive the memory that accompanied each dish. Cooking with Jacob had been an adventure, and each meal had a story behind it from when I first learned it. Sometimes, Alice and Rose would sit around while I made food just to hear the stories. I liked to tell them, too, because these memories were playful and easy – they were memories of when Jacob and I had only been friends. Nothing could taint them, so I was free to retell the tales without feeling sad.

This is what I did as the crust cooked and I was adding spices and herbs to my special sauce. I stood in front of the mixing bowl and regaled Emmett and Edward (well, mostly Emmett; Edward just sat there) with the story of my first ever pizza.

"It was a total disaster," I admitted. "First, there was not enough yeast in the dough, so it didn't rise. It just flopped over in the oven, almost catching fire. Then, I over-spiced the sauce, leading to it's burning on the stove. It bubbled over and everything. There are still marks on the stove top to this day. To add insult to injury, I tripped on my way to save the sauce. I hit the handle, making the whole pot fly across the kitchen. Some got on my hand, giving me a second-degree burn," I finished with a shudder.

Emmett shook his head, not entirely able to hide his smirk. "Very nice."

"Everything went wrong the first time," I pouted. "I thought I'd never get it down. Jacob found it hilarious though. I couldn't get him to shut up about it."

"So what changed?" Emmett asked. "I mean, you don't seem to be having any trouble now. What gives?"

I smiled, blushing a bit. "I practiced a lot. But, it helped that I eventually came to love cooking." The oven beeped then, telling me the crust was done. I took the fried dough out to cool, slapping away Emmett's huge hands as he tried to steal a piece. "No touching, Em. You'll have to wait."

I set the sauce pan over the stove now, wiping my hands on a towel. Cooking was messy work. "Jacob used to tell me cooking was like art; each thing you make, you must a little love into so that it's special." I hopped onto the counter. "I think cooking is also like magic, though. I'm still amazed that you can mix together all these random things that aren't the least bit appetizing apart to make a meal. And Jacob was a great teacher. My favorite part was mastering a new dish and getting to try it out. It's very rewarding."

"I'll bet." I turned around sharply as Edward's comment, to check if he was talking to me, but the moment was interrupted as Alice entered the room.

She danced across the living room then in her little pink, cotton shorts and matching tank top, effectively changing the subject. "Bathroom's open." Alice's eyes lit up as she spotted me in the kitchen. "Oh, what are you making, Bella?"

"Pizza," I said while taking the shredded cheese out of the refrigerator. I chanced a glance at Edward, but he once again was looking detached from the conversation. I wanted to stomp around like a child, but I kept my expression clear as I looked over at Alice. "Anything special you want on the pie?"

"Just cheese," she answered, taking the stool next to Emmett.

"What about the rest of you?" I asked the group, opening the fig more for them to peek in. "We're got plenty of toppings."

"How about some of that shredded chicken?" Rosalie suggested.

Emmett nodded his head. "Sounds fine to me. What about you, Edward?"

"I'm not very hungry," he announced, pushing his stool out. Was it just me, or did his voice seem colder then usual? "I'll just crash after the shower, thanks."

"Leave your wet clothes in the bathroom," Alice called after him. "We'll stick 'em in the dryer."

"What a killjoy," Rosalie stated after he was gone. "Anyone notice how he has been bumming out all day?" I looked up at her assessment; apparently I hadn't been the only one to notice.

"Give him a break," Alice chimed in. "He's got to be missing Victoria. I'd hate to be separated from someone I love, too."

"Yeah, that's true," Emmett agreed. "But he was fine this morning then. Well, fine as far as Edward standards go. Then, _pfft!_" He made a windmill gesture with his hands. "Like someone let the air out of a balloon. Totally deflated."

"Always the articulate one," Jasper chuckled as he entered the room. He was wearing a pair of Jacob's old sweat pants and a red shirt of mine. I laughed aloud as I recognized which shirt Alice had given him. In white words across his chest it said, "If It's Called Tourist Season, Why Can't We Hunt Them?"

"Very nice shirt," I told him in a mock serious voice.

"Are you sure it doesn't make me look fat?" he replied, striking a pose.

Emmett snickered. "Guess I'm due for my scrub down now. The food better be ready by the time I'm out." He looked at us all suspiciously before slowly making his way into Rosalie's room.

Jasper waited until Emmett was out of the room to say, "Who votes we eat it all on him?", making the three of us break out in laughter.

-

In the end, we did leave plenty of food for Emmett though. The crust ended up expanding so much that even after the four of us had eaten, half the pie was left. Jasper assured us that Emmett could polish off the rest and that I had made the perfect amount.

But I still frowned at the closed door of mine and Alice's shared bathroom. I mean, even though he was in a weird mood, he still had to eat, right? And it wouldn't be too presumptuous of me to bring Edward a slice; I couldn't just let him go to bed hungry.

As I debated with myself, Jasper wrapped his long arms around my torso. Grinning despite myself, I turned around in his arm. "Did you like the food?"

"It was amazing," he answered reverently. "Seriously, better then any delivered pizza I've ever had. I'm considering sticking you in my suitcase so you can cook for us back home."

I laughed, smacking his chest lightly. "And leave poor Alice and Rosalie to fend for themselves? Believe me, they'd be much worse off then you guys. The girls need me more."

"Don't be too sure about that." He lifted me into the air, setting me on the counter as he stood between my legs. "Can you believe tomorrow will be our last day in Vegas? I'm not sure I want to leave."

I leaned forward, putting my head on is chest comfortably. "I know, right? I don't want you to leave. I'll miss you so much!"

His arms were around my shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Hey, we can still keep in contact, Bella. Thanks to the miracles of technology, it'll be easy. And you'll have to visit my campus eventually. You can watch me teach; sit in for a lecture or something. And you have to see the gardens in the back of the fields. You'd just love them." Jasper's enthusiasm was contagious. I found myself already yearning to see his school. "We'll make a day of it."

"I'd like that," I answered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alice's hard voice floated into the kitchen. In my mind, I could see her striking her faux-anger pose – she always did it when she caught me in compromising a position.

I leaned around Jasper, preparing for her onslaught of accusations laced with innuendo. But she surprised me. She was slumped against the wall of the kitchen, watching me with guarded eyes. Her little mouth was pulled down at the ends, the expression uncharacteristically grave. And… hurt?

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked immediately, pushing Jasper away slightly as I jumped to the floor, already preparing myself to comfort her.

She dogged my arms neatly, looking away from me with a huff. "Nothing. Why do you always try to do that? The whole concerned mother bit is getting old, Bella."

I froze, shocked at her sudden ice. Something was definitely wrong.

Still seeming wounded, she backed out of the kitchen. "Never mind. I'm going to go see if Edward wants to hang out. Rose and Emmett are in the living room, starting a movie. They asked me to get you guys." And then she was gone in a flash of pink.

I turned to Jasper slowly. "Want to explain to me what just happened?"

He shrugged his shoulders, but mirrored my worried expression, his eyes glued to where Alice had just been..

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair messily. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder…" I gathered the various plates and cups from around the kitchen, dumping them in the sink. "Jasper, why don't you go referee the movie while I clean up this mess? Make sure Rose and Emmett don't sully the couch – it's still new. Bring the rest of the pie out there for Em, too." I paused. "Oh, and can you bring Edward a slice? I know he said he wasn't hungry, but…"

Jasper nodded his head, picking up the tray that held the remainder of the slices. "Will do. You're such a caring person, Bella, you know that? Just don't let people take advantage of that."

I released a huge breath. "Can't help it. I've always been that person that everyone runs to with their problems. I don't mind though," I added as I turned on the sink. "It's nice to know people rely on you. Even if it means they walk all over you in the process."

Jasper joined the party in the living room then. I could only guess Emmett was acting up because Rose's shouting would occasionally float into the kitchen as I worked, making me chuckle to myself. I hummed tunelessly as I scrubbed the dishes, telling myself for the hundredth time that I was getting someone to fix the dishwasher with my next paycheck.

A soft pair of footsteps on the tiled floor alerted me that I had company as finished up. I said nothing as I waited for them to make their presence known.

"Hey." It was Edward behind me. I shot up immediately, dropping a few pans nosily into the sink.

"Um, yeah? Can I help you?" I dried my hands quickly on a nearby towel as I turned to face him. I was just shocked that he seemed to be talking to me again. And relieved.

He looked strangely sheepish as he produced his phone from his pocket. "Running though the fountains messed with the battery of my phone, so can I borrow the house one to make a call?"

I gasped. "Oh crap! It did? I'm sorry, I didn't think about the phones." I pulled mine out as well, but found it to be in fine shape. A little wet, but at least it was still working. "Mine is fine for some reason. Here, use it. We don't have a house phone." I tossed it to him, which he caught easily. "Dial the area code first."

He nodded thanks and then proceeded to punch in the keys. I watched with mild amusement, not really expecting him to get through. If he was dialing who I thought he was, then the chances seemed slim that she was to actually pick up her phone this time. Edward seemed to feel the same; his face was smooth and emotionless as he listened to it ring. But he became shocked instead after another second as she apparently answered. "Victoria?"

I wiped the surprise off my face as a smile slid over his features. It was the first real smile I had seen on him in a while. "It's me, Edward. I've been trying to call you since I got down here. How are you?" There was relief and love in his voice. I had to look away.

It was always overwhelming when you were around a couple, their love pouring out of them so profusely, it could become suffocating. Somehow this process was ten times worse when you were in love with the guy. It took all I had to steady my breathing.

"I've missed you," he murmured through the silence of the room.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "My room," I mouthed to him. "To the right of the bathroom."

He mouthed a quick thank you as he went off to chat up his darling fiancée.

I grasped the sink, leaning over it. There wasn't nearly enough air in my lungs and a sense of nausea rolled over me.

_You knew all along he had a fiancée_, I scolded myself as I clutched my chest. _This shouldn't be affecting you like this_. This was true – why had this caught me so off guard? I knew about Victoria from the very beginning, had even talked about her with Edward. Never for one second did I think she had fallen off the face of the earth; her presence lingered every time I looked at Edward and remembered he had eyes only for her.

It had to be that whole "out of sight" thing. Sure, I still hadn't seen Victoria, but I had only heard talk of her. Now, Edward was in my room, talking to her, and she was impossibly real to me. Not just a shadowy figure, a living breathing woman who had what I desperately wanted. She had him.

_They are probably exchanging sickeningly sweet declarations of love right at this very moment,_ I thought scathingly. I saw that smile of Edward's again in my mind. His smile for _her_. The urge to smash something made me see red for a second. This shocked me – I was normally a non violent person. Was this what love did to a person?

No. this was what_ jealousy_ did.

I dug my teeth into my lower lip as I considered this. I was jealous, a natural reaction when you found yourself in love with someone who loved someone else. Envy was an unavoidable part of life, and something everyone had to deal with. But was it supposed to hurt this much? So much that I could hardly breathe, that my chest was being ripped apart?

_Get a rip! He was never yours in the first place._

But I still felt defeated in some way. This had been a chess match, and I had not the wits to prevail. I was the fallen queen, and Victoria victorious in taking my king. In taking my Edward.

_No, he was never mine,_ I reminded myself. _I didn't lose; I was never even a part of the game. _But that didn't make the situation any less painful.

_Edward will marry Victoria. They will be happy together, and I will watch from a distance._ _That is my part in this story_, I decided. Not the ideal part, but my role nevertheless. I choose not to be the villain, not to ruin their happiness. Because this had never been about me. This was about what Edward wanted. _And what he wants doesn't include me._

I silently made my way into the living room. Everyone, sans Edward, was assembled here. Rosalie and Emmett were entwined on the couch, hardly paying attention to the screen at all. Alice was curled up like a cat in the recliner with Jasper on the floor beside her. He looked up as I entered the room, patting the space beside him.

This was where I belonged: surrounded by friends, enjoying everyone's company. This was all I needed. Not some epic romance. Just the love of all my friends. I could build my happiness out of that, and it would already be more then I could have ever asked for. My friends…

I shook my head at Jasper, knowing there was something I still needed to do.

With careful steps, I bypassed the living room, entering the hall that held my room, Alice's room, and our shared bathroom. It had already been decided that I would bunk with Alice, leaving my room to Edward and Emmett (Jasper had opted for the couch; Emmett apparently snored like a bear) for the night.

I hesitated outside of my room, trying to string together the words that would relieve me of this burden. I knew that as long as I held onto my feelings, I would never heal. I needed to release all these pent up feelings so that Edward could fulfill his niche in my family – as my friend. That was already more then I deserved. I knew that. But I couldn't accept that as is. I had to accept my defeat first. I needed closure.

But how to receive that when I had never even addressed my feeling for him _with him_ in the first place.

_I need to apologize for earlier_, I realized. He had to know what I feel for him, of that much I was sure, and that had to make him uncomfortable. That could be how I ended this whole thing, how I shut the door. I would never apologize for how I felt, and I would never wish my feelings away either, but I had to assure Edward that friendship was all I asked of him. That would make everything right.

I knocked on the door lightly, leaning in to listen for an "OK" before entering the room. But he said nothing. All I could hear was the sound of his deep breathing. I knocked again, a little louder this time. "Edward? May I come in?" I felt a little silly asking for permission to enter my own room.

He still didn't answer though. _Maybe he is asleep already?_ I briefly weighed my options, eventually just pushing the door open anyway.

He was laying on my bed, his back to me. Edward didn't move as I nosily entered the room, so I concluded I was right in assuming he had crashed already. _Guess this will have to wait till morning then._ I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit relieved – now I had more time until the dreaded conversation. Yes, I was a coward, wanting to put off the moment as long as possible.

I stared at his form from the doorway, liking how he looked laying in my bed all too much. _Get a rip, Bella. This is just getting sad_. With a sigh, I crept over to the bed, intending to pull the covers over him.

As I neared, however, I realized he was shaking quite violently. The bed actually shook under him as he quaked. "Edward?" I stepped closer, now worried. "What's wrong?"

"Bella?" His voice was coarse as he spoke my name. It was like the velvet had turned to sandpaper. He lifted his head up to look at me. And my heart broke into tiny pieces.

He didn't look a thing like the normal, composed Edward I knew. He was a shell of that man. His eyes were watery and pink, trails of tears shining on his angel face. His mouth was quivering, his skin unhealthily placid. Agony poured from his every feature. It shocked me to see him so vulnerable, so helpless.

"Oh, Edward," I gasped, feeling tears welling in my own eyes – I was a sympathy crier. I reached out to him, kneeling on the floor in front of him. He didn't hesitate to drop his face into my chest as I held him. He shook as sobs broke to the surface and I clutched him tighter to me. It hurt me so to seem him like this. "Edward," I tried again, my voice breaking twice. "Edward, tell me. What is wrong? Please."

"Victoria," he gasped into my shirt.

Dread cooled my soul as he said her name, but I knew he needed me. I had to be here to comfort him, no matter what. To be his friend, that was what I had resolved. And I would be here for him to hear out his woes, no matter what they might be. "What's wrong with Victoria? What happened to her?"

He pulled his face away from me, his sad orbs shining with tears that had yet to fall. This Edward was a broken man, his flaws for all the world to see. Wonderfully flawed and flawless, and perfectly human. I had never felt more connected with him.

And he said only two words, words that shook me to my core with their hopelessness. "She's gone."

* * *

_A/n: Okay, I have learned this time around. I got more reviews last chapter then I've ever gotten in this story, and I have a theory about that: my readers __**love **__bribery. So, here's the skinny. You review, I send you another preview. That work for ya, my greedy readers that I love so much?_

_Oh! And I have a new poll on my page! Vote!_


	27. Sugar And Spice

_**IMPORTANT!** A/n: Okay, so I messed up. I had written out the original chapter 27 and sent everyone previews from that chapter when my friend (who I have read my chapters in advance) messed me up. She gave me another idea for a chapter. But, here's the bad part: it fit in before chapter 27. Which meant I would have to post chapter 27 next week, posting this one first. So, you're preview? Yeah, not from this chapter anymore. Sorry for the confusion._

**Disclaimer: I found a magic lamp and wished to own Twilight. The genie laughed at me.**

**Sugar and Spice**

_"No, I don't hate you. Don't want to fight you. Know I'll always love you, but right now I just don't like you." - Relient K, "Which to Bury, Us Or The Hatchet?"

* * *

_

**Alice POV~**

The screen went to black as the movie ended. Finally. I lifted my arms above my head, stretching all the kinks out of my back. Sitting down for long periods of time were never easy for me.

Wordlessly, Jasper stood up from the spot at my feet. I glared after him as he disappeared down the hall, most likely for a potty break.

Rosalie yawned loudly, sliding under Emmett's massive around. "It's late."

I looked over at the clock in the kitchen. _Yikes. Morning already?_

Emmett cracked his neck as he sat up on the couch. "Wasn't that movie awesome? I'd watch anything with Jack Black in it."

"I thought it was stupid," I admitted, getting to my feet shakily.

"I agree," Rose said, smacking Emmett in the stomach. "Last time you get to pick the movie. Ever."

"Tropic Thunder got great reviews," he whined. "You two just have no taste in movie."

I turned to him, snapping my fingers in a circle. "Boy, I wouldn't say anything about taste if I was in a pair of olive green track pants."

Emmett looked down at his pants, eyebrows crease together. "What? I thought they were cool. 'Sides, they're Rose's, not mine."

"Yes, and she uses them to fix cars in. You have to use garbage pants when doing messy work like that." Emmett stuck his tongue out at me, pouting. "Honey, don't even try pulling off my signature look. It ain't workin'."

Rosalie then dragged him into the kitchen to "get something to eat". Oh, I knew what that was code for. I made a face which they both ignored. _Hope they at least have the sense to not be too obscene – we make food in that room!_

Jasper slowly reentered the living room then, his face unusually confused. He always thought he knew what was going on, smug bastard. Thought he was smartest fucking man in the world. Pissed me off. Throughout the whole movie, if I even once voiced my opinion, he had to say something about it, always negative, too. I hated when he talked down to me, almost as much as I hated the condescending look that always followed when he talked down to me. Made me just want to smack him - if only he wasn't so flipping tall! So seeing him knocked down a peg was a sight to behold.

I had to rub it in, whatever it was.

Folding my hands behind my back, I walked over to him, saying sweetly, "Something wrong? You look confused, Jazz."

He glared at me at once, shocking me – did he see through my overly sugary act? – and then the expression went back to uncertainty. "I went to go find Bella. She missed the movie, so I was worried."

I rolled my eyes, my insides burning. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Now I wanted him to hear the sarcasm. Hey, he said he wanted to know the real Alice. Well, the real Alice wasn't very pleasant. "Checking in on Bella – how nice. Did you guys have a pleasant little heart to heart coupled with some second base action? You know, like what I walked in on earlier?"

He didn't get flustered, though, like I had been hoping. Jasper just retained that composed expression of his. _Bastard._ "No need to be so jealous."

I blanched. "I'm not jealous, so shut the hell up. Just teasing. Don't get all sensitive on me."

He raised en eyebrow. "Riiight." I hated how he sure he was of his own logic.

Because I wasn't jealous. Jasper was just being stupidly smug over something that was way off base. What did I have to be jealous of? Hadn't I told the girls just the other night that Edward was the one for me? He was my soulmate, my kindred spirit. He and I were totally perfect for each other, everyone said it. So there was nothing to be jealous of – so what if Bella got to cuddle with cold, unfeeling Jasper? I say, let them have their fun. I wish them the best fucking relationship in the world.

Okay, even I had to admit that there was some animosity in my thoughts. But not brought on by envy.

It had to be because Jasper wasn't good enough for Bella. That made sense. He was a total jerk, no matter what Bella said otherwise. I saw through him like a window. He was unfriendly and introversive and a know-it-all and pompous; totally wrong for Bella. I didn't like seeing them together only because it was so obviously not going to work out for them. That's why it was painful to watch them interact. I was protective of my best friend. I'd hate to see this blonde bastard mess with my friend and then leave her disheartened.

I made a face at Jasper just as Rosalie and Emmett returned their trip to the kitchen, identical smiles plastered on their faces. Something told me I would have to disinfect there. Maybe even use straight bleach.

"Hey," Rose said casually, plopping into the armchair beside me. "You two fighting again? You guys were going back and forth during the whole movie."

"Oh, like you were even watching," I responded. "You were much too busy tonguing down Emmett. Don't think I didn't notice."

She only smiled proudly and brazenly – Rose was not like Bella, who was embarrassed to be caught in even the most innocently compromising positions. There, another way Jasper was all wrong for her: she was much too innocent to deal with someone as devious as him. _He should just leave us all the hell alone and save us the trouble of his company._

Emmett leaned against the arm of Rose's chair. I cringed at the thought of what his huge form could be doing to the expensive furniture. _God help him if he brakes it_. "Chillax, Aly. Not our fault we're full of hormones."

"Just keep it behind closed doors."

"Good idea," Emmett answered, winking at Rose. "Who needs to bunk with grouchy Eddie when I could share a bed with this babe?"

"You wish," Rose mumbled. Oh, like she wasn't thinking of the same thing. _So transparent._

"Actually," Jasper said, interrupting the bedroom eyes Rose and Em were making at each other. "I think we'll have to rearrange the room assignments, Emmett."

"What gives?" I turned my back to Jasper coolly, sinking into the couch. "Not so keen on sleeping out here alone anymore? Oh, wait, let me guess! You're hoping to score with Bella, so you want to bunk with her instead. Let me be the first to say, 'not gonna happen'."

"It's not like that." Hostility was rolling of him in waves, shutting up my cutting comments easily. "I just don't think Edward should be interrupted right now. I think something has happened."

Rosalie sighed in response to his crypitiveness. "Care to explain?"

"Ah, well, I walked into Bella's room to ask Edward if he had seen her…"

"And?" the stunning blonde prompted.

"She's there."

Rosalie shook her head uncomprehendingly. "Elaborate?"

"She's there," he repeated in a low voice. "In the room with him. On the bed."

"Oh!" Rose's eyes found me now.

I stayed silent, gauging my own reaction upon hearing this news. Bella and… Edward? Condoling? Huh. Weird. Never though Bella would be the type to… Wait, hold it, she's _not_ the type. Nope, nah-uh. Not our straight-laced Bella. She would never chase after an engaged man. Especially when I had already called dibs. Had to be a misunderstanding – Jasper got it wrong, of course.

I glared at Jasper over my shoulder and found him looking straight at me. "I call BS. Bella would never do that."

"I don't know," Emmett said with a wide grin. Oh dear, here comes the innuendos. "Bella is a pretty frisky girlie. She could totally seduce our fair Edward. I mean, she is really hot. And have you seen her body?" He waved his hands in the air, making crude gestures.

"Emmett!" The three of us called his name in unison.

He shrugged shamelessly. "Just saying. I'm sure she's got her own naughty side. I'd peg her as a whips and chains kinda chick."

"Urgh," Rose was glaring daggers at her beau. "You are such a pervert. Kindly shut the hell up."

"Yeah," I piped up, directing my dirty looks at Jasper. "We've known her longer then either of you two. And, trust us, she's not like that."

Jasper raised his hands in surrender. "Am I the one saying that Bella is a dominatrix? All I said was they were on the bed together. I didn't say they were doing anything."

"Knew Edward was too much of a prude," Emmett grumbled sounding disappointed.

"But something is wrong," Jasper spoke over Emmett. "I just don't know what. We'll leave them be for the night, let them work things out. I'm sure they'll explain in the morning."

I jumped up. "To hell with that. If something is wrong with Edward and/or Bella, then you're stupid if you think I'm just going to walk away. I'll go check on them."

I tried to push past Jasper, but he caught me by the arm. "No, you aren't."

"Let me go!"

He shook his head, determination pouring from his icy blue eyes. And then he started pleading. "Please, Alice. Trust me on this. We can't interfere. You didn't see Edward, but I did. And…" He sighed, his hand over his eyes. "It's not good. I've never seen him like that. He's my friend, too, and I wanted to rush over and see what's up. But… Bella can handle it. She _is_ handling it. And I get the vibe that she's the only one who can help him right now. We need to butt out. Give them space and wait for them to come to us."

But that was just the worst decision I had ever heard. I was not a patient person when it came to my friends – I needed immediate results. If something was wrong, it was my duty to charge in there and fix things. _I won't just let Edward suffer._

Besides, what if he needed me? It was pretty obvious that Edward and I were of the same breed. Who could better understand him then I? Bella would try to help, it was her nature to nurture, but Jasper just didn't understand that I would be the only one who could really help him. How could he, after all? He was far too different.

I took a deep breath, looking up to Jasper solemnly. "He needs me, Jasper. I have to help him."

"No, you don't." He gripped my arm tighter. It didn't hurt or anything; I think he only did it to show me he wasn't going to give in. "I know you think you always have to help Edward, but I don't think that its your place in this. You're not what he needs right now."

"How dare you," I snapped, clenching my fists. "I understand Edward better then everyone - we're the same. Who better then me could-"

"She can," Jasper growled. "He doesn't need someone who will only pity him, Alice. He needs her, someone who can help him heal. She can do that." His tone became softer now. "Bella has told me a lot about you Alice, and I know the story of how you met. You did the right thing by her because you're very compassionate. You had the sympathy she craved. She needed that. But, if you had been in Bella's shoes at that time, would you have wanted someone to feel bad for you?"

I shook my head. Of course not. I liked to think of myself as a stronger person then Bella, no offense. We were just not the same type of people in that way, which is why I liked to think of myself as her protector. I, the powerful Yin; her, the gentle Yang.

I wouldn't crumble over hardships – I would try to overcome it head on. Thriving was what I did best. Like, the time my parents came to visit last year. It had been a hell on earth for me as they virtually broke me down to little pieces over the life I had chosen for myself. In the end, they went back to Mississippi, thoroughly disappointed in who I had become. Communication between my parents and I halted and I found myself without a family. All alone.

But, did I sulk in self pity? No. I went right on, chugging through the pain. That was the type of person I was. Even though I was hurting, I didn't want to deal with it. I just wanted to get past it. Eyes on the future. It had been hard, though. Luckily, I had some great friends. Bella never brought up the incident and kept Rose in line if she ever tried to talk to me about it. She had been a lifesaver, taking time off work to go shopping with me and letting me let off steam on her. She was great during the time, just what I needed. And – oh. _Oh_. Now I understood.

Well, crap. Maybe Jasper really did know everything.

"He needs someone to get him past this," I said aloud, losing my fighting spirit. "A warm person. Someone like Bella."

"Yes," he answered, sounding relieved.

"I'm not a warm person?" I asked him hesitantly.

"You're a different type then Bella," He responded quickly. "You're light is… different. Very similar to Edward's. That's why he needs her and not you. Because he needs someone different."

"Like the sun." Jasper looked unsure, so I explained. "The sun can give off its own light. That's Bella. Warm and bright. Edward and I are like the moon. We reflect light only, not creating it on our own." I sighed, my shoulders slumping. Amazing how similar this philosophy was to me in general. How I tried to hide my true, dark self under the pretense of sugary-sweetness. I faked the type of light that came so naturally to Bella. It was a cheap imitation. "He needs her light right now. I'd just make things worse, feeling bad for him."

"Don't take it personally," Jasper whispered to me, releasing my wrist, but holding my hand. "Your moonlight is still lovely. The world could not exist without both suns and moons."

I was moonlight, eh? Mysterious and able to light up the dark nights. I think I could deal with that. Even if it meant I could not exist on my own.

"Wow." I jumped, startled by Rose's voice. I had totally forgotten she and Emmett were there. "You got Alice to chill out. Even beat Bella's record time. She's usually the only one who can get the pixie to calm down."

There was a strange glint in his eyes as he observed me. Smug again, but also teasing. "Yes, well, Bella and I are of the same kind, too. And just as Edward needs Bella to balance him out, I think this one needs some sunlight of her own."

I rolled my eyes as my heart did a few flip flops. "Jeez, way to be lame, Jasper." I walked past him with a huff. "Rose, care to share my room? No way am I letting one of these guys mess with my stuff."

"Fine with me," Rose answered, following me. "Whichever of you who takes my room, try not to mess with my stuff. Otherwise I will personally chop your balls off." She snickered behind me, closing the door after we were both in my room.

Bella liked to tease me for how girly my room was, but I just loved it to bits. It had been so fun to design this room, to plan out how it would look then to bask in happiness when it turned out perfectly. Pink was my favorite color, quickly followed by ivory white. So, those were the colors I had used in my bedroom. Stylish white maple furniture with pink bedding and carpet. The walls were only a splash of pale pink so as to not undermine the rest of the room. The hardest thing about my room though was keeping the snowy carpet pure white; I had to vacuum twice a day. But, it was worth it. I just loved my room.

We plopped on the plush coral bed at the same time, laughing quietly. We were in full-on sleepover mode. I rolled on my belly, shutting my eyes, waiting for Rose's onslaught of mushy goo romance-y dish. Distracted as I may have been with my own problems throughout the day, I still saw what was forming between Rosalie and Emmett. Something real and right: love. I was almost envious.

She did not keep me waiting long. "Today was pretty awesome."

I fought a smile. "You and Emmett were sure getting along swimmingly. Do I even want to know what took you guys so long in the kitchen?"

She flipped back her hair. "Oh, this and that."

"Let's hope 'this and that' did not include you defiling the kitchen – we just renovated." I dropped my teasing pretenses then. "So, you and Em? Serious or what? I'm still dying to know what you guys talked about at the club."

The bed creaked under her as she shifted her weight. "Oh, I don't know. He just… he wanted to apologize to me. It was pretty mushy, to be honest. But I kind of liked it." Her violet eyes turned pleading. "I need to take a step back from all of this. I want to know where it's heading and or if its going nowhere fast. What's your take on all of this?"

I had been dying to give her my insight on this all day. "I say go for it. You two just click. Weird as it may be, he's good for you." I turned over, resting on my elbows as I watched her reaction. "I see something strong between you guys. You gravitate to him, Rose. Like, all the time. If he's in a room, you just end up by his side, like magnets. And when you two are together, there's a real vibe of closeness. It doesn't seem like you just met him. I can really see the two of you staying together. Rose," I infused as much confidence as I could in my voice. "I think he's the one."

She gasped, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape. "A-and you're sure?"

Unlike Bella, Rosalie took my 6th sense seriously. If I said something was going to happen, there was a really good chance I was right. And Rose put a lot of stock into my opinions on things such as this for that reason. If I saw potential for this relationship, then she'd be a fool to think otherwise.

I nodded. "But what you think about this is important too. What do you feel?"

Doubt clouded over her face. "I don't want to sound stupid about this; I don't want to rush in. I like him, yes, but is that really enough to base a whole relationship off of? How can I know if I love him or not?" She sighed, her head drooping. "I need Bella's advice on this." Rose perked up then. "Speaking of, what do you think about this thing with Edward? I thought you and Edward were perfect for each other, but Jasper sure seems to think otherwise."

"He didn't say that," I argued fiercely. "He said that Edward needs Bella _right now_, not that he was picking out their wedding gift. There could be no romance involved at all between them, we really don't know." My fire died out. "After all, you've seen her and Jasper. They are really close, almost closer then you and Em."

Rose didn't seem to notice my glum countenance. "That is true. Every time I look over at them, they were holding hands. But, I don't know, it felt different. I've seen Bella in love with Jacob – this is totally different from that."

"Maybe it was just puppy love last time," I weakly supplied. "She's older now. This could be the real thing." I wanted to vomit for having said that aloud_. He doesn't belong with her._

She stroked her chin, not looking convinced. "Maybe. But I wouldn't bet my lucky thong on it." Rosalie folded her legs under her. "Personally, I'd say our little Bella has found herself in a love triangle."

"Love triangle?" I repeated.

She nodded her head. "Yup. I've been paying special attention to Bella the past few days. Checking for any signs that being around these guys might be bringing up unpleasant memories of when she was with Jake. I worry about her. I mean, she's a big girl and all, but I still feel like it's my job to look after her." She waved her hand at me. "I know you can handle yourself a lot better, so I don't worry so much for you. But Bella?" She shook her head wearily. "Such a delicate thing.

"And the last thing we needed was for one of these guys to bring her up and then break her right back down. I didn't know enough about them to know if they could be trusted. Some espionage work was called for." I laughed at that, making her toss a pillow at me. "Okay, not espionage per say, but… investigating? Anyway, I've been watching how the guys act around her."

"What did you find out?" I wasn't so worried about her report on Edward as I was what she had to say about Jasper. Not only was he a jerk, I had discovered, but he was a crafty jerk. Stringing together pretty words to manipulate woman; that was his game. He had tried that shit with me back in the living room. But I was no fool. I saw through that nice guy act in an instant. But Bella was still naïve enough to fall for that crap. She had to be protected.

Rose gnawed on the ends of her pretty hair. It always made me shiver when she did that – it was so gross. "Well, Em was distracting me most of the time, but I think I saw enough to judge correctly."

"And?" I was so not in the mood for some dragged out, dramatic explanation. _Cut to the chase, woman!_

"Jasper was always by Bella's side." I rolled my eyes at the obvious. I had seen them, duh. "But not in a possessive, 'she's mine' way, ya know? More like… he just liked her company. Jasper enjoys being around Bella, which isn't hard to believe, but I never caught him overstepping friend boundaries. It seems innocent enough between them."

"Then you weren't paying close enough attention." I avoided Rose's eyes, pulling a stray string from my shorts. "I walked in on them earlier in the kitchen. He was standing between her legs, all up in her salsa."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Scary serious."

"Huh. And you were worried_ I_ would defile the kitchen. Sounds like Bella got there first."

I shrugged my shoulders. "They were talking, though. I'm not sure if I just missed the hot and heavy session or if I interrupted it." _Hope it is the former_. "But, whatever. Anything else to report?"

She looked uncertain. "I was going to say that I thought Edward stood a better chance in taking away our Bella, but maybe I was mistaken."

"Edward?" Okay, now I knew Rosalie hadn't really been paying attention. "In case you didn't notice, they barely talked all day. Edward was with me mostly."

"I have eyes, Alice. I saw that, too. But…" She paused dramatically. I could have kicked her. "Actions speak louder then words don't they?"

I threw my hands in the air. "What actions?"

Rose pretended to inspect her fingernails. "Didn't you see the way Edward was avoiding Bella? He wouldn't look at her or anything."

"And what do you think that means, oh wise Rosalie?"

She grinned. "He's into her."

"Weird. Usually when I'm into someone I don't _ignore them all day_."

Rose snickered. "Oh Alice, you are so young. There are as many different tells for crushes as they are people in the world. Not everyone is as direct as you. Take for instance, Bella." Rosalie crawled closer to me on the bed, gossip written all over her face. "She's a shy type. Plays with her hair, tries not to look at the guy, even bites on her lip. You can read her heart on her face. And she did all those things around Edward today. She even blushed. Gosh, she's _so_ got the hots for him."

I shook my head, my spiky hair fanning around me.

"Don't shake your head at me, Alice. I know what I saw."

I decided to state the obvious. "They why did she say she liked Jasper and not Edward yesterday?"

"Duh. It's Bella. Why do you think?" I just stared at her. "Sheesh, Alice! Because you already said you liked him. She's not going to cause waves by saying she likes him too. It's so Bella of her."

I frowned. That did sound frighteningly like Bella. But… they why was she always around Jasper? It made no sense. I said as much to Rose.

But, she had an answer to this one, too. "Jasper likes Bella. Hence why I said it was a love triangle."

Jasper… liked Bella?

I had suspected as much. I mean, he was all over her today. And he opened up to her like it was nothing, unlike when he was around me. He even shared his rare smile with her. It was why he looked so unsure after spotting Bella and Edward together. He… liked her. It made sense.

But I didn't like it.

"What makes you so sure Jasper is into Bella? He could just be friendly."

"I talked to Emmett about it earlier." She smiled involuntarily at Emmett's name. Urgh. She was such a cliché: girl in love. "Anyway, he said Jasper was a quiet person and rarely ever came out of his shell with people. Goes against his nature. But he and Bella were tight from day one. It only stands to logic that Jasper is crushin'. Sadly for him, I doubt Bella realizes it. She can be so dense."

I glared down at my lap. Rosalie's logic was flawless. _Damn it._

"Alice?" I looked up as she beckoned to me. Her gorgeous face was a mask of pity. "I know this whole thing must be hard on you, and I understand. But, don't be mad at Bella. It's not her fault."

"Yeah," I hissed. "It's not her fault stupid Jasper has a stupid crush on her. I don't blame her."

Rosalie blinked. "Huh? Who's taking about that? I meant about the whole crushing on Edward thing. It's not her fault she likes the same guy as you. What does the Jasper thing matter?"

"It doesn't," I replied automatically. "I'm just… worried for her."

Rose sighed. "Yeah. Me too. But are you really not mad that she likes Edward? I mean, you did call him."

I waved my hand at her. "No. You're right. She can't help liking him. Edward is pretty darn awesome."

Rosalie nodded at this, but still didn't look convinced. "You know I wouldn't blame you for being upset though, right?"

"I'm not upset," I promised.

And then she asked a question that I couldn't answer: "Why not?"

In all accounts, I should be pretty P. with Bella. I mean, Edward was my kindred spirit, and she had basically given the girls promise to let me pursue him without her interference. I liked him, so she shouldn't be allowed to. That was just girl code: never go after your best friend's guy. And now she was in a different room consoling him in ways I never could.

But… I wasn't angry about that. Not at all. _Why?_

I searched my heart, looking for a plausible reason for that. Was it just because we were such good friends that her liking Edward didn't matter? _No, it would hurt even more since she's my BF. _Maybe I was confident enough in my chances in catching Edward that I didn't mind Bella's crush_? Nope, not that one either. Edward and I have never even talked about what's between us. And Bella is certainly amazing enough to take him from me if she wanted._ There was no reason that I could think of that would excuse my complete lack of animosity towards Bella. So what in the hell was going on?

"I'm just… not." My answer was lacking, but completely honest. There was not a shred of anger in my heart towards my best friend.

"Well, what do you feel?"

I looked in my heart again. "I'm a little happy for her. If she really does like Edward, then he will have been the first crush she's had since Jacob. I'm glad that she's moving on."

"Do you think that's why you're not mad at her? Cause you're too happy that she's moving on to care that she likes your guy?"

I shrugged.

Rosalie sighed deeply, worry lines marring her lovely face. "Oh well. I guess this whole thing can't be helped. Come on, let's get some rest. The list resumes tomorrow."

We crawled under the covers together, yawning as the late hour caught up with us. I reached over and flipped the light switch off, bathing the room in darkness. The only light crept in from my window. The lights of the city kept some people awake, but I couldn't sleep anymore without neon signs blinking from faraway through my blinds. They comforted me and lulled me to sleep/

I was beginning to drift off when Rosalie's voice caught me off guard. "Everything would have been easier if Bella could just like Jasper back, huh?"

Her words sank in slowly, pushing away any chance of sleep for me. Instead, I was assaulted by still-life images of Jasper and Bella as Rose had described – in love. Hugging, kissing, sharing loving looks. And, for the first time during the whole conversation, I felt real anger.

All of it directed towards Jasper.

* * *

_A/n: More bad news. Since I already sent the preview that is now for next week's chapter, I have nothing to sent to ya'll this time around. Hmmm... What can I bribe you with instead?_

_Ah! I know! I'm writing the end of the story right now. I'll send you a teaser from the final chapter(s) in exchange for a review! But don't worry, it won't give much away._ =)


	28. The Storm

_A/n: Okay, here's the chapter that was supposed to be out last week. Once again, sorry for the mix up._

_So! Most of you were pretty disappointed in Alice last chapter. Understandable. She did seem pretty harsh. But I didn't understand everyone's anger over it until I realized I left something out of the A/n last chapter! I wanted to recommend **"Lumiere" **to everyone to read to better understand Alice in this story. The author of that story, **siDEADde**, really captures the essence of Alice, and she's the reason I wanted to portray Alice they way I do. Read her story right now - you'll be glad you did.  
_

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish things were different, I do_ not _own Twilight, and never will.**

**The Storm  
**

_"Sweetheart, bitter heart - now I can't tell you apart." - Feist, "1234"

* * *

"She's gone."_

He repeated those words over and over, as if in a daze, occasionally taking breaks from his mutterings for a fresh batch of sobs. Like he was choking on his suffering. It was more then my heart could bear.

I ran a hand through his hair, trying to be as comforting as possible. I even made those "shh"ing sounds that my mom used to do when I had nightmares. They seemed to do the trick, calming his sobs to muffled cries. But he still ached. And I couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel for him.

As much as I didn't want to pick this open wound, I had to ask. "What do you mean, she's gone? Edward, you have to tell me what happened. I can't help otherwise."

He shook his head rapidly. "I can't, Bella. I can't."

"I understand," I whispered, even though I really didn't understand anything. But those were the comforting words he needed to hear, and I was more then willing to supply them.

It was getting to be uncomfortable kneeling on the floor like this with Edward's head cradled in my neck. He seemed to sense this, because, without a word, he pulled me to my feet. In the same movement, he brought me onto the bed in a sitting position. He sat up briefly enough for me to scoot to his side. Then he laid his head down heavily on my lap, facing away from me.

It was strange to have his head laying on my thighs in this most intimate gesture. Of course, I knew it was meant for comfort only, but anyone on the outside looking in would have seen things completely differently. Just like when we were at the chapel. A couple only in appearance. That would have to be enough.

I continued to run my hands through his bangs, humming under my breath as I did. Alice was a deep believer of the powers of music, one of them being the ability to calm people. I had to agree with her on this. As soon as I started humming, Edward stopped his visible shaking. He even wrapped his fingers around my free hand, squeezing gently. I took it as a sign that he was recovering a bit from whatever had happened.

I tried not to think of the implications of what could have transpired between Edward and Victoria. It seemed obvious to me that their relationship was over, but how that came about was up for debate. Not that the "how" really mattered. Edward was hurt, that was what was important. And I would be here to offer aid wherever I could.

The silence was broken a little later when Jasper peeked his head into the room. Even in the dim light, I could see his expression very shocked as he spotted the two of us. There were several questions in his eyes, but I weaved them off. Thankfully, Jasper understood me even without words. It had to be a gift of his, how he picked up on the feel of the room – he knew there was nothing romantic about the way I held Edward, knew that Edward needed me strictly for consoling. He looked at me meaningfully before shutting the door as he left.

I listened closely, hearing Jasper ask the others not to bother us in here. Emmett made tasteless innuendos, but Jasper somehow got him to shut up quickly. Alice voiced quiet concerns, but Jasper was also successful in discouraging her from her attempts to check in on us. And then the place fell to quiet as everyone reworked the sleeping arrangements and drifted off sleep.

I stayed awake though. Not because I was not sleepy (because I was) and not because our given position was not comfortable (because it was, too). No, I stayed awake because I knew Edward needed me to be. He wasn't sleeping either, even though he seemed to drift off for a few minutes every once and a while. He always awoke with a violent shake, and then gripped me tighter. I would start my humming again until he calmed his breathing. And the cycle would continue.

The whole story slowly came out as the clock passed the witching hour.

I had been stroking Edward's face carefully when his low voice stunned me out of my thoughts. "It's over for Victoria and I."

It took me a second to respond. "Why?"

"Em was right," he said in a dead voice. "She had been ignoring my calls on purpose. Only answered because she didn't know your number. Was an accident."

"That's horrible," I replied as he fell to silence. He offered no more, so I assumed the tale was still too much for him. That was fine with me. I could be patient. For him

Again, he spoke up randomly for the next portion of the story. Almost a full hour had passed, but he picked up right where he had just left off like nothing. I could only guess he had zoned out for a little bit. "She met someone."

"Oh."

"It was a long time ago, she told me."

That seemed unusual. "Why did she wait until now to say something?"

"She was never planning on telling me," Edward mumbled. "If I hadn't called then, I don't think I would have ever found out. Not until it was too late, anyway."

There were a thousand different things I wanted to say about his fiancée, but it didn't seem the time. It was like when Alice broke off things with one of her guys – you had to wait a certain amount of time until you could rag on the guy. It was common courtesy to wait until they got over the ex before bringing them up in a negitive light. Friend etiquette, or whatever.

I bit my tongue, choosing a safer avenue. "What did she say?"

He played the strands sticking out of my pants absentmindedly. "Nothing. After I answered, she tried to get me off the phone right away. But I didn't let her. Bella, I was so stupid." His chest rose and fell spastically. "I heard someone else in the room with her, a man. I thought nothing of it. I asked if it was her brother, Bella. _Her brother."_ He scoffed. "She was a little drunk. Like she forgot who she was speaking to, she just flat out admits it was her boyfriend,_ James_," Edward snarled the name.

"I couldn't believe it first. I didn't want to. I asked her what she meant and she laughs. Laughs like I'd said the most hilarious thing in the whole_ fucking_ world." I flinched at his harsh tone. "She calls me stupid, which was probably the first honest thing she's ever said to me. Then she–she… oh God!" I patted his back as he began trembling again.

He didn't sob anymore, but that didn't stop him from shaking uncontrollably. It was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. My hand actually reached out to his phone, to call 911; I had worried he was suffering from some case of severe trauma.

But the convulsions stopped on their own only a minute later, letting me breathe easier. Once again, he was silent. I didn't push him for details, though. I knew he would speak again when he was ready.

I didn't have to wait long this time. He picked up the tale in a monotone only a few minutes later. "She admitted to having been seeing him since a month prior to the engagement. Everyone knew, but me, too. Her friend, Heidi, that I've known since freshman year of college, had been covering for her when I called the hotel. The hotel," Edward snarled, venom coating his voice again. "He went with her and her friends for the bachelorette party. The party _my family_ is paying for. She _took him_. They were all having a laugh about how blind I was up there. I could hear them…"

He took a few calming breaths. "I stopped listening after that. I didn't need to know anymore. I told her that, obviously, the wedding was off. Then I hung up. And I let misery have me."

I squeezed his hand this time. "It wasn't fair what she did to you."

"I really am stupid for not seeing it earlier," he stated aloud. "Just looking back, I can remember a thousand different times when she would mysteriously disappeared for long weekends, coming back smelling of alcohol with some jewelry I couldn't remember buying her…" A choked sound escaped his throat. "I'm such an idiot. I really am. I didn't want to see all the signs. Such a fucking idiot!"

"No, you're not," I said, using my best soothing voice. My fingers wound themselves with his. "You loved her. It was only natural that you wouldn't want to think badly of her. You trusted her, Edward, and she betrayed you. She's the idiot for doing that." I sighed, looking down at his mop of bronze hair. "She doesn't realize the mistake she's made by losing you."

This whole moment seemed surreal. I mean, this was _Edward_. Edward, a man half the female population would sell their souls for. Top of his class medical student, modern day gentleman, Adonis incarnate. He was gorgeous and intelligent, determined and breathtaking. Kind, friendly, responsible. The perfect man, in other words. How could anyone in their right mind cheat on him? She had the chance to be with him forever, to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and she threw it all away? It… it was just… why would anyone give all that up? It was beyond stupid.

_What could have made her give him up? Was that James guy, like, a millionaire?_ I scoffed quietly, my eyes narrowing. _No, not even then could that man have equaled up to Edward, money or no._ It was unanimous: Victoria was the stupidest woman on the planet. _I would have killed to have been in her shoes, to have Edward love me._

Sounds of sleep spilled from his alabaster lips, alerting me that he had finally given into his exhaustion. Even so, I did not move, nor try to catch a nap myself. It was far more tempting to be able to watch him sleep.

He turned over in his slumber, allowing me to look down upon his face. And I was as awestruck as I had been the moment I first laid eyes on him. He was by far the loveliest man I had ever seen. Flawless, like he was carved of marble. With sleep, an aura of calmness had reclaimed his features, smoothing out all the stress lines. He looked younger then he usually did because of it. Peaceful, even.

The dark bruises under his eyes begged me to caress them, so I did. My touch was light so as not to wake him, but I still felt braver then I would have been under other circumstances. I wanted to memorize her face, wanted to finally see if his skin was as soft as I had imagined. I traced all along his face, marveling at the silkiness of his skin. His lips parted as I ran over them, coating my fingers in his heated breath as he sighed. Next I made my way down his jaw line, down his throat, over his Adam's apple. I repeated this pathway once more until a buzzing sound shocked me out of my explorations.

He was still fast asleep when I realized it was his phone that had started chirping, the LCD screen lighting up the room annoyingly, making me blink furiously. I glared at the phone, hating it for choosing the worse possible time to start working again.

Careful of Edward's head, I leaned over to the nightstand where the black phone continued to make noise. The screen didn't show a name, only a number. I didn't recognize the area code either. The phone continued to ring, not caring at all that's its owner was trying to sleep after suffering through what must have been the most painful night of his life. It left me with only one choice. I took one quick look at Edward wondering what he would say about this when he woke up before answering in as quiet a voice as possible. "Hello?"

A soft female voice replied after a second of silence. "Um, yes. Hello. Is Edward there?"

I looked down at his sleeping face, stroking his messy bangs away tenderly. "I'm sorry, but he is actually sleeping." I frowned, suddenly weary; who called a person so early in the morning? A wave of anger rose in me as I wondered if this could be the infamous Victoria. "May I ask who is calling?"

"Esme," the woman replied, sounding equally as suspicious as I felt. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Esme?" The name rung a bell in my head. I repeated the name once more, finally recalling where I remembered it from. "Oh! Edward's mother. Esme Cullen."

"Yes," she answered, still sounding unsure. "And you are?"

I felt my cheeks flush. "Oh, sorry. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. A-a friend of Edward's."

"Indeed." She hesitated for a fraction of a second. "A friend… he has sleepovers with?"

The burning on my cheeks increased. "No! It's not like that." I lowered my voice as Edward twitched in his sleep. "This is a misunderstanding. I met Edward and his friends a few days ago. My girlfriends and I have been showing them around Vegas." My voice turned apologetic. "We asked the guys to come over to our apartment tonight because we all drank a bit too much. We didn't think it was best to have to drive all the way back to their hotel."

"Oh," she replied quietly. The woman sighed, her voice now accepting. "That does sound like the boys. Always so reckless. I think you made the smart choice by asking them to stay with you and your friends. I wouldn't be able to bear it if something happened to them. Thank you for taking care of my boys."

"Not at all," I said, embarrassed by her praise. I coughed quietly. "Should I have Edward call you when he wakes up? Or should I wake him right now?"

"No, no. It's fine. I think this can wait until the morning. Bad news is always best in the morning."

"Bad news?" Oh no, not more of that. How much bad news could Edward stand?

"Yes." There was a frown in her voice. "I received a distressing telephone call only a few minutes ago. From the hotel staff where my daughter-in-law is having her bachelorette party. They all seemed to have disappeared. I wanted to call Edward to see if he had heard anything about it. We can't get in contact with any of them…"

"Oh," I said in a hard voice. "Oh, _that._ I wouldn't worry myself about them if I were you. I think I know exactly what happened, Mrs. Cullen."

"What do you mean? Are they okay?" A frantic note was weaving into her tone. And I got a sense of déjà vu. Because Edward's mother suddenly reminded me so much of my mother. Frightened and out of her mind with worry. Clearly a caring mother. I loved this Esme Cullen right away for it.

I forced my tone to soften. "It's nothing like that, Mrs. Cullen. Victoria and her friends are fine. They probably just wanted to ditch the bill." _And stick Edward with it. _Wanting to add insult to injury, no doubt. "You don't have to worry about them."

"Excuse me, but just what are you saying? Why would they leave?"

I started to nibble on my lower lip, torn. Should I be the one to tell her about the broken engagement? About her broken-hearted son? It didn't seem my place nor my story to tell. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, please," she implored. "And I must know. This sounds very serious."

"It is." I tangled my fingers in Edward locks again. "Edward would probably have rather to tell you this himself…" I took a deep breath, steadying myself. "But, well, I'm afraid the wedding is off."

Esme inhaled sharply over the phone. "What?"

I somehow found myself the barer of bad news to the mother of the sad faced boy who slept on my lap. For the most part, I tried to skim the big details while explaining about the phone call that had led to this most horrendous revelation, leading to the cancellation of the engagement. Poor Esme. She was just as heartbroken as her son, immediately asking me various questions about his condition. There were tears in her words. I tried not to worry her too much, seeing my own mother fretting about in my mind, but I at least let her know that her son was devastated. This devastated her in turn, though. She suddenly started talking about flying down on the next available plane to see him.

"Esme," I said, interrupting her. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

She tsked. "I have to be there, Bella. Edward needs me."

"Yes, he needs you, Esme, but not in the state you're in. I… I think you would just make things worse. No offense," I tacked on quickly. I knew it wasn't my place to interfere, but Edward's well being always came first for me. Even if that meant possibly insulting his loving mother. I would take that risk. For Edward. "I know you just want to be here for your son, but he doesn't need pity right now. He needs to get over this, and needs to get his life back on track. I think being surrounded by his supportive friends might do that."

She said nothing, so I went rambling on. "I've never dealt with anything of this magnitude, but I have gone through rough break ups. Well, _break up_. And when people felt pity for me during the weeks after, it just made everything worse. I hated having everyone look at me like I was a glass doll, trying not to upset me, like I would break at any second. I haven't known Edward for long, but he doesn't seem fragile either. What he needs right now is the rest of his vacation to get his head clear of this mess. He'll pick himself back up, I just know it. He's a strong person."

"You're right."

"I… am?" I was prepared to have to spend the better part of the next hour before I could dissuade her. _She's much less stubborn then Renee._

"Yes," Esme repeated. "If I saw him right now, I would try to shelter him like I did when he was a boy. He'd just hate that." Esme's voice was so tiny, I had to strain to hear her. "But… you'll look after him for me, won't you? Make sure he's coping?"

"Of course," I replied right away. "You don't have to worry."

She huffed. "I always knew Edward was rushing into things with Victoria, but I never imagined she would do this to him. I can't believe she would hurt Edward in such a way. He's such a sweet boy."

I still couldn't believe it either. _Such a stupid woman._ "Her loss."

"Her loss indeed," Esme agreed fiercely. She yawned quietly. "Well, I guess I'll let you go now. I'll tend to the arrangements, give Edward a breather so he doesn't have to deal with all this madness. Give him my regards. Tell him his father and I love him very much."

"I will," I promised.

"It was nice talking to you, Bella dear."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Esme." I grimaced. "Too bad it wasn't under nicer circumstances."

"Take care."

After I ended the call, I went back to caressing Edward's resting face. So peaceful, I marveled myself again. Like he didn't have a care in the world. But then, that was what dream world was, wasn't it? A place away from reality, away from pain, where you could reach a level of serenity impossible otherwise. I smiled, glad that Edward found comfort there.

Little did I know it was just the calm before the storm.

He sighed in his sleep once, the sound almost a whimper, then again. I thought nothing of it, it was just sleep sounds. Then, without warning, his breathing picked up double speed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The serene morphed to frantic. He tossed and turned wildly on my lap. A nightmare. That was what he was experiencing. Was Victoria plaguing him even in the sanctuary of his slumber?

"Shush," I whispered, trying to keep the fear I felt from my tone. "Shush Edward. You're fine. It's a dream, only a dream. You're fine."

Pretty lies. For both of our sakes.

He wasn't fine, even I knew that. No one could be fine after being deceived by someone you know, someone you love. This wasn't a thing you recovered from after a good night's sleep...

_Will he ever recover?_ _Was this something you _could_ recover from?_

It was, I decided. Given time, the heart could recover from anything, heal any wounds. Edward was stronger then most people. He would be fine, eventually. It might not seem like it now, but one day Edward would be fine.

He had to be.

-

I jerked suddenly, regaining consciousness. Sometime during the past few hours, I must have fallen asleep at my post.

My eyes fell to my lap, where Edward still lay. He was awake, though, his emerald orbs locked on my face. But I got the impression he wasn't really seeing anything. He was blank, emotionless. Empty.

It frightened me.

"Morning," I whispered through my harsh morning voice. I cleared my throat once. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not sure." Not much of an answer, but at least he was speaking. Even if it was in a dead voice that I couldn't stand.

I lifted my hands over my head, stretching my back as much as possible. As to be expected given the position I had slept in, my back was in knots. Even my neck was in pain. I twisted it about stiffly.

Then, his cool hand was brushing along the baby hairs on the back of my neck. They stood up accordingly. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," I answered meekly, immediately. I reached my hand out to him familiarly, my palm landing over his chest. I nodded meaningfully at the spot. "Does that hurt?"

"Yes." Coarse, unadulterated hurt poured out of that one word.

I wanted to apologize for all that had happened to him, but I swallowed the words on my tongue. Now was not the time for silly, pitiful words. He had moped enough last night for that worthless girl - more then enough. Now was the time to build a bridge and get over it.

"Are you ready to get up? You must be starving. Tell you what? I'll make whatever you want for breakfast. How does that sound?"

He shrugged. _Shrugged_ at my generous offer. The girls had to beg me to make special meals.

I huffed. "You have to eat if you want to have energy for today. We've still got places to go, things to see."

I saw confusion on his face, then understanding, then indifference. "I'm not going out today. Show my friends a good time, please, but I can't join you."

"What?" He was bailing to stay locked away and sulk some more?

He looked away from me. "I've just had my engagement called off, Bella. Surely you can understand if I'm not in the mood to go out with friends."

"No, I don't."

"Don't what?"

"No, I don't understand." I glared down at him. "I don't understand how you can not want a chance to go out and have some fun. It'll clear your head, Edward. It'll be good for you."

He laughed humorlessly. "Seeing my friends pair off like Noah's Arc isn't exactly the best way, in my mind, to forget about her. Sounds like salt in the wounds."

"All the better then." He looked at me incredulously. I relaxed my face into a kind smile. "Nothing heals a wound faster then a little saltwater, don't cha know? Stings like heck, but it cleans it."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's the same-"

"It's exactly the same." I shoved him lightly, communicating my wish for him to get off of me. He complied wordlessly, watching me as i buzzed around my room. "Sure, I know heartache isn't exactly the same thing as a flesh wound, but I still think going out with friends is the best remedy for this kind of thing. Happiness is contagious. Seeing your friends happy, you'll remember that you want it for yourself too. If we're all in high spirits, you'll get caught up in it. you'll feel better. Trust me." I looked up at him as I dug through my dresser drawer, gauging his expression.

He looked crumpled, broken. Maybe even a little angry. I expected that. I must have seemed heartless the way I brushed off his agony. But, he needed a kick in the pants. One swift kick to jumpstart him.

I had seen this before. Not to this degree, mind you, but the whole depressed, self-loathing angst fit. He was feeling sorry for himself, probably going crazy with missing Victoria. Truthfully, it was only a few steps farther then he had been all weekend - now, Victoria was gone for good instead of just out of state for the weekend. Hadn't he been moody each morning we picked him up, after all? It was worse now, but the antidote was still the same. Edward needed to have a good time to get her out of his head.

Feeling bad for him would get us nowhere. It would be like placating a two-year old with the toy they screamed for, just to stop the tantrum. You had to let them scream it out or they would never get over it. You couldn't let them get their way by having a fit.

Edward wasn't having a fit per say, he just didn't want to move on. Understandable. He loved Victoria, and now she was out of his life. All he wanted to do was be sad.

But that didn't work in my world.

She wasn't worth being sad over. She_ cheated_ on him, for God's sake! Urgh.

So, I put myself in charge of getting Edward back on his own two feet. I was going to fix him, even if it meant giving him a little kick. _What doesn't kill you..._

"I'm not going to just let you mope around," I stated stubbornly. "It's not healthy. You are going out with us whether you like it or not."

"I choose the former."

I softened a bit, dismayed by his icy reply. "It's for your own good."

"You keep saying that," he said venomously. "For my own good. Wouldn't you think_ I _would know what was best for me?"

"No." I turned back to my dresser, pretending to search for a top. "You don't know what's best for you Edward. You really don't. I'm not judging you, Edward, but you don't seem the type to have ever not gotten what you wanted. Not spoiled, I'm not saying that. But... privileged. You're parents loved you, so I doubt they denied you anything you wanted. And you don't seem the type to have ever been denied a woman you pursued either. Things always went your way.

"But... not this time." I gnawed on my lower lip, trying to find the right words. "You remind me a lot of Rosalie. Full of confidence gained from this-this perception of you others have. A 'look, but don't touch' person - confident and cold on the outside to force everyone to keep a distance. Proud and covered head to foot in armor. No one can hurt you unless you allow them in, and that's a rarity." I shook my head. "Victoria got close to you, Edward. You let her in. And she betrayed you. Rose couldn't handle it when Royce hurt her," I whispered, feeling ashamed for using my best friend's old wound as an example. "She closed herself off. No one could get close to her for years after that. She was locked in herself.

"Luckily, I'm a stubborn type. I wouldn't let her shut me out. And I won't let you do that either."

"Bella, I'm not-"

"Oh yes, you are," I aid, cutting him off. "You don't want to be around me, or the rest of our friends._ Our_ friends, Edward. Even though we've only known you for a short time, you're as much mine and Rose's and Alice's friend as you are Jasper's and Emmett's." I frowned, my shoulders slumping. "I won't let you block yourself in, torturing yourself with thoughts of her, Edward. You'll hurt yourself, and the rest of us too. I refuse to let you do it."

I stood on the spot, looking at Edward over my shoulder. His fists were clenched as was his jaw. _He looks really mad._ I sighed. "I'm not saying it to be mean." I walked over to him, placing a hand hesitantly on his shoulder. I could almost feel the tension. I sighed again. "Don't let yourself wallow over this for to long. For us if not for yourself. You own us that much, Edward Cullen." I left the room then.

Everyone was assembled in the kitchen, watching me carefully as I walked in. I got the distant feeling they were waiting for me. I flushed without thinking under their intense gaze. They looked expectantly at me, and I was sure they had heard at least the end of my tirade. Eavesdropping was not below Rosalie and Alice.

Jasper broke the silence first. "What happened? You don't look like you sleep well..."

I rolled my eyes at his concern. "That's not important."

"What happened?" Alice demanded. She alternated from looking at me curiously and glaring at Jasper. I had no room left in my head to ponder over that.

"Edward's engagement is off." I paused as they gasped collectively, holding my hands to stop their questions. "Wait, there's more. She was and has been for a long time cheating on him. Naturally, he's devastated."

Their responses overlapped slightly.

Alice's mouth was a perfect 'o' shaped of horror. "Oh my god, oh my god..."

Emmett looked deadly. "Son of a bitch. I saw this coming..."

Rosalie just looked sad, having been in his shoes before. "Poor guy. No one deserves that..."

Jasper was calm. Deadly calm. "Be quiet for a second everyone." Like magic, the babble ended. "How is he?"

I was honest with him. "Not good. He was a total wreck last night. It was... beyond words." I dragged my nails through my hair. "I did everything I could to get him through last night, but I don't think I did a whole lot of good. I tried to convince him to come out with us today, but he didn't want to hear it. I was pretty short with him." I looked up and Jasper was suddenly right in front of me, no doubt anticipating my tears. They clouded my vision, but did not pour down my face, for which I was gratful. "Do you think I screwed up? Maybe you should go in there and..."

"He'll be fine," Jasper promised. His arm was over my shoulder. "Come on, give him time to come around. Let's eat while he sorts his shit out."

Rosalie opened her arms to me, stealing me from Jasper's grasp. "Jasper is right, Bella. Don't worry yourself over it."

Alice looked at my door worriedly. "How did he find out?"

"He called her on my phone." I snorted. "She told him out right about her stupid boyfriend. No shame in that one."

Alice looked thoughtful. "Maybe it's better this way. I mean, at least he didn't marry her and then find out. Now he still has a chance to recover."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

_A/n: Sorry, no review this time. Mostly because next chapter still has a lot of kinks I have to work out, and partially because I won't be by my computer the rest of the weekend - I'll actually be hanging out with friends! Gasp! Till next time, lovies. Be sure to check out the poll on my page!_


	29. What Does The Future Hold?

_A/n: Late chapter -sorry! Been sick all over the place. And, as I mentioned, this was a hard chapter to work out. It's part filler; part important, so I couldn't figure out too well was what unnecessary stuff. In the end, I kept a bunch of stuff here, so this chapter is gonna seem pretty unimportant if you don't have your eyes peeled._

_Oh, something I've been meaning to say for, like, 20 chapters. Many of you have wondered about the Edward-Victoria thing and how they could ever work out. Well, I'll type that story eventually, but what gave me the idea for them as a couple was actually school. We were talking about the Victorian and Edwardian era, and I, being a loser, thought of Vicky and Eddie. So, bam, a very strange couple was born._

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing. Hence the word _disclaimer_.**

**What Does The Future Hold?**_  
_

_"If the burden seems too much to bear, remember the end will justify the pain it took to get us there." -Relient K, "Let It All Out"_

* * *

The apartment was eerily quiet as we ate the French toast and eggs I had whipped up. Only the sound of munching filled the tense air. For once, no one had anything to say. Perhaps everyone was worrying over Edward, like I was. His pain was our pain.

_Would he be okay?_

_Would any of us?_

Alice washed the dishes in silence as the meal wrapped up. The rest of us stood around the kitchen with blank faces. We alternated staring at the closed door of my bedroom and Edward's plate of untouched food.

Jasper cleared his throat eventually, gaining everyone's attention at once. "Ah, well, I think we need to talk about some things, everyone." He spared a glance at my door once more before shepherding us all in the living room where we fell into the couch and armchairs as one. "We need to discuss what we're going to do."

Emmett raised his hand. "I say we track down Victoria and beat the tar out of her and her fuckbuddy."

Jasper's face tightened. "I was actually talking about what we're going to do about our stay here. We're here for a bachelor's party, but, well, seeing as the wedding's off…"

"Oh." Emmett looked around the room. "Guess we should be leaving soon."

"Our flight is booked for tomorrow, but-"

"Wait," I said. "I don't think you guys should leave yet."

Jasper began pacing in front of the couch. "I'll miss you too, Bella, but there's no real point for us to stay here anymore. We should get back home as soon as possible, try to pick up the shreds of Edward's life. Better to not delay the inevitable."

"But… wouldn't it be better for him to get away from all that for a little bit?"

Jasper's voice was gentle but firm. "He can't avoid reality forever."

"I'm not saying he should." I brought my knees up to my chest, grasping them. "He's been through a lot the past night, Jasper. He's not ready for the real world. He can't face everything yet. He needs time to pull himself back together." I recalled my conversation with Esme. "If he goes home, all he'll be going home to is a bunch of pity and a broken engagement. Shouldn't we wait until he's able to... handle things better before sending him to that crap? He's in no state to return to the world the way he is." I looked to Rosalie and Alice for support.

Rosalie did not disappoint. "She's right, Jasper. No sane person could be fine after dealing with everything that guy has been through. Be like sending a lamb to the slaughter." She shook her head, sounding disgusted. Doesn't sit well with me. Take him out of the mess for a bit, let him pick himself up first."

"That would be running away from his problems," Jasper insisted.

"Not quite." We all turned to Alice where she still stood in the threshold of the kitchen. She had a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke. "His defenses are down, clearly, and Bella says he can't be around the pity party that awaits him back in Washington. So, give him time away. Think of it as a tactical retreat, Jasper."

I smiled graciously at Alice. "Exactly what I was thinking." I then turned to Jasper and Emmett, neither of whom were looking convinced. "Look, guys, you're already on vacation. Doesn't it make sense to enjoy your time in Vegas just a little bit longer? There are still so many places you haven't seen yet-"

"Not to mention you get to enjoy our company for a little bit longer," Rose added with a seductive wink.

"Rose, you know we'd love to hang out, but-" Emmett said.

Alice clapped her hands together loudly, cutting him off. "It's settled. We're not letting you guys leave town yet. Deal with it."

The guys looked defeated, just as they should. The three of us, once united on something, were a force to be reckoned with.

Alice quickly took command. "Okay, so that's that. The List resumes today. We leave at oh-eleven-hundred hours, troops. I expect to see you all clean shaven-" She pointed a finger at Emmett, then switched it over to Rose, who snickered. "-washed up, and in the van no less then ten minutes prior. No exceptions. Are we clear?"

"Sir yes sir," Jasper answered immediately, saluting dutifully. The rest of us followed suit.

Alice turned to me. "Bella, you grab the shower first. Your hair looks like a haystack." I blushed. "After that, you are on a recon mission to pick up supplies at the 7-11. Munchies, sodas; the works." The pixie put her hands on her hips, sizing up the rest of our group wearily. "I think Emmett should go with you," she decided. "So he can pick up clothes for the guys from the hotel."

"Actually," Jasper spoke up. "It might be better if I accompany Bella. Emmett would find it hilarious to supply us with something tacky in the ways of clothes, or else nothing at all."

Emmett placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "You wound me!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Alice as if to say 'You see?'

Her shoulders rose and fell dramatically. "Oh fine, screw up my plans if you must. Whatever. Jasper will go with Bella and he can just shower at the stupid hotel." There was an edge to her words that caught me off guard, but, as soon as I recognized it, her cheerful disposition was back. "Oh oh! Pick me up my gummies at the store, Bella? You know, the ones shaped like Disney Princesses?"

"We will," Jasper promised. "We should get going soon, so Bella you should get dressed."

Yeah, easier said then done. Did he not remember who was currently occupying my room?

I nervously wrung my fingers as I stood, looking over my shoulder at my room. The closed door never looked so foreboding. Just how was I supposed to go in there and get my clothes if Edward was still in there moping? And after I had just basically kicked him while he was down! I doubted he wanted to see me at the moment - I know I wouldn't want to.

But… my clothes were in there.

As I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, the door quietly squeaked open all it's own. I gasped at the person who stood in the doorway.

This was not the Edward I had left sniveling on the bed, pathetic and in agony. This Edward was made of steel. His jaw was tight, his gaze sure. Determined was the best word for it. Or simply guarded.

I took a step to him hesitantly. I wanted to forgo the silly 'Are you alrights?' because I knew he wasn't, but I did want to know what was running through his mind. I wanted to know if he was out here because he was leaving after all or because he was agreeing to come out with us.

But the air was too thick and I couldn't speak. I just looked at him, hoping the answer was written on his face. He looked at me just as intently, as if he was looking for something as well.

Alice cut the air as she spotted Edward in the doorway. "Edward! You're up!" And, because she was Alice, she leapt clear across the room to hug him around his middle tightly. "You don't look so good. Did you sleep?"

He smiled tightly, the effort so obviously forced that I rolled my eyes. "It was a trying night, Alice."

She pouted. "That simply won't do! We need you at 100 percent today. We'll have to sit in the back of the van so you can catch some sleep on the way to the first stop - it's a long drive anyway."

"I'll try, but I make no promises," he answered, squirming out of her grip.

As he passed me, I whispered, "You're food is on the counter." Then, I walked into my room to the sounds of the rest of our friends greeting Edward uneasily. Quiet greetings coupled with long silences. Well, at least none of them were dumb enough to bring up the Victoria thing.

I quickly found my outfit for today - you couldn't really think too much about looking nice when you knew you would be hiking for part of the day. Yup, we were going hiking. And, surprisingly, I loved it. Something about the crisp, clean air and breathtaking landscape. Simple cargo shorts and a cotton t-shirt were plenty good enough for today, I decided , along with some durable sneakers. I threw my clothes on after a quick shower, brushing my hair into a ponytail and throwing a baseball cap over it. My hair was one less thing to worry about this way, because Alice right, it did look like a haystack. Thank God for hats.

Rosalie was already in her shower and Alice was jumping in ours as I entered the living room. "Did you tell the guys about the first stop yet," I asked the pixie before she shut the bathroom door.

"Nah, but I guess we should. Don't want them wearing anything too fancy." She eyed me suspiciously. "Miss Bella, do you have your bathing suit on under that?"

I did my best to look sheepish. "Aw, come on, you know I never bother getting in the water anyway. What would be the point of wearing it?"

She growled. "Fine, you go and get all stinky and sweaty climbing those dumb rocks you love so much while we relax in the water. And when you smell horrible the rest of the day, well, I warned you." Alice shut the door in my face, huffing out loudly.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Alice being overbearing Alice, per usual." We shared a laugh at her for a second. "Where are Jasper and Edward?"

"Edward's in here eating," Emmett replied, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Jasper went to the laundry room to get our stuff. Had to put some clothes on if you guys are going out. Hey, pick up some junk food for me, kay, Bella?"

I gave him a thumbs up. "Sure thing, big guy."

Jasper renter the room then, wearing his clothes from the other night. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." As I passed the kitchen, I paused. Edward indeed was in the tiled room, eating his plate wordlessly. "Um…" I wanted to say something to him, anything, but my treacherous mind was strangely blank now. I was stuck making small talk instead. "Yeah, so we're going hiking on the first stop today."

"Really?" Emmett said, sounding impressed. "you girls know how to hike?"

"Yup," I replied, my eyes still on Edward, looking for signs of life. He was utterly detached from the conversation, maybe even from everything. "There's a place about an hour from here that we like to go. It's a hiking trail/picnic spot/hot springs place called Ash Springs. Just wanted you to know in case you wanted to wear something specific, like comfortable shoes. Oh, and bathing suits in case you want to try out the Springs. Those are Rose and Alice's favorite part of the place."

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Wait, Rose? In a bikini? Dude, I'm so there."

"Perv," Jasper mumbled.

I laughed, however. "Oh please, Jasper. You can bet Rosalie is thinking along those lines too. Ten bucks says she wears her skimpiest bikini to the Springs." I sighed, shaking my head. It still amazed me that the girls could waste hours getting wrinkly in a bowl of warm water when there was such a beautiful landscape to be seen at Ash Springs. "But, you can also decided to go on the hiking trail with me if you like. I have my own path marked out that I go on each time we visit."

"You don't like the Springs?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I don't mind them, I just prefer to do a little sightseeing." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not a city girl by heart, and I just love going exploring on the red rocks."

Emmett sighed dramatically. "Guess that means you'll be too busy to join us in the Springs. Darn. And I had this great image in my head of being surrounded by three half naked girls."

"Emmett!" Jasper growled, moving threateningly towards his friend, but Edward got there first. He smacked his across the head, the sound almost echoing off the tiles.

"Owwie!" Emmett whined, holding the back of his head. "Chill, dude, I was joking!"

"Didn't sound like a joke to me," he replied scathingly.

"Learn to take a joke!"

"Learn to filter what comes out of your mouth!"

"Seems like someone's back to his usual self," Jasper muttered to me. "Already back to fighting with Em. Come on, Bella." His arm around my waist, he steered me out of the kitchen.

I smiled, now hopeful. Jasper was wrong about Edward being back to normal, but he was on the right track. Edward was _trying_. That was all I could ask of him. He wasn't locking himself away, he was making an effort to act like normal. And as long as he was willing to put in the enough to act like he was okay, then, some day, he really would be. _Just fake it til you make it._

Since Angela's van had basically been abandoned over night, we had to take my car over to the lot where we left it. Then Jasper drove her van back to the apartment with me following _ then_ he jumped back in my car so we could stop by the Duskfall Towers.

I realized, with some amusement, that this had been the second time this weekend I had entered the hotel willing during my time off. Usually, I couldn't wait to be free of this place. This place was my version of purgatory. It was just pretty strange for me to be here when I didn't have to be.

"You go shower and grab the stuff," I told Jasper. "I'll wait down here."

But he rolled his eyes. "Now, Bella, don't tell me you're afraid to be in a man's hotel room alone."

I crossed my arms as my cheeks filled with color. "It's not that! It's just-"

He didn't bother to acknowledge my protests. Jasper merely placed his arm firmly around my waist and led me into the elevator. I pouted the whole way up to his floor, which Jasper apparently found hilarious. He would look down at me and snicker on occasion, causing me to huff indignantly.

The guys' room was the last one on the hall. And it was a suite. A _very_ nice suite. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms with showers, in suite kitchen, full living room, with balcony. The works, as we called it. Having worked here for so long on the other side of the door, I could fully appreciate this room for what it was worth.

"Way to splurge," I mumbled, breaking my silent treatment. "This place must have cost a pretty penny."

Jasper shrugged, bypassing the living room, disappearing into what I assumed to be a bedroom room. "Edward's parents paid for everything, and they've got money to spare. His dad is a surgeon and his mom owns her own interior design company." A quiet shuffling came from the room, the sound of Jasper digging through dressers, I deduced. "You'd never guess it cause Edward doesn't really come off as a spoiled kid, but his parents would give him just about anything if he asked."

"You don't say." I walked around the room aimlessly, playing with my ponytail. Housekeeping must have been in recently because everything was pristine; not what you'd expect from a room shared by three grown men. I did notice a shiny black laptop on the coffee table, however, seemingly out of place. It was exactly the kind I would have bought if I could save up enough. "Whose computer is this?"

A shirtless Jasper leaned out of the room. "Huh? Oh, that's mine. Told you I had some work to keep up with." He disappeared again. "I'm jumping in the shower now. Feel free to mess around on the laptop, Bella. Then we can head to the store."

"Got it." I sat on the fluffy beige couch, pulling the laptop carefully into my lap. It was surprisingly light and I fell in love with it right away. The screen lit up at my touch, illuminating a picture of a very cute little girl as Jasper's background. Her blonde mane in two pigtails resembled Jasper's so much I could only assume she was related to him somehow. _Good looks must run in his family, _I marveled as I clicked the internet browser.

I pulled up my email first out of habit. Nothing but junk mail, some pictures from Renee of my three year old half sister, and a letter from one of my professors.

I opened the latter first, expecting bad news - my teachers never had anything good to say, it seemed - but was surprised to find a glowing response to my most recent essay. I felt giddy reading her praise; I wasn't a bad student, but my heart was never fully in my work. But, gosh darn it, I had worked hard on my last essay, The Longevity of Classic Literature. The thesis had taken weeks to research, and I had even sited all on my information, hoping it would pay off. And my hard work was rewarded by a grade high enough to bump me to an 'A' for this last semester. I immediately sent an email to both my parents to tell them about my good news.

When Jasper emerged from the room a few minutes later, clean-shaven and squeaky clean, I shoved the laptop into his face, too. "Look! My professor loved my essay!"

He beamed at my, patting my shoulder. "That's great! You should be very proud."

My return smile felt too big for my face, but I couldn't help it. "This means I just ended my third year of college with an 'A'. Isn't that amazing?" I bounced in my seat, closing his laptop. "My mom is going to be so proud. She's the one who pushed me to do online college."

Jasper pulled me off the couch gently, leading the way out of the room. I noticed him swing a red duffel bag over his shoulder, most likely full of clothes for his two friends. "I'd love to read your essay some time. I minored in English, you know."

"I'll send it to you when I get the chance," I promised as we stepped back into the elevator.

I was in the best of moods. Everything was sunny and happy in my book, not a cloud in the sky. I even managed a huge smile to Irina at the front desk as I passed her, probably confusing her to the extreme. My positive vibes were contagious; Jasper was in high spirits, too, picking me up as we crossed the lobby and swinging me onto his back. My stomach hurt from laughing so much.

We grabbed about three of everything when we stopped by the convenience store, then fought briefly over who would pay. I tried to play off the whole "You're a guest" thing, but Jasper insisted on paying anyway because it was the gentlemanly thing to do. I did the gentlewomanly thing in return by sticking my tongue out at him and racing over to the check out counter. Eventually, Jasper resorted to holding my purse way over my head as he handed his credit card to the cashier. The store patrons thought we were adorable.

Everyone was already standing around the van when we arrived, Alice clearly taking charge. She was barking orders at Emmett, who I guessed was putting stuff in the trunk for her. "No! You have to fold the blanket, not just shove it in. How else would it fit?" Rose and Edward were leaning against the van, looking pretty bored. We pulled beside them, me honking the horn obnoxiously.

Jasper tossed a duffel bag at Edward. "Go get showered, guys."

"Salvation!" Emmett cried. He grabbed Edward roughly, taking off for the entrance of the building.

"Hey!" Alice shouted after him. "You're not done here!"

"I'll help," Jasper volunteered. "What do you need me to do?"

"Jasper doesn't know what he's just subjected himself to," Rosalie whispered to me. "She's been yelling like a banshee ever since you guys left. I think she's trying to distract Edward from everything; she's trying to make today perfect."

"There's nothing wrong with that," I answered, looking up at our apartment building. "I mean, we all want to help Edward. This is just her way of showing it."

"True," she conceded, leaning her head on my shoulder. "How are you doing, girlie? You don't look like you slept too much."

"I'm fine. Running on an adrenaline rush. I got an 'A' for the semester in Lit," I told her proudly.

Rosalie patted my head. "Congrats, kid! That's really good."

"Thanks." We watched Alice boss Jasper around in comfortable silence for a bit. She seemed to be even harsher on the poor guy, making his pack then repack the trunk at least ten times, moving the foods around in alphabetic order then by food group then by storage temperature. But, you had to give Jasper credit. He didn't complain once, suffering in silence as Alice got angrier and angrier. Her shrieks bounced right off of Jasper.

"They really don't seem to get along," I stated offhandedly. "I hope Alice can at least be civil for the rest of their stay here. For Edward's sake."

Rosalie tapped a finger to her cheek. "Hmm. Not sure about that."

"Oh, I think Alice can control herself if she tries."

"Not about that, kid." Rosalie sighed deeply. She pushed herself off the van, arching her back like a cat. She, like me, had gone for comfort over style today; she wore a pair of simple jeans and a white tank top over her bathing suit. Of course, it was her signature red bikini, blaring right through her modest top, but that was Rose for you.

"Then what about?"

She shook her head. "Nah, you'll figure it out for yourself. Just… have you noticed how difference Alice is around Jasper? She's never so… free around guys. So herself." Rosalie yawned loudly. "Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but it's pretty weird for Miss Mary Alice."

Yes, Alice was acting weird, but not good weird. Just mean weird. She picked on Jasper more then anyone, and she couldn't seem to be even the least bit nice around him. Maybe he brought out her ugly side. But I didn't see what Rose saw in this situation. May this was because, at the time, I didn't understand Alice nearly as well as our blonde amazon. So what Rosalie was saying went way over my head.

Edward and Emmett were back at the van quickly, both in board shorts and t-shirts. With their help, the trunk was finally packed to Alice's satisfaction.

With everyone assembled, Alice decided it was time to finally hit the road. Jasper was wrangled with the drivers' seat, with Rose volunteering to be his co-captain. Alice and Edward took the back, her trying to coax him into taking a nap. The middle then belonged to me and Em. Emmett conked out as soon as the van took off, and I began to doze off shortly after, using him as a pillow.

As I slept, I dreamed of classical literature and white dresses and little girls with blonde pigtails. Strange. I stood alone in the center of a ballroom, and then the blonde girl appeared. The girl smiled at me, reaching her tiny arms out to me invitingly. I picked her up and we danced around a room that suddenly became a misty moor. The girl jumped out of my arms with a sad smile and ran off, chanting, "I cannot live without my life! I cannot live without my soul!" I vaguely recognized these lines from Wuthering Heights before my dream morphed into an older one. I was once again in a dress of pure white, staring into eyes of vivid green. His two pale hands lifted the veil from my face, and suddenly the man leaned towards me, the shadows that covered his face disappearing. He was Edward. And he called my name. Only, it wasn't mine. He called me Victoria.

I awoke very confused as the engine of the van died, jerking forward.

"Wake up!" Rosalie shouted. "We're here! Welcome to Ash Springs!"

* * *

_A/n: How many of you bought the Twilight DVD yesterday? My sister and I loved the commentary version! Haha. Rob is so adorable, even if he does wax his eyebrows. =D_

_ Review and you get a preview, my lovelies!_


	30. Personal Demons

_A/n: This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who was in a relationship very similar to Edward's. A relationship she is much better of without._

_Now, I'm sure a lot of you are going to bombard me with questions asking why Edward put up with Victoria (you'll see why I say this once you read about their history), so I'm going to set one thing straight right now: you can't choose who you fall in love with. For those of you who have seen RENT, Victoria is our Maureen – impossible, wild, a bitch at times, but you just have to love her. Edward could not resist her so he let her destroy him. I guess that would make Edward our Mark. =D_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada, zippo, zilch. I've sold my soul to S. Meyer, though, so she lets me play with her characters.  
**

**Personal Demons  
**

_"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you." - Jack's Mannequin; "Dark Blue"_

* * *

**Edward POV~**

There was much to be said of Ash Springs. It was airy and colorful, rugged and peaceful. The formations of the famous red rocks could only be described as majestic, the terrain could only be tranquil. Despite the arid nature of Nevada, oasis of green sprinkled the area. Elsewhere, endless sections of flat, desert land mesmerized Deep reserves of water sprung up in the form of rivers or hot springs, and both added to the landscape perfectly. This was the type of place where you saw yourself fighting the elements and conquering the dormant primitive side of human nature.

Too bad it was all lost on me.

Where I saw the clear, blue skies, I saw her eyes. The gentle gusts of wind here her caresses. The glorious red rocks were her hair.

_Victoria…_

Would I ever forget her? Would she ever cease to occupy the greatest part of my world, my life? I just couldn't see myself without her. I was an empty soul – she completed me. Whereas I was dull and socially awkward, Victoria was always the life of the party. Charming, engaging, energized; Victoria was everything I wasn't. I needed her.

She often said we were perfect together, two haves of a whole person, and I believed that. We were nothing without each other, _I_ was nothing. I was responsible and could serve as her conscious. She was charismatic and could release all my tensions. Without her, what was I? Unfeeling and aloof, a bore to be around. I was never a social person like her and I never knew how to act around people. It was something I had never learned to do, to socialize. That had never been me.

That was really what it came down to. I was nothing like her. But Victoria was everything I wanted to be. I idolized her and placed her on a pedestal. Could that have been my mistake? She was my goddess, my everything. When I was near her, I tried harder to be worthy of her. I was not content to be me anymore. I wanted to be a man she could proudly call her own. Victoria made me want to be more then just Edward Cullen.

And so that's what I strived to be. I tried harder to be a man she could love eternally. I took her out to eat often and showed her off, playing into her love of the spotlight. I lavished her with jewelry adorned with rubies, her gemstone of preference. Whatever she wanted, I got for her. My life revolved around her, my sun. My everything.

Jasper had said it wasn't healthy how I worshiped her, waited on her hand and foot. I ignored his warnings. It was because he had never been in love that he didn't understand. He had never had anything as good as I had. And he had never agonized over losing her.

That was a big part of our relationship, too; any second I wasn't showering her with affection, I agonized over any chance of losing her. It was my biggest fear. One day, I prophesized, she would see how much better she was then me. One day she would leave me. And when that day came, I could only watch her go. What right would I have to stop her? She was much too good for me, I knew that, so how I could honestly make her stay with me? How could I cage my goddess?

Maybe that was why I had let her have free rein, let her come as she pleased. I was afraid of smothering her, of her seeing how utterly pathetic I was.

During college, when we first started seeing each other, I could never get her to be exclusive. I was a one woman man, my mother had raised me that way, but Victoria was as free as the wind. Or a tornado. She blew in whenever it suited her and was gone in a flash. I was left in destruction, but eagerly awaiting the next time she would wreck havoc to my world. I adored the chaos she brought. Lived for it, even.

I was a straight-laced guy. Easy decisions led my everyday life. I drove a safe little Volvo, never stayed up late partying on school nights, did all my homework ahead of time, etc. My professors thought me the ideal student, hardworking and intelligent. I thought myself a robot. If there was a color to describe me it was white. Plain, boring.

Victoria was red. Everything about her, red. Scarlet hair with fire burned into her roots, lips like blood. That was first what attracted me to her that day in class – her dress the color of rich wine. It drew my eyes to her from across the room. Striking against her creamy pallor, and so very bold. She had confidence, too; who else but a woman of extreme confidence could wear a tiny red dress to a Statistics class in mid autumn?

Red was the color of her love, too. Passionate and full. Bursting with raw emotion. I drowned in her every time, at every touch. She overwhelmed me with herself.

I came to crave her. But I was not the only one.

I could not blame the men who lusted after my Victoria – she was beyond beautiful. And my Victoria lusted after these other men, too. Attention was her one weakness; she could never get enough of it. All eyes had to be on her, all hearts had to bleed for her. It was a task easily managed.

But, I was the one who loved her. Not any of them. And she loved only me.

That was what she told me. It was why I let her out of my bed and into the arms of others. They meant nothing to her, and I believed that. She only wanted to have fun, as all beautiful college girls do. It was not my place to restrain her, to crush her freedom. Again, I feared holding her too tight and have her struggle for escape.

I watched from the sidelines as she gave pieces of herself to different men. She let them touch her, kiss her, love her body. But not her heart. That was mine and mine alone, my only claim on her. It was enough, though. I was content with my share and delighted nights she showed up at my door. I let her in with no qualms every time.

It was only after we entered our fourth year at Dartmouth that I began to wish for something more solid. I didn't want to lose my claim over her or have her lose me in the waves of her boy toys. I had to stand out. She had to know I cared for her more then all those others combined, she had to know I was different from the rest. I valued her as a person and loved her for all of her. Victoria was my love, and I was hers. I had to make her realize that.

So, I did what any half-crazed young man in love does: I proposed. Got down on one knee the night of out three year anniversary. I asked her to be my wife.

Of course, I saw that little frown. I saw her lip tremble and her eyes flash panic. But, I didn't want to see the signs for what they were. I wanted so much to believe she was nervous because she was excited or caught of guard. All that nattered was she said yes as every patron of the restaurant cheered for us. She would be my queen and I alone would bask in her.

Upon putting my ring on her finger, Victoria changed. Nothing major, but I did notice her eyes had lost the sparkle. They were so flat sometimes that I felt all life had left her. It worried me. It seemed to me a sign she regretted her answer. I couldn't let her back out.

So, I poured on the charm. We went to Forks during winter holiday and I paraded her around in fancy sports cars. I showed her the happiness that could be ours in my parents, who doted upon her easily – no one could resist her allure for long. I let her choose the most expensive of wedding gifts and honeymoon locations and whatever trinkets she desired. Victoria now wore only the best of name brands, the cutting edge of fashions. She began to glow again. I would have promised her whole countries to make her mine. No doubt that was somewhere on her list anyway.

The only draw back came when I brought her around my best friends. They didn't like her, and that was putting it mildly. Nothing I could say could ease any ill feelings they had of her. The inevitable ultimatum came: her or them. Judge me harshly if you must, but I went with my heart. I let her convince me to move into my birth parents' luxurious house in Chicago with the promise of returning to Washington "eventually". I put Victoria over my friends, and I wasn't the least bit disgusted with myself.

She talked nothing but of our move to Chicago as the wedding drew near. We took trips there often so that she could plan where everything would go once we move in. Victoria had big dreams for the house, and elaborate decorations in mind. Naturally, I asked my mother, the interior designer, to assist Victoria with her plans.

It didn't occur to me until much later that the two most important women in my life didn't exactly get along. My mother was nice to her, of course, it was her nature, but they didn't quite click. My bride-to-be was often clash with Esme, my adoptive mother, and complain to me about it later. Victoria was over the top and extravagant; my mother was simple and elegant. But that didn't seem too important. I had faith they could iron things out of time.

If Esme had any foreboding feelings about me marrying Victoria, she never voiced them. My mother wanted whatever I wanted, and that was Victoria. She put her own emotions aside and did her best to help me find my happiness. My mother was an angel.

I wonder now. If Esme had said something against our marriage, would it have changed anything? I valued Esme's opinions more then most – like me, she was an excellent judge of character – and I knew my mother would never dislike people without reason. If she didn't get good vibes from someone, there was a good reason for it. If my mother had told me then that she felt Victoria was wrong for me, would it have changed anything? Would I still have gone along with the engagement, not second guessing anything?

As Rosalie parked the van, our party slowly began to crawl out of the car. The drive had taken a lot out of all of us. Though, I doubted any of them were also dealing with the weight of a broken engagement on top of a stiff back.

"You'll just love it here," Alice promised as we scooted out of the car. "I mean, it's nowhere fancy, but it's still really awesome." She adjusted the pink headband atop her head, smoothing over her bangs. "The only bad thing is all this dirt. A strong wind whips up and, poof, sand everywhere. Not nice."

We assembled around the back of the van in a semi circle. Alice, clad in pink shorts and a black tank top, was barking orders like a pro, directing the unpacking of the van. It was impressive how her lovely bell-chime voice never lessened in her anger. She always sounded like a song – I loved to hear her speak. Of course, her angelic voice had nothing on Victoria's. They were both singers, though, and that connection had made it easier to befriend Alice.

Alice roped Emmett into carrying most of the cargo, then sticking several bags on Jasper. She left my hands empty though. I was going to ask her about it until I saw her large, hazel eyes flicker to me, asking "Is he alright?" Her pity killed my voice and I followed after my friends, numb.

_Don't pity me,_ I wanted to scream. _Don't look at me and feel bad – I'll just feel worse. I brought this on myself._

But how could I ask them to not feel bad for me; they were all happy and paired off like Noah's fucking arc. Couple logic blinded them to my dilemma. Emmett had found Rosalie while Jasper was flirting up Bella. They were all happy. I wasn't. I used to be engaged, for Christ's sake, I used to be the luckiest of them all.

_But now, look at me. Reduced to being jealous that my friends have people in their lives and I don't._ I actually made myself sick.

"The site is a few minutes from here," I heard Bella telling Jasper as he leaned all over her. Only God knows how he managed to swing two full packs over one shoulder, tuck another under his arm, and still be able to slip his free arm possessively around Bella.

_I hope he ends up breaking his stupid arm_, I though viciously before I could stop myself. I shook my head shamefully, slowing my steps until I was a safe distance from the two of them.

Alice was marching beside me, bouncing with her steps. Alone, just like me. I had liked Alice right away, her passion for music aside. She was a sweet girl, smart, loud, and stubborn. I guess she reminded me of myself in some ways. We both shared passions for music and desires to break away to gain independence. We traded stories like the best of friends, created our own secret jokes, and just… clicked.

I could talk to Alice about a lot of things – but not this. I couldn't saddle her with my exploding emotions over Victoria. Even though she knew a great deal of my hardships and worries, this was one I could never burden her with. I had already regaled Alice with the sunny side of my relationship with Victoria, so I liked to think she felt just as betrayed by her as I. I could never confide my building turmoil in her.

I forced a smile over my face as I engaged Alice in conversation to starve off the quiet. And maybe to distract her from my pain. "It's nice to get out of the city every once and a while, huh? Places like this are so serene."

"I know what you mean," she agreed, tilting her face up at me. "I've gotten used to the hustle and bustle now, but when I lived in Mississippi, I would climb out of my window at night just to pick flowers at the edge of the field." Alice sighed contently. "You can take the girl out of the woods…"

"I've lived in Washington my whole life, so the city never really appealed to me." I teasingly tickled the side of her neck. "When Em first got his license, we took his dad's jeep and drove cross-country to Miami. We were in awe, the three of us just country bumpkins." I couldn't help but to chuckle at the memory. It was the first time I had learned to appreciate just how much of the world I had never seen. It fueled my thirst for adventure.

Alice skipped ahead of me slightly, walking backwards as she faced me. "I know, right? My first big city visit was NYC. I felt smaller then usual with all those buildings! And all the sounds and cars and people! It was overwhelming, but I grew used to it. Now, I can hardly sleep without some background noise." She reached to me, grabbing my hand to tug me along faster; the rest of our friends were pulling out of sight on the rough trail. "Come on. I can't wait to show you the springs. To die for, Edward. You'll just love them."

Consequently, I couldn't picture myself sitting in hot water for an extended amount of time. Where was the appeal in that for girls? I mean, sure, it was fine for relaxing every once and a while, but after the long drive over, I actually felt like doing something. Even the potential allure of my partner in solitude wasn't enough to sell me on the idea of soaking in hot springs with everyone. Nope, not even for Alice.

Now, what was an easy way to get out of this without hurting her feelings?

The hot springs had a ranger station nearby along with a souvenir stand. Picnic tables were scattered around the springs for the visitors. Not far from us, I spotted another group enjoying the springs. Other then them, it was safe to say we had the area virtually to ourselves. This put Bella in a good mood.

She smile widely as the cotton shirt she was swimming in ruffled again the wind. "Look, no crowds today. Awesome luck!" She climbed atop the picnic table, stretching out her ivory legs out in the sunlight. "And it's a beautiful day, too."

Alice bobbed her head, slipping off her little shorts, her black bikini bottoms just visible from under her top. "It is really nice today. Perfect for soaking up some UV rays and enjoying the springs." She glared at Bella then. "You sure you won't stick around here, Bella?"

"I'm sure," she said with a knowing smile.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just what is the attraction in climbing over rocks?"

"I could ask you the same about sitting in a tub of water," Bella mumbled, tilting her head back, exposing her pale neck. Strands of hair that escaped her ponytail gathering around her neck until she brushed them away carelessly.

Rosalie interjected, drawing my attention away from Bella. "Give her a break, Aly. If she doesn't want to hang out here, it's fine. Let her go explore – she'll enjoy it more anyway." Alice looked offended, muttering darkly as she made her way to the table where she had Emmett and Jasper setting things up.

"Thanks." Bella looked relieved as she jumped off the table. "I guess I'll go head out, then. I'm itching for some fun. I'll try to stay in the area nearby in case you get bored."

"Do you have your phone on you?" Rosalie asked, sounding oddly motherly.

"Yup!" Bella offered us a tiny wave. "Call me when you're getting ready to go, okay? Don't just forget about me like last time."

Rosalie laughed. "It was your own fault. Don't get lost this time if you don't want to be left behind."

Bella flipped her friend the bird, marching off past the tourist station and pout of sight. She seemed to be heading towards the plateau that was just past the cactus forest.

Rosalie sighed loudly, turning her attention to me for some reason. "I worry about her."

"Why?" I was compelled to ask.

She folded her arms across her chest, staring off after Bella. "She's a clumsy girl. And a magnet for danger. If there is anything even remotely dangerous, you can bet your ass it will find her. She trips over air, gets lost very easily, and just attracts these total creeps to her. Something is always out to get her." A crease appeared on her alabaster forehead. "Bella is like my kid sister, you know? I feel like I always have to watch out for her, like she's my responsibility."

"If you're so worried about her, why do you let her go off on her own?" How much sense did that make? If Bella got in as much trouble as Rosalie said she did, I would never let her out of my sight.

"I can't just tie her up," Rosalie whispered sadly. "She's a grown woman and has the right to do as she pleases. Plus, she gets so pissed when I try to babysit her. I just can't help it, ya know? Bella is really important to me" Her eyes turned hopeful as she returned her attention to me. "Will you do me a favor? Tail after her."

That seemed like an odd request. "Seriously?"

"I mean, if you're not busy. I don't like her going off on her own, but she'd bite my head off if I tried to tag along. She can't be mean to you right now – not after all you've been through." She changed tactics as I flinched. "It's only for her own good, Edward. I joke around with her, but really, I worry. It'd put me at ease if you were with her. You're a doctor, too, right?"

I flicked my head towards Jasper, who was chatting up Alice. "Why not send Jasper after her? They seem to get along better." She was always with him, after all.

She looked confused. "Really? It seemed to me that you two really got along. I mean, after last night and all."

Remembering that night brought a flush to my cheeks. "Bella was just trying to help me out."

"I know," Rose agreed. "But I thought it was, like… a sign of your friendship or whatever."

"She was just being nice to me – we're really not close." It seemed important to me that I stress this.

She cocked her head. "Oh. I see." Rosalie put her hands on her hips. "Well, be that as it may, I still am asking you to go with her. I know I can trust you to take care of my Bella. And don't you pretty much owe her for being nice to you yesterday? If you guys really aren't close, like you say, then Bella really went out of her way. You'd just be keeping her safe to even things out."

I was still hesitant to go after Bella, though. Things were… strange between us. I, for one, felt awkward around her after exposing my weakness to her. She saw me at my worst, something I regretted now. I didn't want anyone to see me like that, sniveling and pathetic, Bella least of all. How could I face her after crying like a baby in front of her?

But, Rose was right. I owed her one. I had to put my discomfort aside. And, here was a ready made excuse to get out of the hot springs. Yet, I took it grudgingly. I nodded once.

Rosalie clapped me on the shoulder. "Good man, Edward. If I find even a scratch on her, it's your head." Then she slapped me with her hair, turning around to rejoin the rest of them.

I could only sigh and shake her off as I took after Bella. Personality wise, Rosalie was almost a perfect copy of Victoria. Brass and bold, a sex bomb but a total bitch on top of it all. They could have been sisters. Maybe that was why I put up with the blonde's crap.

It wasn't hard to follow Bella's path – it was easily marked by her footsteps in the red dirt. I walked at an easy pace, in no real hurry to be alone with her just yet. But, apparently, Bella was taking her time on her way to get to the hiking path she had raved about; she was in sight only minutes after I left.

Every time I looked at Bella, really looked, I was unnerved by her beauty. This was not to say that I hadn't seen woman as equally lovely, but Bella was… different. Her beauty was just under the surface, subtle and entrancing. She never tried to be anything more then she was or fussed with her looks. Bella could stun a room with her looks, but never be anything but Bella. She was what they called a natural beauty, a rare and precious type.

I felt sick to my stomach the first time I laid eyes on her.

When you're in love, you don't see anyone else. My father, Carlisle, had told me this growing up. You had eyes only for her and nothing could change that. It was why he could easily laugh off the woman who flocked to my good looking father and always return to Esme with more love then anyone would think possible. She was his one and only. And I was sure I had that with Victoria – my eyes never stayed and no woman could tempt me.

But then I met Isabella. She shook me to my very foundations. And it was frightening. I felt disgusted with myself, for my first thought when I saw her was, 'She's beautiful'. No woman was beautiful to me except my mother and my Victoria.

I was sure that Bella was sent to me as a test. Meant to reaffirm my love for Victoria or else lead me down the path of ruin. She was temptation incarnate, and she could destroy my reason with just a look. A vixen in the form of a 21-year-old concierge. Sex in high heels.

But I knew I could resist her charms. I was a strong man. I was foolish enough to think that if I could handle her, that my love for Victoria could be validated by overcoming this last obstacle. Ha, _obstacle_. It turned out that the test had been Victoria's, not mine. One she had failed. Her love for me was weak and she fell.

But I was stronger.

Now, as I looked upon Bella, I saw my own personal demon. Lust. But mixed in there was deep attraction. Bella had substance and fire for her ever appeal. I had talked to her enough that first night to learn that she was a woman I could not defeat. She could control me if she wished. It was why I tried to distance myself from her – if I could not tame my passions for her, I could ignore them until I was far away from the temptation.

I didn't have to ignore temptation anymore, but Victoria had given me more validation in steering clear of Bella. For all the difference of the two woman, they had this in common: power over me. Bella could take me, I knew, and I would not resist. I cringed at the very idea; I didn't need a repeat performance of heartbreak, thank you very much. One was already more then I could handle. It made me thankful that Jasper pursued Bella. He could have her, make her happy, and save me from my attraction at the same time.

Of course, it still left a bad taste in my mouth all the same. Ah, the woes of unprecedented jealousy.

I watched wordlessly as Bella kneeled to the ground beside what looked like an out of place extension of forest. You'd never expect to see anything green in a desert oasis. Bella wasn't kidding when she said this place had a little of everything.

As I neared, I could hear Bella making little clicking noises with her tongue, her legs neatly folded under her. Occasionally, she would whispered, "Come on out, little guy" or "I won't hurt you." Then she would go back to her clicking.

Looming over her, I had to ask. "What in the world are you doing?"

She uttered a single shriek, slapping her hand over her mouth as she realized it was me. She took several deep breaths. "Edward! You scared me."

"Decided to follow your lead and check this place out." I lifted my head a little to look over her, trying to see what was so interesting. "What are you doing?"

She looked a little sheepish. "Oh, well, I was on my way to my secret spot when I spotted this little guy." She brushed away a clump of grass to expose a gray frog with large black eyes. He could easily fit in the palm of my hand.

"A frog?"

She beamed like she had discovered the greatest prize on earth. "Yup! They call these little guys Mud Flapper frogs. Isn't he adorable?"

"Not the word I would have used." Together, we straightened up. She still seemed unsure as to why I was here. "You said you were heading off somewhere. Mind if I tag along with you?"

She looked up at me shyly. "Um, no, sure, it's fine." Bella bent over, brushing red dirt from her legs. Her pale skin shimmered in the sun, making me stare for longer then was appropriate; Bella responded by turning a shade of pink under my gaze.

"Do you come here often?" I asked to distract her as we walked. I didn't want her to feel awkward around me – that was supposed to be my M.O.

"Pretty often. Not as much since I moved to Vegas."

"Did you live in this area before?"

"Yeah, just past Reno. My aunt has a place near there." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. "This was my favorite place in the whole world. Lilly, my aunt, called this place the red desert because it's flat and almost empty, but there's so much life around here. Like that frog. I would try to sneak Sand Foxes into her car sometimes, only to have her freak out." She pressed her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. "Once, one jumped out from my jacket, landing in her plate of egg salad. Sprayed the stuff everywhere. I thought Lily would kill me right then."

I was inclined to let Bella provide the conversation, but my curiosity ate away at me. Each time she spoke, I had another question for her. "Are you close with your aunt?"

Bella put her hands in her pockets, looking off dreamily. "It's hard to say. Lilly is only 9 years older then me, so we connect better then most nieces with their aunts. But, since she's my stepdad's sister, it was hard for me to open up to her at first. We still talk, but we were closer when I lived with her. I do miss her from time to time." I let Bella drift off in her thoughts, bemusing myself with dissecting her facial features.

She was a very expressive person, but hard to read. I could see that talking about her aunt made her happy, but there was also an underlining of sadness I couldn't place. And something else… maybe regret? I read it all in her deep, brown eyes – I had learned that it was harder to hide your emotions from showing in your eyes. But there was so much depth to Bella's that it was rare I could pull a complete thought from her. It made me want to try harder.

This feeling, of course, conflicted with my need to maintain distance from the strange young woman. Obviously, my main objective was being slighted as I was being drawn into the wonder that was Bella. One step forward and four steps back. I really needed to sort out my priorities.

Eventually, the path we were on led us to the rock formations. They were much more impressive up close, looming and rich with color. They formed a sort of canyon, large boulders protruding out without rhyme or reason. It was a scene right out of a nature pamphlet.

Bella did not hesitate to slip into the narrow opening created by two massive slabs of stone. Sunlight still lightened the area from above, but it didn't seem like the safest spot to me. I told her as much.

But she waved off my concerns. "The rocks are much more stable then they look, really. I've never seen a rock slide or anything. We shouldn't have any problem getting through here."

I was still weary. "This seems like a place snakes would populate."

"Some," she admitted. "But no poisonous ones. And they only come out in night when this place cools down." Bella lifted herself easily over a rock that barred the way. She turned round to face me with a little smile. "Have some faith in me, Edward. I've been here hundreds of times. I do know where I'm going; there is a slope just a half a mile in here that leads to the top of the plateau. Think you can make it that long without having a heart attack?" She was throwing down a challenge.

I smirked. Channeling my high school self who was a state champion in hurdles, I heaved myself over the boulder. Bella's shocked expression was my reward. "Led the way, O' fearless Bella."

Bella told me stories to pass the time as we traveled deeper into the pseudo cave. Mostly they were about her past exploits in here. Rosalie hadn't been joking when she said Bella attracted all types of danger – she practically invited them to her. She had lost herself in the maze of this cavern several times before she managed to memorize the right way to the top, had broken her ankle on these rocks more times then she could remember, and had runs in with some of the nastier creatures in the area. Honestly, I was amazed Bella was still alive.

She stuck her tongue out at me after I stopped her just in time from tripping over some jagged rocks. "I totally saw them, Edward. I could handle it."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you could. And just how would you manage to climb out of here after you skinned your hands catching yourself? Or maybe twisted your ankle again in the fall?"

She pouted, storming off ahead. "I'd have managed somehow."

I caught up with her after a few steps, trying to hold in my laughter. Even when mad, Bella was no more frightening then a wet kitten. "Lucky for you, I was here this time. Danger has it out for you."

"I haven't had a near death experience today," she argued.

"Yet."

She scoffed, but turned teasing. "Yet. But, as a pre med major, I think you'd be able to keep me alive just long enough for the paramedics to get here."

"Saving lives _is_ my job," I replied seriously, but pulling the end of her ponytail. I dodged her hands as she tried to smack me in retaliation. "Is that any way to treat your savior?"

She mumbled something darkly that I didn't catch. It was something along the lines of "stupid, know-it-all doctor." I laughed anyway.

Despite myself, I was enjoying my climb with Bella. She was a welcome distraction from the hellhole that was my life. While I was round Bella, it was easy to forget that I had been cheated on or that I had a billion relatives to call about the cancelation of the wedding or that I would have to fight to get my deposit back on the church we had rented. All the stuff disappeared. It was a nice feeling.

"Here it is!" Bella's delighted shriek brought me back to the now. She was looking quite proud of herself, standing on a raised section of stone emerging from the canyon walls. It seemed to go right up to the top. Bella pointed over her head, unable to fight her huge smile. "Told you I knew where I was going. This is the path to the top."

I went to her side, clapping her on the back. "What do you know; you were right. And here I thought you were going to lead me into the canyon to kill me and leave my body for coyotes."

Bella didn't even acknowledge my teasing, too swept up in her own excitement. "You'll just love the view, Edward. You can see everything for the very top." She tugged on my hand eagerly. "Come on!"

Her pace was brisk but I was able to keep up. "How do you think this place formed?"

"From the rainstorms," she answered knowledgably. "After the droughts in the nineties, rain would flood this place. It eroded parts like this. That was how the valley itself was carved out, too." I put my hand on her lower back as the uneven path threatened her footsteps. She offered me a grateful smile. "Thanks. Anyway, after the floods died down, this place dried right back up. But parts of the harsher vegetation survived. That how some animals can live here now."

"You really know your stuff," I said, impressed.

She trailed her fingers along the smooth rock wall as we ascended. "I volunteered at the ranger station to get my community service hours during my senior year. I just fell in love with this place, so the information just stuck with me." She tilted her head back as we reached the plateau, the sun beaming brightly on us after being in the enclosed canyon.

The sight was breathtaking. The canyon was completely level at the top, like it had been created through artificial means. And the sky felt so close. The wind was cooler, the air cleaner. The red rocks were richest here, or maybe it was just because the amount of sunlight that lit the place up.

"Wow." There were no words.

Bella understood. She stretched her arms out, giggling. "I know."

"How did you find this place?" Carefully, I started towards the edge of the plateau. We were much higher up then I had expected. The canvas of land stretched out forever, the colors vivid. A long stretch of river cut the desert in half from what I could see, the sun reflecting off the water in brilliant ripples. I could even see the place where our friends where, through it was little more then a dot from so far away.

Bella sat down next to the edge, patting the rock for me to join her. I obliged, noting the proximity between us. If my closeness bothered her, she didn't say anything about it. Maybe it felt as natural to her as it did to me. "It took a lot of tries, but I really wanted to get up here," Bella stated. "We came here only months after I moved to Nevada, and I promised myself that some day, I would be up here. So, I started my long list of failed attempts to find a way here. Lilly would come with me sometimes, but then she would complain about the heat and make us turn around. So I never got very far. The first time I was able to explore the canyon for a long amount of time, I noticed the slope. I practically ran up, resulted in both my knees getting scrapped clean of skin, but it was worth it. Now, this is my secret haven."

"I'm glad you shared it with me," I replied, honored.

"I'm glad I got the chance to." She turned her body so that she was facing me. "I really wanted a chance to talk to you, Edward. So much has happened. I thought you might want someone to lend an ear." She chewed on her lower lip, now uncertain. "I mean, I already know the situation, so I thought you'd feel most comfortable talking to me about it. So… talk. If you want to, of course. I'm not going to force you to talk."

"Good," I replied, my good mood dying. "Because there is nothing I want to talk about."

Her eyes widened at my change in temperance. "Really?"

"Really."

Her face fell. "Oh. I just thought…"

"What more needs to be said, Bella?" Bitterness crept into my tone. And I resented the absence of my distractions. This was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Victoria is gone and there is nothing I can do about it. I just need to keep moving and try to forget." _Easier said then done, _a little voice whispered in my ear.

Bella shocked me by snorting. "Edward, you can't just forget about her like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "If she was that easy to forget then I really doubt you would have asked her to marry her. It's going to take some time, Edward."

"Gee, you think?" I didn't mean to be short with her, but all she was doing was stating the obvious. I knew that it would take a while to forget the woman whom I had basically lived for these past five years – it might even be impossible. Was she trying to rub it in?

"Don't be an ass, Edward." I looked up, not used to hearing Bella swear. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth turned into an angry line. Her arms were crossed and she bore a sudden resemblance to Rosalie; I assumed that was where she had learned that look. It took me back slighty, not used to seeing Bella so obstinate. "Look, I get it. She hurt you. A lot. And all you want to do is forget that. But," her voice became pleading. "It's not that simple. Love isn't something you can just turn off. You can't move on without first realizing why you hurt so much. That's the first step."

I turned my harsh gaze to the scenery. Suddenly, it wasn't as pretty. "Well, that's the obvious part. I loved her. She cheated on me. The end."

I felt rather then saw Bella scoot closer to me. "That wasn't an answer, Edward. I want you to find out why, not just the action. For instance, did you feel blind sided?"

"Of course," I snapped.

"There were never any signs?" she prompted.

"No." I shook my head, changing my answer. "Well, yes."

"Such as?"

"Victoria was always a free spirit, and I guess-" I growled, cutting myself off. "Look, I really don't want to get into this. I don't want to talk about her, Bella. I want to forget all that crap, and you're not making it easy."

"It's not supposed to be easy!" Her arm little hands wrapped around one my mine, but I ignored it. "Edward, listen to me. Things have to get worse before they can get better. You'll feel like shit now, but oh well. Down the line, you'll be recovered. This is just how you get to that point."

"Or I could simply feel better now by not talking about my ex-fiancée at all," I hissed.

Her reply was dripping in sarcasm. "Really? You'll feel better if you don't talk about her? As far as I've seen, you haven't mentioned her once all day. How_ is_ that working out for you? I don't exactly see you doing cartwheels." She ripped her hands from me when I turned unresponsive. "You really are acting like a child, you know that?"

Childish or not, I refused to say anything more on this subject. As far as I was concerned, Bella could talk herself to death. She'd get nothing out of me.

Bella seemed to sense that I was unyielding – and so she really did start to talk herself to death. Like we hadn't just been arguing, she went right back to telling tales of her adventures of Ash Springs. Mostly, I tried to tune her out, thinking of my residency back home or marveling at the number of prairie dogs I saw poking their heads out of holes. I didn't want to listen to a word she said and I was resolved to pretend she wasn't even there. It went on like this for close to an hour.

Undaunted, Bella shifted into a new story each time her last one ended. As I was running out of things to occupy myself with (there were only so many times you could count rocks before it became really pathetic) I was forced to let her voice enter my head.

"The last time I was here with Lilly was about three years ago," Bella told me, or rather, herself. It didn't seem to bother her that I was barely paying attention. "Even though it was cloudy, it was really hot out here. I was raised in Phoenix, so it didn't really bother me, but poor Lilly was dying. It was all I could do to get her out of the car. She was so dramatic, insisting her skin would melt from her bones if she spent more then ten minutes in the heat."

She folded her legs up to her chest, laying her face on top of them. "This place hasn't changed." A little smile stole over her face. I could see a certain warmth on her features, and tranquility. There didn't seem to be a thing she enjoyed more then just sitting out here on a giant rock, in the sweltering heat, with only a silent companion as company. She said she liked to be here, that it was here favorite spot; I had to wonder if it was the scenery or the solitude she liked the most.

Bella pointed towards a small mountain of red rock not far from the plateau. It was not nearly as high as the plateau we sat upon, but it looked more foreboding. Perhaps it was the way the formation cast everything in that area in shadow. "I fell off those rocks when my aunt and I came here to celebrate my high school graduation." She stated it so matter-of-factly that I had to stare. Was she simply used to hurting herself that a 15 foot fall was just a drop in the bucket? Bella even managed to laugh at herself a bit as she continued. "I _thought_ they were solid... until they started shifting under me." Her body shook with her giggles. "It's funny now, but I was terrified at the time."

Her voice became a whisper now, lacking the hilarity that had been there seconds before. "The fall was so much worse then the landing, even though that was when I hit the really jagged rocks." I noticed her shiver and hold herself tighter. "At the time, I thought I would just keep falling forever. Like, it would never end. And it was frightening because I didn't know what awaited me at the bottom. It was rocks, but it could have been a cactus forest or river rapids or even a pit of snakes."

Still grave, Bella alternated between glancing at the red rocks and me. I had the feeling it was significant in some way. "But, you know, once I hit the ground I was really relieved. I was banged up, but I couldn't fall anymore." Surer now, more confident. "And, in a way, hitting the bottom was the first step of recovery."

Ah, I got it now. Bella was trying to get through to me. She was trying to make a point by comparing her fall to my own situation. She was trying to be clever.

My anger rekindled in an instant. "Why are you telling me this? To tell me the moral of the story is that you ended up okay in the end?"

She seemed upset as she realized the rouse was up. "Yes."

Her answer only made me angrier. She didn't understand anything, did she? "Well, then thanks for story time. And yeah, I get what you're trying to say. But it doesn't really help me now." I gripped my hair tightly, feeling the beginning of a migraine. "You just don't understand."

Defiant kitten Bella was back. "I know you think it's the end of the world-"

I cut her off, annoyed that she was treating me like a child. "But it's not. I know. Are we done with the after school special?" I got to my feet, tired of this whole excursion. The party was over. If given the choice between hearing Bella lecture me or watching my friends go on with their lives like happy idiots, I'd choose the former.

Bella didn't give up. "You know, I still have a scar from the fall."

I sneered down at her. "Hooray for you. I'm going to find the others." _Translation: get off your ass and let's go back already._

If Bella picked up on my message, she choose to ignore it. She just stayed curled up in a ball, staring off thoughtfully. It really pissed me off. Where did she get off acting all wise and all-knowing? It reminded me of Jasper, and I hated her for it. I wasn't going to be given advice about life by a girl two years my junior. I had too much pride for that.

"Are you going to come or should I just go back on my own?" I finally asked.

She patted the ground beside her, another invitation to sit. I ignored it, but made no move to leave. As angry as I was with her, I wouldn't just abandon her. Esme had raised me better then that, and Rosalie would kick my ass if I returned sans Bella. And maybe I was just a little fond of Bella's company. Pre-sage Bella, that was.

"I can't say I've been were you are," she stated, causing me to laugh rudely. "But," she said, speaking over me. "I have been close enough to have some empathy for you. When Jacob and I broke up-"

"In case you didn't realize, this is a little bit different then breaking up with a douchebag boyfriend, Bella, so save the sob story." I didn't want to hear it.

"Do you think you're the only person in the world to have had your heart broken?" Bella inquired heatedly. "At some point in life, everyone has been there. There are varying degrees, but that doesn't make the pain any less significant. So, stow the ego." She slowly got to her feet. And, even though she was about a head shorter then me and just about the most delicate looking woman I had ever seen, I cringed at her rage. There was passion in her fire.

"I've been hurt, too, Edward. And it felt like shit. I thought no one understood, that I was the only person who had ever been betrayed. But guess what? _I was wrong_." I took a step back as she came closer. "Just because you were engaged, it doesn't mean my pain is any less important. I won't have you belittle it, Edward. Just as I won't wave off what you're going through.

"I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be fine, because in reality, it's not. But I will say that recovery is a choice, not a part of the process. If you aren't willing to accept what you had and that it's in the past, then you'll be stuck like this forever. You'll be so hung up on Victoria, you'll forfeit the rest of your life." She pegged me with her point finger in the center of my chest. "And _that _will be when I really pity you."

Abruptly, her expression changed. It was light and accepting. "Until a few months ago, I was you. I couldn't like Jake go. He was too much a part of me. Actually, I still wasn't completely over him until you three guys walked into our lives." She smiled as I gaped at her. "Don't look so surprised. You wouldn't believe the healing you, Jasper and Emmett have done for us girls. It's been a long time since we've really been able to enjoy life. Men ruined us, you see."

Her arms fell to her sides loosely as she squared her shoulders. "Jake was the only decent man I had ever known besides my father. For as long as I knew him, he put my needs above all else. Looked after me, protected me, made me feel loved. And when he was gone, all of that was undone. If Jacob be trusted, then no man could be." Bella eyes reflected golden brown in the sunlight. "I worked in a place where men took advantage of me at every turn. I utilized my body as my greatest tool but lost myself somewhere along the way. I was cynical about the male race and looked for solace in my girlfriends. No man could get close to me.

"Then I met the three of you." She entwined her fingers in mine, stepping closer. Our chests were almost touching. "You three restored my hope in guys. I know that sounds silly, but it's true. Somewhere in this world, I realized, there actually were good men. I had given up too early!" Her bangs fluttered across her face with a gust. Without thinking, I brushed them behind her ear. She didn't seem to mind, not even when I kept my hand against her cheek. "So, I'm done moping, Edward. I can move on. Finally. I have my spirit back. Thanks to you guys – you more then anyone else. You talked to me, saw a person in me." She snuggled against my hand, closing her eyes. "I can never pay you back enough for that. But I can return the favor."

My mouth was dry. "How?"

"Victoria wasn't your soulmate," she whispered. "I'll make you see that. I'll give you back your life by giving you closure. Edward, you will move on because I will be there to help you. You can depend on me. But… you have to be willing. I can't help you unless you are willing to let me." She turned the full power of her eyes on me. "Are you willing?"

That was a loaded question. Did I want to move on? Yes and no. Did I have to? Undeniably. But was I strong enough? That was what I had to find out.

"If you're willing to put up with me," I replied, stroking her cheek. "Then I can not turn down your help."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." She flashed me a dazzling smile. "Come on. Now that that's settled, let's go back to the group."

I led the way back into the canyon this time. The hand that hand been wrapped in Bella's shifted out of her grasp and around her waist. Her answer was to cuddling against my side. Warmth spread from my chest.

Let the healing begin.

* * *

_Long, long, long chapter. I wanted to reward all my faithful readers who don't yell at me for these randomly long breaks I take. And, also, I had to rewrite the whole chapter; it was originally in Bella's point of view, as you might have guessed from the preview._

_So, my objective in this chapter was not only to unravel the mystery that was Victoria or to give some perspective into Edward's mind – I also wanted there to be clear distinction between Edward & Victoria and Edward & Bella. The two relationships had to be very different, so this was to set that up._

_Review to get the next preview!  
_


	31. All's Fair In Love And War

_A/n: Three long weeks. Sorry - it seems like I do nothing but apologize these days. I have my AP (Advance Placement; these are classes high school students take for college credit) testing coming up next week, so I've been stretched to the limits. But, to make up for this, I've given you my longest chapter ever. 0-0 And, in Jasper's point of view. I know you all must be wondering what Bella is thinking through all of this, but I have a reason for not showcasing her thoughts these past few chapters - you'll see in chapter 32, where it's finally back to Bella._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

**All's Fair In Love And War**

_"And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her. What can I do - I'd do anything for her." - The Click Five, "Just The Girl"_

_

* * *

_

**Jasper POV~**

"Where are they?"

Rose was calling Bella. Again. And by the looks of it, she wasn't getting through nearly fast enough. Her eyes would flash violently and a colorful swear would spill ungracefully from her lips as she snapped her phone shut. Then, she would flip the device right back open and press redial. It would have been hilarious if I didn't share in her worry.

Just where were they? Bella and Edward had been gone for far too long, and we hadn't heard from them once. Needless to say, we were getting worried.

From what I had learned of Bella, it would not be unlike her to lose track of time or else forget to charge her cellphone battery; these were absentminded traits I had already cataloged in her persona. But _Edward _was with her. He was always a responsible person. For him to not check in was extremely out of character. That's why I was really worrying.

"Could something have happened to them?" Alice voiced my question for me. Her eyes were frantic as she clung to Rosalie's side, waiting for Bella to pick up.

"Damn it all," Rosalie hissed, shutting her phone again. "If it isn't one thing, it's another with this girl! If she doesn't come back here with a few broken bones, then I'll snap her arm in half myself!" Of course, no one really believed her. It was obvious that she was the most worried of us all.

Emmett returned from the ranger station then with a map in hand. "I talked to the guy. He said we have to wait a little longer to start a search party. But, I got the map." He opened it on the picnic table, smoothing it out for us all to see. "I say we go look for them ourselves. With this map, it's less likely we'll get lost." Ever the calm cop, that Emmett. It was always in times of crisis that this side of him came out - the only part of Emmett that wasn't a total goofball. He was serious and reassuring, which was good because Rosalie looked like she was five minutes from a break down.

I placed myself beside Rose, gently taking her phone. "Take deep breathes, Rosalie. Everything will be fine. Bella is a resourceful girl, and Edward is very responsible. Even if something is wrong, he'll take of her fine."

"I never should have let her go off," Rose whispered, angry tears forming in her eyes. "A klutz like Bella somewhere out here? My warning lights went off, but I thought it'd be enough to have Edward watch after her." She sank into the bench, running her hands through her hair.

I glanced at my watch, repressing a sigh. "It's only been a few hours. And Bella said she's been here a lot of times. She could be on her way back right now."

"Yeah, well, what if she's hurt somewhere out there?" Alice was pacing angrily, staring off towards the path Bella had taken almost four hours ago. But, I noticed her frail frame quiver, fear mingling with her helpless anger. "You're telling us to chill out while she could have fallen off that stupid rock she loves so much."

Emmett was still pouring over the map, but looked up at that. "Which rock? Alice do you know where she was going? Can you point it out for me?"

She shook her head. "All I know is that it's that way." She pointed off vaguely. "I only went with her there once, but I know it was about half an hour away walking."

"Closer to forty-five minutes," Rose mumbled. "Bella took me there twice. But it's not named, so I don't think I could point it out either."

Alice stiffened then, whipping her head around sharply. Without a word, she took off running.

The only one of my feet, I went after her. She was a quick little thing, but I managed to keep on her heels. "Alice? What's wrong, Alice?"

I didn't have to get an answer. Just then, Bella and Edward turned from around a boulder formation, heading towards us with big smiles. I stopped where I was, no long in a rush, but Alice kept on plowing. Bella threw her arms open just in time. Alice launched herself at her friend, wrapping her arms around her. Even though they were still down the road, I could tell Alice was offering Bella a telling off along with relief in having found her. Shock and regret were clear on Bella's face as the trio walked back to me.

I clasped Edward on the shoulder as Alice kept Bella's attention occupied. "What took you guys so long?"

"Just exploring," he said evasively. "Are we getting ready to leave?"

"Yeah. We started packing up a little bit ago as we waited for you guys. But then Rose got a little antsy." I turned my conversation to Bella. "Seems someone wasn't answering her phone."

She immediately went into her pocket, retrieving her little phone. "Oh, shoot! I didn't have a signal so far out there, I guess." Bella looked towards the ground, meek and unsure. "Is she mad?"

"Mad doesn't even cover it," Alice supplied. Her arm was looped in Bella's as they walked. "She was freaking out. Seriously. Not even Jasper could calm her down. Emmett was trying to get a search party ready, ya know."

Her face glowed pink. "Really? Aw, come on. I told you'd I'd be hiking."

"You took way to long," Alice admonished, wagging her finger condescendingly. It was amazing how someone of such a smaller stature could soundly chastise her friend.

"Sorry," Bella whispered.

"It was my fault," Edward volunteered. "I kept Bella out. This place is so amazing; I wasn't ready to go back. She was just being a good guide."

Alice frowned. "That does sound like Bella. She never could say no to anyone." Bella huffed, pretending to be offended, but was ignored. "Okay then, Bella is off the hook. But I'll leave you, Edward, to explain to Rosalie. She is _fuming_."

To Edward's credit, he didn't even flinch at the threat. Then again, he hadn't seen how off the wall Rose had been for the past half an hour.

Her face turned from white to red to purple as we came into view. In sync, Alice and I took a step back, placing Bella and Edward in the war zone. I cared for the two of them, but I was not nearly stupid enough to get in a pissed off Rosalie's way.

"Well, if it isn't Bella and Edward!" Her voice was a deadly whispered, coated in outrage. "I worried myself sick when we didn't here from you two, I'll have you know, assuming the worst. We heard_ nothing_ at all while you are off gallivanting this godforsaken desert. I had Emmett go to the ranger's station, Bella! Alice nearly had a panic attack, and it was all Jasper could do to stop her from racing off after you. Then, just as I'm at my wit's end, you come strolling back here without a care in the world." She took slow, precise steps to them, her violets eyes ablaze. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves or should I just chain you to my side, Bella, to prevent this in the future?"

Edward did his best to act unaffected, but the panic was clear on his face. "Uh, about that. See, it was really my fault. We lost track of time and-"

"I trusted you, Edward," Rosalie shrieked. "I thought she'd be in good hands with you."

"I'm fine," Bella mumbled.

"But we didn't know that. Do you know how many gray hairs you have given me, kid? Why didn't you call?"

Bella raised her phone in surrender. "No bars out here..."

Rosalie shook her head. "Oh, that's just perfect."

"There was no real harm done," I voiced. "They made it back here in tact. That's what is most important, right?"

She crossed her arms, plopping herself on the picnic table where Emmett immediately proceeded to wrap his arms around her. She visibly relaxed. "I guess, Jasper. But," Rose said, turning back to Bella. "No more disappearing acts, you got that, missy? Otherwise I will be investing in one of those child-leashes."

Bella's face lit up at that. "What are you, my keeper? I'm not a little kid."

"Renee would have my head if you got hurt on my watch," Rosalie stated simply. "Just try to keep your danger prone tendencies offline for the rest of the day. You know, _before_ I have a heart attack?"

"Ooookay!" Alice cheerfully stepped in then. "Sounds like we are all in desperate need of a change of venue. Whaddya say, comrades? Shall we pile in the van and ship out of here? I'm dying for a little AC." Alice was trying to lighten the mood, but neither Rosalie or Bella seemed in the mood for it.

Emmett took Alice's hand in his, giving her a big smile. "You're just a little ball of energy, aren't ya?"

"Who do you think you're calling little, mister?"

"Oh, come on! You're, like, the size of one of my arms!"

"Then maybe you're just big," she countered, the pair of them pulling ahead of the rest of us.

It was then that I noticed how easily those two worked together. It made sense since they were both of high energy, but it was more then that. They acted as if they had been friend since forever, they were that close. Alice and Emmett really were a dynamic pair - _that_ couldn't be good. I shuddered at the kind of havoc they could wreck together. Last night's stunt was only the tip of the iceberg.

"I'll drive," Bella offered as I pulled the keys from my pocket. Before I could protest, she was in the front seat.

Edward, however, blocked me from the passenger's seat. "You got to ride up front the way here." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Back of the bus."

The terrible twosome claimed the back row as their own. And Rosalie pushed me into the middle row of the van before her. "No complaints here. Poor Jasper and I need a break from you two numskulls anyway." She leaned over, snapping the door close after her. "Take the interstate, kay, Bella? The traffic shouldn't be too bad going into Vegas."

"Roger," Bella replied, pulling out of the parking lot.

My attention, meanwhile, was focused on Edward. Having been his friend for as long as I had, I prided myself on my ability to understand him. Sure, he might play the part of the 'tortured soul', but, really, Edward was an obvious guy. I liked that about him. No ulterior motives, no hidden agenda. Just Edward, being himself. And everything he did, he did with purpose because Edward over-analyzed _everything_ by nature. This merely meant that, in regards to himself, his every move was made with some calculation in mind. He was a strategist.

As it was, I was of the same mold. So I was great at dissecting Edward's actions. The action this time was him edging me out of the front seat.

Sure, it was harmless - if anyone else had called shotgun like that, I would have marked it off and went on with life. But this was Edward. He wanted that seat for a reason. _Just what was he trying to pull this time?_

Rosalie curled up in her seat, knocking out almost instantly. This worked to my advantage. Now I was in a better position to eavesdrop on dear Edward. This was the easiest way to find out what he was up to. Not that I was nosy or anything. It really would have been none of my concern, except for one fact: it involved Bella. And I'd been damned if he did anything stupid and careless that would hurt my Bella.

Yes, my Bella. Somehow, I had a claim on her. As of when this became true was up to debate, but there was no denying that my concern for her was borne out of possessiveness.

I leaned back against the headrest, closing my eyes. But I kept my hearing on high alert.

A slight buzzing was coming front the front of the car. Static-like. Bella quietly mumbled a curse. "This radio is always screwing up," she explained. "It works sometimes, then others it's total garbage. I keep telling Angela she needs to invest in a newer one." Bella fell to quiet as a distinctive melody filled the car. "Oh! I got it!"

"What station is this?" That was Edward. He sounded pleasant enough, but there was an undercurrent of something else. I'd have to wait for him to speak more to analyze it.

"Um, some pop rock station, I think. Just be glad it's not country; that's usually all we get out here."

Someone shifted in their seat. "Do you mind if I change the station?"

"Not so fast." Bella again. "Car rules, Edward. Driver gets control of the radio." The station changed. There was a clear guitar rift in this one. "Huh? I didn't know the new Papa Roach stuff was out yet."

"Do you listen to them?"

"Not as often as I did a few years ago. Rose still plays them when she's tinkering with our cars though. I guess this will have to do for now."

"It's decent." A slight pause. "So, where are we going?"

"A roller rink." There was a smile in Bella's voice. "It's really awesome. On weekends it turns into, like, this 80's club." A quite giggle. "Some of the older residents of Las Vegas, the ones who lived through the 80's, put this roller rink up to it. They play old school Micheal Jackson and Madonna, music my parents grew up with. But, going has become a secret obsession of ours. I hope our deep dark secret won't scare you guys away."

"I'm not one to judge by one's music taste." I nearly blew my sleeping cover to snort at that. "I've got some skeletons on my iPod."

"Really?" Bella didn't seem to believe him. "Name one. What's the most embarrassing song you have on your iPod? And get creative, 'cause Brittany Spears won't cut it."

"And you won't blackmail with me it?" Bella must have nodded her head, because Edward relented. "Fine. Have you ever heard of Adam and Andrew?"

"I don't think so. Can you name a song?"

Of course Edward was reluctant to supply one. Instead, there was so more shuffling and sighing. "Lean over here. I'll play something for you."

"Don't tell me you are one of those music junkies who carries their iPod everywhere." Bella asked.

"What can I say? I need something to relieve long car rides."

The car was silent and I could just barely the intro of "The Gangsta Song" coming from Edward's headphones. I mentally pictured Edward singing along - he didn't know about the multiple times I had walked past his bedroom when he lived together to hear him singing off key to this song in particular. It was... not a memory I visited often. Even Edward, with all his musical prowess, could be tone deaf at times.

Bella started laughing under her breath as she listened to the song. "Oh jeez. These guys are so weird!" Then she gasped. "A yeast infection? Really? That's so sick!"

"All of their music is like this," Edward replied, sounding embarrassed. He was quick to redeem his good name. "Someone in my dorm introduced them to me, sent me the music files. I hardly ever listen to them."

"Huh. I thought it was hilarious. You'll have to send this song to me." They were quiet for a little while longer as the song came to an end.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Most embarrassing song, Bella."

"Uhh, I'm not sure. Let me think on it. Unlike you, I don't have a music catalog in my head." Bella took a few seconds to think on it. "Oh! I got it. Have you ever seen The Chipmunk Adventure?"

"That Alvin and the Chipmunks movie?"

"Yup. I think I have a song from that movie on my computer. It's called... 'The Girls of Rock and Roll', I'm pretty sure."

"Are you serious? Chipmunks?" He scoffed.

"Hey," she said defensively. "They were adorable. Plus, it was _the_ Chipettes. You couldn't help but to love them. Before you leave, I _will_ make you listen to it once."

He snorted. "How can you even call that music, though? A hamster could probably do better."

"Don't diss the Munks, mister. As the driver, I reserve the right to leave you on the side of the road and never look back."

"Aw, you don't mean that, Bella."

"Wanna test me?"

They more or less bickered for the rest of the car ride. But, it was playful bickering. _Flirting_, in other words. And it really pissed me off. Just what in the world was Edward doing?

Another thing I prided myself on was my ability to asses situations in an instant. Nothing got by me, and I very rarely misconstrued any event for what it was. It was why I knew when to rein in Emmett when he was getting out of hand and why I knew Bella and I would get along the second we met. It was also why I knew about Edward's crush on Bella that very night we met at the hotel.

Really, it wasn't hard to pick up on; Edward was pretty obvious with the way he stared at her. But, for whatever reason, he hadn't acted upon his feelings. His loyalty to Victoria had won out - ironic that Victoria couldn't stay faithful herself. But the fact remained that Edward had left Bella be and never perused her.

Until now.

Was it only because Victoria was out of the picture, or did it go deeper then that? As his friend, I really wanted to give Edward the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to think his intentions were pure and he was merely following his heart. But, I was a guy, and I knew better. Hell, anyone who had been dumped before could see Edward's motivation for what it truly was: an attempt to move on from Victoria. And Bella was the unlucky lady who was to be his rebound. _Ha, not if I have anything to say about it._

Still, this was Edward. He probably didn't even realize that he was projecting his feelings for Victoria on Bella. He wouldn't do this to her knowingly, I deduced. Edward wasn't like that. But I still couldn't let this happen. Because this wasn't just about Edward. Bella still made up half the equation.

She liked him. Bella wore her emotions on her sleeve (or rather, her face) and her feelings for Edward were as clear as day. You could see it from the way her eyes were immediately drawn to him as he entered the room or the way she hung on his every word. If Edward showed any interest in her, I knew she would let herself be caught up and fall for him. Hard. And she would be disappointed when Edward failed to treat her correctly. _How would it feel,_ I wondered, _to fall for someone and think they love you, only to realize you've been used?_ Pretty shitty was my guess.

I wouldn't allow Bella to get swept away by Edward. He would break her heart, and then I'd have to completely break him in return. But, because I couldn't stop Bella from her own emotions, the only solution would be to keep they as far away from each other as possible. Intervene and distract. Just long enough for us to fly back to Washington and out of Bella's hair. Just long enough to save her from another Jacob. It was the least I could do for my Bella.

-

As we entered the city limits, the van started to wake up. Pretty soon, we were all joking and laughing together, tossing around snacks, and getting along like the best of friends. It was weird, but it felt like the girls had always belonged in our group. They rounded out and completed our us, I found. It was hard to imagine life before Bella, Alice, and Rose and impossible to imagine it without them in the future.

The van sputtered loudly as Bella popped it into park. We seemed to be outside of a large, hot pink dome. In flashing neon letters "Rockin' Roller Rink" shone against the roof. Just from the look of it, it was obvious that this was a hidden treasure in the city; it had the feeling for an older, forgotten place. Among all the industrialization and obnoxiously gaudy buildings, it was comforting to find something so nostalgic.

"It's not much," Rosalie sighed behind me as Emmett helped her out of the back. "But it's ours."

"It's pretty cool," Emmett disagreed. "I'm just not sure if I remember how to skate."

"Everyone picks up on it pretty easy," Rose replied. "It's hard to completely forget. Like riding a bike."

I went to go to Bella's side, but Edward beat me to it. He had already engaged her in conversation by the time I reached them and then proceeded to lead her away from the group.

I watched them go, but was not ready to admit defeat. I would simply catch her before she went into the rink and lure her away. Operation Separation.

Alice, I noticed was lagging behind the rest of us; she appeared to be looking at her phone, a troubled expression on her face. "Just great."

Rosalie slowed her pace to allow Alice to catch up. "Something wrong, Alice."

The tiny woman waved her phone over her head, glaring at it. "Just got a call from Mr. Call. Things picked up pace at work and they want to know it I can come in later."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Rose answered flippantly. "The next stop is the casino anyway. We can have a good time and you'll get paid for it."

"I guess," Alice grumbled.

"I thought you liked your job," Emmett stated as he held the front door of the rink open for us.

Loud, bad techno music assaulted our ears then, blaring at us from every side. The dome was very dark, but with luminous stars scattered across the ceiling. Most of the room's light came from rope lighting wrapped around the edge of the rink, bright enough to blind if observed up close. There was a very 80's feel about this place, which seemed to be their goal.

"I do like my job," Alice insisted as she pointed us towards the front booth. Everyone behind the counter wore highlighter green polos that appeared to emit a light of their own. One of them waved us up to the counter where Bella and Edward were waiting for us.

Bella tossed wristbands the same color as the workers' shirts at each of us. "Those old tickets were still good, Rose. Good thing I thought to bring them."

"My clever little Bella," Rose cooed as she stepped up to the counter. "You got any skates in an 8?"

The woman quickly got each of our sizes and then went about the long process of finding them, re-finding them, and then handing them to the correct person. Alice had complained about the shoes she received even though they were her correct size though. The thought of wearing brown and purple skates was not appealing to her.

"They just look so horrible," Alice whined, eying the skates as if they would rear up and attack her. "There must be better skates in my size."

"I'm sorry," the worker replied, popping her gum. "These are the only size 6 skates we have left. I could check in the kid's department."

Alice must have decided wearing childrens' skates even more revolting then her brown and purple ones because she yanked them off the counter and stormed off.

As soon as my skates were tied up, I was going to find Bella. Unfortunately, when I did spot her, she was having Edward lace her up, the pair of them looking like a cozy couple. They were getting closer - I could almost see Bella slipping further away, going to Edward. Willingly going towards her doom. Before I could stop her, she let Edward take her onto the floor, their hands locked together. They vanished in the crowd easily.

Edward was monopolizing Bella, and it was really screwing up my plan. How could I get her away from him _if he never left her side?_

Little did I know that separating those two was soon to take a back seat to an even bigger problem._  
_

"Did Edward leave already?" I turned around to see Alice gliding towards me with ease. I couldn't help but to think the skates she had made such a fuss over looked lovely on her - but then, maybe I was bias. She scanned the rink as she stopped beside me, her shoulders drooping. "Is he trying to ditch me or what?"

I felt sympathy for Alice, being in the same boat basically. But, more then that, I disliked seeing her upset. It just didn't look right on her.

I offered her my best smile. "Don't mind Edward. Would it bother you greatly to skate with me instead?"

She crossed her arms, pretending not to hear me. She was a world class pretender. "And I can't find Rose or Bella either. What the heck?"

"Bella is with Edward," I replied, pointing out to the floor.

Her face fell. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting this. "Bella is... with Edward?"

I arranged my face to appear consoling. Though, I knew in the depths of my heart that I found it annoying that she would rather be with Edward then me. Was this becoming a trend?

Alice kicked the ground, at a loss. "Well, now what? It''s no fun to skate alone."

I repeated my offer, a little putout with the way she was brushing me off. "I could skate with you."

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Which would be the equivalent of skating alone anyway. No thank you."

"Come now. I'm not that bad." When she didn't reply, I went for a new angle. "This isn't the type of place where you can have fun when one your own. I want you to enjoy yourself, Alice. So let me keep you company - you'll be keeping me company, too."

"Great," she mumbled. "Just what I don't need: a jerk with separation anxiety. Why don't you just take a hike?"

Ah. Now I got it. Alice was angry with me. For what, I had no clue, but she always seemed to have a reason to be. Her unbridled disgust with not exactly a secret, though she was expressing this feelings more often as we found ourselves thrown together - not that I was complaining.

Something about Alice; she could be the sweetest, brightest person in the room and light up everything with her charm - but, she had another side to her. This other part of her was sharp-tongued and witty and sarcastic and... amazing. Yes, amazing. Such raw passion that she was capable of could only be marveled at. It was worth riling her up just to see her like this. To see her as herself without restrictions. Pure Alice.

I don't like being lied to or deceived. It's why I hated fake people. By not being true to themselves, they aren't being true to anyone else. It was the one thing I couldn't stand and could truly piss me off, something Emmett found hilarious. But, my personal stand was if you can't be honest and can't be yourself, then you're not worth my time knowing. Plain and simple.

When I met Alice, I was turned off by the cheery facade she wore. It was her, but not completely her. If I get to know someone, I want to know all of them, the good and the bad; by hiding her parts of self, Alice had placed herself on my blacklist. Thus, I avoided talking to her whenever possible and turned myself offline each time she engaged me in conversation. It was harder to do then it should have been, but I had managed it by occupying myself with Bella. However, I still knew her to be a nice person, both by my own observations and Bella's account. So, I had to wonder about her when I caught her watching me from the corner of her eye. Why? Why did she feel she had to always be happy and and smiling and... perfect? She intrigued me.

The first time I really felt the truth from her, when I first saw past her mask, was when I had gone against her wishes at the karaoke bar. I had refused to sing when she told to - _demanded_ - me to. And she had exploded with emotion. That was when I saw her for what she was: raw emotion. A fountain of energy and passion. Blazing fire. Alice, concentration and not holding back. Not just her sugar, but her spice, too. And I liked what I saw.

With Alice, there was more then met the eye. Sure, she looked the part of a cute, sweet young woman, but now I knew there to be more. More of everything. She was a woman of depth and feeling, not at all the transparent and airy person she played for the world to see. This woman was capable of cruelty and harshness, but didn't that make her all the more real? More human? Her flaws were her own and to be admired. At least, this was how I saw it.

It was from that moment on that I knew that I had not just imagined the connection I felt between Alice and I. It was nothing like what I had with Bella, but it was still strong. Perhaps it stemmed from the fact that I had uncovered her true self and that now, with just the two of us, she felt comfortable enough to drop her mask. That had been the first hurdle, getting her to open up to me. The next would be to get her to trust me despite my previous behavior towards her - clearly, this Alice was capable of holding grudges, too.

I tried to be gentle, mindful of her delicate armor. "I promise to be on my best behavior, Alice. Please. Let me help you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, suspicious.

That she was willing to hear me out gave me hope. "Earlier, you sounded like you were going through some issues at work, so I assume you might want someone to hear your problems. Or else, a punching bag to take some stress out on," I added with a grin. "Either way, I'm here. And, all I ask, is your companionship in return. My friends ditched me, after all. It would be a serious blow to me if left, too."

She seemed to be considering the offer. "One condition. No matter what, you can't say anything to the girls. I don't want them to think I'm unhappy."

That shocked me. "Are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. A little bit. But that's not the point. I don't want to bother Bella or Rose with my problems; they've already got their own. So, have we reached an agreement?"

Alice was treating this like a business proposition, not a friend helping a friend. It made me feel a little sad. But, it was already more then I should ask of her, so I nodded. And together we ventured into the rink.

Rose was right: skating was just another thing that could not be fully forgotten. The motions were easy enough, but it usually took time to and focus to recall solidly. Because of this, the first few times around the track, the main priority of Alice and I was trying to get into the swing of things after so long. Only once we were confident on our feet could we concentrate on conversation.

I let Alice begin, wanting her to feel comfortable first. Because we were skating beside each other, I could not really watch her face though. I was left to gauge her emotions by her tone. "The casino I work at is full of life and great people. My bosses are firm and fair. My coworkers treat me as one of their own. I meet all kinds of new people at my table. All in all, I don't have a lot to complain about.

"Most of my work is play," she admitted with a little laugh. "My job is to have fun with my customers, to make sure everyone has a good time. It's ideal, really, because that's why I came to Vegas. To have a good time." I caught a tiny frown on her face as we looped around a turn. "But... I'm not having fun anymore. Weird, right?"

"Why do you think that's weird?" I asked. "It's normal for people to get tired of their jobs."

"I'm not tired of it," she insisted. "I can't be."

"Why not?"

She sighed, sounding exhausted. "Look. I don't think you understand just how lucky I am. My job is great and the pay is more then enough. Las Vegas is a tough place for work as it is and there are plenty of people who are struggling and unemployed. They would kill to be in my shoes. I don't have a reason to not be grateful."

"I don't know if I believe that." We broke apart to skate around a group of children, then met back up. "Alice, do you really like what you do?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," she scoffed.

"You're less likely to become bored with a job you enjoy doing."

"Well, I don't think anyone really plans to have a career as a card shark, but I do like what I do. At least, I think I do." Alice emitted a frustrated huff. "Not you've got me doubting myself. Listen, I'm not ungrateful. I got my job thanks to a lucky break and a friend of a friend. I'm not just going to quit just because it's not my first choice."

"Why not? That seems like a very valid reason to quit." It only made sense to persue what you really want to do, after all. And Alice was young; she shouldn't be forced to settle this early in life. "Did you attend college?"

"I did some duel enrollment classes in high school," she stated. "Then I did two years of correspondence courses. Why?"

"What did you major in?" I prompted.

"Business. I thought it could be a good umbrella major." Alice became annoyed. "Are you trying to say I'm not happy with my job because I don't have the proper education?"

"Of course not," I argued. "I was just trying to see if I could learn some of your interests." I smirked. "Few first timers go to college to get get an umbrella degree. I expected you to go after something you're interested in. I wasn't expecting you to be so practical."

I sensed her flush; she hadn't expected my praise. "I just didn't know what to major in, okay? I didn't really have any particular likes or dislikes, so I let my dad convince me to do Business. He said it could come in handy."

"He's right," I agreed. "A lot of places can use a Business major. But, as I said, doing what you like is what is most important. So, what do you like?"

"I don't know," Alice answered immediately.

"You don't stick me as a boring person, Alice. You have hobbies and talents, I imagine. Just name a few."

"Singing, I guess. But I can't see myself following that as a career path. Showbiz would not suit me."

"Okay then. Have you considered musical education?"

"As in a music teacher?" Alice made a sound like a buzzer. "Nah-uh, no way. I suck with kids." Alice skated slightly ahead of me, her arms crossed behind her back. "Bella says I'm good with style. I did spend sometime in NYC as a secretary at a fashion company where I picked up a few things. But, I don't think I could be a fashion designer, having to submit my stuff to have others critic. Too stressful. And if they told me to change anything in my designs, I wouldn't hesitate to punch them in the mouth." How blunt.

However, I could perfectly imagine that; Alice did seem to have a thing for being in charge. No one told her what to do and lived to tell the tale.

"What about a model then? It's still in the fashion industry."

She spun around, now skating backwards, making a face at me. "Please, don't try to butter me up, Jasper. Model I am not. Besides, there is a height requirement."

I reached my hand out to Alice, guiding her back to my side. "What would you like to do then, Alice? I keep making suggestions, but I don't feel like I know you well enough to justify them. Only you know what careers make you happy and which won't."

"I really don't know," she near whispered. Hopelessness overcame her. "The more you talk about this, the more depressed and confused I get. Have I already screwed up my life? Do I need to go back to college? Should I know what I want to do for the rest of my life right now?" Alice looked up at me, her hazel eyes flickering with color by the neon lights. "I know I don't want to be a card shark for the rest of my life, but... what else can I do at this point?"

Our conversation had taken on a monumental edge. No longer was this just about her job; this was about Alice's whole future. And she seemed lost and unsure. This was more of Alice that she usually hide - her insecurities. Did Bella and Rose know about her worries? Was Alice about to open up to them like this and spill her heart out? I couldn't help but to be honored that she trusted me enough to confide in me. It gave me hope; perhaps Alice hadn't given up on me after all.

We skated past a rink worker, who was tossing a handful of glowsticks into the masses. I reached out instinctively and caught one. It glowed bright pink, already shaken and bent into a hoop. Unthinkingly, I slipped it over Alice's head. It seemed like the type of thing she would like, and it coated her ivory skin with a rosy light. She looked down at her shimmering necklace, then back up at me, confused.

I pulled her against me, my arm around her tiny waist. "Don't worry," I told her, brushing her midnight black locks from her neck. "You don't have to have all the answers. Let them come to you and just enjoy the present. Do you think you can do that?"

Alice flicked the glowstick with a hint of smile stealing over her features. "I think I could try to do that, Jazz. Though, I really don't like not knowing. It makes me feel lost."

"'Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves'. A famous quote by Thoreau," I added.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork. What does that even mean?"

"Ah, but I can't just tell you. It's an aphorism! Those are best understood when applied to yourself. You wouldn't get it's full meaning if I just told you." I winked as she threw me a heated glare. "We've been out here for a while. You up for a break?"

Once she nodded her consent, I led us to the neared rink exit. This ended up being not far from the lockers where we had left our stuff. Gentleman that I was, I offered to buy her a cold drink. However, she refused.

"Sorry, but I think the drinks are on me," Alice said, still curled up against my side. "I owe you for the advice. I really appreciate what you did for me, Jazz. I mean, I still don't know what I'm going to do, but you gave me some things to think about. And you were there to really listen to me. That means a lot." She flashed me a toothy smile. "So, what would you like?"

But, before I could answer, Bella called out my name, drawing my attention to her easily. She was skating towards us, waving her hand in greeting with Edward right on her tail. "Jasper! Alice! Hey!" She nearly tripped as she came to a halt, but Edward caught her around her waist and set her right on her feet. To my great displeasure, he didn't release her waist afterwards though. "We were looking for you guys all over!"

"We only just spotted you as you came off the rink," Edward added, a strange gleam in his eyes. "So we came over to met you."

"Sorry," Alice apologized with a sheepish smile. "I guess we lost track of time."

Bella clapped her hands together. "I thought it would be fun if we all staked together, you know, before we leave. I only just remembered that I brought my camera with me, so I'd like to get some shots."

"Great idea," Alice approved. "But, where are Rose and Em? I know I haven't seen them."

"Oh. _Them_." Bella giggled, trying to hide her smile. "You'll never guess who Edward and I found making out near the arcade!"

Alice's jaw dropped. "Seriously? No way!"

"It was them all right," Edward replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett never was one for subtly."

"Rose loves the PDA, too," Alice replied, snickering. "I guess it's a sign that they're great for each other. Two massive egos that love attention."

"That make the sweetest couple, though." Bella stated. "I'm glad they have each other."

"Speaking of pairing off," Edward said, trying to be nonchalant. I noticed him raise an eyebrow at my arm that was around Alice's waist still. "What's going on here?"

I realized my mistake right away; I pulled my arm back to my side without hesitation. To anyone looking at us from the outside, we probably looked like a couple or something. And, as Alice had made it explicitly before we even entered the rink, we were barely even friends. I got the feeling she wouldn't appreciate giving anyone reason to suspect otherwise. I had to kill this assumption.

"Actually, I was just keeping Alice company," I retorted icily. "Seeing as you all disappeared as soon as we got here."

"Oh. You were just hanging out?" Edward still seemed skeptical.

"Of course," I insisted. "Don't try to make a big deal out of nothing. Right, Alice?"

She was slow to answer. And when she did reply, it sounded like she was speaking through her teeth. "Yeah. It wasn't anything."

_Oookay_. Something was wrong. I could practically see the daggers Alice was shooting at me.

Bella, oblivious to the tense situation, was beaming at us. "I'm glad you guys are getting along. I got the feeling you didn't really like each other, but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah," Alice grumbled. She reached over to Bella, taking her hand. "I'm thirsty. Let's get something to drink."

I was confused by this; weren't we going to get drinks together? Now she was going to go with Bella instead. Had Alice forgotten?

But, as I caught Alice's hostile glare, I realize my error. No, she hadn't forgotten. She was just pissed off. At me. I could only assume she did not like me undermining our conversation to Edward - maybe Alice hadn't been exaggerating when she said she appreciated my help. Maybe me listening to her had meant more to her then I had realized and I had hurt her feelings by calling it nothing.

Wow. Had_ I_ screwed up.

I ran my hands through my hair distractedly as the girls skated off, mentally trying to calculate the damage I had done. Would Alice really stop talking to me this time? Or would she just tell me off next chance she got? I didn't relish the idea of either path; it was not a pleasant feeling to have someone mad at you.

"Which of them is it?" I turned around to come face to face with a hostile looking Edward. He was a burning man, wild with rage, simmering in raw emotion. To say I was taken back at seeing him like this would be an understatement. "Which of them is it that your really like?

My mind was still on Alice, so I was too tied up in my thoughts to try to sort out Edward's. "Which of what?"

"_Them_," he growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. He was pointing to the retreating forms of the girls. "Which of them are you really after? Alice or Bella?"

There was an edge about him that seemed out of place; Edward appeared to be worried through his anger. I just couldn't get why. He was protective of the women, Bella especially - that much was easy to see. Was this him putting his claim on Bella or because he actually was acting on how he felt about her? Was he... jealous? If so, could I have been wrong about his intentions?

Whatever his reasons, I was not going to be preached to by a man who was about to destroy a young woman I held dear. That's all he would do to Bella: hurt her. I told myself that the chance that Edward liked her back changed nothing, but I had to admit, I had some misgivings. "And just why are you asking?"

His scowl deepened. "Just answer the goddamn question, would you?"

Edward possibly falling for Bella was shocking enough, but what really got me now the question itself. He wanted to know if I liked Bella or Alice, meaning he really couldn't tell. I would have thought it obvious to Edward, my friend who knew me best. He knew my tells just as well as I.

Apparently, I overestimated him.

I shrugged my shoulders at him, playing up the sheer ludicrousness of the question. And, honestly, I was a little offended that my best friend couldn't read me as well as I could read him.

He took a threatening step forward. "That's not an answer."

"I know," I agreed coolly. "I was going for a non-answer there, hence the shrug."

This Edward was not in the mood to be teased, though. I was always good at telling the moods of people, those I was closest to especially. And in Edward, I felt unadulterated rage. Uncertainty and confusion, too, but mostly I saw his infamous temper on the rise. The whirl of emotions that spun inside behind his eyes were very recognizable to me, someone who had been subjected to his rage many times in the past. His eyes were darkening to their tell-tale black, his jaw was set. Fierce, uncontrollable.

Instinctively, I took a step back from him. "Chill, Edward. I was only messing with you."

He glared over my head. From his deep breaths, I could assume he was trying to regain control of himself. I decided retreating was the smartest move here. It would not do to set him off when he was like this. Besides, he wasn't who I needed to be talking to. There were things I had to set straight.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella, man." As I passed him on my way to her, I patted his shoulder lightly. His tension was easy to feel.

If I wasn't so worried for the poor boy, I might have found his behavior amusing. I mean, this was Edward - ever since I had known him, he had had that temper, but kept it in check. Maintaining a calm façade in even the most trying times. He took after his adoptive father in that way - nothing phased dear old Carlisle. That had to be why Edward took to mimicking him; he adored his father and wanted to be just like him. And to do that, it meant putting a cap on his emotions. Edward kept up that cool exoskeleton religiously, never letting anything break it. But now his face lay shattered on the floor, the cause: envy. He was jealous at a perceived relationship between Bella and I. And it was driving him mad, transforming him into a new man.

Amazing what a proper woman could do to a man.

I, too, had undergone a change since meeting these three lovely ladies. Not as drastic as Edward's, but noticeable to me. I was not just content in my job and my family - I had seen what my world was really missing. I felt reborn. I felt so _alive_. There was something there and I knew it. For, if there was one thing I was not, it was a fool. Only a fool would not hear what my heart was telling me.

I was in love.

I smirked. _But how can Edward not realize which of the girls has me enamored? I'm so disappointed in him. _Did he think I was toying with the girls, that I was flirting with both of them? Maybe because I knew myself better, but it just seemed ridiculous to me. I was never that type of man. _  
_

Bella and Alice: both charming, intelligent, engaging women. Of the two girls, I had strong feelings for each. But only one did I love as a lover. The other, well…

As I skated towards the concession booth where the both sat, I made an important decision. I had to make my intentions known, to both of them. Confess what I felt for them to them. Sounded easy enough.

Unfortunately, a certain criticism Alice liked to throw in my face was dead on the mark; I'm a shy person. Introvertive by nature, I didn't open up to people easily, even less so when I felt a spark for them. It was only so much easy to crush a person when actually feelings tied you together. To speak to each of them woman about my feelings would be to give them portions of my heart, my soul, _me_. There was no stronger proof of my trust in both Bella and Alice.

But, I had seen first hand such things crash and burn. Would either female betray me as Victoria did to Edward? How would I fair if one of them scoffed at my confession?

Even if one of them did, I still had no choice but to be honest with them. I had to make them aware of what our hearts were saying, whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not.

Bella looked up upon my entrance. She seemed to have a 6th sense when it came to me - she and I shared a connection. Feeling each others' energy was the least of it. "Hey Jasper. Having fun?"

I smiled at her involuntarily. I couldn't help but to smile around her. "Of course. This place is charming; I can see why you like it." I turned to Alice, preparing myself for the worst. "Are you enjoying yourself Alice?"

The dark-haired girl turned her back to me wordlessly. She picked up her drink, a tall martini, and drowned it all in one gulp. It was easy for me to get the message; she was very mad and ignoring me. _Just great_.

Bella giggled, not noticing the icy atmosphere. "Even though I fall down a bunch, this place is still fun. You can really cut lose and act like a kid again here. It's like you've stepped back in time and suddenly you're 8 years old all over again." Her eyes lit up. "I was even less coordinated as a kid, though."

I slid my eyes away from Alice's back, trying to focus on Bella instead. "I can picture that." Bella was adorable, but extremely clumsy. Her center of balance couldn't have been any better a decade ago. Behind my eyes, I saw little Bella with pigtails rolling along the sidewalk in pink roller-skates. But I shook my head clear of the image when her chestnut hair turned to honey and her face morphed into an even more familiar one… "Bella, can we talk somewhere? It's important."

"Sure," she answered like I knew she would. Wobbly, Bella got to her feet, holding my arm for support. I looked to Alice to see her reaction, but she had turned a blind eye. "We'll be back for few laps around the ring later, Alice. We'll get everyone together and have lots of fun. Okay?"

Alice appeared to not hear Bella. She just climbed out of her seat and marched off away from the table, not looking back once. I promised myself that then next time I could talk to her alone, I would fix this. After all, she was important.

But, I had something to do now. Bella had to know. She was important, too.

I pulled Bella to my side as we glided towards the cubbies rather then the rink. I needed to talk to Bella alone, and I got the feeling it would be easier for her to listen if she wasn't worried about falling down. Besides, this was going to be a lengthy chat and I didn't want anyone eavesdropping.

I guided her to a bench, which she promptly skated right into, almost flipping over it. Luckily, I grabbed her arm just in time before she landed face first into the carpeted floor. She mumbled to herself as I set her up right on the plastic bench and joined her.

"Even the benches are out to get me," she groaned, massaging her skins. "That'll leave a bruise tomorrow." Bella lifted her head, staring directly into my eyes with her warm, brown orbs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

I placed my face in my head, sighing. Would, after this conversation, she finally cease to be my Bella? The fear of it made my mouth dry. "I don't even know where to begin."

She crossed her legs beside me, turning towards me. "The beginning is always a good place, Jasper."

I shifted my body so I was facing her now, too. "Ah, the beginning. Good idea." All traces of laughter disappeared from my voice. "Before I get started, I just want you to know that you're important to me. Very important. And I don't want to lose you. If something I say… I don't know, offends you, I want you to stop me. 'Cause I'd rather have you as a friend then to not have you at all. I don't want there to be any weird feelings between us after I say what I have to say."

She immediately caught on to the seriousness of the impending conversation. Bella nodded once, sitting up as straight as possible. "Say whatever you have to, Jasper. I don't want things to be ruined between us either, but I promise to listen to everything you have to say. You only have to say it." Sincerity rang in her tone, and I didn't doubt her words for an instant. This was Bella, my honest and caring Bella. I knew I could trust her with this piece of me.

"There is just something about you, Bella," I quietly admitted, letting the walls drop around me. I wanted her to hear it all, too. "Something about you that I can't define. I can trust you like I've known you all my life. It's frightening, to be honest. But I like it." Our faces were so close now that her mane of rich, chestnut hair was entwined with my own shaggy, blonde locks. Her aroma was strawberries, but I could only smell cinnamon. I could only smell _her_, and I was losing touch of reality. This couldn't go on. I had to tell her. Tell Bella. "You are so completely and utterly kind. And you seem so innocent, so fragile, so helpless."

"I'm not so helpless, Jasper," she answered in a fierce whispered. Her eyes burned into mine, but I could see past it all. For all her words, she was still a young woman struggling to survive through her hardships, as we all do. I knew her real nature: frightened and unsure, trying to act brave all the time. Like a kitten trying to be a tiger.

I chuckled under my breath, caressing her cheek. "And you're so darn stubborn as well. I don't mean to imply that you can't take care of yourself. Rather, that I want to take care of you, whether you need me to or not." Loneliness started to eat away at me with that administration. I took a deep breath and dove right in. "Did I ever tell you about my little sister?"

Her head tilted to a side, curious. "I thought you were an only child."

"I am now."

Her eyes widened. I saw theory after theory swim through her eyes as she pondered over my meaning. The steel in my voice coupled with my use of past tense quickly put her on the right track. "Oh my god. Did she...? What happened?"

"There was an accident," I stated slowly, my slight accent drawing out the words. "Her name was Carolina Anne, and she was the most beautiful child I had ever seen." Her face appeared in my mind, spiking shock of pain through me, but I kept on speaking. "Her hair was a shade darker then mine, golden honey, and just as thick, hanging in these adorable curls around her head. Her skin was fairly light, though she had a passion of rolling around outside in the Texas summers, giving her a slight tan. I always thought she smelled of spice, of cinnimon almost. Sweet and sugary." I reached to her carefully as she absorbed the persona of the sister I had lost. Before my eyes, Bella's features became Carolina's. I was speaking only to my sister now. "And she had these big, beautiful brown eyes. Full of depth and wonder. Like a doe, which is what I used to call her."

I tore my eyes from hers, glaring at my hands. I hated how out of control I felt. "She died very young, at the age of 4. I was six at the time. And I was devastated." I could hear myself speaking too fast, but I couldn't stop myself. "She and my late father had been on the way home from his job, it having been 'Bring Your Daughter to Work' day. It was late. A careless driver was not watching where they were going. Had to stop suddenly, far too suddenly. My father had been driving behind them with my sister in the passenger seat. She was never allowed in the passenger seat," I added in a low voice. "My mother never let her sit there, so she would cry to my father. Carolina was a Daddy's girl, so he usually gave her what she wanted. That was the case this time too. If he hadn't have given in, she might still be here today."

Bitter. That was the feeling that raced through my veins and left a foul taste in my mouth. It shouldn't have happened._ It shouldn't have happened!_

"Oh Jasper." Her arms encircled me, but I made no move to hug her back. I still couldn't tell who she was. One second she was my kind, soft Bella - then her hair shimmered of sunlight and she spoke with a clear accent through a gap in her teeth.

"I don't blame my father for giving in, for letting her sit up front and in harm's way," I whispered in her hair, tasting cinnamon and strawberries and chestnut and honey. "She was so darn cute, I almost always gave in to her demands too. But it's just strange to think those what ifs that might result in my sister growing up to became the veterinarian she had always wanted to be." I pulled out of our embrace to look her in the eye. Bella's pale, heart-shape face, not Carolina's chubby, suntanned one. I had to learn to separate the two, otherwise I would surely go crazy. "I'm sure you're wonder what this has to do with you exactly, Bella. So I will tell you frankly." I breathed out, preparing myself for her reaction. "Every time I look at you, Bella, I see my late sister. I forget that Carolina is no longer with us."

I ran my fingers through her tresses. "I didn't mean for it to be like this at first. You only reminded me of her because of your eyes. But then… I got to know you. And you're so damn kind and sweet and loving and just like her. It is not even painful being reminded of my sister, whom I haven't seen in almost 15 years. I felt happy, pretending you were her, that I had my sister back. It's why I drifted to your side ever since I've known you. I just… had to be near you, had to make sure you were real, had to protect you. In my mind, you were Carolina.

"But that's just not healthy." I ran the back of my hand up and down her neck, watching her shiver. "I can't let this go on. I want to see you as you, not as her. That's an insult to you, Bella, to always be compared to someone else, and you don't deserve to be treated like this-"

"I'm flattered," she interrupted.

I frowned. "There's nothing to be flattered by.

"I beg to differ." She lifted my face to hers, setting us on eye level. "I know you really loved her."

"I did - still do, in fact. And when I see your eyes fill with tears," I said with sad little smile, brushing my hand under her watering orbs. "I just go to pieces. Her chubby little face pops into my mine and I wonder if I'm going insane by thinking you are her. And I'm sorry for that." For this sad connection I had to link Bella with my sister. It was a horrid way to thank her for all she had done.

"Don't apologize. I don't mind. I..." She paused, a tiny smile appearing. "I've never had siblings, though I think I've always wanted them. And hearing you speak of your sister is such a loving way, then hearing you say you see her in me; how can I not be happy to hear that?" Bella clasped her hands with mine. "I want you to love me like you would you're sister. I don't mind one bit."

"But I do." Our fingers entwined. "I feel like I'm disgracing both you and her by identifying you both as one person. I love my sister, and I love you, but I don't want to love you because I love my sister. It's not right."

She rolled her eyes. "You're overthinking this, Jasper."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Totally. It's very simple." Bella turned thoughtful. "You say the problem is that you confuse me with your sister, right?" I nodded. "Then, just don't."

"I'm… not following."

"What's my favorite color?"

Startled by the intensity of which she asked the subject-changing question, I answered right away. "Blue."

"Correct. And what was your sister's favorite color?"

"She liked crème colors." Bella looked triumphant. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Duh! You just differentiated me from Carolina." Bella waved our hands in my face. "That means that you do realize I'm not her. You can tell the difference, Jasper, you just have to try.

"Here's my idea: get to know me a lot better. I want you to know everything about me so that you can love me for me. If you can get to that point, where you don't love me for because I remind you of your sister but because you love who I am, then we'll be fine." Bella leaned in conversationally. "'Cause I want to be your sister, Jasper, by my own merits. That way, you can love two sisters instead of just one." She giggled, her cheeks a twinge pink. "And I can love you as my big brother! I'd really like that. My big brother Jasper!"

"You're okay with this?" I asked because I had to. "You don't think it's weird that I think of you as a sister? You don't… resent this?"

"Hell no!" Her expression was soft. "The minute I met you, I felt it. I knew that you and I were two similar souls. And I was drawn to you because of that. I could trust you above anyone else. This relationship between us felt so natural, right from the get-go. This is how we were always meant to be, Jasper."

And she was impossibly right. Because I felt it too. Even before I knew anything about Bella, I was determined to discover who she was. I never suspected she would be like Carolina - I just knew the two of us would get along. Not romantically, never like that. But… we belonged together. She was still my Bella. And know I knew she thought of me as her Jasper, too. It was nice.

Siblings. That was our niche in this complicated web of relationships our friends had created. It fit us perfectly. I loved her in this manner, as family. As a sister.

Which, of course, meant the one I loved romantically Alice. The only question was, how was I going to make Alice realize this?

* * *

_A/n: It was a long time coming. =D But yes, finally, we know the truth. I'm going to tell you know, though, I can't promise that things will be all smooth sailing for our comrades now. A bunch of obsticales still need to be cleared - this was just the first._

_Review to get a preview of chapter 32!  
_


	32. Love is a Four Letter Word

_A/n: Super extra long chapter; my way of apologizing for life getting in the way for the past… well, however long it's been since I updated. But, with SAT, AP testing, love drama, and school over for now, I think I can focus on my writing again._

_What really helped to inspire me, though, was the new video for "Waking Up in Vegas" by Katy Perry. She totally captured the craziness of Vegas that I was going for! If you haven't seen the video, WATCH IT!_

Summary of last chapter: Edward and Bella are totally into each other – and everyone is starting to notice. Jasper especially, and he's very worried. But, not because he was jealous, but because he's worrying about Bella getting hurt! It was revealed that Jasper is reminded of his deceased sister every time he looks at Bella and has an attraction to her that is NOT romantic. Alice is a little jealous that Jasper and Bella are close, but Jasper now knows he's falling for the pixie. How in the world can that work out?! And what about Bella and Edward?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Love is a Four Letter Word**

_"I need you like you would not believe. You're the only thing I want 'cause your everything - _everything_ - I need." - Relient K, "I Need You"

* * *

_

I was in awe of Jasper. In awe of his bravery.

Bravery was a trait most people found easy to define. People who cliff dove were brave, as were people who fought crocodiles or else fought to defend their country. Our solders, our daredevils, our deep sea divers… They were people who were strong all the time, valiant in every endeavor, and seemingly inhuman.

But Jasper at this moment was none of those things. He was pale and fragile in my mind, pitifully weak and shameful. He was human. Which made his bravery all the more endearing. Because he was just as frightened and unsure of himself as the rest of us mere mortals, but still had the courage to pursue the truth and speak his heart. He didn't belong on the pedestal we put our heroes, but instead roamed the land in the same way we all did. He was an unsung hero. My hero.

It was easy to make mistakes, but much harder to own up to them. Trying to define the relationship between Jasper and I as romantic was a mistake right from the start. And in his search to explain our closeness, Jasper was admitting to the mistake. One I had run away from.

I hadn't even bothered to try to define what my connection to Jasper was. I had just let it exist and stayed close to him. Because I was afraid. I was afraid I would learn what I didn't want to know. That our relationship was a sham, that my feelings for Jasper were in my imagination. I was afraid I would have to let him go.

It wasn't love, I could admit that much. I thought I had a pretty good idea what that was like. But it wasn't merely friendship either. How could it be just friendship when I pined for him and found myself drawn to him whenever he was in the room? I had an ache for Jasper, but I refused to try to name the craving. In typical Bella form, I had avoided the situation completely.

But Jasper? He had thought on it, searched his heart, and found an answer that had eluded me. Family. Linked undeniably by fate, but romance never came into the equation. In a way, it was almost like Jasper was a part of me – the braver, surer part – rather then just my sibling. We belonged to each other simply because we _were_ each other, if that made any sense at all. Our souls mirrored each other, and we couldn't help but to be drawn to one another. We never stood a chance, soulmates that we were.

How confused he must have been! Searching for the answer on his own, tormented and lost. He never ran away, though; he never tried to pretend our friendship was normal, or else convinced himself that he was in love with me, My Jasper had been brave.

I wanted to be just like him. I wanted to be able to show my weaknesses for what they were and acknowledged when I was wrong. I wanted to admit my humanity, bare it for all to see. I wanted to be just like Jasper. But my heart wasn't strong enough for it.

Would it ever be?

I let myself gaze into his pale blue eyes, still marveling at his strength. Of course, I saw his pain too, and his uncertainty. But those weaknesses only made him more admirable. _I love this man, _I admitted to myself. _I love who he is. And he loves me, too_. It was such an honor to be important to someone with so much inner strength. I knew I was desperate to live up to the example he set.

His hand was rubbing tiny circles against my knee. "I have one more thing to discuss with you, Bella. Now that we know how important we are to each other, I only hope you'll listen to what I have to say without taking offense. It's just something I have to say for your sake."

I leaned closer, brushing my hand over his. "Of course I'll listen, Jasper. Even if I don't like it, I will still listen to what you have to say. Always."

"Very well then." He cleared his throat. "I couldn't help but to notice that you've been getting along very well with… Edward."

I could feel my face heat up. I didn't bother to deny his observation; it was clear for anyone to see that we had bonded recently. There wasn't anything wrong with that. "Well, yes. What of it?"

"Bella, you're a very sweet girl," he started, sounding oddly paternal. "I've noticed that you put your whole heart into your relationships with people; it's who you are, and we all love you for it. But… I'm afraid that will only lead you to heartache." He shushed me before I could interrupt. "Wait, let me finish. You see the good in everyone and try to be everyone's friend. You have the type of personality that allows that. However, it is precisely because you love with all your heart that you can be easily taken advantage of. When you fully love someone, you let them into your heart enough that they may rip it apart in an instant." His eyes were sad. "I won't see you hurt, Bella."

"People get hurt; it's a part of life." I couldn't help but to sound bitter.

"Some pain can be prevented. So, I'm begging you, be weary of Edward."

"He's a good person," I defended right away.

"I know that. He's my friend, remember?"

"That how can you have so little faith in him?"

Jasper rested his head in his hand, looking exhausted. "Bella, I'm not saying that Edward is some heartbreaking Casanova. That's never been who he is. Quite the opposite. He donates all of himself when with someone."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I accused.

"It is." He sighed. "Bella, a relationship is a partnership with both parties giving equally. Give and take. But Edward never got that memo. He doesn't know how to be in a relationship."

"Funny," I quipped. "You would think a man who was engaged would have a pretty good idea of how to be in a relationship."

"You would," Jasper agreed solemnly. "But then, you were never there to see Edward and Victoria's relationship firsthand. If you could even call it a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"She was a user," he explained. "She took and took and took until there was nothing left. And Edward was more then happy to allow it. He thought that, when you loved someone, you should provide everything you can for them. Fulfill their every wish and do everything in your power to make them happy. Only from the outside can you see what's wrong with that logic." He shook his head. "No, even then I'm sure some people would have thought that was okay. This is a type of wisdom you get from experience and age.

"A mature relationship is defined by equality. There is no provider and no dependent. The couple should work together in everything. Money, the relationship itself, everything. The type of system Edward had with Victoria was a glorified version of being a sugar daddy," he scathingly added. "We all knew it would fall apart given time. She would run out once she got her fill of sucking his blood. Too bad Edward saw it too, and, in a desperate move to keep her by his side, he proposed.

"Even now, that's what he is used to, Bella. That is the only way he knows how to be with someone, to cater to them hand and foot. He would try to protect you from all the hurt in the world like some kind of superman. But that just isn't healthy. As you said, sometimes people get hurt – it's a part of experiencing life. If Edward had his way, though, he'd place you on a pedestal to admire you, but take you away from your independence. Your independence is what makes you _you,_ Bella. And because of that, I don't think he'll ever know how to really love you."

My hands started shaking. "Y-you don't know that. If he has time to get over Victoria, he can –"

"No, he can't," Jasper sighed. "He needs more then time. He has to realize his own mistakes and learn from them."

"I could help him," I stated boldly.

"And sacrifice yourself in the meanwhile? Let him eat away at you and kill you with his twisted love? No way. I've told you, you love too much. You'll get too emotionally involved with him and then fall to pieces when you hit the inevitable wall." He clasped my shaking hands. "Bella, Edward would crush you into little pieces without ever knowing it. Simply because he doesn't know how to by your boyfriend. So I'm begging you, let him go. Don't be that girl who let herself be destroyed by a man who never deserved her in the first place."

"Too late for that," I whispered, feeling my eyes sting. "Much too late."

"No, it's not," Jasper said urgently. "If you catch yourself now –"

I stopped listening. Because Jasper just didn't get it. I was already damaged goods, broken up long ago. As if any damage Edward could inflict would make me worse off. Something shattered could never be fit together perfectly again.

"Jasper," I cut him off mid sentence. "Just… stop. It doesn't even matter anyway." _Because I wasn't going to follow to his advice_. "He doesn't even feel that way about me." _I'm no good for him._ "He is only looking for someone to lean on while he gets back on his feet. I already know not to get my hopes up." _I could never by the woman he wanted me to be, anyway_.

My own thoughts were like venom to my system, but the poison was exactly what I needed to wake myself up. But hey, if I was going to hurt myself, why not add in the cherry on top?

I forced a smirk over my face. "Besides, I could never go after Edward anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Girl code. 'Never go after another girl's guy.'" I shrugged my shoulders. "Alice already called dibs, so I guess I'm out. And since Rose has Em, I'm doubly out. Guess this weekend wasn't my chance at romance. Oh well." Jasper's expression caught my attention then. "Jasper? Are you okay?"

"Alice likes Edward? You're sure?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' and relishing in the new wave of pain I felt. "She said so herself. We had a girls' powwow that first night we hung out with you guys. Rose wanted Emmett and Alice called Edward." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "And I got stuck with you. My long lost brother from another mother. Talk about bad luck."

He didn't even crack a smile. His expression remained taunt and blank.

I squeezed his hand comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure Alice can handle herself with Edward. She had this aura about her, so… I'm sure they would be just fine. He won't be able to help himself but to form something real with her." _Yup, I am definitely kicking myself while I'm down. This is about my limit of masochism today. _"In any case, that'll all depend on if Edward likes her back, right? If he does, then she can make it work. If he doesn't, then there's no chance of damage anyway." His face didn't lose that haunted expression, though. It made me feel a little guilty. "If it makes you feel better, you could get her alone and give her the same speech you gave me. She might rethink getting involved then."

"Maybe." He shot up then. "We should get back to the others."

"O-okay," I replied, unsure by the sudden change of subject. I gripped his arm, letting him guide me out of the cubby area. I tried to get a good look at his face to try to guess his thoughts, but for all I saw, he might has well have been made of marble. I recognized his blank face as the one he wore when I first met him; guarded and empty of emotion. I couldn't quite explain why he frightened me like this.

Rosalie skated into my line of sight as we neared the rink. She waved me over when I called her name. Everyone had assembled by the edge of the rink, seeming to be having a good time. It really made me feel good that my friends were getting along so well.

I released Jasper's arm to scoot over to Rose's side. I had to get some teasing in, payback for the merciless teasing I usually endured from her. "Why Rosalie! Such a surprise to see you have surfaced." I nudged her ribs. "You know, Edward and I stood there for nearly five minutes, waiting for you or Em to notice us there."

Interestingly, Rosalie did not weaver under my fire. She actually smiled charmingly, her eyes flashing to Emmett for a fraction of a second. "Sorry, Bella, didn't even notice you. I was otherwise engaged." She winked at me, assuring me she would dish the details tonight. "But where were you, missy? Alice came over, but said you went off. We've been waiting for a while now. Something _you _want to tell us?"

I laughed good-naturedly. "Nope. Nada. Jasper and I were just talking." It would take too much time to explain what about, and I was fairly sure the girls just wouldn't understand what was between Jasper and I. I barely understood it, after all. "Are we all ready for a group skate?"

Alice looked down at her watch. "Yeah, fine. Keep the time in mind, though. Sammy wants me there around 7, so we'll still have time to grab a bite to eat."

"Cool." Emmett snagged Rosalie around the waist. "Shall we get our skate on?"

She laughed. "God. You're so lame." But that didn't stop her from being swept into the rink and out of sight.

Alice folded her arms. "What part of group skate don't those two get?"

"Give them a break," I sighed, taking Alice by the shoulder into the rink. "They're just caught up in the romance. I've never seen Rose like this."

"Yeah, I know, but this was supposed to be about all of us," the dark-haired girl whined. "Besides, I told Rose to take it slow. It's so like her to just dive into something with a guy – blowing us off in the meanwhile. I'm getting a little tired of Rose's disappearing act."

I playfully ruffled her short hair. "And what am I, chopped liver? You've still got me, Ally."

"Us, too," Edward added, skating up from behind us with Jasper. "We can still have fun. Or are we not good enough?"

Her face softened. "Jeez. I didn't mean it like that, Edward. It's just… I miss Rosalie a little. Even though she's right there, it can be a little lonely when a friend falls in love. I-I don't like it."

"Don't I know it." Mindful of my balance, I pulled Alice against my side, trying to be as comforting as possible. "But remember how depressed Rose was a few weeks ago? I think meeting Em has been really good for her. He is really good for her. And we have to be supportive, Alice, even if it means letting her go off on her own sometimes. She is still our Rose, only now we have to share her with Emmett, too." I tried to make my voice softer for her sake; Alice seemed so fragile in moments like this. "Rose is serious about this one, Ally, can't you tell? She's finally letting herself open up to him, and we shouldn't get in the way of that. I know you miss her because you love her, but, because love her, you should also want her to be happy."

Alice made a pouting face. "Do you always have to make sense, Bella?"

I laughed. "Well, someone has to."

"You two are really close," Jasper commented. "It must be nice to have someone you can fully depend on for anything."

"Yes, well, I trust Bella because she's never given me a reason not to," Alice snipped, her tone taking an abrupt 180. "I've never had to question her character or worried she would betray my trust. She's the most dependable person I know."

How could I not feel guilty after her declaration? Even though her words were directed at Jasper, it was like she was speaking to me. I felt like she could see how close I was to betraying her and was accusing me by singing my praise. That wasn't like Alice, of course, but my fear that she knew I liked Edward was making me weary.

They were piling up, the reasons why Edward was wrong for me. I didn't need Jasper's warnings or Alice's guilt-laden words to see the signs for what they were. I knew Edward had baggage already, that he still pinned for Victoria despite it all, that I was becoming his crutch; those signs were glowing neon along my path of no return. I merely kept walking because what was waiting for me at the end of the journey was too tempting.

I had never been the type of girl who gave up just when the going got tough. But then, I had also never been the type to settle for second place. But that was what I was doing in letting myself get closer to Edward – becoming his consolation prize. It annoyed me, but at the same time, I was okay with it. How to explain…?

I wanted Edward as I had never wanted anyone else. I craved him, burned for him, yearned for him.

He drove me crazy…

And made me feel calm.

I knew he was wrong for me…

But he was so right.

I was running away from my feelings…

And running right into his arms.

My body was constantly being pulled in two different directions by him, torn between bliss and agony. And I basked in every minute of the bittersweet torture. Because I wanted the pleasure, but also knew I deserved the pain.

I, of course, knew I was attracted to Edward before, but that had been so much easier to ignore before Victoria cut the strings and made Edward vulnerable. Now, he was alone and confused, hurt and looking for comfort that I could offer him. He was me after Jacob. So, he wasn't taking advantage of me like Jasper assumed. I was the one picking him up off the rebound. I was the horrible one.

To error is human nature, to enjoy is human sin. And I was as sinful as they came.

Was it wrong to indulge in fallacy when it means gaining a salvation one never even hoped to imagine? No, of course not – that was merely following your heart, as any Disney movie could tell you. But what if said fallacy had the potential to destroy two people once the façade came to a painful end? Utterly destroy them in the cruelest way until there was no chance of recovery. Logic says then that the price would be too great.

However, even knowing the consequences, I was reckless in my delusions. I would just never learn, it seemed. But then, I was only human and, wrong or not, I would do whatever it took to get the pleasure I felt allotted. We're all greedy in that way, some just more then others.

Did my wicked humanity make me evil? Maybe. Did I give a damn about the quality of my soul anymore? Not even a little bit. God was I fucked up. If only I could find it in my heart to give a shit. If only I could have been born with a heart as strong as Jasper's. Maybe then I would have the bravery to save myself from drowning, and taking Edward down with me.

Ha. How was that for ironic? Edward was using me to heal himself after Victoria, but in the way I was taking advantage of him, he would never be fixed. And, even more ironic: Jasper though Edward would destroy me when, in reality, it would be the other way around.

Another irony: what had once started as selfless love was now selfish. I was being selfish in pursuing Edward, obviously. My original intentions had been to help him recover from what Victoria had done to him, but, after I saw that Edward was projecting his feeling for her onto me, I couldn't help myself but to enjoy it.

Well, I might have been able to stop myself; I imagine I just didn't want to.

Because it felt so good to have someone pay attention to me, for once. To play pretend and have a man crave for me in return. To have my feelings mirrored in someone else.

I was not so deluded that I thought his feelings were actually real, of course. That was all just a part of the fallacy, of the lie I was living. Of the act, the game.

I had to wonder why I was going to such lengths, though. Why was I willing to sacrifice my sanity, Alice's feelings, and Edward's health just to play pretend for a little while longer? Minutes, hours, days – that was all we would ever have, yet I was still willing to give up so much for it. Why?

I wanted to say that I was falling in love. And then I wanted to laugh.

This wasn't even close to love. Love was not something sinful like this. Love did not bring destruction like we would see once this game was over. My feelings for Edward were strong, I could not deny that, but love? Even if it was possible to fall in love in such a short time, why did this feel so different then with Jacob, for instance? I may not have been in love with him, but I did love him. Should the feelings be… I don't know, similar? Shouldn't I be all light and breezy rather then sick to my stomach?

_I just don't understand!_

-o-

I must have zoned out for the rest of our time at the skating rink because it was all a blur to my afterwards. I know we all got in the van and were subjected to Rose's NASCAR driving. We stopped by a greasy fast food place on out way to the casino. I think I had chicken nuggets. It was like I was turned off, though. I knew I was there interacting with everyone, but I couldn't remember anything solidly. My mind was otherwise preoccupied, clearly.

Mostly I tried to search my heart for answers. I was quickly becoming frustrated by the blanks I was finding. Maybe I was expecting some simplicity. I mean, when one tried to define love, even a three year old can fish together a decent answer. So why couldn't I?

I used to think it was easy. You met someone you like. They like you back. You hang out and slowly fall in love. Bam. That summarized just about every romance novel and movie, minus the plot changing details. And that clearly couldn't apply to my situation. So then, logically, this couldn't be love.

But what was it then? What was it that made me willing to do anything to be by Edward's side regardless of cost? What was it that made me want him so bad?

Lust would be the obvious answer, but I wasn't so sure of that. I mean, yes, I was physically attracted to Edward too, but, if that were the answer, wouldn't I have just taken advantage of the night Victoria dumped him when it was just the two of us? It would have been easy. And why would it be so paramount to me that Edward acts like he loves me?

Maybe I was just one of those crazy people who need people to adore them. One of those people who do stupid things on television just to have people look at them for twenty seconds. That seemed more likely. Since high school I had always wanted to be noticed, though I never really did anything to stand out. Maybe it was finally time for me to snap. I didn't feel crazy though, but then, what crazy person really did?

I brought my knees to my chest, leaning against the window. I was in the backseat of the van when I finally pulled myself out of autopilot. It took a full minute before I got my bearings together, and even then, I was lost in more ways then one. No knowing my own heart was a shock to my systems and I still wanted answers.

"Tired?" Jasper was by my side as I expected he would be. I felt the seat move as he scooted into the middle, edging closer to my side.

I searched myself and found that I was strangely exhausted, so I nodded my head and shut my eyes.

"Long day," Jasper stated. "Anything I can do to help?"

I shook my head moodily. Jasper was a great comfort, but not in this type of situation. I would never be able to work up the nerve to ask him about my feelings. I couldn't let him see how ugly I was.

"Well, if you change your mind," he said finally, leaving the invitation open. I offered him a tiny smile, and turned my head away. If he kept giving me those sad eyes, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself together.

The whole car jerked as Rosalie fishtailed into the parking lot of the Dances with Wolves Casio. The neon sign shone against the darkening sky, bathing the area in a scarlet light. Sam was very proud of that sign, saying it drew customers like moths to the flame. A very appropriate analogy for a casino.

Alice jumped out of the car as soon as Rose parked in the employee lot. "Gotta get changed – see you inside!" She was a bullet, zooming into the back entrance and out of sight.

Rose led us through the front doors of the casino for the full, cheesy, Las Vegas affect. Loud noises, chiming slot machines, scantily dressed woman – the whole nine yards. And the casino did not disappoint. No sooner had we stepped in the red carpet, a couple of blonde showgirls in matching red sequin leotards threw themselves at Emmett, giggling like mad.

"Ohh! Is this your first time here?" Tweedle Dee asked, batting her eyelashes stupidly. Emmett could only manage an even stupider sounding, "Huh?" as she leaned forward to give him a perfect view down her chest. I could only guess by the way his eyes popped out that the cleavage attack was a success.

Tweedle Dum rubbed herself against his arm, winking in what she must have supposed to be a seductive manner. "We'd have remembered someone as hot as you!"

Rosalie stepped up then, shoving the bimbos away. "Take a hike, shanks. They are with us."

One took a step towards Edward, pouting face at the ready – I stepped in front of him, acting as a shield. "You heard her. Now go crawl back to whatever strip club you came from." I had polite words for girls like them, the ones who gave Vegas a bad name.

Rose flicked her hands at them in a shooing gesture. "Go on. Get!"

They slinked off, mumbling profanities under their breaths, the feathers on top of their heads flopping over lankly. They were quickly picked up by some older men in pinstripes, however, so I knew they would survive the heartbreak.

Rose brushed her hands together, looking proud of herself. "Those girls never change." She strode into the brightly lit room like a peacock, flicking her hair out behind her. "They never learn."

"They were just doing their job," Emmett defended stupidly.

_Mis-take!_ You could hear a pin drop, the room got so quiet.

Very slowly, Rosalie turned her hand to look over her shoulder. Her violets eyes flashed with anger and then cooled. A smirk was working its way over her blood red lips. "Their job. Right." She raised an eyebrow. "Emmett? Would you be so kind as to check your front pocket?"

Looking confused, the brown-haired muscleman reached into the front of his jeans. And then his face turned remarkably pale. Frantically, he began to search all his pockets, mumbling under his breath.

I couldn't help but to laugh, pressing my hand to my mouth. "Oh wow. They really got him."

"What?" Jasper looked from me to Emmett. "Crap. Did they just rob him?"

I shrugged. "He kinda had it coming. Those girls are no idiots – they know how to pick their prey." I nodded my head towards the way they left. "Only tourists would be dumb enough to let some half dressed girls rub all over them and not notice when their wallet gets swiped."

"Son of a-!" Emmett was still searching his pants, his face redder then a tomato.

Edward shook his head. "And he's a cop, too. That's a little embarrassing."

"Why would I suspect hot girls to be con artists?" Em snapped.

"Yes, why indeed," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "I don't know why, but men are just so easy to trick if given the proper distraction. You forget when I work, Em – I see this type of thing all the time."

I hunched my shoulders together and gave him my best innocent face, clasping my hands between my breasts as I squished them together. "Oh, sir, can I help you with anything? I'm new here, you see, and I just want to make your stay here in Las Vegas as pleasant as possible," I added in a suggestive voice. I got a kick out of the way Emmett, Jasper, and Edward's jaws dropped.

Rosalie did too, laughing loudly. "A woman's body is her best weapon, as I've told my girls over and over. Breasts are God's gift to ladies and guys' Achilles' heel."

I took a dramatic bow. "I learned from Rosalie, the master of deception."

As if to emphasize her point, Rosalie lifted her hand over her shoulder to display a plain brown wallet. With a flick of her hand, she tossed it back at Emmett, who caught it with a stunned expression. "As I said, those girls never change. I saw through them in an instant. They'd have to be cleverer then that to pull one over when I'm around. It was _too _easy to snatch the wallet back." Rosalie then sashayed away, drawing all eyes to her as she swished her hips.

"Is it wrong of me to find that a little hot?" Emmett was still in awe, clutching his wallet to his chest.

"Sure, what could be hotter then a bombshell as a thief," I joked, skipping after Rose. The guys followed after the shock wore off. "Make sure you guys stay close or you'll be sure to lose a lot of money here even before hitting the machines."

Jasper snickered. "Trust me, I don't plan on losing a dime. And on the machines even less."

"He thinks he is a master gambler," Edward added, suddenly at my side, his arm around my waist. And cue the goosebumps; would I ever get to a point where Edward didn't set my body on fire?

I chuckled through my tingling. "Oh really?"

"There is a simple method," Jasper explained at my other side. "All it takes is logic and a certain amount of good luck. And Bella here is the perfect charm." He smiled at me, but his eyes narrowed when he noticed Edward's arm.

Quick to distract him, I pointed off towards the tables. "Why don't you challenge yourself, Jasper? The card sharks here are the best. You could even go up against Alice, if you wanted."

He fell for the bait, thankfully. "Which table is Alice's?"

"First one on the right," Rose answered for me. "She attracts the most patrons since she's a female, so she got the best table. Course, she also rakes in the most money, so it could just be her reward." The blonde turned around to face Jasper. "I should warn you, she's good. Really good. Hell of a poker face; I couldn't win a single hand against her, and I thought I knew all her tells. So watch yourself and don't get cocky just cause she's a little thing. The Pixie is queen of the tables."

Jasper merely cocked an eyebrow at her. "I think I'll be fine. I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

Emmett laughed, slapping Jasper on the back. "Watch this one. He seems the type to try counting cards."

"Wouldn't do him any good anyway," I stated, nodding towards the security cameras. "He'd just get thrown out."

He ignored the jibe, merely poking me with his elbow. "Will you be joining me at the tables, Lady Luck? Every good gambler needs some eye candy."

I shook my head, laughing. "Uh, no thank you. I'm sure you can handle Alice on your own." I was actually hoping this would be his chance to talk to Alice alone about the Edward thing. If he was so worried about one of us getting hurt, it only seemed fair to give him a chance to warn Alice, too.

Edward pulled me closer to his side. "Well, I'm going to hit the machines. Care to join me?"

"Actually," Rosalie interrupted. "I was thinking I'd go with you, Edward. Thought I'd be fun to get some bonding in. I wanted to talk about some things with you anyway. Over drinks. Come on, I know the greatest place here to get my Bacardi."

Rose wanted to talk with _Edward_? That made me nervous. Was this her making a claim on him? But didn't she have Emmett?

I turned my eyes on Emmett, looking to see what he thought of this pairing. His face didn't change at all; he still seemed to be having a good time. In fact, I thought I saw him nod encouragingly at Rosalie before she dragged a still unsure Edward off by the hand. Were these two conspiring together? What was their plan?

I decided to get some answers. "What exactly is going on, Emmett? Why are you letting Rose go off with Edward for drinks? Aren't you worried?"

Em shrugged his shoulders. "You've known Rose longer then me. Do _you_ think I should be worried that she'll be drinking with another guy?"

He had me there. Rose was never the type to be unfaithful when she was committed to someone. That didn't mean something wasn't up though. "Well, why does she even want to go with Edward? I would have thought you two would be hanging out as much as possible since you leave tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm not too worried about that," Emmett said with a smirk. "Rose has already agreed to come see me in Washington soon."

That shocked me. "Wait, as in, you guys are official? Relationship and everything?"

"She wanted to tell you and Alice herself."

"No way!" I squeaked, hugging Emmett's torso. "That's so awesome! I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Bella." He ruffled my hair playfully. "You guys really are as close as sisters."

"Yup." I made myself sound stern. "And if you hurt her, we'll find you and maim you, mister."

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Now, you wanna explore this place or what? This is my first time in a real casino." He put his arm over my shoulder, leading me through a row of slot machines. "Do you come here often?"

"Not as often as I used to," I replied talking three steps for every one of Em's just to keep up. "I come here to see Alice a lot, though. I've never really had any luck on the machines, but its fun watching Rose's face get red when the lines don't match up."

Emmett and I chatted easily for a few minutes, me playing the guide as I showed him all the games available. We even sat down and played the machines for a little bit. I lost five bucks, but Emmett went on a streak and walked away with a little over fifty bucks. That really put him in a good mood, and I found his mood was contagious. We were all smiles and laughs as we wandered around the second floor, as thick as thieves.

That was something I really loved about Emmett – he made everything so lighthearted. It was so easy to have a good time with him and forget all your worries. Sure, they didn't go away, but it was nice to not have to think about them for a little while and just enjoy hanging out with a good friend. And I think Rose liked that about him too; he balanced her out in a way, her coolness with his warmth. I was sure that that would keep them together because they complimented each other. They needed each other.

Emmett and I were looking over the balcony to the first floor, mostly people watching, but also exchanging really bad pick up lines. It was the type of silly fun I used to enjoy with Jake and his friends. And it really felt good to laugh like this again.

"Okay, okay, I got one." Emmett waited for me to calm down so he could lay this new one on me. He took my hand, looking very serious, but with hilarity in his eyes. "Miss? Did you clean your pants with Windex? I can practically see myself in them."

That did it; I practically collapsed against Emmett, I was laughing so hard. "No way, you did _not_ just say that!" I accused in between shrieks of laughter. "That is so horrible! If I didn't love you so much, I'd have to punch you for that one."

"What can I say?" He pretended to polish his nails on his shirt.

"No, listen to this. So in high school, this one guy tried this one on me." I cleared my throat, trying to rid myself of my giggles. "Okay, so it was my freshman year and I helped out in the computer lab. Well, this kid was always in there working on something, right? So the teacher was outside on his phone and the guy needs help, so he calls me over. Says he's having trouble with his software. So, stupidly, I lean over him to look at the monitor, expecting it to be another virus. I asked him what exactly the problem was, cause I couldn't see anything." I took a dramatic pause, rolling my eyes but with a smile taking over my face. "And he says, you won't believe this, that I was making his software into _hard_ware – and that I should check it out!"

We both dissolved into silent fits of laughter, tears coming to our eyes as we rolled on the floor.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am," I swore, lifting my right hand in the air. "The guy was a total perv, too, always staring at me when I was bent over to connect wires."

Emmett playfully tickled me under my chin. "A girl as pretty as in you in the computer room? I bet you were every AV nerd's wet dream."

"True that." Someone answered for me.

Em and I both looked up to see a familiar tanned face approaching us with a huge smile on his face. I squealed, jumping to my feet and practically tackling him in my excitement. "Embry!"

He rubbed my back affectionately. "Hey, Belly. Nice to see you again."

I smacked him playfully. "I told you not to call me that, you jerk."

"Right, right. Forgot you hated that." He hugged me once more then released me. "Better let you go before your boyfriend gets ideas about us. He could break me in half."

I followed his gaze to Emmett who was getting off the floor to join us. I had to laugh. "What? No, Embry, he's not my boyfriend." I waved my hand out to Em, drawing him into a hug. "This is Emmett. He's _Rose's_ boyfriend."

"You know Rose?" Emmett asked, shaking Embry's hand at once.

Embry chuckled. "Who doesn't know that spitfire? Rose used to bartend at a club I worked at part-time. My name's Embry Call. Nice to meet a dude who can handle the Thorn." We both laughed at Rose's old nickname. "So, what brings you all here? Pixie working tonight?"

"Yeah," I answered. "But Emmett and his friends are visiting Vegas, so we wanted to show this place anyway. It's on the list."

He nodded his head, now understanding. "Dude1 Totally forgot you guys still had that. It's been a while since we all did Vegas like that."

"Embry used to hang out with us," I explained to Emmett. "But it was a while ago."

"Two years," Embry supplied, his face turning into one of pity. "Speaking of, how are you? I mean, I haven't really seen you since the break up, and I'm sorry about that-"

"Don't apologize," I replied sadly. "You were Jacob's friends; you had to side with him, after all. It wasn't your fault the group got torn apart because of our break up – that was all on me and Jake."

"Doesn't mean I don't feel like an ass about it thought," he offered, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, but I've actually got to run. I'm supposed to be to be helping out in the bar right now."

"No biggie. Hey, you might see Rose down there, so make sure you say hi."

"Will do." He grinned, but it faded quickly. "Can I call you sometime to hang out, Bella? We really have missed you. Jake, too, but you don't have to be around him if you don't want to."

My stomach churned nosily. "Sure, Embry. I'd like to see you guys again. I've missed you too. And I think it's time me and Jacob reconciled anyway. It's ridiculous that we've been avoiding each other for two years even though we work together." I grabbed another quick hug.

"I sure hope so, Belly." He pulled out of the hug slowly, his eyes bright. "Nice to meet you, man," Embry said to Emmett before heading down the stairs.

"He seemed nice," Emmett said once Embry was out of sight. "He's your friend, right?"

"He used to be."

"But he's not anymore? I kinda got the feeling that there was a falling out."

"Yeah, kinda," I sighed. "He was Jake's best friend, my ex. It was hard to be around them after everything, so I pulled away." I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. "It's a long story."

"I've got time if you wanna chat my ear off. It's the least I can do since Rose is playing therapist for Edward."

"What do you mean?" I gasped.

He led me over to a pair of empty slot machines, sitting me down and then taking the other seat. "Rose thought it was best if she talked to Edward about the whole Victoria thing. She said that she might understand the situation best, so she wanted to help him out." Emmett rubbed my kneecap reassuringly. "But I think she had an ulterior motive. I think she wants to make sure he cuts off ties with Vicky before going after you."

I felt my face heat up. Was it really so obvious to everyone that something was going on between Edward and I? It was a little embarrassing to be honest. And a little confusing since even I wasn't sure what my feelings were for Edward.

I sighed, leaning against the back of the chair for support. "She shouldn't worry about that. She should be spending time with you, not trying to take care of me. There's no point to it."

"She's looking out for you," he gently reminded you. "Rose loves you. Alice, too, but I get the feeling you two have a special bond the way she talks about you."

"But… I mean, I'm pretty sure that Edward isn't ready to move on anyway. He isn't interested in me." I wanted to cry as I said that, but I told myself it didn't matter. I shouldn't care how he felt about me. I didn't even know what I felt, so his feelings were inconsequential.

"You really think that?" I had to stare up at Emmett; he sounded so disagreeing. Did he know something I didn't? I mean, he had known Edward longer then me, but was there really a reason for him to think otherwise?

"Edward likes you," Emmett promised leaning over his chair to look me in the eye. "A lot, I'd wager. You may not see the way he looks at you, but I do. And so does Rose. And she says you look at him the same way. With love, kid."

Love. I flinched at the word. How could everyone have it so wrong?

Or… did _I _have it wrong?

I was so confused.

"You do love Edward, don't you? Or, ya know, you could still be in the process of falling. I mean, this is a pretty delicate situation as far as Rose told me."

"Is that because Edward isn't over Victoria or because Rose thinks I'm still not over Jacob?" I asked in a hollow voice. I really did want to know Rose's expert opinion because I sure as hell had no idea what to make of this all. I had thought I was falling for Edward, but it felt so different now. This couldn't be love. It just couldn't. But then, what did I know? Had I ever really been in love before?

"Both, I think. Rose said you're over Jacob, but not over the damage he did. I don't mean to be all nosy, though," Emmett quickly added. "Just wanted to know. Cause I like you Bella. Like I said, you really seem like a good kid the way Rose talks about you. And it pretty much sucks that you're feeling down because of this whole thing."

I couldn't hide my smile, despite my inner anguish. Emmett had a very brash way of speaking that I found refreshing. "Thanks. I'm flattered that you're concerned. It's just... difficult, you know?"

"No, I don't," he replied honestly, scooting forward in the chair beside me. "All I get is that there is this great taboo about some Jacob kid, but Rose won't say anything else about that and you get sad when someone brings him up. And Edward and you seem to be getting along lately, but that's kind of weird since he just ended things with Victoria. I think these things kind of go together, but I'd rather you explain before I try to put the pieces together and get the wrong picture."

And, strange as it was, I wanted to talk. I really did. Because, I was lost and couldn't decided which way was up anymore. I felt like I was drowning and no one could help me, no one could hear my screams. And I wanted a solution, wanted to be saved

Maybe Emmett could be the person to help me; there was no one else I could turn to. I loved Jasper, but this was a romantic issue, and it would feel too weird to ask him for advice. Rosalie and Alice, usually my go-to girls, were too involved in the situation: Jacob had been Rose's friend and Alice was pursuing Edward. Edward, of course, was out of the question. So, all that was left was Em. I didn't know too much about him, but I saw him as a friendly, smart guy. As a neutral third party, I felt him a safe choice to confide in.

But... where to begin?

I took a deep breath, dangling my feet above the floor. "Emmett? Have you ever been... in love?"

To his credit, Emmett didn't seem phased by the question at all. "Yup. I sure have."

"Really?" I was clinging to his words now like a lifesaver. "What was it like, what did you feel like?" I had to know what love was really like, just to be sure.

"Well, I was in love twice, to be honest."

"Twice?" Was it really so common to fall in love, then? Was there just something wrong with me?

"Yup, twice. One time stronger then the other though." He crossed his legs Indian style, preparing to tell a story. "I was just a sophomore the first time, the weaker time. She was a beautiful girl, and really smart, too. I was drawn to her the second I saw her. And I thought my heart would break every time she smiled. I liked her so much, I was sure she was the girl I would marry." He chuckled. "I was a little naïve back then, but hey, I was a kid from a small town, so there was a pretty good chance it would work like that."

"What happened?" I asked, scooting forward.

"She wasn't the one," he said. "I loved her, yeah, but not enough. It's very possible for that to happen. We dated into college, but then the fire died, so to speak. We drifted apart, the way these things normally happen. So we agreed mutually to see other people. She ended up getting married a year later and I never saw her again." Emmett's eyes told he was far away in that instant. "I never regretted how it happened. That was just how things were meant to be. And in this world overflowing with people, I think it's impossible to fall in love just once. Each love is different, yeah, and some are stronger then others, but the heart was made with enough space to love thousands of people."

I nodded my head slowly, processing that. So that love had been sugary sweet, basically. You could tell by the way he spoke about her that he was crazy about her. He would never hurt her or betray her trust or use her. That was love if I ever heard it – I knew that much. "Tell me about the other one."

He looked bashful. "The second time was the strongest feeling I ever felt. It was like the whole earth had moved the second I saw her. But it was more then just being attracted to her body. I was attracted to her soul. That sounds weird, but hear me out. See, she was one of those girls who didn't want to be handled. Really tough, but fragile, too. I knew that the second I looked into her eyes, that I had to be careful with her like a precious jewel. And I was okay with that. Even if it took a long time to get her to fully open up to me, I was up to the challenge. I was just happy to be near her, so her loving me wasn't my priority."

I was startled to hear my own words reworked and spoken by someone else. Just wanting to be near them and be able to shower them with affection… Was that another way to love someone?

Emmett ran his hands through his hair, snickering. "I actually liked to mess with her, to get her mad. But I wasn't picking on her to be mean. I was doing it because I loved her every emotion so long as there was passion behind it. I wanted to see her face turn red with anger, see her beam with happiness, even see her dripping with sadness. I loved it all." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I think that was how I knew it was stronger this time. With the first girl, I only wanted to see her happy, to make her smile and appease her. But that's a weak kind of love, an immature love. And not the type you would base a really good relationship off of. You know what I mean?"

"Sort of," I answered as honestly as possible, trying to wrap my mind around it. "Jasper told me much of the same thing."

"Ah, well, he would know. Did you know Jasper was engaged once?"

"What?" This was news to me.

"Yeah, to a pretty Spanish girl. Maria. He thought she was everything he wanted. Only, he told me later that she wasn't anything he needed. It was a superficial relationship, and the engagement lasted only a few weeks before Jasper called it off." He sighed sadly. "I was really proud of Jasper for being able to be mature enough to know it would never work out, but I worried about him afterwards. He hasn't dated seriously since. I think it's hard for him to open up to people now. Well, except for you, Bella," he added. "I know you guys are close too, but I can tell it's different. Not my place to pry, but I did want to thank you for taking care of the poor guy."

"He takes care of me more," I whispered. _Poor Jasper_. This must be why he was so worried about Edward hurting me and Alice – he had been there pretty much. I had another reason to respect Jasper now. His maturity was born of suffering.

So, according to Emmett's tale, there were many different ways to love people. And that meant the type of love I had set in my mind was obsolete. There were more kinds out there, and, apparently, they all counted as the real thing.

So then, I got it right the first time. I was in love with Edward.

… Oh crap.

"It is Jasper's personality to take care of people," Emmett agreed, calling my attention to him. "He baby-sits me and Edward all the time. But I'm sure it's different with you." He slapped his thighs. "Anyway, hope you enjoyed my nugget of wisdom, young Bella. I think we've been serious enough for the day, so I'm ready to have some more fun."

"Wait," I said as we got out of our chairs. "You never told me. How did it end with the second girl?" I had to know. I think I was assuming that my own tale of romance's fate would rest on how Emmett's happened.

"End? What do you mean end? The chase is still on," he chuckled, winking.

I gasped, my cheeks filling with color. "Oh!"

"Only, don't tell Rose yet," Emmett asked, grinning sheepishly. "I want to tell her how I feel myself. Think you can keep a secret, pipsqueak?"

I nodded my head several times, smiling a silly smile. "Of course, Em. I owe you one. You go out there and do your best, okay? Cause I'm sure Rose loves you, too."

"Here's hoping!" He hugged me to his side, laughing jovially. "But listen to your own advice, too, kay? I'm sure things will work out for you, too."

"Here's hoping," I repeated. However the words sounded unsure and frightened on my tongue. I now had a name for my feelings for Edward, but did that really make anything better? Somehow, I felt that love just made everything that more complicated.

* * *

_A/n: Okay, so I don't have a preview ready yet – I wanted to type this chapter up as fast as possible. But please review anyway; I'm curious as to how many people are still following this story._


	33. The Game Of Love

_A/n: Woo! Another chapter! I was going to name this chapter Lovegame - one of my readers, chocomel26 who always leave really awesome comments, made a joke about Lady Gaga in reference to 'Pokerface' last chapter. I ended up changing it in the end, but I just wanted her to know I thought of her while coming up with the title. =)_

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight. I doubt I ever will.**

**The Game of Love**

_"Cause when I looked into your eyes and you dared to stare right back, you should've said 'Nice to meet you, I'm your other half.' " - Relient K, "The Best Thing"

* * *

_

**Alice POV~**

Memo to self: next time I forget to leave my uniform in my locker, shoot myself in the foot!

I looked at myself critically in the mirror of the employee dressing room, shooting daggers at my reflection. The one time I'm at work with a posse full of hot guys, I had to forget my slim fit slacks and be forced to swipe Quil's spare pair. _Of course._ And, to top it all off, it looked like I was wearing a trash bag! The shirt, I could maybe work with; it was the one Emily wore on the days she came in as a greeter, borrowed now that she was officially on maternity leave. Yeah, I was still swimming in it (damn woman with huge pregnant boobs!) but it could be tucked into my pants or something.

I exhaled loudly, gripping the pants for dear life, expecting them to drop to the floor at any moment. I couldn't work like this, I just couldn't! But what was I going to do? Sam wanted me at my table, like, now!

I stripped the pants off with a sigh, letting Emily's shirt flop down to my mid thigh. It was hopeless. I was going to have to work in my civvies and hope Sam didn't chew my head off too bad; his casino was to maintain a "profession" environment, and that meant penguin suits for the lackies in his world. But there was just no helping it this time, and, hey, I was the one who came in on a day off just to help him out. Dude kinda owed me.

Just as I was about to take off the shirt, Seth walked into the room. This was the major problem with working in a place dominated by males – unisex changing room. Urgh. That sure made for a few awkward moments around the work place.

I watched with some amusement as Seth's sweet, cherub face rushed with color. He was still young, still a high school student, and was only really allowed to hang out here because his sister was one of the only other females working at the casino. "S-s-sorry, Alice! I-I- d-didn't know-"

"Relax, Seth. No biggie. At least I had my shirt on this time." I turned back to the mirror, frowning deeply. "You wouldn't happen to know if Leah has a spare pair of black pants, would you? I'm borrowing Emily's shirt 'cause I totally forget my clothes are still in the laundry."

I watched him shake his head in the mirror, his dusty black hair flopping all over his head. "Not that I know of. She's got some black leggings, though. Not sure if that would help."

Actually, it did. Inspiration struck me in that very moment. I saw a picture in my head based off of a look I helped create back in New York. And who said being a fashionista never paid off?

"Seth, go get me those leggings," I demanded, my features brightening as my new outfit formed in my head. "And any black and white bracelets Leah might have brought with her. Don't worry, I apologize later. But we have a fashion emergency right now, so move it," I added, snapping my fingers.

As Seth disappeared to raid his sister's locker, I smoothed out the huge white shirt, buttoning it up as I went. Next, I took out the vest Emily normally wore with this shirt and buttoned it on top of the shirt, fixing the collar afterwards. I snatched my thin black belt from my discarded shorts and let it hang around my modest hips. When Seth returned, I jumped into the leggings, suddenly thankful for the stretchable, one-size fits all material. He also handed me a small pile of rubber bracelets that his sister fancied. I shoved them up my arms and buttoned the cuffs of the chemise. To finish off the outfit, I reached into Quil's still open locker to retrieve his plain black tie, fastening it around my neck. I stepped into my black mootsie-tootsies, and, _volia!_ I was perfect.

"Not sure if Sam will say anything about my new look," I giggled as I reapplied my make up. "But, it's better then going in my panties!" Seth's face flushed again at the mention of my undergarments. "Thanks so much for your help, kid. Want to be my escort to my table? You pretty much saved my life."

Once he accepted, he held out his hand for me like a real gentleman – it was so cute. Having worked around him for so long, I really had to like Seth. He had a huge heart and could be counted on to help just about anyone. He was sweet, shy, and charming, too. With a sister like Leah, the she-wolf, he could have turned out a lot worse. He didn't really look like a kid though. Like the rest of the Quileute Indians who worked here, he was impossibly tall, at least 6'4" despite his age. His rich, golden brown skin tone was just lovely and perfect with his mop of dark hair. And, if I might say so, playing football was doing wonders for his physic; he was positively hunky!

"Hey, Seth, when did you get so hot?" I asked as we exited the employee area. As I had hoped, all eyes were on us.

I watched him blush, still amused by his innocence. It reminded me of Bella. "Y-you think I'm hot?"

"Have you looked in a mirror, kid? You must be a total stud in school."

He smiled bashfully. "Well, I guess. A lot of girls do talk to me."

"You're sister better get herself a stick to beat them all off," I joked. "You'll only get more handsome as you get older, I'll bet." A small crowd was forming around my table. I did have a bit of a reputation here, after all. "Are you out of school yet?"

"Not yet," he answered. This is my last week of school, though. Then graduation."

"You better send me an invite mister." I let go of his arm, waving him off. "If you don't I'll send the wolves on you." He laughed and walked away, no doubt to go find his sister at the roulette tables.

The crowd parted as soon as they saw me, most of them my regulars and recognizing me right away. It was a pretty cool feeling. I felt like I was a model strutting down the runway as I moved behind me table. Beaming, I pinned my name tag on that read 'Pixie' in big sparkly letters. Then I pounded my fist against the table, pulling my special pink cards out of the cubby hole, displaying the pack for all to see. "Hello gentlemen. This table is officially open!"

The crowd of men cheered ecstatically, all fighting to grab a chair before they filled up. I recognized three of the men who sat before me, having played cards with them for as long as I had worked here. As far as I had seen, they never went anywhere not in a group. They were older gentlemen and very wealthy, the three of them single-handedly owning half of Las Vegas, including the hotel where Bella worked. Old money, so I had heard, who had then cleverly invested in growing corporations. Sam claimed that them just being here tripled the business we got – everyone loved to go where the wealthy went. And I knew that they usually came here just to see me.

I dipped my head to them respectfully. "If it isn't my best customers! Caius, Marcus, and of course dear Aro."

Caius and Marcus could have been twins; they looked about the same age with matching midnight black hair tied neatly at the nape of their necks, and not a single wrinkle on their faces despite their age. But there were completely different as far as personality went. Caius was always in a foul temper, swearing as his chips slowly disappeared throughout their stay at the table. Marcus on the other hand was always emotionless, placing bet in a low mumble, if he said anything at all. I had heard rumors that he had withdrawn into himself when his wife died a few years back, but I couldn't imagine him being any other way then how he was now.

"Hello, dear Alice," Aro, the silver-haired one, whispered softly, his amber eyes glowing with excitement. "I hope we find you well this evening." He took my hand in his, kissing it lightly.

Aro was the head of the trio, so to speak. They were business partners, the three of them – Marcus was actually Aro's brother-in-law, his sister having been Marcus's late wife. He was a cunning man, and frighteningly so. He often wore a mask of light heartedness, but I had seen through him the second I met him. In reality, Aro was vicious. He was a cut-throat type of man who would do anything to get what he wanted. This very casino included.

It was a well known fact that Aro Volturi saw great promise in Sam's casino. He often met with Sam to discuss funding this place, but Sam was not interested. He had built this place from the ground up with the help of his clansmen and intended to pass it down to his child when the time came; he knew it was unwise to get involved with the Volturi Interest Group. But that did not stop Aro from calling. He was here so often that he and his friends had their own parking spots in the front. And, because they brought business, Sam could not shake them.

I laughed charmingly. "Oh, now, Aro, I've told you before. When I'm at the tables, I'm _Pixie._"

He nodded his head dotingly. "Ah, yes. Forgive this old man's mistake. Just you wait until you're my age."

I knew very well it was not a mistake, though. Aro Volturi never did anything without purpose. And his motive was clear as day: familiarity. He was trying to put a stake on me and claim me by using my first name instead of my professional one. And why? Because I was another thing he had set his greedy little eyes on.

I shuffled my cards, turning my attention to the other inhabitants at my table. There was a shifted eyed looking man in a trench coat, a dim looking Neanderthal, and a sun-burnt tourist. Easy pickings, in other words. "Is everyone here ready to get this game on the road? They call me Pixie, and I'll be your dealer today. The one to beat. The game is called Blackjack, gentlemen."

As I suspected, there was no challenge from the three newcomers. After losing hand after hand repeatedly, they eventually fled the table with considerably less chips then they had came over with. The seedy looking man actually had to be escorted off the premises when I caught him trying to stacks the odds in his favor with some underhanded tricks. I sent for Paul and Jared right away, who promptly hauled the guy away. If there was one thing I would not tolerate, it was cheating.

Aro and his friends always proved to be more entertainment. Their different ways of gambling were easy for me to call, but they still put up a challenge. Occasionally, Aro would call my bluff and end up beating my hand, but he still lost enough times to me that the net gain was in my favor. Caius, with little patience, went over the desired 21 total again and again, but had the stones to keep going against me – I kind of admired him for his pluck, but admired him more for the money I was taking from him. Marcus was his opposite, of course; playing very cautiously but never beating my hand thanks to it. I found going against the three of them so much fun mostly because of the variety it offered me and the crowds we drew as we butted head.

I let my mask drop along with my cards. "Well, would you look at that," I gasped in fake awe. "Ten of hearts and the ace of hearts! I believe that's another hand to me, eh?"

Caius was swearing loudly, flicking his merger wager at me and standing up. "I'm done, Aro."

Aro himself sighed, his cards only amounting up to 19. "As am I. I will find a way to defeat you someday, Alice, mark my words. We'll just have to call this a draw."

"A draw?" I shook my head sweetly. "Sorry, but the chips beg to differ. This looks more like a retreat to me."

"A tactful retreat, I'd say." My smile fell from my face as a familiar mane of blonde hair came into sight.

_Oh no. anyone but him._

Jasper slipped into one of the empty seats before me, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him, holding myself up against the table.

"Gambling," he answered simply.

One of Aro's eyebrows rose. "Do you know this young man, Alice?"

"Unfortunately," I mumbled, slumping into my chair and crossing my arms.

"Jasper Whitlock," he offered, extending his hand to the older gentlemen. "You could say Alice and I know each other through friends, though I doubt Alice considers me one herself."

"Ah." Aro folded his fingers together. "Will you be joining the next round, young Jasper? Surely you've heard of Alice's reputation."

"I have. That's why I'd like to test myself against her."

"So I see." Aro fell back into his seat beside Jasper. "Well, then, I guess I could do one more round. You seem like an interesting character and I'm curious as to how you'll stand up to this lovely young woman."

"Aro," Caius said through clenched teeth. "I thought we were leaving."

"Patience," Aro cooed, flashing his teeth towards me. "If you're done, you can just watch this last round. As I said, I'm curious to see the outcome. Aren't you, Marcus?"

The still silent Marcus nodded his head, tossing a few chips into the betting zone. Aro quickly followed his example.

I growled at Jasper. "Fine. If you insist on throwing away some money, I won't stop you. Just know that I won't be letting up just because you're close with Bella."

In fact, I'd have to play even harder, I decided as I shuffled the deck skillfully. Jasper got under my skin, and I couldn't allow him to have any advantage. He got me too riled up, and part of this game was being able to hold your emotions in check – something I was a master of. After all, I was a world class pretender.

I tossed a card each at Jasper, Aro, Marcus, and the two newcomers, then placed one in front of me. I repeated the circle once more then placed the desk in front of me and taking a look at my hand. It was all I could do to hide my smirk.

The ace of hearts and the 9 of clubs. An excellent hand. I didn't even need to draw again if I played these right.

I took my time examining each face around the table. Aro was trying to be stone-faced, but I saw that he eyes lacked the certain sparkle that hinted at a descent hand. He would take a third card. Marcus, too, couldn't help but to look a little dejected before he caught himself. The newbies had no talent in hiding their faces. One huffed out, rolling his eyes – not a good hand, maybe he was already out by that look. The other looked unsure, but he wouldn't fold, I didn't think. That only left Jasper.

This, I realized, was my first chance to look at Jasper, to really look at him – usually, I was trying too hard to ignore him, but now I had an excuse. There were no lines on his face, or any other signs of stress. His complexion was creamy white, as usual, though I did notice a hint of stubble around his chin. Focused, icy blue eyes that seemed far away from this world under hunched eyebrows the same shade of honey blonde as his hair. It fell slightly in his face with his head hunched over like that, but he didn't seem to notice.

_No tells as far as I can see_, I realized after observing Jasper closely. _Is he experienced in keeping a poker face? Aw well, no matter. _I knew I would figure out some type of tell if he stuck around the table long enough – everyone had at least one. And I had a gift for finding them.

"Anyone folding this turn?" I asked, careful not to let my voice give anything away and I laid my cards face down on the table. Marcus tossed another chip into his bet and laid his cards down as well. The two new men peaked around the table before shaking their head. Both Aro and Jasper tapped their cards against the table, a sign for me to hit them again. So I passed out the four extra cards. Now Aro and one of the new men put their cards down after adding some more to their bets. This left only Jasper and the other newcomer.

Four cards? He was going to take a _forth_ card? Maybe Jasper didn't know this game very well after all. Never-the-less, I gave them each a card. With this new addition, the other man slammed his cards down, his face bright red.

"You went over, didn't you?" I asked lightly, trying to be understanding. "Don't worry, it's a very common thing to do. That's why you should rarely take a fourth card." I lifted my eyes to Jasper briefly, then looked away. "Okay, time to show 'em!"

Marcus had ended with 16 between his two cards. As to be expected. Aro did slightly better with his 19, but still couldn't beat me. The second newcomer did indeed go over, finishing with a 26 while the other newcomer had 18 in total. We all looked at Jasper to see his hand.

Still showing nothing on his face, he placed his cards down one by one. 5 of clubs. 7 of clubs. 7 of hearts. Ace of clubs.

My jaw dropped.

"20, huh?" Aro didn't seem the least bit surprised. "I knew I pegged you as a player, my dear boy. Quite a risk, though. The ace was your fourth round card, was it not? The odds were against you when you decided not to fold after the third round. More cunning men would have taken the 19 and been proud of it."

"I've always been one to take risks."

"Not very clever ones, it seems."

"Maybe," Jasper agreed. "But if you don't push the envelope every once and a while, things may not go as you plan." He caught my eye easily, burning into my gaze. "Now then. Would you care to show us your hand, Miss Dealer?"

I rolled my hands and flipped over both of my cards. "20 also. This round is push. Everyone, please take your chips back for the next round." I was trying to be cool and polite, but it sounded false even to me.

Aro was very amused. "He seems to have ruffled your feathers, lovely Alice. To match you on his first round at the table! How extraordinary! You must admit it is impressive."

"Extremely," I replied sarcastically, taking everyone's cards into the deck again. "Will you be staying for the next round, Aro?"

"Ah, how I wish I could," he lamented. "However I have much work ahead of me tonight, so we must take our leave."

"Have a good night then." I waved awkwardly at him and Marcus; Caius was lost to the crowd. "I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Or course," the silver-haired man purred. "I look forward to it, my Alice."

"They were some interesting characters," Jasper commented idly once the men were out of sight.

I rolled my eyes at the weak attempt at small talk. "Yeah, I met them when I worked as a female escort." I laughed at his expression. "Kidding. They are the most powerful men in Nevada besides the governor, who just so happen to be big on gambling." I welcomed a pair of young women to the table briefly before returning my attention to Jasper. "Since you haven't left yet, I'm guessing you'll be forcing your insufferable self on me for a little while longer."

"I thought hostesses were supposed to be charming and accommodating?" he turned back on me. "As a guest to your casino, I'm not feeling very welcomed."

"I'm not here to shoot the fly with you and make you feel all warm and fuzzy; I'm just here to take your money," I said in a low voice so as not to disturb the rest of the patrons. Then I leaned back and gave him a hard look. "Besides, I have no nice words for you, Jasper Whitlock."

"Look, Alice, I think I know what this is about. Can't we at least talk about it?"

Ha! As if he could have any clue. "I'm here to work, Jasper, not to deal with personal matters. If you want to talk to me personally, then save it. When I'm at my table, I'm Pixie, and I'm here to play cards."

"I have to admire you for being so dedicated to a job you claim to hate." When I didn't take his bait he gave me a sad look and tossed in some chips for his beginning bet. "Fine, act that way if you must. But you can't avoid me forever, Mary Alice Brandon. When you're done throwing your temper tantrum, you can expect this conversation to continue."

"Don't hold your breath," I growled as I started dealing.

And so the evening commenced with my only acknowledging his existence when deemed necessary, i.e., to ask if he was in the round and to send the chips his way if he won – and that happened more often then I was used to. Yes, he was actually good at blackjack, surprisingly. Who knew a know-it-all like him could be deceitful? And, try as I might, I couldn't find out a single one of his tells. This either meant that I was slipping or he could bluff with the best of them. Or maybe it was both.

"Maybe I should be thinking about retirement," I grumbled to myself as Jasper won his fifth hand in a row.

"No, actually you're very good," he complimented as he set his winnings in stacks. "Much better then the dealers I'm used to."

I was skeptical, but intrigued. "They gamble in Washington?"

"I was talking about the casinos in Texas. I visit family around El Paso and am known to frequent the gambling halls then."

"Gambling is a bad habit," I shot at him acidly.

"So I've been told." Was it just me or did he sound cocky _every frickin' time_ he opened his stupid mouth? I wanted to slap him. Hard. "I must say, it's a bit odd to be scolded about my gambling habits by someone who works here for a living." Okay, strike that, now I wanted to punch him. Knock the arrogance right out of him.

I flicked my hair nonchalantly even though I was fuming inside. "Yes, but I don't spend a lot of my free time here, so there's no chance of this turning into an addiction. I do what it takes to survive in this city and don't appreciate being judged for my lifestyle."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were the only one allowed to judge people. My bad." There it was, that fake polite, condescending tone. I would have rather he be out rightly rude then talking down to me. That pissed me off more then anything else.

I clenched my teeth together to hold in the string of profanities I wanted to sprout at him. "I don't believe it's considered judging a person when you merely apply their actions and words to their character. If anything, that person would be choosing themselves how others perceive them." I had to win this argument for some reason. I just couldn't stand the idea of this infuriating man picking at everything I did. Was this his way of getting back at me for being smart with him earlier?

My first impression of Jasper had been of a man who was aloof and cold. He didn't add to the conversation and preferred to be alone. Even when I tried to get close to him, though he never said it in words, I could feel him subtly pushing me away. Withdrawn from the world, he only interacted with a select group, of which I was not a part of.

I hated being ignored. Especially when I had been so attracted to him.

Okay, so I still was kind of attracted to him – and it _really _pissed me off. Why did I have to fall for the one guy who wouldn't bother giving me the time of day?

Slowly, I started to see more of who he was. Condescending, blunt, a know it all. In other words, _he was a prick. _But more then that, he was a perceptive prick, calling my bullshit in an instant and throwing it right back at me. I hated him even more for that. But in the back of my mind, I was glad that he could be so harsh with me – it meant he at least noticed me. I needed him to see me, that was very important. And just a pinch pathetic.

But then, he had asked me to open up to him, to be myself. He knew I was hiding somehow. It frightened me and I wanted to back away from him even more. He was a danger to the way I lived, to everything I a striving to keep together. Still, I was tempted by his offer. He could heal me while in the process of destroying me, odd as that sounded. I thought he might actually be the kind of guy that would accept me, flaws and all. I needed that, too; to be see on the inside as well as outside.

But why did he have to be in love with Bella?

I wasn't jealous of Bella – I could never be; I loved her so much – but I was mad at Jasper for it. I had thought just last night that it was because he wasn't good enough for my best friend, but I saw things differently now. It had nothing to do with Bella and had everything to do with my own feelings. He played me like a fool, treating me sweetly then rushing off to another woman so fast, I got whiplash. And it just made all my insecurities flare up out of control. I couldn't even hold this man attention for a full day.

Have you ever wanted something so badly that you would do anything – _anything _– to have it? A new car, tickets to the hottest concert… or even that impossibly handsome popular boy in school – you yearned for it so badly that it hurt. That's what Jasper reminded me off, everything I couldn't have when I was a teenager. Suddenly, it was high school all over again and I was the flat chested choir geek crushing on the boy who was miles out of my league, crying my eyes out over him. And I resented him for all the hurt he dredged up. Wouldn't you?

I had promised myself that I would never be that helpless ever again. And then here comes a man who sends me spiraling back to that dark, lonely place. A man who also happened to be perfect for me. I just couldn't handle it.

The tables had turned since I was 17. Now it was my turn to push _him_ away.

But the absolute worst part about this whole thing? I just knew that there was a chance for something real between Jasper and I. My sixth sense was practically going crazy – this was my chance. And it really annoyed me that it had to be with Jasper. Anyone but him! The person I couldn't stand was the one meant for me.

…Fuck!

Just one more day, I told myself. I only have to deal with him until tomorrow afternoon. And then he'll take his stupid pretty face out of my life and I can forget this whole thing. Forgetting. It was how I coped. I just didn't think about it until it disappeared from my mind. Again, see my high school years. Only in this case, I'd only have to forget a few days spent with the beautiful monster that had screwed my whole life up. I could handle that.

_I think._

I quickly felt myself getting absorbed in game, setting aside any thoughts specifically centered around Japer – he was a distraction. The guests came and went after reaching their limits, no one person staying longer then 6 rounds. Except for Jasper. I had to assume he was trying to drive me insane – he had to know that I both craved his companionship and detested his presence.

_Don't smile at me_, I found myself thinking, _'cause you're breaking my heart every time you do._

Sam had only asked me to stay until midnight today, so when the clock inched past 11:45, I was packing my things away and shooing off hopeful gamblers. Of course, Jasper just sat there and stared, but I never really expected him to go. I merely worked around him, filling out my winning sheet for the boss man, storing my gear, switching off my over head light and the rest. I was determined to merely leave him at the table without a word and disappear into the employee area where I would be safe from his stupidly gorgeous eyes.

But then, when did things ever turn out the way I planned with Jasper?

He threw a wench in my plans by uttering three little words, words that halted me mid-stride and resonated with emotion.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

I couldn't just walk away, not when he spoke to me like that. My lips moved on their own accord. "For?"

"For everything," he replied. "For every single thing I did wrong these past few days. I made mistakes, I know there were a lot of them, and I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Where did this come from?" I asked stiffly, willing my face to remain blank. Channeling the poker face. This was just another round, but what were the stakes? My sanity?

"I did wrong by you," he stated honestly. "And what's worse? I knew I was screwing up every step of the way, but I didn't stop. I just kept along my path of destruction – and hurt you."

"Don't flatter yourself," I said curtly, lying through my pretty little teeth. "You're barely a blip on my radar, Jasper." My momther's advice from all those years ago flittered through my head: _ne permettez-eux jamais de vous voir crier, chere Mary_. Never let them see you cry.

"That's not true." He was disagreeable, but still maintaining that gentleness that stopped me from getting angry with him. "Alice, I know I'm something to you, and so do you, so can we stop playing this game? Can't we be adults about this? I'm so tired of pretending, and you must be, too."

I stretched my spine to its fullest. "There is no game, Jasper, and I'm not pretending. You are nothing to me, and you never will be. End of story." I'd rather die then tell him the truth. That would be letting him win, which was inexcusable.

"You can't lie to someone who knows you, Alice, it doesn't work like that." He sighed then, bending over my empty table, leaning his face into his hand. "I knew this would be difficult from the start. Because of who I am and who you are, it was unavoidable. But… I never gave up on you, Alice. And I never will, trust me on that. You're too important." I couldn't doubt what he was saying, but it didn't change anything. He couldn't change the past anymore then he could see our future. Some things were just set in stone.

He let his words hang in the air, clearly waiting for me to say something in response to his admission. I wasn't so forthcoming, so he continued on. "And, even if you refuse to acknowledge how important I am to you, you'll never forget me, Alice." He looked me straight in the eye while saying this, sincerity ringing in his words. "I'm a part of you now, one of the few who knows the true you. And embraces all of you. At one time, that means you trusted me, and that kind of bound isn't one that will disappear when I leave."

He lifted his head, fringes of her hair creating a shadow on his face. "I won't ask you for a second chance – maybe I don't deserve one – however, I will ask that you remember that in this short time that I've known you, I've loved you in ways I never thought possible."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. And I nodded to him once. There were no words.

He accepted my silence with an expression I couldn't dissect. "Thank you. Maybe one day you'll be able to accept my feelings. Until then…" He tipped his head to me courteously, offered me a half smile, stood, and turned his back to me.

And I was frozen as I watched him walk away. What was it that made it so painful when someone important to you walked away? Was it the knowledge that things would be different now, or just the fact that good bye was so lonely?

I couldn't bring myself to go back and get changed. I just wanted to go home to the familiarity of my room and my bed and everything that I knew would still be there in the coming days. And I wanted my friends again.

I found Rosalie and Edward at the bar, drinking lightly and looking like they were having a grand ol' time. Why was it that when you were upset, you wanted everyone to be as miserably as you? I pondered this as I crawled into Rose's lap wordlessly, turning my back to Edward and laying my face on her shoulder. Perhaps it was because it was easier to be surrounded by their misery then choking on their happiness.

Rose combed her fingers through my hair, continuing her conversation with Edward like nothing. One of the many good things about Rose: she knew when to pester for information and when to keep her questions to herself. No doubt she knew I would have my fit to her when we got home.

Only, I didn't feel like going in a rage and ranting like I normally would have. For once, I wanted to just mope and not be comforted. I didn't think I deserved comfort, I guess. Comfort was a luxury when you're down on yourself, a way of gaining attention and being coddled.

I didn't need attention this time. I didn't think I would ever have the same lure for the limelight ever again. Not know that I knew the only form of attention that was better – _his._

_Don't think about him, don't think about him_, I told myself. I didn't want to think about the imperfect man who was both arrogant and insightful, hurtful and kind, everything I hated and everything I desired.

Edward's quiet mumbled provided for the perfect distraction. I had come in while they were in the middle of a conversation, unbeknownst to me. It did strike me as odd though that Rosalie was here, with Edward, instead of off with Emmett. And if Jasper had been with me, that left the odd paring of Bella and Emmett roaming the casino. Had we been playing musical lovers or something? I sensed some scheming involved here, and Rose's sticky fingerprints were all over it. Just what was she playing at?

I closed my eyes, concentrating on their words now. They were talking about Victoria, I surmised, and Rose was apparently playing therapist. Hmm. The plot thickens.

"…I mean, how can a person do something like that?" Edward was saying now about his former fiancée. "If she was after someone else, couldn't she have had the decency to break things off with me first?"

"Maybe she gets her kicks out of fucking with you," Rose replied, her fingers tangling in my locks. She sounded haughty to anyone who didn't know her – this was actually her 'fishing-for-information' tone. "To be honest, Edward, it sounds like you picked yourself an honest to goodness bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that," he snapped harshly. But then he sighed. "Although, I guess you are pretty much on the mark."

"Yup, a real be-yotch." Rose was never one for toning down her words. "I mean, I get that you loved her or whatever, but you were pretty blind to her true nature all those years. Doesn't say much for your taste in women – at least, back then anyway." I heard her tap a sip of her drink after the predictably cryptic remark. Just biting her time until Edward took the bait.

Which of course he did. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing," she said airily. I could just imagine the wicked smile of her pretty face. "Take it as you will, Edward."

"Rosalie, just what are you trying to say?"

"I have eyes, Edward, and I see a lot more then people give me credit for. I also happen to watch out for my girls, and any and everything concerning them."

"Yeah, you're a regular fucking Mother Hen," he growled, slamming his drink on the counter with more force then necessary. "Quit dancing around this shit and just say what you're trying to say." Edward wasn't one to mince words, it seemed. And cursed with the best of them when irritable.

"You know exactly what I'm saying, so don't play cute with me, pretty boy."

"You want me to lay off Bella?"

"Wow, there_ is_ a brain in there!"

"Why should I-"

"Because we just spent the past hour talking about Victoria, and, by my assessment, you're not nearly stable enough to be making eyes at other girls. So, for my Bella's sake, I'm telling you to step off."

"How is this any of your business, exactly?" Ooh, defensive. Huh. Guess that solved that question – he really did like Bella after all. I wasn't that surprised, really, or disappointed. To be honest, Edward was the last thing on my mind since – _no, don't think about Jasper_, I reminded myself, shutting down that train of thought. I once again focused on Rosalie's sarcastic voice.

"Use your brain. Bella is like my sister, genius, so she is my business. I've seen her bursting with happiness and I've seen her torn to fucking shreds, too." Rose then pulled out her low, dangerous voice, the one she reserved for our neighbors when they parked too close to her M3. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to let some douche bag who's still hung up over his cheating hussy of an ex-fiancée break her heart. I didn't see the signs with Jacob, but I do this time."

"I'm not Jacob," he growled.

"No," Rosalie stated coolly. "You're not. You're a million times worse. You come with baggage already while Jacob only became a hassle down the road. Be honest, Edward, you're a mess."

He was slow to answer. "I won't always be."

"Then come back when you pick yourself back up."

"Give me a break, Rosalie. Did you ever think that Bella could help me get myself back together?"

"You are such a child." Rose shifted me on her lap and took another long swig of her drink. "You really just don't get it, do you, Edward? You can't expect to get to a healthy place tomorrow; these things take time. And having someone new in the picture would only make things worse. Believe me, I know from experience. I told you about that guy I hooked up with after Royce, right? He made me feel better, but it wasn't real. I was hiding from my pain by using him – he was a faceless pawn to me, even now I don't even remember his name. He was just a fuck to me."

"Are you implying that I would use Bella? Because I promise I would never-"

Again, she cut him off angrily. "Oh, don't give me that. Don't make promises you can't keep. You're not above feeling lonely and wanting someone to make the pain go away. Even if you don't realize it, you would be using Bella, and that would destroy her in the end." She ran her hand up and down my spine, probably trying to calm herself like you would by petting a cat. "I will say this for you, you do care about her. I see it in the way you look at her sometimes. But that doesn't change the fact that you're still not over Victoria. And if you don't want to ruin your chance with Bella, you'll get yourself together before you try anything."

"You want me to leave her," he whispered, sounding somewhat resigned.

"You're plane leaves tomorrow. Take some time back home, Edward. And when you're in a better place, then you can call her."

"What if she doesn't want to… wait for me to get better?"

Rosalie shrugged around me, making me bounce against her chest. "Then you'll have to deal with that. It would be selfish of you to expect her to put her life on hold for you. I'm not saying she's going to forget you the moment your plane is in the air, but she existed and dated before you came into the picture, Edward. If she meets someone, well, then, that's just the way it goes. If it's meant to be, then it'll work out." She reached over to him and patted his leg. Even though Rose was doing this to protect Bella, I knew she was looking out for Edward's best interest, too. Her heart was big enough to do both.

"She is important to me, though. I want her to know that." I turned my head from Rose's neck to look at him then, compelled by his voice.

His deep green eyes were smoldering with affection as he glowered down at his lap. His complexion seemed to glow with life, and something about his face made him look younger. This Edward was different from the sullen Edward who was dumped by his fiancée but was also different from the Edward I had first met who was preparing to marry. The change might have been subtle to someone who hadn't memorized every line of his face, but I saw it.

I had to wonder, did Jasper ever look like that when he thought of me? And then I had to look away from Edward because it stung. And I didn't want to listen anymore to Edward's feelings for Bella or Rose talking about visiting Emmett in Washington. Again, I was wishing for a little misery to echo mine.

I wasn't a monster, though; somewhere in my mind registered happiness for my best friends. Really, I wished them nothing but the best. But my torment couldn't be ignored and it overshadowed any positive feelings I might have had. It wasn't fair that I was hurting, but it also wouldn't be fair of me to wish hurt upon Bella and Rose.

That was why, when we finally returned home after dropping the guys off at the hotel, I locked myself in my room and ignored the invite to gossip with the girls. They didn't deserve to be dragged down like this – let them have their smiles and blushes. It would be doing a kindness to them to hold it all inside; normally this was the type of thing that I would run to them to, but there had been a distinct shift since the boys came into our lives. We were all wrapped up in our own worlds and a clear gap was growing between us.

_Just go away_, I wished of the boys. _Go back to wherever you came from and make everything right again. _I wanted my life before Emmett and Edward and especially before Jasper. I wanted to turn back time and never let them into our lives and hearts.

But it was too late. Things would never be the same.

* * *

_A/n: Okay, so there actually is a preview this time. Review to get it! _

_My dear readers, this is it! We're coming up to the finale I've been planning for weeks! Are you as excited as I am? =)_


End file.
